White rabbit
by Jane Call
Summary: "Una chica desconocida sale de el Abbys, Pandora la interroga, se gana la confianza de Oz y sobre todo, parece tener un interés desmedido por los Baskerville, ¿quien es esta chica que tanta simpatía a ganado de Alice? ¿quien es ella que parece conocerlo a todos a la perfección?" Después de el capítulo 61 y con spoiler del 62 hasta de el 74. OcXLeo.
1. Capitulo 0:prologo

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler de él 62 hasta el 74**

**Prologo**

Ya había pasado dos meses más, Gilbert se había hecho cargo de él ducado de los Nightray, había sido el único sobreviviente de la familia, Vincent habia desaparecido, se había llevado a Leo con el, para la sociedad, Vincent, había "muerto" pero para Pandora se había vuelto un enemigo de alto rango.

Oz seguía igual, de vez en cuando Jack aparecía y le hacia la vida más fácil, Alice era la de siempre, glotona y altanera, y Break estaba completamente recuperado al igual que Reim. las heridas habian dejado marcas pero nada mas. Todos tranquilos y pareciendo ser lo que alguna vez fueron.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Oz, estando todos tan rotos por dentro y tan perfectos por fuera.

Sharon incluso visitaba a veces a Oz, Alice y a Gilbert en la casa Nightray, Break poco lo hacía pero siempre los veía en Pandora.

_Pero ese día_

_Después de tres meses_

_Algo extraño sucedió_

En una reunión de la casas ducales, era extenuante y a la vez algo que le hacía cada vez mas estoico y lastimero, incluso su mirada, aquella amarilla y que alguna vez era cálida y agradable, parecía a verse convertido en piedra solida.

Gilbert Nightray estaba más bien sin alma propia.

Todo iba bien, el duque Barma, el verdadero, parecía inquieto más bien considerando algo que le podría costar mucho...despues de todo una oferta de el gran clan Baskerville no se podía tomar a la ligera.

Hasta que eso ocurrió…

El duque Nightray, se puso de pie en seguida alertando a todos, una sensación, una alerta.

-la puerta Nightray—jadeo, el poder que Raven le concedía se lo decía-…se está abriendo.

Media hora después y con todos los contratistas legales alrededor de la mansión Nightray.

Toda Pandora se reunía alrededor de la puerta

Casi como un escenario, tensos y esperando que algo malo pasase por esa doble puerta.

Oz se mantenía en la última fila de los soldados, protegido junto a Alice, mucho más adelante se encontraba Gilbert firme y atento. Break que en esos momentos solo tenia ojos para un Reim demasiado expuesto en la primera fila y pensando que Sharon se había quedado en el edificio principal de Pandora junto con Ada, apretaba su espada a su mano y intentaba no desesperarce.

"Oz, Oz, ¡OZ!" el eco de una voz olvidada que lo atormentaba, el heredero se tapaba los oídos y sentía el palpitar en el aire, latente, justo allí, en aquella puerta...en esa habitación.

Pero cuando se abrió.

El frio abismo se cernió como una pantalla ante ellos.

Una chica no menor de quince que salió impulsada de la inmensa oscuridad, con el vestido azul rasgado y con heridas tan graves que pudieron haberlo hecho miles de cadenas, no era un Basqueville, ni uno de esos monstruos olvidados en el abismo.

Su rostro ensangrentado, de ojos esmeralda.

Era tan parecida a Oz exceptuando sus cabellos negros y ondulados.

"Oz, ¿me recuerdas? "


	2. Capitulo 1: Sangre color azul

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo T.T**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: sangre color azul**

* * *

El aire le era faltante en sus pulmones y el cuerpo lo sentía presionar hasta que por su boca un hilillo de sangre se escapara, se sentía morir.

¿Por qué había despertado en ese momento? Pensaba que a ese punto debería ya estar muerta, y se hubiese reído si sus pulmones no estuviesen llenos de sangre y las heridas en su cuerpo no fuesen tan profundas, ¿Cómo moriría si ni siquiera era humana? ¿Cómo? Estaba destinaba a injustamente sufrir por la eternidad, ¿quién diría que para ella el abismo seria su infierno particular?

El tiempo se detuvo y se quedo suspendida en el frio

Pero tan de repente una oleada azoto su cuerpo, respiro de nuevo y callo de boca contra el frio suelo, estaba empapada en sangre y tocia mas de ese liquido salado para liberar sus pulmones y poder respirar con normalidad, tirada al suelo y con los codos apoyados contra el piso mientras su manos sostenían sus negros cabellos.

Iba a vivir

¿Porque?

Tose, una bocanada de aire, tose, más aire.

Levanto su mirada levemente, era una habitación extraña, alrededor de ella se arremolinaban hombres uniformados los cuales miro con confusión, muchos de ellos llevaban Chains de compañía, una puerta doble gigantesca abría paso a una vacía y oscura nada de donde había salido, dos hombre vestidos de uniforme cerraron la doble puerta y todo se quedo en silencio.

Pero juraría que no estaba en el Abismo, ya no, a menos que fuese una ilusión de parte de su hermano.

No, no podía ella lo sentía.

Entre tantas personas, muchos hombres, la miraban con miedo, confusión e indiferencia por el estado de su cuerpo, herida y débil, completamente repugnante.

Se arrastro hacia uno de los uniformados penosamente y este solo retrocedió espantado ajustándose los lentes.

Ella lo miro suplicante con el par de esmeralda de ojos cuyos parpados estaban manchado de el rojo de su propia sangre, el hombre castaño suspiro, calmando un poco sus temblor, se acerco a ella bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros y a la alerta de sus Chains.

"todo está bien si me aceptan, de aquí sanare mis heridas y caminare sola hasta donde tenga que llegar"

Le tomo de la mano que ella había extendido, ella sonrió, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se abalanzo contra el abrazándolo.

-¡gracias!- había gritado en una alegría más bien estúpida, al sentirse del agrado o compasión de alguno de aquellos hombres.

-¡Reim!- había escuchado que llamaban al castaño, ella volteo aun en la comodidad del pecho de él mayor y vio borrosamente como un hombre albino de ojos rojos corría hacia ellos con preocupación y detrás de él…detrás de él...

El cabello negro azabache que se movía mientras corrió cubierto parcialmente por un sombrero y los ojos ámbar como dos ónix que mostraban siempre sus sentimientos, estaba intrigado y paro a medio camino, al ver como ella con esos ojos esmeralda clavaba su mirada en el.

-¡Gilbert!- los soldados de pandora contuvieron la respiración y se quedaron estáticos, la chica había gritado en la histeria y tratando de zafarse de el agarre de Reim el nombre del duque Nightray pero cuando se puso de pie, sus extremidades le fallaron y cayó en los brazos de un enfadado (por algo que nadie entendía) Break, con la ropa echa girones, el cabello azabache de bucles largos y especialmente, el mismo rostro de el atónito Oz Bezarius que miraba desde lejos.

* * *

"¿cómo es que no puedo morir nunca?"

_-para que –había llegado a preguntar en un momento de debilidad, apoyada en la ventana y observando el jardín._

_-¿"para que" qué?—no entendía y sabia que tal vez le respondiera con un indiferente "nada" pero al igual nada perdía con intentar._

_-para que sigo viviendo-el destello en esos ojos sin vida._

_-esmeralda—un susurro ahogado que no perturbaba su propia felicidad._

* * *

La luz se movió al otro lado y ella la siguió con sus pupilas, el médico hizo una mueca y suspiro lentamente guardando la linterna en la bata blanca.

-no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse—la voz añeja y gruesa de el doctor hizo levantar la mirada al hombre de uniforme negro con blanco en los hombros, sentado en una silla de la mansión Nightray al pie de pequeña cama donde la chiquilla residía, Reim Lunnettes era su nombre según le habían dicho con voz amable para no asustarla – contusiones, ceguera, ruptura en el graneo, ni siquiera un mal golpe en algún hueso, solo cortadas y heridas, no entiendo como no recuerda nada.

— ¿entonces está bien? – al Castaño le parecía temblar la voz ante la mirada del médico de bata blanca y más atrás la fría y quieta de la muchachita de quince, definitivamente la chica era la viva copia de Oz Bezarius.

-¿Bien?— rio el hombre de ya avanzada edad, a su vista el joven Conde estaba preocupado por la muchachita que no había sido un Basqueville como todos habían supuesto cuando notaron actividad en una de las cuatro puertas a cargo de pandora, específicamente, la Nightray, y en realidad Reim temblaba de el miedo era por la mirada tan quieta en el de la de ojos esmeralda – esta pequeña necesita un buen cuidado, que salga a jugar respire aire libre y interactué con niños de su edad, por sus ropas y por lo que me cuenta que apenas recuerda estuvo en la tragedia de Sabrie ¡por un milagro logro escapar!, estoy más que seguro que decidirán mantenerla bajo la custodia de Pandora para irla interrogando a medida que vaya recordando, si es que recuerda… está claro.

El hombre de cabello cano, alistaba su maletín bajo la mirada suplicante de Reim, no quería quedarse solo con esa niña de mirada vacía, casi como la de una muñeca de porcelana, macabra y perfecta, quieta en su lugar con miedo a que en algún momento fuera a moverse… y hablando de eso ¡¿Por qué demonios le habían puesto a cargo de esa niña? A si ya lo recordaba, ¡su maldito corazón de pollo le grito que ayudara a la muchacha cuando salió en ese estado deplorable de la puerta Nightray! ¡y se la habían dejado a su cargo diciendo "la pequeña le tiene apego a Reim"!

-lo único que le aseguro—dijo el doctor poniéndose el sombrero y despidiéndose con una reverencia, despertando a Reim de sus pensamientos — es que esta pequeña va a durar mucho tiempo en Pandora.

"menudo consuelo" se dijo para sus adentros y con eso el doctor desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, Reim tan solo sintió una mirada que le picaba la espalda y volteo lentamente, allí, sentada y cubierta medio cuerpo por las sabanas de algodón, vestida con un limpia batola que le había puesto las mucamas de la mansión, ella le miraba, quieta, fría y sin ninguna expresión en su pétreo rostro.

-Y-yo-yo—el castaño tanteo con sigilo al retroceder con pánico el pomo de la puerta –m-e vo-voy un minuto a-a-a…

-no se valla por favor—al conde casi le da un infarto al oír de la boca de la azabache las palabras que se entonaron dulces y delicadas—no me deje sola, por favor.

Pronunciadas con tanto respeto y modales que de seguro fueron los de una noble hacia un superior y cuyo tono de voz suave e infantil lo hizo sonar como una súplica, en un momento le recordó a Sharon con la mirada de cordero desamparado que ponía para conmoverlo.

Suspiro con cansancio, se arrepentiría después.

-está bien—dejo caer los hombro y miro a otro lugar, derrotado, ¡y por una niña que apenas llegaba a conocer!

-gracias, señor Lunnettes—bueno tal vez algo iba bien en esa escena lo había llamado por su apellido y eso lo hizo sentir de algún modo más profesional y confiado para con la chica.

Se apoyo de la puerta y miro fijamente a la azabache, hay de nuevo, sentada recta, quieta y de algún modo su mirada no le pareció vacía sino mas bien abatida y miedosa, intentando mantenerse de pie y cuerda en un situación donde ella no sabía nada, donde no podía apoyarse en nadie y donde sobre todo ella no sabía qué hacer ante la desesperación de la situación.

-¿de verdad—trago saliva y analizo si estaba bien hacer esa pregunta—no recuerdas nada?

La chica tan solo negó y dirigió su mirada a una ventana cercana, el sol se mostraba en todo su esplendor arrullando con su luz los jardines que con la tarde traía la cálida frisa.

-¿puedo salir?—Reim se vio atacado por la pregunta, no veía por qué no, mientras él la acompañara y vigilara que todo estuviese bien y que no se lastimase, estaría todo perfectamente.

-no veo por qué no—dijo él, repitiendo sin darse cuenta la misma línea de sus pensamientos "por que no".

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que la chica no se movió y el cayo en cuenta que, debido a las heridas ya curadas y vendadas en sus piernas, tronco y brazos, la muchachita no podía caminar. Se aproximo a la cama con paso lento, apenado por su olvido, hasta ella y la sostuvo en vilo, sentada en sus brazo y pasando los brazos de ella por su cuello.

Parecía tan calmada, quieta y sin ninguna pena, que Reim sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir hacia el pasillo, hasta que…

-Reiiiiiim-san—ese era su día de mala suerte o algo parecido, volteo rápidamente casi tumbando a la pequeña de sus brazos, Break lo miraba sonriente desde un armario, ¡¿cómo era que le hacía para aparecerse de ese modo en las habitaciones? El albino extendió su sonrisa de una manera que el castaño mal interpreto y con un sonrojo desproporcional Reim grito:

-¡no es lo que tú crees!- chillo rojo como un tomate con lentes—la llevo a afuera y ya que no puede caminar, pues yo…

Cuando el albino deshizo su sonrisa en un gesto de confusión, fue que recordó que Break era ciego.

-¿vas a el Jardín del té?— Xerxes ignoro el comportamiento de Reim, algo que extraño de sobremanera al conde — ¡qué bueno! ¡La señorita Sharon, Oz, Gilbert y la coneja están tomando el té allí! ¡Vamos!

-¿Gilbert? ¿_Oz_?—ella musito bajito y con el rostro contraído en una mueca de confusión, Break dirigió su ojo hasta ella, como si la mirase y simplemente sonrió con sorna.

-es cierto—soltó una risita maliciosa—tú fuiste la que grito el nombre de el cabeza de algas, ahora que oigo tu voz puedo saber quién eres ¿dime acaso lo conoces?

-¿mi voz?

"buena forma de desviar la conversación, mocosa" pensó y tras eso pensamientos su sonrisa se ensancho (si es que era posible) y Emily rio apoyada en su hombro.

-si—en el tono de voz de Reim se noto algo de melancolía, el albina alzo las cejas con una sonrisa tensa diciéndole con su único ojo "no-se-lo-digas"—Break es ciego.

-¡¿Ciego?—por primera vez en aquel rostro blanco como la nieve se vio una expresión, sorpresa y preocupación adornaban los ojos de la muchacha, ella extendió sus manos y las poso en el rostro de él albino—es una lástima—se lamento en un susurro acunado el rostro de Break entre su pequeñas manos, el caballero se mantenía serio—alguien como tu debería ver lo lindo que es este mundo.

_Extraña_

Pensaría cualquiera, esa chica era extraña, porque también cualquiera que conociera al irritante Break le desearía la ceguera y mucho mas, tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente infantil, macabro y fastidioso por el momento.

-buuuueno— canturreo Break soltando el agarre de su rostro y tomando la muñeca de Reim, los arrastro a los dos hasta el jardín mientras decía cosas incoherentes y sin sentido, bajaron las escaleras y en uno que otro tropezón la pequeña salto entre los brazos de Reim.

-por cierto—llego a hablar lunnettes con un tímido rojo en sus mejillas, miraba hacia otro lado mientras la niña dirigía su rostro hacia el— ¿c-c-cuál es tu nombre? ¿lo-lo recu-erdas?

La de cabello negro de hermosas hondas miro hacia el cielo cuando al fin entraron a los jardines de la magnifica mansión y poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior pensó y se esforzó en recordar y pareció a verse exprimido el cerebro solo para recordar un nombre ya que le costó tanto tiempo que cuando lo recordó ya estaban cruzando un arco de flores que los llevaría al Jardín.

-¡YA SE!—chillo ella, Break dio un pequeño bote deteniéndose abruptamente y la miro con un puchero que contenía un deje de reproche cual niño pequeño, siguió su marcha dirigiendo a Reim por un camino de piedras ante la mueca de disculpas de la niña, el día estaba agradable, fresco y con los pájaros pitando en la seguridad de sus nidos.

En el rostro de la chiquilla de ojos esmeralda se poso una sonrisa mientras a lo lejos se veía un grupo de personas tomando té al aire libre al pie de un frondoso árbol.

-¡Ann!—rio sacudiéndose alegremente entre sus brazos, Reim la miro extrañado por su repentina alegría— ¡recuerdo que alguna vez me llamaron Ann! ¡Fue en un lugar agradable! ¡Como este!

-¿Ann?—repitió en su rostro las puntas se sus labios subieron, y los ojos castaños miraron a las personas reunidas al pie de el árbol, Oz intentaba tomar una taza de té mientras Alice lo sacudía en busca de su atención y Gilbert la jalaba por el cabello castaño gritando "estúpida coneja, deja en paz a mi maestro" Sharon estaba sentada agraciadamente al pie de la mesa (ya que Oz estaba sentado en las raíces de el árbol) miraba a Gilbert y Alice pelear ocultando la sonrisa detrás de su abanico de tela fina.

La rubia consiguió divisarlos desde su lugar y saludo encantada, agitando su abanico mientras Alice prestaba atención a lo que veía Sharon, su rostro adquirió un blanco pétreo y dirigió su mirada al rostro de Oz y luego a el de Ann, Oz, Ann, Oz, Ann.

-Oz—llamo la castaña viendo perpleja como Reim se acercaba con la chiquilla en brazos.

-¿hmm?—inquirió el chico rubio dirigiendo su distraída mirada al rostro confuso de Alice.

- ¿Cómo haces para estar en dos lugares a la ves?—se abalanzo contra el preguntando con total inocencia.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Oz-kun ¡mira a quien trajimos aquí! ¡Gil-kun alguien quiere conocerte!—Oz se removió entre los brazos de Alice y Gilbert levanto la mirada de pie apoyado al árbol mientras Sharon soltaba una risita cómplice.

-¡Se llama Ann! ¿¡La recuerdas!—una sonrisa automática y fría se abrió paso en los labios de Oz y a Gilbert se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver a aquel rostro serio e idéntico al de su amo, ella los miraba fijamente, esperando.

-Buenos tardes—la misma sonrisa de el Bezarius apareció en su rostro—mi nombre es Ann.

Reim sentó con cuidado a la frágil muchacha en una silla junto a Sharon que cálidamente se presento, le sirvió el té y pregunto cómo estaba su salud.

Alice se acerco tímidamente y pregunto:

-entonces ¡¿tú no eres Oz?

Ann se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, analizando la pregunta y la respuesta que debía de dar, y luego riendo despacito dijo:

-dependiendo de quién sea Oz.

-¡El! El es Oz— apunto la cadena hacia el duque de 15 años, este al tener la atención de la recién llegada ensancho su macabra sonrisa.

-es un placer conocerla señorita Ann—la azabache ladeo la cabeza y le miro frunciendo el seño—no yo no soy Oz.

La risa de la muchacha relajo de algún modo la tensa atmosfera que había creado el Bezarius.

Después en un gesto de confianza hablo con el Bezarius charlando de cualquier tema, cosa banales y en seguida a Alice le asaltaron los celos al ver como reían y hablaban despreocupadamente mientras Gilbert se escabullía a través del árbol de la incómoda situación.

-¿entonces eres un duque?—había hablado con una poco creíble sorpresa Ann.

-así es—había reído Break—la señorita y Gilbert también lo son ¿no es así Gilbert-kun?

Escape fallido gracias al estúpido de Break.

-S-Si—había afirmado entre un temblor que ni él entendía por qué, miro fijamente a la chica al fondo de esos posos esmeralda y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Señor Gilbert—el Cuervo curvo la espalda y la miro fijamente esperando su veredicto, no sabía porque, no sabía cómo, pero esa chiquilla le daba miedo, no, no miedo más bien se hallaba sorprendido por su gran parecido a su amo, turbado, asombrado ¡EN SHOCK!—al parecer no nos han presentando.

-es cierto—Sharon agito su abanico y rio ante el gran sonrojo de Gilbert por la gran y esplendorosa sonrisa que le regalaba la pequeña Ann—al parecer Gilbert está interesado en la pequeña Ann.

Oz la miro cortante con una mirada fría y penetrante, o estaba celoso de alguna u otra forma o no le agradaba esa idea.

Sharon rio y agito mas fuerte su abanico, casi un invitación para Gilbert de presentarse ante la pequeña Ann.

-mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, duque de la casa Nightray – dio una reverencia y miro los ojos entretenidos de la frágil muchacha.

-mi nombre es Ann, es… todo lo que recuerdo—musito, su mirada se poso en el té que reposaba en su regazo con la taza rodeada por sus finas manos, sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas ante la mirada ámbar de el Nightray.

"se los dije"

Casi gritaba la sonrisa orgullosa de Sharon

-valla, al parecer todos los que entran en el Abyys se le olvida su pasado, Alice, Gil, Vincet…-dirigió su mirada esmeralda curvando su labios, esta era la revancha contra Sharon—…y ahora tu.

-¡Oz no!—había reprochado Gilbert.

-¿por qué no?—rio falsamente el rubio—después de todo ella también a salido de el abyys, no hay ningún problema.

Sharon suspiro y observo el rostro calmado de Ann, de alguna u otra forma no parecía impórtale que nombraran aquel lugar donde (a jugar por sus heridas) había sufrido tanto.

-ya veo—las esplendidas esmeralda que poseían un brillo de la cual carecían las de oz se cerraron por un momento, un viento fortuito agito los cabellos de los presentes y acaricio sus rostros—el Abyys es un lugar horrible—rio—pero de alguna u otra forma te acostumbras al tiempo, incluso, llegue a estar feliz al saber que en algún momento moriría de hambre o como el almuerzo de cadena y dejaría de estar en ese horrendo lugar.

"Tal vez mienta"

-entonces no te gusta ese lugar—Oz rio y se puso de pie, encarándola.

-Nop—ella respondió aun así riendo, era imposible irritarla, Oz se sentía desprotegido ante la chica habían tenido muchas traiciones y no se sometería a otra simplemente porque la chica era linda y tenía un rostro similar.

-Pandora a sufrido muchos daños últimamente, muertes, engaños y…-la miro fijamente— ¿tu quieres seguir en este lugar?

-creo que si—dudo, una ráfaga de viento mas y la voz de Ann adquirió un tono suave y frágil—después de todo, no tengo a donde ir.

"pero si miento por el bien de otros, está bien"

Oz suspiro, se hallaba vencido, no había nada extraño en la chica, tal vez su parecido fuera porque era un pariente lejano de los Bezarius de aquel entonces, tan fácil como eso.

_Es un sobreviviente de la tragedia Sabrie._

"si grito el nombre de Gil y ahora no lo recuerda" pensó el rubio, le dio la espalda "es posible que alguna vez lo haya conocido, y si lo conoció a él, tuvo que conocer a Jack" se separo de el grupo mientras la curiosa Alice lo seguía "si alguna vez recuerda algo" volteo levemente, Ann reía junto a Gilbert y Sharon mientras Break engullía un pastel "nos puede ser de utilidad, y quien sabe…tal vez la sea de mucha ayuda"

"no importa si miento, yo… lo hare por el bien de todos, sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar" Ann dio un vistazo fortuito a Oz, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Break, el chico rubio estaba a lo lejos con Alice intentando captar su atención "tan solo uno tendrá que morir, es la única opción"

* * *

_-… yo…—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apretó los puños— ¡no quiero que el muera… no quiero que nadie muera por cosas insignificantes!_

_-¡QUE!_

_-¡dejen de pelear! ¡No dejare que nadie muera!¿entendido?_

_-¡hermano!_

_**Ya era tarde….**_

* * *

Rio por lo bajo y Sharon la miro.

-Ann ¿no te gusta el té?—la azabache levanto su rostro y miro a la rubia, ¿estaba tan al pendiente de ella?—no has probado un sorbo.

-¡oh! ¡Es que no me gusta el té, es muy ligero!—se arrepintió de decirlo y además con ese tono alegre y sonrisa complacida, Sharon la miro con cara de ultratumba junto con Break.

_-¿¡no te gusta el té!—_Los dos hablaron con voz de el mas halla y ella dio un brinco en su asiento manteniendo una sonrisa tensa y quebrada_— __¡pero si es lo más rico que hay en el mundo!_

"¿voy a morir?" se pregunto "¿solo por un té?"

-¡no te gusta el té entonces se de algo que te gustara!—Alice interrumpió la escena con una alegre sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una tetera que hacia juego con la otra y le sirvió (torpemente y derramando un poco de él liquido marrón) en una taza de porcelana blanca con bordes plateados y lirios de grabado.

-tómalo—le ínsito la castaña pasándole la taza.

-¿Qué es?—pregunto curiosa observando el liquido marrón humeante, no le daba buena espina el color.

-se llama choco-ate—Alice lo pronuncio mal y Oz se apresuro a decirle en su oído el nombre correcto— ¡chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡Se llama chocolate!

Ann le dio un sorbo tímido y con el seño fruncido, cuando trago la bebida su rostro adquirió un pequeño rubor y miro a todos con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

-esto… ¡es lo mas delicioso que he probado!—celebro Oz rio mientras aplaudía junto a la chica.

-oficialmente—rio—¡eres mi nueva hermanita menor! ¡Ada estará muy feliz!

-¿hermana menor?—musito tomando el chocolate de un trago, mirándolo fijamente con las dos grandes esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, era un gesto que te dejaba enternecido — ¿eso también se come?

Una gota de sudor se paseo por la frente de él Bezarius.

-c-creo que te está afectando estar tanto tiempo junto Alice—la aludida gruño a Reim ante aquellas palabras.

Ann se cubría la boca con su mano derecha en un momento que no pudo aguantar más la risa las carcajadas salieron involuntarias de sus labios, se le veía alegre libre, sin ese pesar en los ojos que llevaba desde antes de conocerlos, como si algo la atormentara, pero en ese corto tiempo su voz se volvió limpia y sus ojos se dejaron llevar por un brillo aun más puro, incluso todo su cuerpo se veía ligero y natural.

Cada uno de los presentes la miraba con confusión.

-¿A-Ann? ¿Está bien?—la aludida levanto la mirada pero solo pudo reírse aun mas.

-es que-es que JAJAJAJA—volvió a irrumpir en carcajadas ¿acaso estaba loca o algo por el estilo?— ¡solo estaba jugando sé lo que es una! JAJAJAJA…. ¡sé lo que es una hermana menor!

* * *

_-ahora se una buena hermanita menor y saluda._

_-hola._

_-¡con más alegría!_

_-no._

_-¡Ann!_

_-no importa—una voz que solo ellas podían escuchar._

_-¿está bien?—pregunto ella la de ojos rojos— ¡qué bien, los dos hermanos felices!_

* * *

-una hermana menor, según lo poco que recuerdo…es que...—sus ojos miraron a otra parte y recordó aquella primera vez que lo vio—ella tiene que ser obediente y hacer todo lo que hermano mayor diga, además debe hacer todo por él.

Oz se quedo quieto.

-no—negó—no es eso—su mirada se torno molesta por la descripción—una hermana menor debe querer a su hermano y debe apoyarlo y estar con él siempre.

_Las mismas palabras_

Ann rio con ironía y lo miro sonriente.

-ya es hora de que me valla—se apoyo en la silla y pidió a Reim que la cargara para ir de nuevo al su habitación.

-Reim—lo llamo el Nightray presente, Gilbert parecía relajado, es mas desde que la pequeña Ann había compartido palabra con él se le veía alegre—dile a las mucamas que le asignen a Ann una habitación mas cómoda.

-gracias señor Gilbert—de nuevo la radiante sonrisa y Gilbert se sonrojo, Ann rio ante la vergüenza de el joven cuervo.

"¿cómo ganarse la confianza tan rápido?—su mirada se volvió a la mansión—supongo que es una virtud, adaptarme y que me acepten en seguida, me será de ayuda tener un lugar donde dormir y comer, ahora solo tengo que saber…¿en qué época estoy? ¿Qué es Pandora? Y sobre todo… ¿aun los Basqueville existirán? Y si es así los tendré que localizar y darle un buen escarmiento a cada uno, en especial al idiota de Glen"

* * *

_Un conejo blanco a Alicia condujo_

_A lo más profundo de un oscuro agujero._

_Y Alicia cayó y cayó y más nunca volvió._

* * *

-está usted diciendo que sentiste una gran presencia hace unas horas, amo—Leo asintió, miro a Vincent con ese par de abismos que todo lo tragan y le dijo en voz baja:

-más que una presencia fue un poder muy grande, una cadena o… algo mas—Vincent lo miro dudativo y procedió a preguntar al verse permitido por Leo, o mejor dicho, Glen.

-¿y dónde está ahora?

-desapareció, se esfumo—el azabache de su asiento en un tirón se levanto—se hizo polvo como paso con Fang.

-o más bien…-el de ojos dispar dejo la bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesa-… ese poder está escondido en algún lugar.

-¿un objeto?—expuso, su mano se movió sin sentido y los ojos se le resbalaron para otra parte mientras sorbía de la copa de vino, estaba distraído o tal vez aburrido eso no lo sabía Vincent, con Leo era difícil de prever una acción o una conversación, simplemente era indescifrable.

-no—Vincent sonrió, siniestro, de una manera en la cual incluso Leo se intimido pero volvió a mirarlo con porte, el era Leo Basqueville y aunque aun no estuviese acostumbrado al poder que le otorgaba ese nombre debía mantenerse altivo en todo momento—un cuerpo o…simplemente una persona.

-¿me estas sugiriendo que hay alguien con tan inmenso poder, más que Glen, más que la voluntad de el abbys mas que B-Rabbit?—Los ojos de Leo centellaron.

-No—la sonrisa macabra volvió—igual que la de B-Rabbit.

Leo rio, sería divertido casar a una persona con tanto poder

* * *

**Nota de la (loca) autora:**

No es lo mejor y tampoco esta tan mal (creo yo ¬¬') pero bueno, me empeñe en hacerlo lo mas real (como Jun lo haría) es obvio que no lo logre, así que adapte los capítulos desde el 61 hasta el 74 de el manga (hasta donde me quedare varada si " " no actualiza pronto), bueno les y avisare cuando sea una réplica de un capitulo de él manga adaptado.

Debo decir que pueden pensar muchas cosas de Ann pero es una buena chica lo juro. Antes Alice me caía mal pero con lo que vi ya no, y describí a Oz tan frio al principio porque cuando empecé a escribir estaba en una etapa de el manga donde parecía un cubo de hielo que daba miedo, siempre vi a Reim (como extraño llamarlo Lyam) y Gil como unos cobardes sin sentido y al Ann al principio ser tan fría pensé que esos dos (unos de mis favoritos) se asustarían mucho.

Jajajajaja.

Bueno ahora será que averiguan cual será la pareja de Ann ¿Oz? Lo dudo ¿Reim? No lo sé ¿Break? (sin palabras) ¿Gilbert? Mmm tal vez ¿Leo o Vincet? :D , bueno eso queda a su criterio.

¡Comentarios, por favor!** Y si van a tirar tomates sustitúyanlos por galletas son más ricas y no me manchan la ropa**, hasta pronto 3


	3. Capitulo 2: Ríe por mi

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo T.T**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Ríe.**

"_si yo no existiera, Si no viviera_

_Todo estaría mejor"_

* * *

**Dos semanas.**

* * *

Alice corrió entre risas por el jardín, alguien la perseguía, era un juego de atrapa.

Ann corrió entre jadeos por el jardín, Alice era rápida, ya no tenía aliento.

-mo…ri…re…antes…de…. alcanzarte—tomo un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en la yerba— ¡me rindo! ¡Tú ganas!

-¡heee! Ann no seas floja ¡levántate!—La cadena tomo a la chica por los brazos y la intento levantar, fue inútil parecía de gelatina— ¡He! ¡Ann! ¡No me dejes!

-¡Oye! ¡Coneja estúpida! ¡Deja a Ann!—por una ventana cercana, allí en la mansión Nightray, Gilbert se asomo para apremiar a la chica de ojos violeta.

Ann sonrió, disfrutando la frisa en su rostro y la fresca yerba bajo su cuerpo.

"me recuerda mucho a ellos, son idénticos"

-¡CALLATE!

-¡OZZZZ!

-¡Alice!

En menos de un minuto ya el Duque Nightray tomaba en brazos a una casi desmayada muchacha de quince años, mientras Alice jalaba a Gilbert del cabello para que soltara a Ann y Oz llamaba a Alice en un vano intento de que lo soltara.

"¡Waaaa! ¡Es tan relajante!"

¡Puft!

-¡HAAAA!

-¡ALICE!

La cadena había logrado su cometido, a Gilbert lo había jalado hasta el suelo volcando a Ann de sus brazos la delicada muchacha fue a parar arriba de Oz, que se acercaba para parar la pelea y este a su vez se balanceo y callo enzima de Alice la cual jalo a Gilbert con él.

"Sip, tal vez no lo sea tanto"

-creo que me partí una costilla—menciono sin aire la azabache.

-y yo una pierna—la imito Alice.

-¡Mi sombrero!

-¡Gil me estas pisando!—gimió Oz, la suela del zapato de el cuervo se quedo grabada en su mejilla.

-¡Oz! ¡Lo siento!

-¡ese es mi brazo! ¡Anngel!*—le amedrento Oz mientras la chica pisaba con su rodilla la mano de el rubio.

-¡Alice me estas mordiendo!—chillo Ann.

-¡Ho! ¿No era carne?

-¿valla, están jugando Twister?**—Break se asomo por debajo de una mesa cercana, un general "¿Ha?" se oyó entre el enredo, sin previo aviso, todos cayeron de nuevo.

Break suspiro, extendió su mano hacia a Ann y con sorna dijo:

-nadie aquí tiene sentido común.

Ann rio, tal como si fuese música de nuevo su risa a todos inundo, dulce, delicada y cálida, en esos momentos pareciera que nada sucediera, que todo estaba bien, que no había una guerra allá afuera, que Oz no estaba a unas movidas de el reloj de desaparecer, que Leo y Vincet no los habían traicionado y que por sobre todo los Basqueville no quería rehacer la Tragedia de Sabrie.

Tal vez era por ello que Oz le tenía una afecto casi instante o que Alice la tratara tan bien, incluso más que a Oz, Break siempre la consideraba y nunca le tomaba en cuenta cuando fuera a molestar a alguien, Sharon no la había tocado con su Harisen ni la había intimidado, Gilbert confiaba plenamente en ella y Reim la cuidaba de tal manera que parecía su sombra. Como si la chica encadenara a cualquiera con esa dulce risa, como si fuera necesaria para vivir y uno se sentía vacio cuando no estaba presente en la habitación.

-¿y tu si?—despertando de el encanto todos parpadearon, miraron fijamente a Break y este ante la mirada esmeralda de Ann en su rostro se sonrojo.

¡Se sonrojo!

¡DIOS SANTO EL PAYASO SONROJADO!

¡TENIAN QUE ESTAR ENFERMOS!

¡Tal vez incluso muertos!

-¡ya toma mi mano!—gruño—¡y ustedes dejen de mirarme!

Ella volvió a reír se arremango el vestido blanco de encaje azul y tomo su mano.

* * *

_-¡Break!—grito entre la sangre— ¡si quieres cumplir el deseo de Alice! ¡Aquí estoy!_

_¡MATAME!_

_-como desees—dijo, estaba serio decidido sin un ápice de duda en su frio rostros, su espada se apresuro a su corazón._

_Una lagrima silenciosa se deslizo por su mejilla._

"_moriré"_

* * *

-¡NO!—rápidamente soltó su mano y se dejo caer sentada en la yerba, con los ojos abiertos y aturdida, lo había visto tan claro, tan vivido, a su alrededor todos la miraron con extrañeza y preocupación.

-¿Ann? ¿Te pasa algo?—Gil se inclino hasta ella para ayudarla, pero ella no vio a Gilbert, vio a figura negra empapada en negra sangre que repetía su nombre con voz distorsionada.

-¡NO!—lo rechazo— ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!

Se paró de un salto y salió corriendo mientras gemía entre lágrimas.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

-¡Lotti!—se escondió a una esquina de la habitación— ¡Lotti!

Las penumbras se anticipaban, la segaban, lloraba.

-¡LOTTI!—gemía, se retorcía, sufría.

-¡Lily!— ¿porque las cosas eran así? Tan extrañas cuando sabía que era tan cotidiano.

Aunque Charlotte Baskerville, esa de ojos rojos, entro en la habitación de aquella posada colonial que habían alquilado para casi todo el clan, Lily no dejo de llorar, se mantenía acurrucada en una esquina de la amplia habitación, se le veía sufrir.

-lily pequeña—susurro, se quiso acercar pero algo la detuvo, más un impulso que algo palpable y real.

-dime que no es verdad—hipo, mantenía la cabeza acurrucada entre sus brazos en posición fetal— ¡dime que es mentira!

Levanto la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados la nariz roja, el mundo desboronado.

-Lily—tan solo repetía el nombre allí, ausente y sin ninguna expresión, no había alegría, no había angustia, ni siquiera desesperación, ni calma, no había nada, aun así se acerco hasta ella y acariciando su mejilla, aquella donde había sido marcada sonrió y dijo: –sabes que tiene que ser así.

-¡¿PERO PORQUE?!—Se levanto de un salto y encaro a Charlotte— ¡Primero Fang, ahora tu! ¡¿Qué será de mí?! ¡Dijeron que nunca me dejarían!

-tendrás al joven amo Leo a Doug y el reto de el Clan, Esmeralda vendrá y…

-_no quiero a Esmeralda—_susurro.

-¿¡QUE!?—Estaba perpleja— ¡si el amo te escucha decir eso!

-me castigara, lo sé, aun no entiendo porque te tienes que ir—seguía llorando, Lily parecía una pequeña muñeca, indefensa, frágil, siempre fue apegada a Fang, como si fuesen padre e hija, y a Doug siempre le había agradado, siempre distante, callada y sumisa, para Lottie era alguien especial –tu nunca te conectas con la voluntad de el Abbys—prosiguio— y eres la que ayudaba a abrir la puerta cuando el amo no estaba para dejar pasar a los Baskerville que fueron atrapados por el Abbys.

Parecía querer buscar algún pretexto.

-nunca me conecto con ella, porque precisamente Alice existe y controla el núcleo de el Abbys haya donde nadie más se atreve a entrar en la profundidad de el Abbyss, ya te lo dije—le arreglaba con calma el lazo de su cuello—ella creo mucho disturbio al aparecer tan de repente como Voluntad de el Abbys, se trago el núcleo completo, antes el Abbys era un lugar hermoso lleno de Luz, pero cuando ella apareció todo cambio, si nuestro cometido se realiza (Matar a Alice)***—la miro con ternura y un deje de esperanza—si yo sigo viva, solo siendo "Un niño de el infortunio" podre comunicarme con el núcleo de el Abbys que ella se trago, y si eso pasa, todo volverá a comenzar, esta vez, yo seré a la que tendrán que matar.

-pero aun así te mataran, el próximo amo te enviara a la oscuridad de el Abbys cuando se convierta en el amo Glen—parecía suplicar algo, con la mejillas empapadas y sosteniendo sus manos, de rodillas, como si sufriera más de lo debido, aun así Lotti se mantenía firme agachada a la altura de Lily pero firme y segura, con sus ojos rojos fijos en ella—será lo mismo.

-lo mismo pero con menos destrucción, Lily—la llamo para que la viera a los ojos—no me arrepiento de nada, no será hoy, ni mañana, pero pronto lo encontraremos, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntas como hermanas y lo sabes. Son cinco ceremonias y aunque tardaremos muy poco con la ayuda del amo Gle…—suspiro—Leo, el próximo amo tardara mucho tiempo en prepararse.

-¿y a donde fue él?—le dijo.

-no lo sabemos, ustedes eran muy buenos amigos, donde este el también esta esmeralda y…

-¡YO NO QUIERO VER A ESMERALA!—estaba furiosa con la sola pronunciación de ese nombre— ¡Y YA NO ME AGRADA ÉL!

-¡PUES TENDRAS QUE VERLO!—le grito, por primera vez, Charlotte le grito, Lily se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

-Lotti…

-¡Y NO IMPORTA QUE YO ME IRE Y ESMERALDA CUIDARA DE TI!—le tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo, ella empezó, de nueva cuenta, a llorar— ¡¿ENTIENDES?!

_-si-_sollozo en apenas un susurro un murmullo, la pelirosa le clavo las uñas en los brazos.

-¿¡ENTENDISTE!?—le increpo aun más fuerte.

-¡SI!—hipo.

Charlotte se calmo, como si le hubieran drenado la energía, asistió, bajo la cabeza y permitió que una salada lágrima rodara por su roja mejilla, Lily la miraba aun hipando de el miedo cuando desato su agarre.

-perdóname—susurro—pero no hay otro modo Lily.

-si lo hay—le reprocho aun anegada en lagrima tocando su hombro.

-no—negó—no la hay—se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y una sonrisa rota se formo en sus labios—así que por favor sonríe cada vez que vallas a mirarme, para que cuando muera, pueda ver esa sonrisa al final—le tomo de manos y reforzó su sonrisa—por favor.

Lily suspiro, y asintió.

-si así tu lo quieres.

Lotti asistió.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Ann estaba en su habitación, se apoyaba a la colcha y miraba a la nada ausente.

_..._

_-oye ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?—lo recordaba claro, se lo había preguntado una tarde de abril._

_-no te lo puedo decir_

_-¿Por qué?—recordaba que había reído ante la insistencia del pequeño niño._

_-eres muy curioso._

_..._

Volvió a suspirar y apretó los labios a modo de resistencia, ella no quería recordar, es mas quería que de verdad ocurriera olvidar cosa tan banales y sin sentido, sacudió la cabeza, ¡NO! ¡De ningún modo podía olvidar su cometido! ¡Si no, no podría hacer lo que tan planeado tenia!

Suspiro de nuevo y se tiro cuan larga era en la inmensa cama, miro el techo, lúgubre.

-Amo, ¡amo!—se toco el pecho en un puño cerrado— ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven aquí!—frunció el seño— ¡Quiero verte! ¡Yo…quiero…!

-¡ANN!

-¡WOAH!

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Alice esta es la segunda vez que me caes enzima por el día de Hoy.

-Lo siento Anngel.

-no…importa—se reincorporo, Alice había llegado de repente cayéndole encima y gritando su nombre, ahora se miraban una a la otra, Ann la analizo, llevaba un vestido rojo intenso con bordado negro, una gargantilla negra con una diadema, era un conjunto parecido al zullo—tu… vestido.

-¿Te gusta?—se alegro la peli marrón— ¡Sharon dijo que si me ponía algo de tu agrado dejarías de estar triste!

-_como siempre Sharon aprovechándose de la situación_—murmuro inaudiblemente para Alice, aun recordaba aquella vez, ya curada sus heridas, que le había hecho probarse (a la fuerza ) un millar de vestidos, calzones, corsed, de todo, y en ese momento tubo compasión de Alice.

-y estas feliz.

-¿Feliz?—repitió, confusa.

-si—afirmo, con las mejillas rojas y decididas—estabas triste, yo lo vi.

_-"Alice: siempre en el punto y ya"—_pensó, tomo aire y la miro fijamente mientras formaba una sonrisa—no sé a qué te refieres.

-ves estas sonriendo con tristeza—le apremio mientras se inclinaba a ella-¡Ann!

-Alice…—susurro de nuevo, la voz se le había apagado y la miraba con los ojos aguados.

-Sonríe—le dijo.

-¿He?

-a mi me hace muy feliz que Ann ría, así que—le dijo, la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos violeta, con carita de perrito abandonado—Ríe por mi ¡¿Si?!

-sí.

El momento era mágico, tal vez después de mucho tiempo alguien se fijara en sus sentimientos, sonrió lo más ancho posible y le hablo.

-Como tú quieras, yo reiré para Alice, para Oz, para Sharon, para Break y para Gil y Reim.

-no para mí y para oz—de nuevo con su egoísmo inocente, ella rio, la abrazo diciendo un "Tu nunca cambias Alice".

-"Y por ustedes moriré"—siempre tan falsa, se dijo así misma, porque ella sabía que esa felicidad que expresaba no la sentía, simplemente no existía, porque ella estaba rota, por dentro por fuera, ella simplemente estaba mas vacía que el mismo Abbys.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

-¿qué sucede?—dijo.

-n-nada

-¡¿estás preocupada por ella no es así?!—La mujer en la silla de ruedas sonrió, era siento, estaba preocupada por Sharon, Sheryl lo estaba, después de todo su nieta había pasado por tanto, primero estar tan cerca del cazador de cabezas y luego aquella masacre en la ceremonia de Oz Bezarius.

-es cierto Ruf— asintió a su compañero pelirrojo, el duque Barma levanto una ceja—el sentimentalismo es mi peor debilidad.

Rufus bufo.

-y ahora es que lo vienes a aceptar—un fuerte colpe y el duque se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Sheryl reía mientras balanceaba su abanico de forma siniestra—no te aproveches Ruf-kun.

Una risa ligera se escucho en el lugar, no era de la anciana duquesa ni mucho menos de el apaleado extranjero.

La duquesa Rainswoth se volteo, tenía el seño fruncido, mas se relajo al ver entrar a el despacho a la pequeña figurita de su nieta, a su lado, Break Xerxes.

-¡Oh! ¡Sharon pequeña!—la miro, irónicamente, pensó que estaba más alta cada día, aun sabiendo que era su imaginación.

-Abuela—rio—me recuerdan tanto a unos buenos tiempos.

Break trago saliva y recordó cuando el que estaba tirado en el suelo era él y no el Duque Barma.

-¿a qué has venido?

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno! ¿Recuerdas a Ann?

-¿Ann? La chica sin memoria que salió de el Abbys—le duque pelirrojo se sacudió la túnica fuertemente, casi reprochándole a Sheryl su brusquedad, la la duquesa solo rio tras su abanico de tela fina.

-sí, quería hablar de cierto asunto con ella, veras…

-es una coincidencia yo también tenía algo de qué hablar contigo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Me encanta el suspenso y el misterio ¿a ustedes no? Este capítulo me encanto, tubo protagonismo Lotti así que fue algo extraño, ¿Qué querrá decirle nuestra amada Sharon a Su abuela? ¿y que tendrá que decirle ella a su nieta? Este en verdad es uno de eso capítulos modificados porque hay mucha información de el Abbys y la verdadera historia de "Los ojos rojos" y todo eso.

Por cierto nadie aun sabe quién es Ann, la verdad es que no di muchas pistas pero yo siendo la escritora es obvio que yo pueda conectar las cosas.

**aclaraciones:**

**-¡ese es mi brazo! ¡Anngel!*—le amedrento Oz mientras la chica pisaba con su rodilla la mano del rubio:** no es un error de ortografía, es un juego de palabras Ann y Ángel, se juntas y se puede decir Anngel.

**-¿valla, están jugando Twister?**—Break se asomo por debajo de una mesa cercana, un general "¿Ha?" se oyó entre el enredo, sin previo aviso, todos cayeron de nuevo:** es más o menos un chiste o una parodia, suponiendo que todo está la historia ambientada con tecnología, tradiciones y vestidos de el siglo 19 se supone que el muy conocido juego Twister no existe.

**-nunca me conecto con ella, porque precisamente Alice existe y controla el núcleo de el Abbys haya donde nadie más se atreve a entrar en la profundidad de el Abbyss, ya te lo dije—le arreglaba con calma el lazo de su cuello—ella creo mucho disturbio al aparecer tan de repente como Voluntad de el Abbys, se trago el núcleo completo, antes el Abbys era un lugar hermoso lleno de Luz, pero cuando ella apareció todo cambio, si nuestro cometido se realiza (Matar a Alice)***—la miro con ternura y un deje de esperanza—si yo sigo viva, solo siendo "Un niño de el infortunio" podre comunicarme con el núcleo de el Abbys que ella se trago, y si eso pasa, todo volverá a comenzar, esta vez, yo seré a la que tendrán que matar:** lo que dice Lotti es cierto, si se mata a Alice el Abbys volverá a ser un lugar de luz y el núcleo de el Abbys volverá, o por lo menos es lo que pasa en la historia original, ya que un "Niño de el infortunio" puede comunicarse con el núcleo de el Abbys puede dañarlo o desequilibrarlo, por ello los sacrifican. La Alice de la cual hablan aquí es la Alice blanca.


	4. capitulo 3: soñando

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo.**

**Capitulo tres: soñando**

* * *

"_estoy tan perdida, no entiendo nada_

_Esto es casi…como un sueño"_

* * *

**Dos semanas y un día**

La lluvia incesante azotaba las calles de Lebereu, era un espectáculo hermoso y Noise lo disfrutaba como tal, miraba a través de la ventana como las gotas formaban una cortina gris fundiéndose con la neblina de la madrugada, ni siquiera el sol había aparecido y el cielo se encontraba negro, gris en su totalidad.

Pocas veces podía ocupar el cuerpo que ella y Echo, aquella insípida y mal educada chica (según Noise) compartían, así que lo disfrutaba al máximo, y hoy era uno de esos días en los que podía correr libre por la posada, jugar con Lily y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Vincent.

-Noise apártate de la ventana—la voz había sonado cortante, segundos después de abrirse la puerta y antes de que los pasos fuertes y apresurados se dirigieran a ella.

- señor Vincent—la chica salto de su lugar y sonrió alegre, vestía un vaporoso vestido azul que Lotti le obligaba a llevar, si bien compartía el mismo cuerpo con Echo no era tan descuidada con su imagen, además quería estar hermosa para su amo, la chica de ojos azules tan solo, y sin mediar palabra, se abalanzo contra el "Niño de el infortunio" el cual esquivo su abrazo y con el seño fruncido miro tras la cortina de agua enmarcada por la ventana, un hombre de gabardina y paragua miraba fijamente la ventana abierta, tenía el cuello de la gabardina alta y miraba receloso, aparto la mirada y se fue como una fleca de el lugar con sus pisadas retumbando en las solitarias calles.

-pandora—gruño entre dientes— ¡Rayos!—profirió el hombre de ojos dispar a la vez que descargaba su furia en el marco de la ventana golpeándolo con su puño cerrado, con rapidez y una fuerza que daba a notar su frustración, cerro la ventana de doble puerta y miro a la chica vestida de azul— ¡Noise! ¡Piensa antes de hacer una tontería! ¡Nos has dejado expuestos!

—s-señor…q—ella no entendía pero Vincet no le dio tiempo de hablar salió de la habitación a zancadas y se fue con un gran portazo, habían alquilado toda una posada en la ciudad de Lebereu, ¿algo sospechoso?, si, pero eficaz, en ella todos los Baskervilles (muchos, ya que el Clan no era exactamente pequeño) tenían su propia habitación y podían caminar libremente por los pasillos, aunque en la ciudad también los hacían, sin las capas está claro.

-¡Señor Vincet!—ahora la albina salía de la habitación lo llamaba con expresión dolida, corría agitando su elegante vestido azul mientras lo jalaba de el brazo preguntando que había hecho mal y porque.

Mas fue inútil, pues bien Vincet la pudo arrastrar con él hacia la habitación de su amo, sin dirigirle la palabra notablemente enojado, el hombre de ojo vino y oro toco tres veces y se oyó el rutinario "Pase" cuando entro después de un reverencia y con un movimiento altivos de manos obligar a Noise hacerlo le dio cara a Leo.

El cual muy infantilmente se asomaba por su balcón abierto viendo fijamente las calles de la ciudad ¡¿Es que acaso nadie en ese clan tenia cabeza para pensar con claridad?! ¡¿es acaso que "Demion" se las había cortado sin su permiso?! ¿Por qué no entendía la gravedad de la situación y lo clandestinamente que ahora Vivian?

-¿Qué sucede?—había dicho tenuemente, perdido en una belleza pasajera y sumido en sus pensamientos, pero su sumisión se fue al caño cuando oyó un golpe en seco, se volteo exaltado y lo que pudo ver le dio incluso risa, Vincet se había pegado con la pared en medio de su histeria y le miraba como queriendo reprocharle a gritos algo, pero conteniéndose por la simple razón de ser su sirviente.

Se mordía furiosamente el labio inferior y estaba rojo de el enfado, además apretaba sus manos al marco de la puerta y tenia fruncido el entrecejo, pero más se contenía y eso era lo que lo hacia una perfecta escena para tomarle una foto, por la cual todas aquella muchachas que Vincet había engañado matarían por tener y avergonzarlo, manipularlo a bases de chantaje, pero no, lamentablemente Leo no tenía una cámara en esos precisos instantes.

-Pandora—gruño aun reteniéndose, camino hasta el balcón y cerró las puertas con parsimonia, la lentitud lo ayudaba a relajarse y dios sabía que Vincet Nightray no era de una paciencia grande, aun así antes de voltear ante Noise y su amo suspiro y puso su mejor y falsa sonrisa.

"Todo sea por Gilbert" se dijo.

-Creo que es solo una suposición pero al parecer pandora nos vigila, amo—susurraba de una manera que se podía oír completamente, cualquiera en el puesto de Leo se hubiese alarmado tal y como lo hizo Noise al entender su error, pero la ahora cabeza de la familia Baskerville sonrió y dijo:

-alista y avisa a todos nos vamos a la "Mansión"—su mirada distraída se fue por la habitación, Leo era una persona despreocupada y sin prejuicios a simple vista, incluso se comportaba tan inocente y adorable que no daba ni una sola pista de lo cruel y vengativo que llegaba a ser.

"retorcido" pensaba Vincent cuando asistió con su cabeza rubia, efectuó una reverencia con los ojos rojo y oro llenos de decisión y se fue tomando de la muñeca a una temblorosa Noise que se inclino torpemente y fue arrastrada de la habitación por Vincet quien cerró las puertas con un portazo "Incluso más que yo o ese mocoso de Oz Bezarius"

Leo se quedo solo en la habitación, la miraba con aquellos ojos de un color tan negro y a la vez tan colorido, con ese dorado que se paseaba ante sus pupilas, como brillaban con luz propia, el chico se sentó en aquella sala previa a la habitación principal "La mas cómoda y grande" había pedido Vincent al posadero.

Sonrió lánguidamente, se echo a reír en seguida, Pandora los habían encontrado, ¡Ja!, como si no tuvieran aliados a su favor, Lores, Condes, Duques, agentes de Pandora e incluso al duque Bezarius. Se reincorporo del sofá y miro a la nada.

-esta llamándome—se dijo, suavemente, rebusco en las memorias de el anterior Glen, aquel que era su anterior encarnación y la encontró, con mejillas rojas y la sonrisa inocente, la mirada soñadora y su figura atrapada en el vestido de volados—y me llora—disfrutaba esa sensación de paz, pinto en su mente al cerrar los ojos esa figura magnifica, rodeada de las motas doradas que el Abbys le regalaba, y una sonrisa complacida se extendió por sus labios preguntándose "¿todos los Glen han sufrido así por ella?"—y estas cerca….Esmeralda.

Rio bajito, como si la pronunciación de su nombre fuese algo prohibido, disfrutaba ver esa figura en las escasas memorias de Glen que tenía a su disposición, se dejo caer en el sillón y suspiro, miro al techo, y solo un murmullo, como si no quisiera que más nadie lo oyera, como un secreto que compartiría con la nada y que adoraba más que su propia vida, dijo:

-te encontrare, donde quiera que te escondan, te encontrare.

Y allí, en medio del alba, sigue deleitándose con una memoria perdida.

Oliendo el olvidado perfume de sus cabellos.

Y musitando cual dulce miel un nombre.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro fino de Sharon, luego en el de Oz, en el de Break, Alice, incluso los acompañaba Reim, pero en ninguno puso encontrarla respuesta que buscaba.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tanto silencio?"

Se mordió el labios inferíos y se negó ver a los Duques a la cara, estaba notablemente nerviosa.

En ese preciso instante, era ya de tarde, pero la lluvia que había empezado en la mañana acarreo una furiosa tormenta y la instalo en Lebereu en todo su esplendor, azotaba las ventanas y las empapaba queriendo romperlas con sus furiosos vientos, los relámpagos eran ya como estelas brillantes que aparecían a cada segundo tronando en el cielo negro .

Sharon los había citado a Pandora, y allí se encontraban en una reunión de los cuatro duques, excepto que el duque Bezarius estaba desaparecido y su hermano oscar lo sustituía por titulo y la presencia de Break Xerxes, Alice, Oz Bezarius y por supuesto Sharon Rainswoth, la nieta (la única) preferida de Sheryl Rainswoth*.

Además de un sirviente, que de antemano sabía que era el verdadero duque Barma, que empujaba la silla de ruedas de la anciana Sheryl.

-Muy bien…—Oscar se aclaro la garganta y miro fijamente a los presentes— ¿a quién me han citado tan urgentemente?—Gilbert lo miro fijamente.

-tengo la misma duda—el joven y apuesto cuervo tenía el rostro oculto entre su manos, parecía cansado.

-nosotros también—Oz miro fijamente a Sharon a un lado de su abuela, la cual, les enviaba una mirada de profundo perdón, Break la miraba (o hacia como si la viera) dese un rincón apartado de la sala de conferencia de los cuatro duques, para esa ocasión, estaba serio, y Oz sabia que la seriedad de Break no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, algo malo iba a pasar.

Sheryl ajito su abanico con su dulce rostro formando una calma sonrisa. —Veras joven Bezarius…—la mujer batió de nuevo su abanico con sorna, casi burlándose de su incertidumbre—ya que tres de las piedras de él seño creadas con el cuerpo de Jack Bezarius fueron encontradas, por lo general los sellos son puestos que formen alguna clase de figura, en este caso un circulo— (Oz se fijo como el Duque Rufus hizo una mueca) —podemos encontrar la otras dos, ya que hacen un circulo podemos saber con certeza donde se encuentran.

Hablaba con calma, y con lentos movimientos posiciono dos pequeñas figuras alineando un perfecto circulo en el mapa desparramado en la gran mesa redonda.

-¿Pan…pandora?—tartamudeo un sorprendido Reim, se fregó los ojos para saber si lo que veía no era una ilusión y al comprobarlo trago grueso, un súbito silencio se poso en la habitacion.

-si—la voz cansada de Sheryl lo confirmo—no debería de sorprenderles, la mayoría de las propiedades y edificios que ahora le pertenecen a pandora, era originalmente de los Baskerville, los cuarteles de pandora probablemente estén llenos de habitaciones y pasajes secretos de los cuales no sabemos nada.

-¿Cómo en la academia Ludwinge?—Oz interrumpió al duque, recordaba muy bien aquellas ves que aquella Baskerville loca llamada Lotti lo secuestro y lo llevo por uno de esos pasillos desiertos—digo…escuche que hay muchos pasajes secretos que fueron construidos en el pasado, así que supuse habían sido los Baskerville.

Al fin toda tenia sentido, aun asi Ann lo miro con una extraña expresión de enojo mal cubierto y los demás con una mueca de asombro en sus rostros. El duque Barma se le quedo viendo atentamente, analizándolo, Oz se extraño por eso.

-¿he?—"¿qué sucede?" se pregunto a sí mismo, el pelirrojo tan solo lo toco con su abanico en un mudo silencio, tan serio como siempre.

-así es como en la academia Ludwinge—luego se aparto de él dándole la espalda, eso le extraño aun mas—se cree que algunos hechiceros y los Baskerville construyeron una red de pasajes subterráneos…—prosiguió—que usaban para moverse por la ciudad en secreto.

-una de las piedras de sello restantes, se encuentra en la región del conde Early—dijo con parsimonia el (ahora) Duque Gilbert Nightray.

-pero es inútil buscarla—el duque Barma cerró su abanico por tercera milésima en el día.

Oz, Alice y Break se quedaron petrificados ¡¿Cómo que inútil?! Chillaron en su interior, mientras Ann bufaba.

-¿que?

-dije que es inútil—volvió a repetir.

-la familia Nightray está casi extinta—Gilbert desvió la mirada y suspiro—y como si eso no fuera poco, la llave de la puerta de el Abbys en posesión de el anterior duque Nightray está desaparecida—esta vez Gilbert bufo irritado—los baskerville cuentan entre sus filas con algunos de los contratistas ilegales más poderosos, mientras que…-hiso una pausa y se aclaro la garganta—las fuerzas de Pandora son mínimas.

-entonces—dijo Oscar, haciéndose notar—¿nosotros deberíamos atacar primero?*

-no, ya como lo dijeron estamos vulnerables y ellos son mas en cantidad—Admitió Gilbert—si mantenemos la piedra de el sello aquí en pandora a salvo, todo estará bien.

-y lo segundo a lo que vinieron hoy…—Sharon hablo tímidamente, haciéndose tonar al fin tras su abuela, aun tenía una expresión dolida pero prosiguió aun templándole la voz—pues, últimamente Ann a actuado muy normal, más normal de lo que debería teniendo parte de su memoria olvidada, así que deduje que la había recuperado o un fragmento de ella ,así que—desvió la mirada de Oz, este la miraba frio y la fulminaba con su esmeralda mirada, Ann a su lado le toco el hombro levemente con su mano y le miro con calma y le sonrió para que continuara— le avise a Abuela Sheryl y pensaron en interrogarte ahora.

Esta vez se dirigió a Ann, le miraba pidiendo disculpas en sus ojos rosa.

-entiendo—le dijo, con tono suave y sonriendo, Ann era jovial había que reconocerlo. La chica avanzo hasta la mesa con calma, moviendo su cabello negro, peinado en un tocado que le había hecho una de las sirvientas, al caminar— ¿qué es lo que quieren preguntar?

-lo que recuerdes—le dijo la chillona voz del duque Barma falso, aquella regordeta bola de grasa, con bigote y un sombrero gracioso.

-lo que desee—se reverencio, elegante y pulcra, pero no pudo evitar mirar al verdadero Duque cabeza de la familia Barma a los ojos con una sonrisa que desbordaba burla y diversión, el pelirrojo se percato y la miro con ojos asesinos—Duque Barma.

"Maldito mocoso" pensó el duque, era obvio que se refería a Oz Bezarius que lo miraba con sorna desde su posición y que había notado el pequeño gesto de la Oji-verde "soltando información a todo al que se le atraviesa"

-veamos—la voz dulce de la jovencita de cabellos negros interrumpió sus pensamientos—mi nombre es Ann, naci en una ciudad chica, al norte de el país, no recuerdo a mis padres ni mis hermanos, pero tenía, mi padre era un Barón, en ese tiempo teníamos muchas deudas con la familia Baskerville, así que viajamos a Sabrie para hacer negocios con la familia, me darían de esposa a la cabeza de la familia, Glen Baskerville y… sucedió…eso—bajo la mirada y miro a otra parte, lagrimas de cocodrilo que se acercaban a sus ojos.

"Que falsa soy"

-de repente un día Glen Baskerville ordeno a sus familiares y sirvientes matar a todos—contrajo las manos en puños y hipo— niños, mujeres, hombres, no importaba quien fuese, en aquel castillo todos murieron, pero yo sobreviví escondida en un pasadizo, nadie me encontró —empezó a sollozar, y Oz le abrazo mientras Alice le daba leves golpecitos en la espalada.

"que mentiras digo"

-Cuando menos lo imagine estábamos siendo adsorbidos por el Abbys—se hundió en el pecho de el rubio llorando desconsolada.

"ellos ni siquiera saben que mis memorias son escasas"

-yo…—apretó sus manos alrededor de el chaleco de Oz, esta vez Alice se enfado por su cercanía y Gilbert la miro con el seño fruncido—no recuerdo nada mas, es todo.

"Y que de lo único que recuerdo, lo mas importantes es…"

-¿no recuerdas tu nombre completo?

-no

-¿el nombre de tu padre?—Gilbert se veía asqueado de participar en ese interrogatorio pero pronuncio las palabras siseando, firme, como el duque que era.

-n-no.

"que yo… "

Esta vez le tocaba a Sheryl, la mujer asistió y abrió la boca…no pudo preguntar nada….

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Es que no ven que sufre?!—Oz estaba furioso, se le veía con los ojos refulgentes en llamas verdes y tornándose rojos, el poder de B-Rabbit que Alice le concedía.

"¡B-Rabbit! ¡No puede ser!"

La tomo por desprevenida, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y chillo alejándose del chico, quería ver si lo que sentía era verdad.

"¡No es verdad!"

Oz estaba rodeado por un sello, no uno cualquiera, brillaba, sus ojos verdes se fundían en un color rojo, con las pupilas rasgadas cual conejo, amenazante y una mirada fría y indiferente se dirigía a los duques, con una gran guadaña en sus manos, Ann lo miro fijamente.

Gilbert se levanto de su asiento y la tomo por los hombros para que no se callera de la impresión.

-Oz—susurro— ¿El conejo negro manchado de sangre?, ¿cómo?—estaba desconcertada, se balanceo aun sostenida por Gil, estaba mareada y lo último que vio, fue como borrosamente el piso se precipitaba a su cara, se desmayo.

-¡ANN!—oyó por ultimo al caer en los brazos de Break, el albino de había acercado rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la había tomado en brazos antes de caer al piso.

"B-Rabbit, no es posible, entonces White Rabbit… ¿está viva?... o será que… ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? yo necesito recordar más cosas que simples retazos, yo necesito saber

Mi nombre…

Mi vida…

Más que simples indicios…

Yo ahora mismo estoy peor que Alice

Saber de los demás

Pero no de mi…

Es desesperante"

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

La tormenta no daba tregua a sus caballos, los carruajes en fila que entraban a la gran mansión a las afueras de Lebereu, los azotaba la lluvia incesante, Leo Baskerville salió de un salto de su vehículo, ignoro la mano extendida para ayudarlo a bajar de Vincet al saltar y salpicar el charco de barro y agua, rio como un niño, tampoco espero que Vincet lo acogiera bajo el paraguas negro y se tiro al agua, el viento era fuerte, agitaba su capa roja y meneaba sus empapados mechones de cabello.

Lotti lo observo desde la entrada, se reverencio cuando paso a la gran mansión y apretó la mano de Lily a su lado que miraba con furia la espalda de su joven amo, en la cara de Charlotte Baskerville solo brillaba la tristeza.

Suspiro y luego miro atrás, Leo le recordaba tanto a su amo, después de todo, el era su amo, reencarnado, pero lo era.

-"¿dónde estará ella ahora?"—pensó, siguió con paso lento a su amo, desde lejos.

-Joven amo Leo—Zai Bezarius se inclino ante su amo, una reverencia que lo hizo tocar la frente en el piso, luego se levanto y lo miro a los ojos— mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-desde esa vez en Sabrie—dijo cortante, ni siquiera miro a el duque, le respondió por pura cortesía y cuando se digno a mirarlo lo hizo con hastió.

Vincet se mantenía al margen, siempre detrás de él, sonriendo y esperando cualquier orden, parecía incluso sumiso, con Echo (que había cambiado durante el viaje) riñendo con el vestido azul que Noise se había puesto.

-espero que esta mansión sea de su agrado, ha sido una de mis últimas posesiones bajo una identidad falsa, tiene, mas de 100 habitaciones, lo empleados son totalmente confiables—Zai señalo con su fino bastón a la gran fila de sirvientes, a un lado, mientras caminaban.

-me alegra—siseo frio, Leo, se le notaba todo menos la supuesta "alegría".

-nadie sabe de ella—prosiguió el duque, abrió una puerta, era una sala de estar, Leo se sentó sin pedir el debido permiso como si fuera el amo y señor de todo (y lo era) y Vincet suspiro con pesadez ante la descortesía de su amo, Zai prosiguió, sentándose al frente de su amo—está seguro de que Pandora no se acercara en lo más mínimo a ella.

-Que alegría—bufo, estaba empapado y mojaba la tapicería de los muebles, mas Zai ni siquiera le reprocho eso, el sabia que a Leo no le agradaba y prefería quedarse callado a que Jaber lo atacara en seco—¿Y Oz?

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa al rubio Duque Zai, después de todo había seguido después de un silencio sepulcral donde solo se escuchaba la lluvia.

El rubio sonrió, mas lo hizo con burla, la mirada llena de desprecio y asco.

-quisiera decir que muerto y sepultado por el Abyys, pero…—hablo con pesadez, como si se tratase de algo verdaderamente atroz— supongo que lamentablemente está vivo y con su querido sirviente a un lado.

Leo apretó los dientes pero se cayó, lo miro furibundo y aparto de lleno su mirada hacia la ventana más próxima.

-usted sabe muy bien que necesitamos a B-Rabbit de nuestro lado.

-lo sé.

-y que el que controla ese poder tan grande es **SU** hijo.

_-lo sé—_Zai sintió como si fuera una ofensa que le dijeran que era su hijo.

-entonces mas le vale darle más crédito a ese niño que tanto odia— Leo se levanto de su asiento y lo miro por encima del hombro, estaba enojado.

-lo…se— dijo cohibido, Leo rio altivo, casi macabro y lo miro de nuevo con superioridad.

-me alegra—esta vez sí parecía complacido, se sentó de nuevo, esta vez con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme?

Zai dudo, lo recordó, y asistió con la cabeza.

-pensamos en hacerle una emboscada a Pandora.

-¿Emboscada?

-asi es—una voz, no precisamente la de Zai se oyó en el lugar, desde la puerta de donde ingresaba, con porte y seriedad el duque Barma los miraba, expectante y frio.

Leo no había reaccionado cuando ya Vincent tenía amenazado al duque con su cadena ilegal, apuntándolo con la guardaña, Damion.

-Valla—Rufus sonrió con sorna—así que los rumores son ciertos, tu, Duque Vincet Nightray, te has unido a los Baskerville.

El rubio hombre del infortunio soltó una risita, nada más.

-déjalo Vince, es nuestro aliado—la figura de Lotti se hizo presente en la habitación, Leo la miro sonriente, tal como un niño estaba divertido con la escena. Aunque el hermano menor de Gilbert no sabía desde cuando Lotti lo llamaba "Vince" se reverencio y hizo desaparecer a Damion en un tenue humo negro y se posiciono de nuevo a un lado de Leo, el cual, hizo un puchero al saber que nadie sería asesinado…por ahora.

-si, una emboscada a pandora—esta vez Charlotte se dirigía a su amo, tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía más desanimada que nunca mientras el duque Barma se arreglaba la capa y efectuaba una improvisada reverencia hacia el duque Baskerville (léase Leo).

-¡excelente idea!—Leo brinco en su asiento y rio—así tendré tiempo de pedir a Oz Bezarius que se nos una.

Zai hizo una mueca y Charlotte asistió con su rosa cabello haciéndole de estela.

-también quiero informar…-Rufus hablo palpando el terreno, todos voltearon a verlo con miradas punzantes—que la pandilla de Oz Bezarius tiene un nuevo integrante, muy peculiar, por cierto—el duque paro de hablar y miro a todos en la habitación, rostro por rostro y mirada por mirada— no tengo ningún dato de ella más que los resientes de hace una semana….y la verdad me parece muy extraña… su nombre es Ann…

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Oz cerro con parsimonia, y algo desgano, la puerta de la lujosa habitación de Ann, la chica se había desmayado en el momento menos preciso, justo cuando el, entre su injustificada furia (y aceptaba que era injustificada) la asusto utilizando el poder de B-rabbit, Alice se había enojado tanto con el por utilizar su poder y por asustar a Ann que le aplico "La ley de el hielo" y Sharon ni siquiera hablo (de lo apenada y arrepentida que estaba por haber causado todo eso) que no hablo en todo el camino en carruaje a la mansión Nightray, siempre bajo el abrigo de Break mientras suspiraba con pesar.

Gilbert estaba a su lado lo había ayudado a subir hasta su habitación a Ann, lo miro y el joven cuervo le devolvió la mirada entre los rayos y centellas de la tormenta en medio de la noche.

-los siento—el murmullo de Gilbert se oyó como un zumbido pasajero, pero Oz, lo oyó.

-no fue tu culpa—le dijo, mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba a otro lugar.

-aun así participe en esto y…

-Gil, no fue tu culpa—tan de repente Oz le enfrento con la mirada, frio y calculador, casi ordenado el sentir el "no fue tu culpa".

-como desees—y así lo sintió Gil, como una orden, la acato y se fue por el pasillo con un deje de tristeza en la mirada y los ojos fríos como piedra.

-Gilbert—el azabache paro su caminata.

-¿si?

-todo lo que vi en la dimensión de Cheshire…se lo dije a Alice…

-esta bien.

-solo quería que lo supieras.

-esta bien—la misma respuesta y se fue.

-no fue tu culpa—repitió, torturándose a el mismo, su voz reboto como eco por todo el pasillo cuando la negra cabellera de Gilbert que se confundía con las penumbras de la noche desapareció de su vista—fue mía.

-fue mía—al mismo tiempo que él, la voz de Sharon lo interrumpió de su repentino arranque de desesperación, la chica lo miraba firme y segura, con el camisón puesto y un candelabro en su mano derecha, una caja a la izquierda— ¿podemos hablar?

Dijo en el mismo tono firme, parecía hacer todo su esfuerzo por no templar.

Oz negó con la cabeza aun con los codos apoyados en la puerta de gran ornamenta y los dedos recientemente enredados en sus rubios cabellos acariciándolos a través de sus guantes, estaba enfadado y con muchos sentimientos encontrados como para, mantener la calma frente a otra persona, su respuesta era: no.

-Oz pero…

-¡NO!—Sharon dio un respigo y vio con miedo como los ojos esmeraldas se volvían rojos, de nueva cuanta usaba el poder de la coneja negra manchada de sangre, Sharon asistió aun asustada y temblorosa, por su mente no paso usar a Esques, demasiado asustada para ello, temerosa dejo la caja en el piso sin quitarle la vista a los ojos rojos de Oz y temblando aun, susurro:

-dale esto a Ann—salió disparada como una flecha por un pasillo a oscuras. Oz suspiro con sus dedos abandonando sus cabellos, poco a poco volvió a la lucidez, ¿tan iracundo estaba?, por un momento tuvo miedo de sí mismo, había usado los poderes de B-rabbit contra Sharon, sin pensarlo dos veces lo había hecho, la había intimidado y asustado, a aquella dulce doncella que solo quería pedir una disculpa.

-yo…-miro sus manos, cubiertas aun por los guantes aun, el poder lo consumía poco a poco, ya no era el mismo, cambiaba, desde que utilizaba ese poder tan destructivo empezó a hacerlo-…en que me estoy convirtiendo…

Paso sus manos por sus cabellos, desesperado se daba cuenta de su propio error, se dejo caer en el piso y miro en oscuro techo, su brazos extendidos a cada lado, con los dedos de su mano izquierda palpo algo, la caja que Sharon había dejado en el piso.

La miro con atención, era pequeña y estaba envuelta en papel blanco, blanco como la nieve y el pelaje de un conejo.

Suspiro, se sentó en el piso y sostuvo la caja entre sus manos, era ligera.

—Oz…—cuando menos lo imagino la puerta que había serrado hace minutos se había abierto, Ann lo miraba desde el umbral, estaba pálida pero aun así sonreía de una manera casi melancólica. Se veía delicada en aquel camisón blanco, pero él no le dio importancia a eso.

-despertaste—afirmo.

-¿Qué es eso?—la azabache miro fijamente la caja envuelta en papel blanco.

-es un regalo…—supuso mientras se ponía de pie-…de Sharon, creo que es una especie de pedir disculpas—se la extendió y ella la recibió.

—Ya veo—lo miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo, vacilando—tengo…algo que hablar contigo…

–no creo que sea el mejor momento, estoy cansado, creo que podría ser mañana, yo no…

-Oz es algo importante—no sé si fue el brillo de decisión en los ojos esmeralda idénticos a los suyos o la expresión seria que por primera vez veía en el rostro de ella que desistió de declinar su invitación a hablar.

Entro a la habitación sin ni siquiera ninguno de los dos hablar, se sentó en una silla de tapizado rosa y detalles plata (obviamente elegido por Sharon) junto a la cama de su "Hermana menor", ella se sentó en la cama y dejo la caja en un buro cercano.

-es…—empezó, pero pareció dudar, sus ojos estaban llenos de inseguridad—es sobre de lo que hablamos en Pandora.

-¡Ha! ¡No por favor!—se levanto de la silla enfadado, ¿Por qué quería darle vueltas a un tema que ella misma odiaba? ¿Haber sido separada de su familia para lo que ella era apenas unas semanas no era suficiente?

-¡No! ¡Oz!—lo paró en seco, su mirada era suplicante-¡Yo mentí! ¡Mentí sobre todo! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Porque yo…! ¡Yo no soy humana!—una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, y solo entonces, solo en ese preciso momento aun sorprendido y callado Oz Bezarius se sentó en la silla y empezó a oír los prejuicios de una aparente muchachita de apariencia similar, ella llorando y el escuchando.

"**te prometo…Que jamás te mentiré, Que jamás te dejare sola, Yo te prometo**

**Ser siempre igual que tu, hermanita"**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Tomates no porque manchan!, mejor galletas *sacando la canasta que dice "Galletas para la merienda"*

No, en serio, mándeme un comentario, por fis, aunque sea chiquito que soy nueva aquí y se que no soy muy buena escritora pero aunque sea para consolar.

Por cierto no les he dejado mí Blog:

búsquenlo por el nombre: the miracle of life and love

Allí me llamo Gema, aquí me llamo Jane y "fanfic,es " en Yuuki, jajaja, ¿les gusto el capi? Al fin Ann esta soltando algo de su misterioso pasado y cuando todos creyeron que ella era la que tenía todas las respuestas, resulta que tiene las memorias borradas o casi todas, ¿ya adivinan quien será su pareja? ¿No? ¬¬ tendré que mandar indirectas más precisas.

Los nominados son: Oz, Break, Vincet, Leo, Reim e incluso el duque barma. No en serio no les dejare ninguna pista. Lean con atención. :p me encanta Ann, ¿no notan que sale a colación mucho lo de "Hermanos" en esta serie (Fic)? Si, tiene mucho que ver y sé muy bien que más o menos tienen trazado quien es. A todo esto ¡¿Quién será Esmeralda?! Jijiji 3 por cierto ya me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo mal el nombre de Vincent y Los Baskerville, así que por favor avísenme cuando haga una falta.

Muy bien está loca escritora se despide, y dejen comentarios por favor :D

**Lo que significa *:**

**Sheryl ajito su abanico con su dulce rostro formando una calma sonrisa. —Veras joven Bezarius…—la mujer batió de nuevo su abanico con sorna, casi burlándose de su incertidumbre—ya que tres de las piedras de él seño creadas con el cuerpo de Jack Bezarius fueron encontradas, por lo general los sellos son puestos que formen alguna clase de figura, en este caso un circulo— (Oz se fijo como el Duque Rufus hizo una mueca) —podemos encontrar la otras dos, ya que hacen un circulo podemos saber con certeza donde se encuentran.**

**Hablaba con calma, y con lentos movimientos posiciono dos pequeñas figuras alineando un perfecto circulo en el mapa desparramado en la gran mesa redonda.**

**-¿Pan…pandora?—tartamudeo un sorprendido Reim, se fregó los ojos para saber si lo que veía no era una ilusión y al comprobarlo trago grueso, un súbito silencio se poso en la habitacion.**

**-si—la voz cansada de Sheryl lo confirmo—no debería de sorprenderles, la mayoría de las propiedades y edificios que ahora le pertenecen a pandora, era originalmente de los Baskerville, los cuarteles de pandora probablemente estén llenos de habitaciones y pasajes secretos de los cuales no sabemos nada.**

**-¿Cómo en la academia Ludwinge?—Oz interrumpió al duque, recordaba muy bien aquellas ves que aquella Baskerville loca llamada Lotti lo secuestro y lo llevo por uno de esos pasillos desiertos—digo…escuche que hay muchos pasajes secretos que fueron construidos en el pasado, así que supuse habían sido los Baskerville.**

**Al fin toda tenia sentido, aun asi Ann lo miro con una extraña expresión de enojo mal cubierto y los demás con una mueca de asombro en sus rostros. El duque Barma se le quedo viendo atentamente, analizándolo, Oz se extraño por eso.**

**-¿he?—"¿qué sucede?" se pregunto a sí mismo, el pelirrojo tan solo lo toco con su abanico en un mudo silencio, tan serio como siempre.**

**-así es como en la academia Ludwinge—luego se aparto de él dándole la espalda, eso le extraño aun mas—se cree que algunos Baskerville construyeron una red de pasajes subterráneos…—prosiguió—que usaban para moverse por la ciudad en secreto.**

**-una de las piedras de sello restantes, se encuentra en la región del conde Early—dijo con parsimonia el (ahora) Duque Gilbert Nightray.**

**-pero es inútil buscarla—el duque Barma cerró su abanico por tercera milésima en el día.**

**Os, Alice y Break se quedaron petrificados ¡¿Cómo que inútil?! Chillaron en su interior, mientras Ann bufaba.**

**-¿que?**

**-dije que es inútil—volvió a repetir.**

**-la familia Nightray está casi extinta—Gilbert desvió la mirada y suspiro—y como si eso no fuera poco, la llave de la puerta de el Abbys en posesión de el anterior duque Nightray está desaparecida—esta vez Gilbert bufo irritado—los baskerville cuentan entre sus filas con algunos de los contratistas ilegales más poderosos, mientras que…-hiso una pausa y se aclaro la garganta—las fuerzas de Pandora son mínimas.**

**-entonces—dijo Oscar, haciéndose notar—¿nosotros deberíamos atacar primero?*:** escena de el capitulo 64 (manga) pagina 26 hasta la 29, varié los personajes la información es la misma y los diálogos los repartí entre personajes, es muy largo .

**Terminado 19/08/2012**

**03:20 p.m.**

**Venezuela.**


	5. capitulo 4: Hermanas

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Hermanas**

* * *

"Ella era igual a la otra, ellas era hermanas, Pero…Pero ella era blanca…y la otra era roja

Como la reina roja de corazones y la blanca de ajedrez"

* * *

Ann se veía indesisa o de algún modo dudosa y renuente a contarle la "verdad" según ella, parecía solo querer llamar su atención entre la oscuridad de la habitación, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas cubiertas por su batola larga, aunque parecía intentar retener sus lágrimas y mantener un porte de seguridad enterraba sus manos en su enmarañado cabello y bajaba el rostro con un gesto de resignación. Oz no podía evitar mirarla perplejo.

-¿m-mentiste?—le falló el aire y su voz se agudizo en un tono de estupor y sorpresa, también le tomo por desprevenido como la idea le parecía tan descabellada,¿ Ann mentir?, eso no venía en su sentido comun como si ella nunca pudiera hacer algo que llevara la palabra "mentir" por nombre.

-si—ella apretó los puños y lo miro ceñuda, estaba en una batalla interna y además temblaba, Oz tuvo un impulso de apartarse de la silla y abrazarla pero eso fue, un mero impulso—lo sé…no todo, la…mayoría, lo esencial.

-¿qué…sabes?—Oz se sentía como un estúpido, y se reclamo el porqué su gran y alabado sentido de asimilación instantánea no se hacía presente en ese momento.

-se sobre ti, sobre Alice, sobre todos, pero no sé cómo es que lo sé –gimió sin comprenderse a sí misma— o como lo recuerdo, cuando lo hago es como si estuviese viendo algo en lo que nunca estuve, como si no estuviese allí, hay lagunas, dudas, pero creo saber.

-¿tu…. Eres….?—el rubio se irguió aun mas en la silla y la miro dudoso y con la respiración entrecortada, se podría llegar a decir que también con miedo.

-¡no…lo sé!—empezó con un grito y su voz se fue apagando— pero no soy humana. Eso… lo sé—Oz asintió, mas por intentar calmarse que por estar escuchando, aun callado y aturdido, miraba a la nada con una presión asfixiante en su pecho.

Una duda ataco al Bezarius, lenta, escurridiza y perezosa planteo un "Pero" desesperandamente intentando justificarla.

-tú no lo sabes…—con las mejillas rosadas, Oz reprendió a, la ya apoyada en su regazo, Ann, con algo de esperanza en su mirada—si tú no sabes que eres, ¿entonces como es que sabes que no eres humana?

Se puso de pie, y Ann, en su asombro, se quedo sentada allí al pie de la vacía silla.

-no lo sé…. —admitió.

Oz de nuevo se irguió exageradamente y poso sus manos en sus caderas.

-ves Ann, ¿Cómo sabes que lo que le dijiste a los duques no es verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad dijiste una mentira? No hiciste nada malo, no hay razón por la que llorar ¿lo ves?—le ofreció su mano, y le sonrió, Ann solo lo miro.

"Tan optimista como siempre"

Pero tan de repente, como rompiendo aquella perfección que Oz había creado, esa atmosfera vivaz y alegre, aquella esperanza, Ann se rio.

Una carcajada de burla y cinismo, Riéndose de toda esperanza que el rubio forjo, se burlaba de él, se reía de ella, ¿Cómo esperaba que la escuchara sin reprochar?

-¡Porque lo sé¡—chillo , contrario a sus carcajadas las lagrimas crearon una cristalina cortina de agua—¿Oz porque no lo entiendes?—hablo despacio, calmada pero con dolor en su rostro—¿Por qué no lo aceptas? – Esta vez rio mas bajito acurrucándose en el espacio vacío de la silla—y si te digo Oz…que yo…yo sé tú pecado, que yo sé cómo puedes encontrar las memorias de Alice, se como…. Evitar muertes…-susurraba lentamente, sonriendo con dolor, con la mejillas rojas y las lagrimas escurriéndose de sus ojos mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio, Oz retrocedió, algo en su expresión le asusto, mas su interés afloro cuando hablo de su pecado, de Alice, de evitar todo…todo lo malo y al fin vivir en tranquilidad.

"tú me dejaras atrás…como antes, si yo te digo, todo"

-y además…. —sonrió abiertamente y miro al Oz frente zullo, lentamente Ann señalo su pecho y el se toco la parte indicada, ausente— sé cómo eliminar el sello de el contrato y mantener a tu querida y inocente Alice contigo, todo a un pequeño precio…

Tentador como bizarro, Ann cambiaba de expresión cada segundo, pero esta vez parecía a ver dejado una duda atrás y mirarlo sin remordimiento alguno mientras sonreía, sin dolor y sin angustia. Y aunque Oz se recrimino a si mismo dejar a un lado a Ann para interesarse en sus propios intereses la miro perplejo y dudativo.

-¿c-cual…?—Ann ensancho su sonrisa al ver a Oz, con algo de duda pero con un brillo imperceptible en su mirada que denotaba una esperanza.

"todos caen a los pies de la felicidad contra cualquier obstáculo

Así tengan que poner la vida de alguien de por medio

Me dejaras atrás"

-yo…—se apunto a sí misma, con una sonrisa rota y una lagrima traicionera rodando por su mejilla, en el rostro de Oz asalto la confusión—yo soy el precio…mi vida es el precio, accesible, fácil y nadie tendrá que sufrir. Te lo diré todo…tus eres…

La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido, la interrumpió, al chocar contra la pared.

**En el momento oportuno.**

— ¡CALLA YA!—un grito potente la aturdió, cuando miro hacia atrás, jadeante y con una batola de dormir Alice los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos violeta desde la ornamenta de la puerta.

— ¿Alice?

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra más—advirtió la morena con sequedad.

—no…—susurro Oz, esa no era Alice, no la que el tanto quería, no la de ojos inocentes y a la vez altaneros, no aquella de sonrisa torcida, pero fue casi un instinto reconocer esos ojos violeta, con una amenaza muda pero aun así aterradoramente calmados, calculadora, precisa y elegante.

Esa no era Alice.

-¿eres tu…?—susurro, en el rostro de Ann se formo una sonrisa tardía algo en su cabeza se lo afirmo— ¡Estas viva! ¡Alyss!

El gritico de alegría de Ann lo sobresalto, "La conciencia del abismo" advirtió su aturdido cerebro "¿pero cómo?", apenas si pudo divisar a una alegre Ann de cabellos largos abrazar a la inexpresiva Alice blanca que poseía el cuerpo de su amada.

Una imagen repentina lo asalto…

"Yo he visto esto antes…"

Así como cuando con los poderes de B-Rabbit tuvo que enfrentarse a los Baskerville, el mismo día que Eliot murió, era la misma sensación de afixicion y confusión.

Se mareo y cayó de rodillas en el piso, los ojos muy abiertos.

"…Yo…¿he vivido esto antes?"

La imagen ante sus ojos se trasfigura, una sollozante Ann de ojos de furia rojo que sostenía una inerte Alice.

Y el justo al frente.

¿el la había matado?

"_Jaaaack" _grito en sollozo ahogado la irreal Ann de vestido blanco y ojos diferentes, envuelta en una capa roja y empapada con la sangre de Alice.

"sus ojos cambiaron, son rojos ¿por qué?"

De nuevo la imagen cambio.

La realidad volvió.

La azabache de rostro similar le llamaba aun abrazada a Alice,_ a la otra Alice._

-¡Ooooz!, ¡vamos! ¡Ven a saludar!—ella parecía ignorar que él no tenía idea de la situación, lo llamaba como si no le hubiese hablado de provocar su propia muerte y sonreía como si no estuviese abrazando a alguien que él odiaba—al fin Alice regre…s...s

Con un movimiento rápido, que hizo despertar a Oz de su trance, Alice, había traspasado con su manos blanca la espalda de la morena una vez hubo volteado para hablarle a él, con rostro sombrío y también pudo llegar a atisbar culpa, parecía estar buscando algo dentro de la chica, Ann escupió un hilillo de sangre y se mantuvo con los ojos muertos mirando a la nada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAANNN!

-lo siento—Oz no se pudo mover, miraba con ojos como plato la bizarra situación, con ese grito pudo haber despertado a toda la mansión, poco le importo. Alice saco su mano empapada en sangre ajena a la par de que Ann caía en seco en los brazos de Oz.

-¿Qué…?—la herida era grande, salía sangre a borbotones y se sintió aun mas mareado que antes, la sangre mancho su traje—¿p-p-porque… Lo hiciste?

Sus ojos estaban más abiertos aun, la miraba con asombro y aturdimiento.

-por esto—Alyss en el cuerpo de Alice, la mano de Alice se abrió, allí resaltando entre la sangre y iluminando la habitación, una esfera blanca resplandeció pequeña pero potente, de luz cálida y calmante que embriago a Oz por un instante—son sus memorias…ella no ella no puede decir lo que sucedió, ella tiene que vivir en paz, lo merece y…_ su mentira se volverá la mía, mientras se vuelve su verdad._

El rubio Bezarius no pudo siquiera replicar o preguntarse qué significaba, Alice cayó de rodillas junto al mientras la luz blanca se consumía en su mano, una última voz, la voz de Alyss, se consumía distante, se iba, desaparecía mientras Alice B-rabbit volvía a su cuerpo.

"…**al fin puedo recordar tu nombre, Oz"**

Oz suspiro, miro luego a Ann, un sentimiento de alivio lo reclamo.

"La herida" pensó "ya no está, solo hay sangre"

Alice abrió los ojos aun de rodillas y extrañada, volteo a todos los lados sin comprender.

-¡Oz!—su rostro se suavizo al divisar a el rubio y no se percato de la sangre, el enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Ann que inconsciente, reposaba en sus brazos, lo arrastraba un sueño tranquilo.

-¿Oz?—volvió a repetir a la par que se acercaba, el chico ladeo su cabeza semiinconsciente, quiso decir algo pero solo movió sus labios, sus parpados estaban pesados.

-Oz—volvió a llamar, se sentó junto a él, el rubio dejo caer su cuerpo y cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de Alice, la morena extrañamente no se alarmo cuando el callo dormido en su regazo y con Ann abrazada a un costado.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—muy inteligente…Alice.

— ¿Quién eres?

—…

silencio.

— ¡Oh! Eres la reencarnación de Oswald.—La conciencia del Abismo sonrió con pesar, estaba en un lugar negro, sin colores, sin realidad, era negro por todas partes, Flotaba, allí a su frente, una persona la observaba al igual que ella a e, alli inmersos en el oscuro Abyss.

—Es el nombre original de mi pasada encarnación.—Leo también sonrió, de una manera despreocupada y divertida —después de todo cada Glen es elegido por el mismo Abyys, todos en cadena, sin la misma sangre, al final de la vida de un Glen, se efectúa la ultima ceremonia, el traspaso de cadenas, y el nuevo jefe de los Baskerville se convierte en Glen, y su antecesor recupera su antiguo nombre y muere lentamente, convirtiéndose en una cadena, ¿no es ello lo que sucedió con Revis?..._tu padre.*_

—yo te odiaba. —puntualizo Alyss como si hablaran de el clima, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la luz blanca entre su manos, las memorias de Ann, ante ese gesto Leo ladeo la cabeza a un lado y amplió su sonrisa al ver su objetivo.—… y mucho.

—Dámela.— Leo extendió su mano, Alice abrió sus ojos violetas como platos y negó fuertemente con expresión temerosa, Leo era mas alta que ella y se sentía de un momento a otro amenazada, ¿acaso no era el él que podía controlarla a ella?.

—N-no...—Gimió, apretó los labios y lo miro con suplica, se aparto dos pasos, aunque no importara la distancia — p-por favor — sollozo.

—**Damela.—**la sonrisa de Leo se desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, calculadores, aun con su rostro joven y apuesto dando temor y infundiendo pánico en Alice.

—n-no.

Leo solo la miro.

— ¡Haaa!—tal vez fue su impaciencia junto con su mueca de furia, la que hiso que una fuerza invisible retorciera a Alice de el dolor, con un movimiento forzado, Alice extendió su brazo y dejo ir a la pequeña luz blanca de su mano, en el acto el dolor desapareció. Lenta y como un copo de nieve, las memorias de Ann se posaron en la palma de su mano, la sonrisa divertida volvió a su rostro.

—Buena chica. —El pelinegro miro con curiosidad la pequeña esfera de luz. —me pregunto…¿si puedo ver uno de sus recuerdos?

Lentamente concentro su atención en la luz, en los recuerdos borrosos y perdidos de Ann, vio una imagen cernirse sobre sus ojos, como un espectador apartado miro la escena:

_Era un día de neblina, con las nubes gris pálido cubriendo el cielo en Sabrie, a las puertas de la mansión Baskerville una figura encapuchada con una larga capa roja miraba hacia las rejas de la entrada._

—_¿cuándo volverá?.—susurro, un humillo blanco se escapo de su labios, su estatura era mediana y unos cabellos negros y lagos se escapaban por los pliegues de la capa._

—_Pronto volverá. —otra voz y figura se acerco a ella, esta vez la persona tenia la capucha tirada atrás, era un chico de 15 años envuelto un abrigo largo y grueso, la mirada altiva y de color violeta, profundos como dos lagos, un cabello negro azabache y piel blanquecina, era esa la persona que Oz había visto en el hueco de Sabrie, al Glen que pandora odiaba, el que había creado la tragedia de Sabrie y el mismo que ahora era Leo, en otro cuerpo, pero la misma alma.—pronto volverá, tú misma fuiste quien nos dijo donde estaba, Mary Ann._

— _Ann._

—…_. —Oswald no hablo, no despego la mirada del frente, no presto atención al reproche de la chica, está en cambio volteo a verlo con sus ojos brillando tras la capucha_

—_Así me llama ella. — murmuro. — así le has puesto a la canción, así es la letra, trata de mi._

—_Mary Ann es lindo. —ella no hablo, solo se volteo y volvió a fijar la mirada a la entrada, esperando. — además, Lacie solo invento otra letra para si misma._

Vino luego otro recuerdo…

_Esta vez el día era soleado en una mansión victoriana, ella volvía a estar allí, encapuchada y tranquila. Alice, Alice la de vestido rojo estaba junto a ella, Mary Ann le hablaba en susurros. Señalo con un dedo el muñeco de conejo que Alice sostenía, a Alice le brillaron los ojos violetas y asintió sonriendo mientras a Mary Ann le daba un beso casto en la frente del conejo de felpa._

—_lo hare. —dijo en tono de complicidad la Alice de vestido rojos y mirada soñadora, dicho eso dio la vuelta con brusquedad y salió corriendo._

—_Jaaack —grito con alegría la chica de ojos violeta, cruzo una esquina consciente de que una sigilosa Ann le seguía los pasos, Alice fue hasta el jardín y atravesó un arco formado por las espadas de dos esculturas de ángel en a cada lado del camino empedrado, la chica rio y se abrazo a la persona que con un ramo de flores la esperaba al final del camino, un hombre alto de mirada verde y cabello rubio, tan parecido a ella… que le angustiaba.**_

_Mary Ann estaba escondida en una esquina de la mansión, imperceptible era su presencia._

—_se llama Jack. —murmuro. Se aparto de el lugar dejando y es un pasillo desapareció._

Cuando Leo termino de ver ese retazo de la memoria de Ann, sonrió complacido, una sonrisa que tenia por diferencia de las demás su propia sinceridad, EL miro a Alice y ella a él.

Su sonrisa divertida, el porte de noble y el cabello negro, aunque sabía que era imposible podía ver el rostro de Oswald en sus facciones. Con una cabecilla Leo desapareció, Alice suspiro con pesar, y observo el espacio vació, de nuevo sola, y en la oscuridad de el Abyss.

—no pude hacer nada.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Con la voz sutil de una Ann que des-conocidamente por nombre real llevaba Mary Ann, pero de lo cual (ni siquiera la mismísima Mary Ann) sabia, Oz despertó, con los parpados pesados y la vista borrosa, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ann con un mueca de preocupación plantada en el rostro, luego fue que supo como la chica lo movía levemente.

Se levanto lentamente mientras bostezaba, miro con pereza a una Alice dormida en una silla, que se durmió velando los sueños de él, se pregunto el porqué.

Luego fue que, con un gesto de Ann al sentarse a su lado y mirarlo con curiosidad aun puesto el camisón, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, la charla con Ann, la aparición de la Alice blanca en el cuerpo de su Alice, la herida en la espalada de Ann, sus recuerdos…

"¡¿La herida?!"

Oz no le dio tiempo a la ojiverde de rostro similar a reaccionar, con un movimiento rápido se abalanzo contra ella y miro su espalada, nada…

Ninguna herida, ni sangre…nada.

— ¿Oz? ¿Pasa algo?.—el rubio y heredero Bezarius negó, sin entender nada y con la mirada perdida volvió a apoyarse en las mullidas almohada de la cama con dosel dorado, iluminado por las luz de el sol que se colaba por las ventanas y el balcón.

En un momento indicado cuando Ann le sonrió, lo entendió, la Alice blanca le había quitado sus memorias, había hecho una herida que en realidad no existió.

Trago grueso, miro a Alice a su lado con cautela y se dijo…

"será mejor no decir nada…

Todo estará mejor asi"

* * *

**Nota:**

Muy misterioso (si como no ¬¬) los que van al día con el manga (incluso más que yo) debe ser aburrido porque hay misterios que ya saben, aunque como ya he dicho modificare algunas cosas.

Al fin se sabe el nombre completo de Ann, Mary Ann, inspirado en la sirviente de el conejo blanco en "Alicia y el país de las maravillas", además, era amiga de Oswald, nuevamente se menciona a Lacie ¿Cuál será el pasado incierto de Mary Ann? Y ¿Quién será en realidad?

Bueno fue algo rápido mi blog :

the miracle of life and love. blogpost .com

Espero se vea…

He visto que por lo menos alguien me ha añadido a favoritos y me ha dejado un comentario.

* * *

**Respuesta a Chadechu Nightray:**

gracias por las galletas :3, ya tenia hambre! y muuuuchas gracias por tus consejos los pondré en practica, eres mi primera fan y te juro que me has echo muy feliz, mas que Alice con un trozo de carne ¡Te lo juro! sobre la integración de Ann (ahora ya sabes que su nombre completo es Mary Ann) pase varias semanas creándola solo para que encajara en las historia original y así no desviarme de el verdadero argumento. este mensaje lo dejo después de haber reeditado el capitulo ya que tenia algunas fallas por subirlo muy deprisa y no pude responderte, si no lo ves, te avisare en el próximo capitulo.

sobre los errores ortográficos (que se que hay muchos) con le tiempo los iré arreglando!

con cariño Jane (¡ Muchísimas gracias por comentar!)

* * *

— **¡Oh! Eres la reencarnación de Oswald.—La conciencia del Abismo sonrió con pesar, estaba en un lugar negro, sin colores, sin realidad, era negro por todas partes, Flotaba, allí a su frente, una persona la observaba al igual que ella a el.**

—**Es el nombre original de mi pasada encarnación.—Leo también sonrió, de una manera despreocupada y divertida —después de todo cada Glen es elegido por el mismo Abyys, todos en cadena, sin la misma sangre, al final de la vida de un Glen, se efectúa la última ceremonia, el traspaso de cadenas, y el nuevo jefe de los Baskerville se convierte en Glen, y su antecesor recupera su antiguo nombre y muere lentamente, convirtiéndose en una cadena, ¿no es ello lo que sucedió con Revis?...**_**tu padre.*:**_ manitos a aire la primera mención de el padre de Alice, la explicación de la sucesión de los Glen es así, el Abyys elije el próximo y las cinco cadenas de Glen se las van entregando al heredero en cinco ceremonias, con la última ceremonia el heredero se convierte en Glen el "recipiente" de el alma, se convierte en el jefe de los Baskerville. Y también el nombre del Glen que todos conocemos se llama Oswald y su antecesor Revis… el padre de las Alice.

—_**Jaaack —grito con alegría la chica de ojos violeta, cruzo una esquina consciente de que una sigilosa Ann le seguía los pasos, Alice fue hasta el jardín y atravesó un arco formado por las espadas de dos esculturas de ángel en a cada lado del camino empedrado, la chica rio y se abrazo a la persona que con un ramo de flores la esperaba al final del camino, un hombre alto de mirada verde y cabello rubio, tan parecido a ella… que le angustiaba.**:**_la escena de un recuerdo de Alice, en el capitulo que Oz descubre que Raven es Gilbert, Ann estuvo allí :3_._


	6. capitulo 5: Pensando en mentiras

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Si Pandora Hearts fuera de mi propiedad, jamás hubiese creado la tragedia de Sabrie, Break no estuviese siego y YO fuera Japonesa, pero NO, soy VENEZOLANA y con mucha honra. Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki.**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: pensando en mentiras.**

* * *

"el pesar es una manera de abrir tu corazón…

…De abrir un mundo desconocido…

…y la pura esencia del ser vivo...

…pensar es vivir."

* * *

**Dos semansa y dos días.**

—no entiendo nada…

Los ojos verdes y puros de Mary Ann volvieron seguir a Oz por la habitación, que a sus anchas estaba, en cualquier parte menos en ese momento y en esa habitación.

Oz, estaba, actuando de un manera extraña (a los ojos de Ann), caminaba de aquí haya en un camino sin sentido, con las mejillas pálidas y las finas facciones contraídas en una mueca de angustia y preocupación, con el cabello rubio aun enmarañado (ya que hace minutos ella misma lo había despertado para darle el desayuno que habría traído a la habitación de su "Hermano") llevaba la pijama larga de bordados de plata en el cuello y muñecas, que las mucamas le habían puesto la noche anterior.

"Alice le había contado que la noche pasada los habían encontrado hablando en su propia habitación, según Alice se había despertado por su charla y no recordaba muy bien puesto estaba aun somnolienta entre el mundo de los sueños y el de los vivos" le dijo a ella mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne por desayuno (cortesía de Mary Ann)

"luego de aquello Oz había caído desmayado (según Alice por qué no come nunca carne y nunca lo había visto comer carne, y muchas otras cosas sobre carne, la verdadera hipótesis de Ann era que el desmayo era por usar aquellos poderes extraños de Alice) luego ella misma cayo dormida, llego Break que se había despertado alarmado junto a Sharon (a Gilbert pareció tragárselo la tierra, pues nunca apareció) y se llevaron a Oz a su habitación, ella durmió en la suya y cuando despertó se encontró con Alice, le conto todo, ella le dio el desayuno y la coneja caníbal volvió a quedarse dormida en la silla junto a la cama de Oz"

Mary Ann suspiro, recargando su mejilla en sus brazos que rodeaban sus piernas, no entendía nada, ella misma no recordaba nada (seguro fue por el asombro de ver por primera vez desde que salió de el Abbys a una cadena –B-rabbit-, afirmaba ella) dio por sentada la situación y se concentro en su alrededor, la habitación de Oz era espaciosa, había una chimenea enfrente de la cama con piedra color marron cobre y a su alrededor se alineaban un juego de muebles color canela y de diseño clásico. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema, había un armario algo apartado de una madera color negro, era elegante y ostentoso, a su lado estaba bien disimulada la puerta que (suponía ella) iba directo al baño, de un color blanco y con tallado de flores. Los candelabros adornaban las paredes, con su fina decoración de oro y plata sosteniendo las velas que se consumieron en la noche, el balcón con la mesa de té, el candelabro en de araña colgado de el techo y decorado con cristales.

—¿ha pasado algo Oz?—los ojos esmeralda de Oz Bezarius parecieron centellear con una mueca de desesperación al voltear y ver a Ann, por un momento se había olvidado de la chica de apariencia frágil y complexión menuda, y a su lado, la dormida y pálida de Alice.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que cuando Ann lo llamo lo tomo por desprevenido, y al ver de nuevo el rostro calmado y hermoso de la pequeña chica de rostro idéntico los pensamientos le volvieron a asaltar.

"¿Por qué la Alice blanca? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo había logrado salir del abismo? ¿Acaso había vuelto a establecer el vínculo que tuvo antes de que Alice muriera en Sabríe? ¿Qué era lo que Ann le iba a decir? ¿Por qué la conciencia de el Abbys le había despojado de esos recuerdos?¿Qué significaba eso que había dicho la conciencia del abismo? "

"¿Qué era lo que una noche atrás tenia por conocimiento Ann que era tan peligroso para la gemela de Alice?"

"**al fin, puedo recordar tu nombre, Oz"**

La palabra dicha por la conciencia del abismo le volvió a resonar en los oídos.

Tan claro.

Como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese mismo instante.

Incluso llego a ver de nuevo la figura espectral que vio detrás de Alice_ de su Alice _antes de que la presencia de Alyss se desvaneciera de él cuerpo de la coneja negra manchada de sangre.

Firme pero temerosa, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello blanco siendo batido por sus propios movimientos, aquella chica tan parecida a Alice que por un momento creyó ver doble.

_Pero esa no era su Alice._

Porque esos ojos eran diferentes.

Unos ojos temerosos, ojos dolidos, esos eran los ojos de alguien que sufría.

Sufría mucho.

— ¿Oz…?—volvía a repetir Ann, esta vez con una nota de preocupación en su rostro y la voz inundada por el mismo sentimiento. Se paró de un salto dejando atrás a Alice (que al fin demostraba signos de vida con un bostezo y el pestañeo de sus ojos somnolientos) — ¡Oz!—llamo, esta vez mas que preocupada, estaba alarmada, aferro sus manos en el rostro de su "hermano", (era una cabeza más alta que ella) y lo miro fijamente. ¡Ni siquiera la miraba a ella! ¡O algo en concreto! Solo miraba el vacio ausente, como si no estuviese allí.

— ¡Oz!—chillo, sus ojos se aguaron con el temor de que volviera a desmayarse por haber usado los poderes de Alice (que según Break) que consumían mucho de sus energías.

Alice abrió los ojos de un tirón con los iris violeta brillando con alarma, giro sobre la silla, haciendo mover sus castaños cabellos (recogido en dos coletas altas) y el camisón de color rojo crema, con un broche ajustado a el cuello, adornado por un bordado de blanco de flores, para solo gritar:

— ¡¿Anngel, Qué pasa con Oz?!—con los ojos abiertos y decididos, después de todo, había sido Alice la que se había dado la noche en vela custodiando los sueños de su amado, había sido ella que con su sola mención había despertado de golpe sin importarle su propio cansancio.

Mary Ann, aun con las manos aferradas al rostro pálido e inexpresivo de Oz, volteo su mirada hacia ella, con la boca apretada y la frente arrugada por la preocupación, cuando decidió decir algo ante la mirada profunda y imperativa que le dirigía Alice, los delgados brazos de aquel al que hacía llamar hermano la rodeara y la atrajeron hasta el pecho de Oz en un abrazo protector y a la vez tranquilizante, uno de esos abrazos de los cuales se dan cuando hacía mucho tiempo de no haberse visto.

Ella confundida y con la voz ahogada, solo pudo mirar hacia arriba, chocando contra la barbilla de su "Hermano" más allá unos ojos verdes profundos, tan profundos como un rio que no fluye, un rio quieto y calmo, que no reflejaba nada, que incluso los peces evitaban*, los ojos de Oz le devolvían la mirada.

Pero no era Oz el que estaba tras esos ojos calmos y pacíficos, ese no era Oz.

— ¿Quién eres?—susurro, apartándose de el chico, siendo la alarma sustituida por miedo, un miedo irracional y desbordado causado por esos ojos opacos. El aludido desconocido (porque no se atrevía a llamarlo Oz, ¡Ese no era Oz!) solo sonrió y la miro con esos ojos calmos sin cambiar su expresión, un porte de aristócrata, de mirada dulce y gestos melancólicos.

—tanto tiempo sin verte…Mary Ann…

— ¿Jack, eres tú?— Alice solo dijo eso, aun sentada en la punta de la silla, mirándolos tranquila y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

"**tú nunca serás alguien para mi…**

…**puede que ella te quiera…**

…**Pero...**

…**Tú fuisteis el error que nuestra propia similud me advirtió"**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Cuando la habitación apareció bajo sus pies, suspiro cansado y se aferro a un mueble de la habitación color de paredes verdes cuando sus piernas le fallaron, la cortinas estaban sueltas sin dejar entran un rayo de sol y las velas estaban consumidas ya.

Tocio, aferrando las uñas al mueble y a la madera del piso. Tocio sangre…

No podía ver nada más allá de su nariz gracias a la oscuridad, pero supo cuando la vista se le nublo y cuando se sintió mareado y apunto de vomitar.

"¿quizá mas sangre?" pensó.

Estaba adolorido, todo dolía, todo daba vueltas… la garganta se le desgarraba con cada respirar, los ojos le giraban y el piso se movía.

Estaba tirando en el piso, allí sufriendo…

Todo por recuperar las memorias de aquella niña llamada Mary Ann.

En un momento que no supo… alguien abrió las pesadas puertas de madera de su habitación, dejando que toda la luz del pasillo entrara, alentó el dolor de sus ojos heridos.

Azotando la oscuridad en la que se hubo sumergido, la silueta casi negra se acerco a el y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Vince?—susurro con voz ahogada, el rubio solo lo deposito en un sillón cercano mientras un encapuchado que entraba detrás de el encendía unas cuantas velas.

Vincet Baskerville ya iluminado por la pequeña y mortecina luz de las velas le sonrió a su amo, no era una de esas sonrisas forzadas, ni siniestra, ni torcida, era una de esas orgullosas, sinceras y que expresaban cariño por el joven muchacho que ayudaba.

—Lo felicito mi señor…—El rubio, vestido con un traje de encaje dorado tela negra, acompañándolo siempre su capa roja, y una coleta que sujetaba su rubio cabello reposando a un lado de su hombro. Leo solo suspiro y abrió lentamente su mano, allí todavía seguía la esfera de luz.

Suspiro cansando echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Vincent le quitaba el abrigo, el chaleco y el pañuelo (todos llenos de sangre) y el Baskerville encapuchado encendía todas las velas de la habitación, junto con la chimenea.

Leo solo dio una cabecilla cuando el Baskerville encapuchado se inclino con respeto y se fue cerrando las puertas. Una vez solo, decidió hablar con Vincent:

— ¿Cuánto?—sus vos le sonó carrasposa, también le dolió pronunciar palabra.

Vincent solo lo miro extrañado con sus ojos vino y oro, no le dio vueltas al asunto y riendo respondió con simpleza:

—Apenas una noche mi señor…—Leo bufo y Vincent prosiguió hablando—Es un nuevo récor amo, la última vez que fue al Abbys no regreso si no después de una semana, aunque en mejores condiciones debo admitir.

—Pero aun no…puedo manejar el espacio-tiempo de el Abbys a mi favor… ¡Argh! ¡Cuidado con esa herida!

—perdóneme…—Vincet se excuso mientras despojaba de las prendas llenas de sangre, y le vestía con un camisón de hombre. Leo solo frunció el seño.

El chico Baskerville siguió hablando, con los ojos negros de motas doradas perdidos en la habitación, sus hermosas y marcadas facciones a la luz de las velas que no expresaban más que asco ante su propia debilidad.

—…aun no tengo el poder suficiente, ni siquiera tengo las cinco cadenas a mi disposición para poder llamarme "Glen"

—su cuerpo aun es débil, eso es todo…

— ¿débil?—se burlo.—apenas si puedo mantenerme en pie cuando uso por mucho tiempo a Jabberwock, y me desangro si tan solo paso más de dos horas en el abismo…Temo que la emboscada a Pandora será retrasado unos cuantos días…mientras ganen tiempo buscando la piedra de el sello en los terrenos del conde Early, parece que Pandora simplemente no se atreve a enfrentarse en tierras donde son más vulnerables…según el Duque Barma planean tener la última piedra de el sello los mas protegida posible y dentro de sus territorios…ilusos.

Vincent asintió, distante. Pensando en un joven hombre de ojos oro y rostro similar.

—Se lo diré a Zai Bezarius—el rubio solo pensó en esos momentos en su hermano, su propia huida, cuando el mismísimo Gilbert había desviado el disparo a la piedra roja** aquel día que fue la segunda (y con la cual Oz se había convertido en Duque) ceremonia de el chiquillo Bezarius, como ahora Gilbert era el duque Nightray…todo por sus propios actos, pero se dijo así mismo que era necesario…suspiro y solo reanudo su paso.

—hazlo.

Leo camino hacia la habitación donde residía su cama, ignorante de los pensamientos de su sirviente, viendo con calma y algo de pereza como una herida en su brazo se cerraba y curaba lentamente por sí sola.

— ¡ha! Se me olvidaba Vincent…. —el rubio paro su caminata hacia la puerta de salida y el moreno a su lecho—toma y escóndelo en "el relicario" allí estará a salvo.

Vincent atrapo lo que –con tanta ligereza- Leo le había lanzado antes de cerrar la doble puerta que daba a su lecho, abrió su mano que aprisionaba el objeto y sus ojos se vieron invadidos por imágenes rápidas que sin control le invadieron el pensamiento…

_Una chica de ojos rojos llorando…_

…_.Sangre empapando el suelo…Una luz brillante entre una oscuridad infinita…un conejo de felpa…un vestido moviéndose a los compas del vals…una sonrisa sincera…una canción llena de melancolía y esperanza…un jardín iluminado por el brillante sol…dos niños jugando en un laberinto…dos par de ojos lilas…_

_Y al final…_

…_.un grito desgarrado por la impotencia y el llanto._

"_¿¡ESTAS AHORA FELIZ LACIE!?"_

Vincent cerró su mano abruptamente y las imágenes borrosas y vividas pararon… respiraba con dificultad y los ojos los tenia dilatados…era tanto en tan poco tiempo que no lo pudo procesar, una avalancha de imágenes sin sentido y cada una con un sentimiento en común, _**impotencia **_una asfixiante y melancólica impotencia….

El rubio ex-Nightary, solo suspiro, rio ante el pensamiento de quien seria la desdichada persona dueño de esos recuerdos llenos de miedo y temor, y el porqué su amo se los había arrebatado.

"cualquiera que sea esa persona, le han hecho un favor muy grande"

Ignorante de que semanas más tarde vería la chica dueña de esos recuerdo abrió un cobre depositado en un buro, en la ante sala de la habitación de Leo, (que ya dormía profundamente) y sacando un relicario que a abrirlo tocaba una tonada (llamada Lacie, el mismísimo leo se lo había dicho) y se extraño de que fuese la misma canción que había oído en esos recuerdos abducidos por la rabia de un alma débil.

Deposito la esfera en él, y la luz blanca se disolvió en el relicario de forma redonda y de tapa de oro con un nombre tallado en él, "White Rabbit", cerro el relicario, lo deposito en el cofre…y salió de esa habitación sin ninguna prisa, dejando atrás las luces de las tenues velas y los bordados verdes de las cortinas echadas, cerro las puertas blancas…

Con un único pensamiento en su mente…

"¿me pregunto cuándo volverá Esmeralda?"

Ignorante que era el mismo pensamiento con el cual se durmió Leo, y que era el mismo que inundaba los pensamientos de Charlotte desde hace semanas.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Sharon se paseo de un lugar a otro mordiendo su uña, era algo impropio de una señorita, ya lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada o nerviosa, ni siquiera ella sabía si estaba nerviosa o preocupada, o la diferencia entre eso y lo otro.

Apenas se había levantado con una sensación relajante en su mente se esfumo al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior…

Los ojos rojos de Oz, aquel gruñido amenazante, el desmayo de el rubio, el de Ann… sacudió la cabeza y miro a la nada, ese día se había dejado el cabello rubio suelto con un pequeño broche color vino y fucsia, un vestido de el mismo color, con magas cortas y bombaches color vino, y luego una tela suelta color rosa pálido con un fondo blanco arruchado en las muñecas, un cuello en "V" y mas encaje de color blanco y flores, con un lazo rojo vivo en su cintura y otras dos capas de tela como falda, de color vino y blanco.

En la habitación, una sala de estar, solo había un juego de muebles y una biblioteca llenas de libros, las cortinas color amarillas, que le daban algo de colorido a las paredes blancas, los muebles color crema y la mesa a su frente llena de dulces y té.

"Es la primera vez que no tomo una taza de Té tranquila"

Sharon se sentó con pesadez y sonrió con un pesar mudo, era cierto, sus pensamientos no mentían. Incluso aquella vez que los chicos estuvieron en la dimensión de Cheshire, cuando hablo con Gilbert semanas atrás, días después de la ceremonia de oz. _Ella siempre tomo té…_

Sostuvo entre sus manos una taza humeante del té color canela…

"¿Por qué me siento así?"

Tomo un sorbo…tenia azúcar, sabía bien…pero ella no sentía ese sabor, ella no veía la diferencia entre lo dulce y lo amargo…

"¿será posible?… ¿me he encariñado tanto con ellos?"

"¿Con Oz?"

"¿Alice?"

"¿Gilbert?"

"¿Ann?"

—Break…—susurro, se sentía vacía, acaricio con la yema de los dedos la porcelana y sonrió con añoranza al recordar el día que por primera vez vio a Break, a Kevin Regnard***…

_Ese día era nublado…aun así ella corría por los jardines de Rainstwoth House, era apenas una pequeña niña, Reim Lunettes, aquel chiquillo de anteojos y mirada seria siempre le seguía con un aire tan… deprimido y resignado, aunque ella no era ignorante de que el chico estaba allí a la fuerza…_

_Sharon los jalaba del abrigo y sonreía inocente. _

_Tal vez fue en ese entonces…_

_Cuando cruzando un pilar blanco que sostenía un techo de rosas…_

_Lo oyó por primera vez…_

_Un quejido…_

_Apenas se dio la vuelta tirado a unos pasos de las escaleras del quiosquillo blanco de rosas rojas, lo vio, lleno de sangre… con un solo ojo rojo y el largo cabello blanco manchado de rojo, estaba muy mal…_

_Reim instintivamente le abrazo y llamo a un sirviente…pero ella soltó ese agarre y se fue directo a él, Reim solo llamo su nombre desesperado y corrió a su lado._

_Tal vez fue debilidad, o la preocupación por el prójimo que profesaba su madre, pero le sostuvo el rosto y lo miro…era un hombre joven y guapo, aquel único ojo rojo que resplandecía, la miraba a ella con extrañeza…_

—_un niño del infortunio…—había exclamado Reim con voz ahogada, ella solo sonrió…_

—_¿jo…ven ama…?_

_El llevo una mano a su rostro y ella la toco con la pequeñísima suya apretándola a su mejilla. Era obvio que el estaba delirando, porque él la confundía con otra…_

_**Aun así ella se enamoro de ese ojo rojo…**_

—_me llamo Sharon…_

_Pasaron los días…el no daba su nombre, su madre Shelly**** lo había atendido con mucho cariño, lo trataba con amabilidad, pero el simplemente no hablaba…no decía nada… él era tosco y andaba por la mansión como un fantasma…sufriendo una pena incierta que ella no conocía…_

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

_El albino no respondió, ella se mantenía allí en el umbral de la puerta, esperando respuesta con su pequeña muñeca en mano…como una pequeña esperando un juguete anhelado…_

_El la miro por el rabillo de el ojos…un segundo y nada más, el allí sentado en la ventana y ella a otro lado de la habitación, pero Sharon lo percibió, percibió ese vistazo casi caprichoso de él…y sonrió hasta la orejas y corrió ordenado su vestido rosa hasta el, en ese momento no supo cómo pero con el tacón de sus zapatos escalo la ventana y se sentó en sus piernas mirándolo fijamente…_

_El la miro asombrado, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a el, ni siquiera aquella duquesa llamda Shelly (que solo había hablado unos minutos con él, y aunque no lo trataba amable y acogedora, jamás se acerco a él, no lo suficiente), ni la anciana Sheryl, pero ella desde un principio se acerco...ella solo rio y le beso una mejilla…_

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?—volvía a repetir…_

—_Yo ya no tengo nombre…—aquel que afirmaba no tener nombre volvía su expresión fría y inexistente de emoción…Sharon lo observo en una muda curiosidad con las mejillas rojas…_

— _¿entonces puedo darte uno?_

_El volvió de nuevo su ojo a ella, esta vez con una incógnita en su mirar._

—_no te rendirás ¿verdad?_

_Sharon negó sin apartar sus ojos de él ni por un segundo._

_Más silencio._

— _¿me dirás tu nombre?_

_El apretó los puños y se encontró con que estaba fastidiado con la compañía de la pequeña heredera a Duquesa._

—…_no._

—_entonces te daré uno…_

_Esta vez el rio, ella sonrió…_

—_¿Se puede saber cual será?—dijo en tono de cinismo._

—_Break… Break Xerxes_

— _¿Break?_

—_es roto en ingles…_

—_lo sé… ¿estás consciente de que no soy un muñeco ni un sirviente que te han traído? ¿Verdad?_

_Ella asintió, el volvió a reír. Que pequeña tan contradictoria._

—_Entonces Break será... —Afirmo Xerxes._

_Después hubo un minuto de silencio._

— _¿Xerxs-ni?_

— _¿Sí?— él la volvió a mirar, esta vez con cariño, era una pequeña de rostro angelical y mirada inocente… con los ojos rosa y la piel blanca. El cabello rubio y una sonrisa sincera que te hacia sonreír también…_

—_¿Te puedo dar esto?—ella extendió hacia el, con las mejillas mas rojas que de costumbre, una muñeca de cabello castaño y un lazo, la piel purpura y una sonrisa amplia.—se llama Emily…la hice para ti…_

— _¿Para…mi?_

_Ella hiso un sonido de afirmación. Break se sintió de nuevo cálido, vivo, luego comprendió que era por aquella pequeña de ojos rosa que lo miraba inocentemente…sonrió, la miro fijamente…_

_No pudo más que atinar a besarle la frente…mientras ella pasaba a un rojo más intenso…_

—_como usted diga…princesa…_

….

— ¿Princesa…?.—Sharon solo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Break estuvo frente a ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz, tan cerca, cerca, cerca, cerquisisisimo de su rostro.

—¡BREAK!

No pudo más que volcar el té en sus manos y chillar roja de la vergüenza, jalar hacia atrás su propio cuerpo y hacer que el mueble (junto con ella) se callera hacia atrás.

"¿Ahora recuerdo porque extraño los primeros días que lo conocí?"

"Era mas tímido"

—Princesa….¿está usted bien?—a veces se preguntaba cómo pudo haberse enamorada de él y la respuesta le llegaba como un reproche a su mente "¡ERAS SOLO UNA CHIQUILLA!"

—Si…Break…estoy bien.—con una sonrisa falsa, la mirada aguada y sacudiéndose el polvo de el vestido pregunto cualquier cosa para enmascarar su tristeza.—¿Dónde estabas?

—en Pandora…hay un contratista ilegal haciendo desastres al sur de el país…les diré a Oz y Alice que vallan, Gilbert tendrá que ir…aunque ya sea un duque sigue siendo mi subordinado…

El albino parecía divertido, después de todo su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a Gilbert…Sharon lo miro fijamente, dejo escapar un mudo suspiro y desvio su mirada a la bandeja de té, de verdad no tenia apetito.

—Ya veo…—dijo como respuesta. Sharon era alguien que ocultaba bien sus prejuicios, con su rostro de ángel, su cabello sedoso y el porte princesa, daba la impresión de que era la chica perfecta…

"Pero nadie es perfecto"

Se dijo así misma.

— ¿Está usted bien?—repitió el sombrerero dejando la taza de té a un lado y mirándola con preocupación.

Emily en su hombro solo decía "¡Esta enamorada, enamorada, enamorada!"

Sharon asintió, ignorando a Emily y maldiciendo el día en que obligo a un sirviente con una chain de animación a darle vida a Emily.

—ya te dije que estoy bien…

Break se puso de pie, y aunque ella sabía que estaba ciego, la escruto con la mirada…

—Joven señorita...—la aludida suspiro apretando los labios, mientras Break se acercaba, el cabello corto, la ropa de siempre, Emily a su hombro…pero…él seguía siendo la misma persona llena de dolor que encontró ese día de verano a las afueras de Rainswoth House, y ella seguía siendo la pequeña princesa que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ayudado con el bastón, Break llego a su destino, se incoo hasta quedar un poco menos alto que Sharon, la tomo de las manos y beso una de ellas con cuidado.

— ¿Que es lo que tiene a mi pequeña princesa tan angustiada…?

Sharon rio, una risa que sonó mas a sollozo o un gemido lastimero, Break ya se había dado cuenta, ¿para qué retenerse? Con prisa ella lo abrazo, y él le correspondió hundiendo su rostro en su cabello…

Sharon solo apretaba os labios y dejaba caer una lágrima silenciosa, no dejaría que el se enterara de que lloraba, aclaro su garganta y dijo con tono apagado:

— ¿Aun me recuerdas?—y sin dejar que el sombrerero entendiera se explico mejor apartándolo de sí y mirándolo directamente a los ojos— ¿aun recuerdas mi rostro?

EL albino solo ladeo la cabeza haciendo que uno de sus mechones platino, aquel que tapaba su ojo faltante, se corriera…Sharon en silencio acaricio esa zona.

—Es lo único que no he olvidado.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—A mi también.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¿t-tu eres Jack?—la voz de Ann tembló, al igual que su cuerpo, se abrazo a si misma y dio una paso atrás, un paso en falso…callo sentada en el piso, los ojos de Jack aun le observaban.

"¿Por qué siento que debo recordar algo importante?"

"¿Por qué le temo a Jack?"

"siento que falta algo…¿o alguien?"

"Yo lo conocí cuando Glen me lo presento en Sabrie…"

"el fue el que me ayudo a sobrevivir"

"¿Verdad?"

"_¿Verdad?"_

Eran difícil saberlo, porque ella no _recodaba_, ella solo _sabía_ que había pasado, estaba consciente de que lo había vivido y podía describir a la perfección su vida, sus padres, sus hermanos, las deudas, el viaje a Sabríe, cuando conoció a Glen… lo único que recordaba era ese día en que Glen se volvió loco y mato a cada persona en el castillo, ese día que tuvo que huir, ese día en el que corría por los pasillos llorando y intentando escapar…

…solo eso y nada mas…

—Jack…—murmuro, una sonrisa que quería expresar alegría se formo en su rostro y una lágrima confundida salió de sus ojos, se sentía mal, muy mal, pero ella _sabía_ que Jack no le haría ningun mal, pero _sentía _que lo que hacía estaba mal—estas aquí…

"si veo a alguien de mi tiempo…"

"Alguien que me ayudo y fue tan bueno con migo"

"¿porque me siento tan mal?"

—Mary Ann—repitió el, su sonrisa era cálida y tenía un deje de melancolía—es bueno saber que me recuerdas.

— ¿Mary Ann?

— ¿no lo recuerdas? es tu nombre completo…

— ¿Mi…nombre…?— ¿porque se sentía así? ¿Tan confundida? tan…alarmada, Juraría que un día atrás de aparecer Jack en el cuerpo de Oz le hubiese pateado el trasero y dicho que se fuera, ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?—Mi nombre es Mary Ann Collet.

Lo dijo mas decidida…pero el porqué le supo a mentira y traición no lo entendió…

Tomo la mano que Jack en el cuerpo de Oz le extendía y se ponía en pie junto con el, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo: Alice los observaba desde la silla.

—mi padre fue el Baron Uriel Collet, y mi Madre Cecile Bezarius de Collet, tuve tres hermanos, Aní, John y Dant Collet, éramos familia de el Vizconde Bezarius, yo era tu prima, soy prometida de Glen Baskerville

**La mentira haciende una vez mas…**

… **y confunde a la inocente…**

—…y… mis padres, mis hermanos fueron asesinados por mi prometido, y… tu me ayudaste…tu mi primo, amigo de ese asesino, me ayudaste…

…**Y nadie está allí para mostrar la verdad…**

…**hoy el odio se desvanece y una amarga amistad la cega…**

—Bien hecho…Prima.—de nuevo Jack la abrazo, ella lo acepto, aun sin sentirse feliz de haber recordado su supuesto _pasado_, pero se dejo llevar, porque…¿Qué otra realidad habría si no esa? ¿Qué otra? Y asi con el rostro desencajado, la impotencia y confusión vibrando en su pecho…Ann acepto eso que ella _sabia_ y dejo atrás lo que _sentía_ mientras apretaba fuertemente a Jack en el cuerpo de Oz , sollozaba y se sentía peor que en ningún otro momento.

…**el mentiroso sonríe y la engañada no entiende…**

…**Por ahora el mentiroso gana y la engañada accede…**

Jack abrazo aun más fuerte entre sus brazos a Mary Ann, correspondiendo su _afecto _y busca de consuelo

…Y solo cerró los ojos para recordarla a _ella…_

…La canción que cantaba entre la nieve…

…Y sus ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente…

"**estoy más cerca de ti, Lacie "**

Mientras lo otros dos se unían en un tierno abrazo, Alice camina silenciosa por la habitación dejando atrás a Mary Ann y a Jack. Cierra la puerta…sonríe con complicidad y ondeando su camisón va en busca de el cabeza de alga, después de todo el día es joven y son apenas las ocho de la mañana, necesita molestar a alguien…

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Oz ya conocía ese lugar oscuro y infinito… era el lugar donde el y Jack se conectaban, donde uno reposaba mientras el otro tomaba control del cuerpo de Oz Bezarius, de su cuerpo.

Ya había estado allí, pero se sentía más impaciente y nervioso que de costumbre. Impaciente de que la figura aristocrática de Jack apareciese en esa inmensa oscuridad. Siempre era igual, pero esta vez se tardaba mucho más de lo habitual.

—_Jack _

Una voz fina y melodiosa interrumpió la oscuridad…

Oz volteo a todos lados, no había nadie, estaba solo él.

— ¿_Cuál es tu nombre?_

De nuevo la voz. Esta vez más cerca, más real…no hubo necesidad de voltear, la imagen viva de un recuerdo de Jack Bezarius se cernió sobre la oscuridad.

_**Lacie…**_

_La canción de parte de una voz fina, esa canción que tanto sonaba en ese reloj de bolsillo que una vez fue de Jack, esa voz cantaba "Lacie" el mismo ritmo pero con una letra que jamás había oído._

…_**hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos.**_

_Entonces la vio, bailando en una callejuela sucia y abandonada, riendo y llevando un ligero vestido blanco como si no estuviese en plena nevada._

_Aquel que debería ser Jack, aquel que tanto se parecía a el, con el cabello sucio y la piel blanca llena de barro, los ojos verdes opacos y mirándola fijamente._

_Ella que se parecía tanto a Alice…_

_Ella…de ojos rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como esa nieve que caía a su alrededor, el cabello negro largo y sedoso y la sonrisa torcida._

—_mi nombre es Lacie ¿y el tuyo?_

Oz no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el nombre…

De nuevo cambio

…

Capucha roja y el chirriar de los dientes furiosos.

— _¿¡que pretendes!?—la figura ataviada en una capa roja, aquella que gritaba a un Jack más maduro, alto, elegante y limpio que dé el otro recuerdo, además de sorprendido por el grito femenino que le propino la desconocida—¡Responde!_

—_esmeralda...cálmate._

_Lotti Baskerville jalo a la desconocida de una manga._

—_no lo vale—Jack no respondió ante la ofensa de Charlotte, mas bien, sonrió._

—_usted es diferente…traerá desgracias—la encapuchada llamada esmeralda forzó la voz, era una chica joven._

—_Dígame señorita Esmeralda…¿qué le hace decir eso?_

—_tu aura…es peligrosa, Lacie lo sabia…antes de morir…ella lo sabia…y_

—_también esa chica llamada Mary Ann…—el brillo en los ojos de Jack (un brillo perverso) y la mención de Ann hicieron que la encapuchada Esmeralda diera un brinco de impresión._

—_hace mucho que no la veo…por los alrededores…desde que Lacie fue sacrificada._

— _¿Mary Ann? nunca he escuchado ese nombre._

—_Lotti calla, no es de tu incumbencia._

La imagen se difumino…

—¿qué veías?—le interrogo Jack.

—nada en especial—Oz sentía asfixia, estaba más confundido que antes, ¿Qué significaba esa charla?

—Bueno...—Jack volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos—ella ya no tiene dudas, las he aclarado…al parecer no recordaba nada.

— ¿hablas de Ann?

—De quien más—el rubio de larga trenza rubia y finas y bien parecidas facciones le alboroto el cabello mientras reía, Oz estaba quieto y inexpresivo—fuiste tú el me pidió que te ayudara…así lo hice, le hice recordar su pasado, su nombre: Mary Ann Collet, y su familia, también la tragedia de Sabrie. Ella no tendrá más dudas y tu no tendrás de que preocuparte, debía de ayudarte ella era mi prima después de todo.

Oz sabia que le mentía, pero para su sorpresa no pregunto el porqué, asintió y tomo el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

"Jack tendrá sus razones

Tal vez Ann es alguien peligrosa, tal vez es mejor que todo quede asi"

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Gilbert estaba en la azotea, cuando Alice al fin lo encontró fumándose un cigarrillo le brinco en sima y le mordió la mejilla sin una razón aparente…

Después de gritare que era lo que le pasaba, Alice solo respondió:

—Te ves triste.

El azabache con ojos de topacio***** y piel blanquecina, se veía que acababa de despertar, el cabello lo llevaba alborotado con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente y tapando su vista, la camisa blanca (que alguna vez tuvo que ser parte de un traje elegante y pulcro) tenía unos botones sueltos, descalzo y con un pantalón color negro, como se notaba que le importaba un comino su apariencia aun hay sentado en un muro de la azotea, y si la posición en que estaba como Duque de la casa Nightray no le exigiera tanto seguiría con su abrigo negro y vestiduras desaliñadas (según Sharon), aunque Gilbert era guapo, bueno, más que guapo MUY guapo, adorable y …¿Por qué no? Sexy pero dejando atrás los confusos pensamientos de Alice, ¡y ojo! Que no son de la escritora…la cadena de ojos lilas volvió su vista al amanecer que tanta atención Gilbert prestaba.

Un día más… un amanecer que se mostraba hermoso y pacifico para todos...

Sin exclusiones…

Que lo veía Lotti, Lily, Leo, Gilbert, Alice, Vincent, Zai, Oz, Ann…**todos.**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Alohaaa gente! Bueno como siempre en vez de tomates pido galletas, la provisión que me dio Chaderu Nightray se me acaba *¬* ¿qué tal? Ahora me puse romántica con Sharon y Break, ¡pero es que vamos! hacen una pareja adorable *0* este capítulo se escribió rápido y por sí solo, es algo así como uno de relleno. :3 Gilbert siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito y siempre lo será…

Al parecer este es un Fic más de recuerdos que de presente. Pues es que todos los capítulos tienen un recuerdo…de quien sea pero lo tienen.

En cuanto a Mary Ann pues recuerden que la conciencia del abismo le quito su memorias y además le dio otras falsas, por eso es que la pobre esta tan confundida y además Jack viene a rematar (ya esta haciendo su papel de malo), en cuanto a Lacie (los que no van al día con el maga deben estar más que confundidos, ya deben estar mareados) ella seguirá por un tiempo así "Lacie" la chica de ojos rojos que es hermana de Oswald, pues si hablo de ella tendré que hablar de otras cosa y esas cosas llevan a otras y al final será dar a descubrir que es Ann antes de tiempo.

Lo de Leo…eso lo supuse porque ¡apenas es un adolecente y solo tiene a Jabberwock como cadena! A final siempre quedan al aire tres personajes Esmeralda, Lacie y White Rabbit.

Si no lo han notado Esmeralda es alguien muy apreciada en la familia Baskerville y al parecer está perdida, esta muy ligada a Leo (demasiado para mi gusto diría yo) Lacie seguirá como una Baskerville que fue sacrificada al Abbys y que al parecer Jack tiene MUCHO cariño, y White Rabbit como una cadena que fue mencionada solo dos veces y al que al parecer Ann _conocía_ XD

* * *

**Respuesta a Chaderu Nightray:**

¡Hello!

¡Las primeras escenas son para ti! Lo hice describiendo lo mejor que pude las habitaciones y a las personas, ¡Si no te gusto! Lo hago mejor (lo intentare, no te puedo prometer nada soy alguien que no puede cambiar mucho, es un defecto -.-') la próxima vez, además es un alago que me comentes y además digas que te gusta como escribo.

Sobre lo de la cara de "¿WTF?" que gustaría que me dijeran cual fue la escena que te dejo asi :D solo por curiosidad. Y si no te molesta quiero hacerte tres preguntas *sacando el micrófono y los lentes de entrevistadora*:

¿Qué es lo que te llamo la atención del Fic? ,¿Si tuvieras que describir a mi querida Ann es una sola palabra cual sería? Y ¿Qué quisieras que aclarara de en el Fic, que se yo, quien es Esmeralda, o W-Rabbit o…? mejor no te doy ideas 0w0

Te agradecería que me las respondieras: D (¿si no?, lo entenderé)

Pásate por mi blog:

the miracle of life and love .blogspot

(Quita los espacios y va para todo el que lea el fic)

¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Y que la pases bien!

* * *

**Vocabulario (o un intento de ello):**

_**Ella confundida y con la voz ahogada, solo pudo mirar hacia arriba, chocando contra la barbilla de su "Hermano" más allá unos ojos verdes profundos, tan profundos como un rio que no fluye, un rio quieto y calmo, que no reflejaba nada, que incluso los peces evitaban*:**_la descripción que dan en el manga sobre los ojos de Jack o algo parecido.

—_**Se lo diré a Zai Bezarius.—el rubio solo pensó en esos momentos en su hermano, su propia huida, cuando el mismísimo Gilbert había desviado el disparo a la piedra roja**:**_ no sé porque creo que las piedras de los sellos son de color rojo o porque me las imagino asi, pero bueno cada quien con su corazonada :P

—_**Break…—susurro, se sentía vacía, acaricio con la yema de los dedos la porcelana y sonrió con añoranza al recordar el día que por primera vez vio a Break, a Kevin Regnard***:**_ no se si se escribe así.

_**Pasaron los días…el no daba su nombre, su madre Shelly****:**_ es igual que con Break, ¿se escribe asi?

_**El azabache con ojos de topacio*****:**_ una piedra preciosa amarilla, igual a los ojos de Gilbert *¬*

**Terminado 18/09/12**

**03:09 p.m**

**Venezuela**


	7. Capitulo 6: Solitaria Promesa

**Capitulo seis: Solitaria promesa.**

* * *

**Cuatro semanas.**

* * *

"la soledad es… algo a lo que extrañamente…

… ya estoy acostumbrada."

* * *

:::::::::::::::

* * *

Tomo entre sus manos la caja.

Alice la miraba con los ojos lilas brillando y felices desde la cama, tumbada y con un vestido verde ocre.

Sharon le sonreía y le daba una palmadita en la espalda en forma de incentivo.

—lo siento.

Ella decía.

—lo comprendo.

Respondía.

Después de todo Sharon solo cumplió su deber ante su ducado, no la culpaba.

Tenía que ser en ese momento, Sharon volvería a su hogar junto a su familia, y tenía que abrir el regalo de disculpas que le había regalado la heredera Rainsworth.

Se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios mientras caminaba a la cama junto a Alice que reía cual chiquilla, en el paso, desenvolvía el regalo.

Todo era perfecto.

Tan perfecto.

—una caja de música—susurro con las mejillas rojas de felicidad y una sensación revitalizante que subía por su espalada y se escapaba por sus mejillas. Era blanca, de madera blanca y reluciente en forma de cofre, una manecilla de oro, detalles en plata y con un pequeño detalle en cada punta de la tapa, adornado en dorado y detalles meticulosos.

El escudo Nightray, el Bezarius, el Rainsworth y…un espacio en blanco.

Sharon rio y se dejo caer en la cama junto a ellas cuando Ann la miro con un deje de confusión y alegría mescladas en su bonito rostro, un salto de la cama cuando ella callo sentada y con la espalda recta, todo una dama y sin perder la belleza de sus gestos.

¿Por qué sentía un "deja vu"?

—Para cuando encuentres tu escudo, el de tu familia, cuando lo recuerdes ¿es lo único que no recuerdas cierto?…—aclaro, abriendo la tapa de el cofre, los ojos rosa, verde y lila vieron con deleite como una bailarina se desplazo por la superficie cristalina y danzaba a su alrededor, blanca, como la caja y una melodía dulce…suave y relajante.

—es preciosa…

—espero que con ella nunca nos olvides, es de todos, para ti, la canción la mande a componer, ponle un nombre…

—¿Ponerle un nombre?—dudo, Sharon asintió ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle a tan hermosa canción?—es suave como una "Promise"*— Mary Ann clavo sus ojos verdes en la bailarina murmurando despacito y devolviendo su vista de nuevo a la caja sonrió.—se llamara Promise.

No hubo más tiempo, la ama de llaves interrumpió en la habitación y aviso—el carruaje ya está listo, My lady Sharon.

Sharon se fue…llevándose a un sonriente Break con ella, la mano ausente que elevo en forma de despedida, se quedo así, ausente. Aunque sabía que hacía más de dos minutos que el carruaje abandono los terrenos de Nightray house.

—Promise— repitió, y su sonrisa se rompió.

¿Por qué sentía que no podía cumplir esa promesa?

¿Por qué no creía en esa promesa aun queriendo creer en ella?

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

No era tranquilidad lo que en la mansión Nightray se sentía, era soledad, las criadas, mayordomos, sirvientes y el ama de llaves, todos. Lo sentían, el duque en Pandora todos los días, los jóvenes Oz y Alice siempre en una misión, la joven duquesa Sharon volvió a su hogar junto con su madre y abuela llevándose a Break junto con ella.

La única que se veía por los pasillos de la gran mansión era ella, de ojos verdes y una mirada triste. La baronesa Mary Ann, con sus largos vestidos ondeando por los luminosos pasillos, sola y callada, las veces que comía sola en el gran comedor los criados tragaban saliva y veían con tristeza y incomodidad los rastros de la sonriente chica que hablaba hasta los codos con Oz, Sharon, Break, Gilbert y Alice, mientras la ultima gritaba y se subía a la mesa reclamando mas carne, Oz reía junto con Ann, Sharon bufaba junto con Gilbert y Break reía entrecortadamente cuando Emily decía algo divertido. La consecuencias era un Break tirado en el piso, Sharon sonriendo triunfal con su Harisen en manos, Oz y Gilbert comiendo callados y con temor, Alice alardeando de uhaberle ganado al "Payaso" sin haber movido un dedo y Ann curando la heridas de Break con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero ahora no era uno de esos días, ahora era el presente el presente.

Solo el sonido de los cubiertos se oía, la lentitud con la que Ann comía era casi desalentadora, con movimientos lentos tomaba el jugo y sorbía un poco de él. Y como en las dos últimas semanas se levanto limpiándose la boca con el pañuelo blanco en gesto femenino y elegante.

—Me retiro—decía con voz lívida y fina, fría. Nadie se movía ni respiraba, pues el ama de llaves, el cocinero y los demás sirvientes siempre estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta de salida solo para acompañar a la pequeña Baronesa en su soledad.

Todos se inclinaron con respeto cuando ella, salió con paso firme y aristocrático. Todos respiraron con alivio cuando al fin la atmosfera tensa y melancólica se rompió y volvió a la normalidad.

—Muy bien—el ama de llaves suspiro con cansancio y choco las palmas de sus manos con autoridad para llamar la atención de todos—vuelvan a su trabajo.

Todos se reverenciaron y salieron del lugar con un deje nervioso, restos de la melancolía de Mary Ann.

Como era ya costumbre Ann aparecía como un fantasma. Un momento leyendo un libro fuera en el jardín después en un pasillo mientras una de las mucamas daba un respigo y se le aceleraba el corazón al haber cruzado una esquina y encontrársela repentinamente viendo por las grandes ventanas cual fantasma, Mary Ann se daba cuenta de su presencia, intentaba hablar algo, pero solo daba una reverencia y se iba. No la veía por el resto del día y las pocas veces que Oz, Alice y Gilbert llegaban a dormir a casa ella ya estaba acurrucada en su cama y aparentando estar dormida. Mientras Alice suspiraba, Oz se sentía mal y Gilbert solo miraba distante el bulto en la cama que se veía a través del Dosel color vino.

—Ann.

—Lo entiendo…—decía aun con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios para no llorar, y con la cajita de música que Sharon le había regalado apretada a el pecho—es su trabajo.

No era el dejarla sola, era como ella actuaba, porque incluso ella parecía estar acostumbrada en esa soledad, como no reía mas y jamás dio un indicio de estar feliz en ese corto tiempo, como aceptaba con tanta ligereza y sacrificio el estar sola todo el día, como si eso fuese parte de ella.

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto así?

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

¿Había algo que no entendían?

…..

El día siguiente fue diferente, Sharon abordo Nightray House bajando de su carruaje como si nada hubiera sucedido, con una sonrisa y una caja de galletas envuelta en papel azul en las manos.

Mary Ann ni siquiera le dejo poner pie en el vestíbulo, porque apenas lo sirvientes abrieron las puertas Sharon solo capto un cabello negro azabache golpear su rostro y unos brazos delgados apretar su torso.

— ¡Sharon!—la rubia solo reacciono un minuto después del impacto del cuerpo menudo de Ann contra el suyo.

—Ann—susurro, una leve risilla se le escapo, intento hacer que la oji verde la soltara pero Mary Ann intensifico su apretón y hundió más su rostro al pecho de Sharon— ¿Por qué tan…_emocionada_?

Mary Ann reprimió un sollozo y sonrió levemente.

— ¡Llegaste!—susurro, Se separo de la rubia de hermosas y distinguidas facciones (esa de las que eran dueñas las mujeres Rainswoth) y le sonrió con verdadera alegría mientras la jalaba a su sala de estar preferida y hablaba con una ahogada emoción—¡apenas recibí tu carta estuve esperándote!…

—Mi carta la mande ayer—gimió con preocupación cuando se sentó en un sillón mullido y azul imitando a Ann— debió de llegar en la noche.

—bue…no

— ¡Mary Ann Collet! ¿¡NO DORMISTE EN TODA LA NOCHE!?

Estaba segura de que las paredes azules (que palidecían lentamente hasta llegar al suelo) funcionaron como una caja de resonancia para el grito. Sharon se había parado de un salto (la caja de galletas paro en "no sé dónde") y la cara se le desconfigurada en una mueca de estupor, furia y preocupación, Ann había acabado apretada (casi hundida) al sillón con una sonrisa temerosa gracias a los gritos de Sharon.

—y… ¿donde está Break?

Susurro débilmente, tratando de aligerar el aire asesino de Sharon.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Como sabrán hay un contratista ilegal haciendo estragos en una ciudad pequeña al sur de el país llamada Carroll's*— Sheryl sostuvo con decisión el papeleo entre su arrugadas manos, Rufus estaba situado detrás de ella, impasible y frio como siempre, mientras el duque barma falzo se reia malicioso y los veía a todos de reojo.

Gilbert solo miraba a la nada con el entrecejo fruncido y su manos tapando la mayor parte de su rostro, a ese paso, saltaría de la ventana cual paracaidista, pero sin paracaídas. Oz por su parte se reia levemente ante el estado de Gil y Alice le gruñía el estomago por lo cual estaba en un repaso de toda la variedad de comida que podría comer llegando a Nightray House.

"y tal vez lleguemos lo suficientemente temprano como para ver a Ann"

Porque incluso ella notaba los silencios que habían entre Gilbert y Oz, o entre ellos y ella.

Notaba como con la simple ausencia de la sonrisa compresiva de Ann todo se volvia gris.

Sin Ann, era como no vivir.

Ella dejaba marcas, te hacia quererla sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero ahora que actuaba tan extraño, que parecía que algo le hiciera sufrir y a la vez lo aceptara, como si aceptara que sufrir era para ella y que se lo merecía, ellos no podían pesar mas que en ella, intentar no estar tanto en Pandora (sin exito) y hacer que ella volviese a sonreír, Alice hizo una mueca, su estomago volvía a rugir.

—Como saben es un contratista a lo cual los pueblerinos han llamado "Tweedledum y Tweedledee" —lindo nombre para una cadena—Gilbert se burlo tajante, ahora estaba en su modo "Raven" ese modo en que cuando te miraba con esos parpados caídos por la aburricion, ese con el cual te quedabas helado y rezabas por tu pellejo. También dio a entender algo con su mirada color topacio "Vallan-al-punto-y-deje-de-hablar-tonterías" Con su seño fruncido, Oz y Break estaban apostando ya por cuál de las ventanas se tiraría el duque de cabellos negros.

Sheryl suspiro anchamente y luego poso con cuidado los papeles sobre la mesa.

—es un contratista poderoso, nada asociado con los Baskerville…me preguntaba…

—¡nosotros lo aremos!.—Salto Gilbert de su asiento con aire presuroso y molesto— ya está claro, me llevare a Oz, Break y Alice a la misión, lo de siempre , siempre lo hacen ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—P-p-pues

—que bien, que pase buen día—se reverencio con elegancia a Sheryl si esperar respuesta, el duque Barma y Oscar. Tan solo jalo a Break (que estaba a punto de tragarse un dulce) a Alice y Oz, dejando a unos perplejos duques mirando la puerta por donde se habían marchado con asombro. Poco después se volvió a asomar con una mueca de fastidio por la puerta color caoba.

—¿Cuándo partimos?—exigió tajante.

—A-a la-las seis de la madrugada, mañana—fue una extrañada Sheryl la que dijo con vos temblante la respuesta, después de eso el duque de la casa Nightray no volvió a aparecer por esa puerta durante el día.

—un poco ajetreado, no Gil.—Oz sonrió con sorna, siguiendo el paso casi a zancadas de el cuervo, Gilbert en realidad estaba muy ajetreado, lo único que veía en su agenda era Pandora, pandora, pandora y mas pandora. ¿Por qué Elliot tuvo que morir? Aunque pobre chico, no le deseaba ser la cabeza de un ducado a nadie, menos a su pequeño y fallecido hermano Elliot, ya era mucho con estar muerto. Incoherencias como esas pensaban mientras se intentaba desapretar el pañuelo de su cuello, el uniforme de pandora era demasiado caluroso ¿o era su idea?

—en serio te ves muy extraño, casi como si tuvieras una…¿cita?

Gilbert paró en seco ante la palabra "cita", sus pupilas se abrieron cual plato, intento en toda la medida de lo posible no parecer nervioso. No, frente a Oz eso sería sentencia de muerte, pero ya lo estaba, ya sus mejillas estaban coloradas y ya había tragado grueso, ya su corazón bobeaba a mil por hora. Pero la coneja estúpida (como osa a llamar a Alice) choco con él en un de su tropezones por no estar acostumbrada a usar vestido todo el tiempo.

Allí fue su sentencia, pues cuando Alice con su hermoso vestido de volados altos, lazos, flores y estilo gótico de color purpura choco con él, soltó un leve chillido de sorpresa.

Allí fue donde fue pillado, puesto, Oz ya había sonreído con malicia y un brillo de entendimiento en su mirada. El rubio de rostro un tanto femenino y encantador no necesitaba un textual "si" pues Gilbert ya se lo había confirmado.

Ahora quedaba una pregunta ¿Quién sería la afortunada?

No lo sabía, pero por la mirada y la sonrisa que Break le dirigía a él.

Ya tenía compañero con el cual investigar.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

De nuevo, por sexta vez en el día, Sharon le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba. Y mira que para jugar Croquet sobre caballo mientras anotas un punto a tu favor y preguntar algo tan delicado como ello con aquel porte y gracia, no era nada fácil.

Mary Ann bufo, reposo su cabeza en la crin del caballo y suspiro en un gesto de cansancio, en ese momento tanto ella como Sharon vestían pantalones de montar y todo lo demás, la camisa, las botas, el látigo (aunque Ann no lo usaba por pesar a herir su caballo).

—no, lo se—susurro, su vos era débil, de nuevo tenía ese expresión de desolación y tristeza que con tanto empeño la duquesa de largo y sedoso cabello rubio impidió que hiciera, atiborrándola de actividades y charlas en todo el día.—es solo que, Sharon, es algo tan extraño, siento que hice algo mal, cuando recuerdo lo que paso…en Sabrie, siento que hay algo mal, me siento terrible, como si hubiese cometido una fechoría que se mereciera el sacrificio.—se irguió imperiosa con los ojos esmeraldas fijos en los jardines.—…me siento deprimida, siento que nada está bien. ¡Y la promesa!—recordó con una exclamación—la de nunca olvidarlos, siento que…nunca podre cumplirlas.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Y luego de una sonora carcajada rompió ese silencio sepulcral y absurdo, era Sharon. Por sus ojos resbalaban pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas y se carcajeaba tanto y tan fuerte que se sostenía el estomago y Mary Ann temió que se callera de el caballo.

—¡¿Era solo eso?!—Sharon rio aun mas fuerte—¡pensé que…sería algo más grave, pero….es solo eso!

Sharon volvió a tambalearse y se sujeto más fuerte de la correa de el caballo, ¿Era solo eso? ¡En serio se había preocupado tanto porque algo malo le hubiese pasado que se hubiera puesto histérica en primer momento! ¡Que felicidad! Y que chiste más retorcido, es que se preocupo tanto de que lago le sucediese a Ann (Oz le había comentado de su indisposición) que en seguida mando una carta y corrió a Nightray House en el acto.

Una de sus carcajadas se paró en seco, puesto un leve sollozo hiso que volviera a levantar su mirada.

Mary Ann, con la cabeza inclinada los labios apretados y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Es cierto…—murmuro en un sollozo, se apretó a su caballo y gimió—tal y como a tu debería darme gracia, pero…es...—volvió a romper en llanto.

¡Vamos! ¡¿Es que siempre terminaba llorando cada que sucedía algo?!

No podía ser así, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que reír por ellos

¿Acaso no se lo había prometido a Alice?

—Ann…

En silencio y ante los ojos rosa de Sharon, la Collet volvió a reincorporarse, se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y suspiro con lentitud en busca de la calma en su mente y el enredo de emociones en su pecho.

—No lo entiendo...—volvió a decir, más segura, más tranquila y sintiéndose mejor.—siempre he sido una cobarde, y lo admito. Soy alguien que lloraría a la mínima desgracia, no soy como tu, o Alice, Oz, Gilbert y Break… pero esta vez es algo que se a arraigado en mi, ¡No! No arraigado, es más bien—dudo y Sharon bajo de su caballo con una lentitud sobrecogedora. —como si viniera con migo desde hace mucho. Como si fuera parte de mí.

—¿Como algo como eso seria parte de ti?—le expecto su interlocutora, con la mirada filosa y decidida, los ojos de Sharon parecía dos diamantes color rosa y rojo flameando, como el espíritu de una guerrera aunque con aquel porte y encanto en sus palabras y actos que le hacía ser una Rainsworth.—Ann te conozco desde que Reim nos presento y eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, has sobrevivido al Abyss en un tiempo mayor que el de Oz, estabas herida y aun asi luchaste, estuviste sonriendo cuando habías pasado por tanto, ver morir y matar, además de estar sola en esa triste lugar…eres fuerte, mas de lo que te imaginas.

Ann soltó una risita, se sentía alagada y a la vez plagada de una confianza al escuchar eso. Sharon también sonrió al ver como aquella luz que caracterizaba a Ann volviera junto con su risa y su buen humor.

—Creo que tienes razón.—Murmuro en un tono alegre y vivaz, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la Crin de su yegua negra.—pero no creo ser la persona más valiente.

Bromeo, en el mismo tono de alegría, cuando vio que Sharon entendía el chiste subiendo la comisura de sus labios, fue que pudo ladear la cabeza y gritar agitando su correa y dando un leve golpe a su yegua para que reanudara el paso— ¡La primera que llega al establo puede elegir el primer dulce del té!

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Mary Ann Collet! ¡Vuelve aquí en seguida!

Ann rio más fuerte, y en menos de un minuto, Sharon ya la había alcanzado y reía junto con ella, su caballo era un saludable macho de ojos lilas y pelaje negro como la yegua, los dos le agradaban puesto la yegua tenía los ojos rojos y recordaba que la primera vez que la vio dijo con grito de felicidad: "¡Alice se parece a ti! ¡Mira!" no sabía porque lo decía.

Al final Sharon fue la que gano, y aunque perdió un dulce de chocolate blanco relleno de chantillí (¿ya había mencionado que el chocolate era su dulce (comida y demás) preferido?) estaba feliz puesto al fin había dejado atrás sus prejuicios y había aceptado todo. Absolutamente todo sin miramientos y sin llanto (no mucho).

Al poco tiempo llego una sirvienta un poco apresura y con una sonrisa torcida:

—Lady Mary Ann, Lady Sharon, tienen visitas.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien?—le cuestiono Sharon extrañada, no se habían cambiado la ropa de montar y tenían los cabellos (sujetos en una cola de caballo) un poco desordenados.

—A nadie— negó dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, seguía sin gustarle el té. Miro a la mujer regordeta que parecía algo nerviosa y dijo: —hágalo pasar Mrs. Sara y por favor, tómese la tarde libre…parece un poco, cansada.

—Sí, mi Lady, gracias, mi lady…yo, he…la hare pasar.

Ann asintió, lentamente con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sara ese día?. Después se un minuto y unos cuantos murmullos de Sara que decían algo como "Lo siento si la pise", "¡hay mi dios! perdóneme Lady" por la puerta doble de color azul marino entro una Ada Bezarius de cabellos sueltos, vestimentas rojas con blancas y una sonrisa quebrada junto con una pequeña gota ululando su cabeza por la actitud de la sirvienta.

—Aquí la tiene mi señora...—después de una pausa y mirar fijamente a Ada, Sara se retiro reverenciándose y casi llevándose un jarrón por delante.

¿Qué hacia Ada Bezarius en Nightray House?

Mientras Sharon se levantaba para saludar como era debido, Mary Ann dejaba su taza de chocolate a un lado y se secaba los labios con una servilleta mientras miraba a la chica de dieciséis años con extrañeza. Esa era la verdadera hermana de Oz, lo sabía por su parecido con el rubio.

—Tu debes ser Ada, ¿No es así?—Ann se levanto y miro fijamente a la rubia, la cual le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos inocentes y puros pese a su edad, se hiso un incomodo silencio y Mary Ann se removió en su sitio chocando la punta de un tacón con otra mientras bajaba la mirada.

.—usted es Mary Ann.—esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, la chiquilla de ojos esmeralda y mirada pura solo asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Repentinamente fue que sintió como la mismísima Ada Bezarius la estrechaba contra ella en un abrazo asfixiante.

—lo siento...—se excuso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.—es que la siento como una más de la familia y es que…

—Me parezco a su madre, ¿no es así?—Ann sonrió con compresión y sujeto las manos enguantadas de la Bezarius... —lo comprendo, Oz me lo había contado. No la culpo, además…usted también tiene un gran parecido con la mía, después de todo somos familia.

Era cierto, en esos recuerdos que no parecían serlo, una mujer de ojos verdes y mirada tranquila como el agua, además de una cabellera dorada como el sol, era su madre. Cecile, pero aun así esa mujer no le reproducía el minino de añoranza o tristeza por su perdida, era por ello que no había saltado hacia Ada en primer momento.

Ada había asentido con una sonrisa tranquila y apaciguadora. Ella sabía de lo que había pasado con ella, no había duda Oz se lo había contado.

La Bezarius sol se volteo y con la misma sonrisa aviso a Sharon de que Reim estaba en la biblioteca y no había pasado directo a por allí con la escusa de que "Quería leer un buen libro" pero Ada sabia que solo estaba por allá con la escusa de no encontrarse con Sharon y llevarse un buen escarmiento de parte de esta por no haberla visitado en dos semanas.

Ann al oír hablar de Reim, solo salto y en una cantarina oración dijo "Vamos halla" cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Sharon no fue sacer el Harisen, si no darle directo con el látigo de el caballo exigiendo una explicación de porque no había ido a verla en toda una semana.

El pobre hombre se aguanto eso por media hora mientras Mary Ann y Ada hablaban un montón de cosas.

—parecen grandes amigos—comento Ada cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Nightray.

—si que los son—respondió Mary Ann, tranquila. Ada paro en el vestíbulo donde había un gran cuadro familiar a verlo fijamente.

Costaba de 9 personas en total, primero estaba parado y de una forma elegante el anterior gran duque Nightray, con su barba larga y bien cuidada y sus ojos filosos parado al pie de la silla donde la duquesa sonreía, ella era de un rostro amable y tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio que resaltaba su piel blanca y nívea, una chica de 11 estaba al otro lado de la silla, tenía el cabello negro largo y con una expresión idéntica a la de su padre ella debía ser aquella llamada Vanessa, detrás de ella estaban tres hombres de que parecía los hermanos mayores …y a la izquierda de la duquesa junto al duque, un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza sonreía sentado a los pies de otro rubio, un chico de ojos rojo y oro, y una sonrisa torcida el cual era Vincent. A un lado estaba, el que, seguramente, era Gilbert con solo 15 años.

—me cuesta creer que se haya unido con los Baskerville.

Mary Ann supo de quien hablaba la rubia en seguida que pronuncio palabra, Vincent, el chico de el infortunio que tanto se parecía a Gilbert.

—Lo quieres, se te nota— murmuro despacio, Ada asintió aun consciente de que no era una pregunta.

—Lo amo Ann—susurro, casi un gemido salió de sus labios mientras contenía las inmensas ganas de llorar y tapaba con su mano enguantada de blanco su boca—es muy duro hacerse la idea de que de pronto todo fue un juego por obtener la llave Bezarius y que además nunca te quiso.

Ada se veía destrozada, miraba el cuadro con añoranza como si quisiera tener de nuevo a Vincent a su lado a pesar de todo.

—No es mala persona—le dijo con tono conciliador, sus parpados estaban caídos por razones que Ada no pudo encontrar—lo veo en sus ojos.

Ada volvió a sonreír pasado unos minutos de mirar el cuadro con pesar y empezaron a hablar de el fallecido Elliot, y un chico más: Leo, un tal Leo que había sido secuestrado por los Baskerville y cual sola pronunciación y descripción fascino a Mary Ann.

Después de eso la mañana trascurrió tranquila y con muchos juegos, Ada decidió quedarse (después de todo desde la desaparición de su padre tenía más libertades**) para hablar más tiempo con Ann, y Reim que era en el que acompañaba a Ada por ordenes de Oscar, tuvo que quedarse con ella, mandando una carta a pandora para Oscar (Explicando porque Ada se quedaba)y otra para Rufus (Explicando porque el se quedaba).

El resultado fue:

**Respuesta Oscar**:

¡¿QUE?! O.O

¡Cuida mucho a Ada! v-v, no dejes que salga en la noche, ¡a veces tiene pesadillas! ¡no olvides su mantita!

¡Es apenas una niña!, no la pierdas de vista. T-T

Si uno de esos sirvientes inescrupulosos de esa mansión, la mira por más de cinco segundos ¡Asesínalo! O-Ó*

¡Es mas! ¡Parto en seguida a Nightray house!

¡Espérame allí estoy en menos de tres minutos!

By: Oscar Bezarius.

**Respuesta Rufus**:

Inútil ¬¬

By: Rufus Barma

Un gran poema según Mary Ann, y en realidad Oscar llego en dos minutos y antes que Alice, Oz, Break y Gilbert. ¡Que habían partido antes! ¡¿De donde rayos había sacado caballos tan rápidos?!

Cuando llego el dueño de la casa junto con compañía fue grande su sorpresa conseguirse a todos allí, en especial a Oscar que lo habían dejado en Pandora, Gilbert estuvo más nervioso en el almuerzo y sus nervios aumentaron a las dos en punto, hecho que todos pudieron notar gracias a que el duque de ojos dorados no comía su filete si no una servilleta que reposaba un lado de su plato.

— ¿Esa no es..?.—La hermana de menor de Oz se inclino un poco hacia Ann mientras veía con total estupefacción como Gilbert tragaba su pedazo de servilleta.

—Su servilleta.—le completo Ann acomodando el pañuelo en su regazo— acostúmbrate.—le advirtió con voz de quien sabe lo que dice—cada día está peor…

Mientras todos estaban en el jardín en un nuevo juego de Croquet esa misma tarde, esta vez sin caballos ya que Alice amenazo con hacerles tragar una bola de croquet, si la obligaban a montarse en uno de "esas cosas", Gilbert se escabullo por la mansión enfundada en una capa negra y ropa de plebeyos.

Ignorante de que Oz, Break, Alice, Mary Ann, Ada y Reim (A la fuerza) estaba tras de el (Igualmente) con ropas de plebeyos y capaz negras. Mientras Alice jalaba de una manga a Oz preguntándole a donde iban y Sharon brincaba fantaseando con un Gil romántico y una joven doncella mientras jalaba a Break y a Rei zarandeándolos de aquí allá, ella solo sonrió y con un extraño sentimiento de comodidad ante ello, se hecho la capucha a la cabeza, suspirando y sintiéndose mas viva que nunca bajo la capa negra y gastada.

Ada, que iba tras de ella en su espionaje contra Gil, lo noto, lo noto incluso Reim, lo vieron todos, como las mejillas adquirían de nuevo ese color rojizo y como sus ojos ahora eran una llama verde y casi rebelde en sus ojos que reflejaban vida.

Oz solo pudo pensar:

"¿Que haríamos sin Sharon ahora?"

Porque sin Sharon, otras ves no tuviesen el placer de ver la sonrisa de Mary Ann.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hello gente, Volvi xD pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Ahora quien será la cita de Gilbert? No se ustedes pero me dio risa el "Inutil ¬¬" de el duque Barma, jijiji3 ahora solo queda decir que… ¡Visiten mi Blog! Porque ya subi las fichas de la serie;D

the miracle of life and love . blogs pot . com (quiten los espacios :D)

Esta vez la cosa se puso muy sentimental y algo cómicas la verdad. Pido mis galletas por favor -.- ya se me acabaron! xP esta ves Ann paso por una de esas "Depresiones de mujeres que son inexplicables" (Tal vez) esto tiene que ver mucho con la serie. Porque aunque este engañada mi querida OC siente muuuuuuuuuy dentro de ella que algo va mal.

Vincent y Leo no aparecieron en este capítulo (Apocalipsiiiiiiis ._.) ya tendrán sus razones :D

Me voy adelantando ya que ya tengo unas tres, dos o cinco páginas adelantadas de el próximo capitulo XD

(**Comenten ¡Por favor! No morirán por hacerlo! T-T**)

Solo pido eso y que los tomates (Y galletas) no me peguen mucho, tengo un rostro (no tan bonito) que proteger para que no empeore! XD

* * *

**Respuesta a Chadechu Nightray (Se que te respondí por mensaje privado pero ya se hiso costumbre):**

Aquí va lo que no te respondí en el privado.

Hello!

Pues si, el color rojo para las piedras es muy llamativo, se me vino sola a la cabeza, y SI, hay una piedra llamada topacio y hay otra llamada Onix que es negra *-* por error la puse en el prologo como ejemplo de los ojos de Gilbert, pero…bueno XD es que me confundo mucho con Onix y topacio! Será porque las "descubrí" las dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno gracias por responder las preguntas. ¿en serio te dio risa? Y yo pensé que este fic no daba risa 0.0 que bueno que si! No sé que tendrás que decir este capítulo o si viste el adelanto pero… el próximo promete una cara de "O.O ¡¿WTF?!" en serio. Si no, v-v lo arreglo. Y sobre lo de la ceguera de Break y al lamento de Mary Ann (Se me vino solo a la mente) pero admito que también me enterneció un poquito.

En Fin :D

Bueno gracias por comentar y que te valla bien!

P.D. Creo que tu Revis de tu historia influyo a mi oscar, el pobre casi le da un infarto con Ada Xd

* * *

**—Como sabrán hay un contratista ilegal haciendo estragos en una ciudad pequeña al sur de el país llamada Carroll's*:** En memoria de Levis Carroll (si es que se escribe asi) que fue el creador de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y los demás libros que siguen a este (si señores hay mas de uno ¬¬)

**Después de todo desde la desaparición de su padre tenía más libertades**): **en efecto como se habrán dado cuenta, en mi fic el duque Bezarius huyo junto con Vincent, la verdad es esto es por una confusión, al principio pensé que estaba desaparecido desde mucho, luego caí en cuenta que no, pero también me confundí creyendo que si había desaparecido después de lo de la ceremonia de Oz en el manga, aun sigo así, pero por no dejar señores. Aquí está desaparecido y punto. :P

* * *

**Adelanto del Próximo capitulo: **Oz hace su papel de malo contra Gil y su enamorada, Un confuso Baskerville sigue un capricho de su corazón y Ann…al fin vera a aquel que le robara un beso fortuito.

**Siguiente capitulo**: Tiempo para amar.

Adiós y cuídense.


	8. Capitulo 7: Tiempo para amar

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

**Pre-Nota: **Por favor! No me maten cuando lean quien es la pareja de Gil. T-T

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Tiempo para amar.**

* * *

"Amar es natural

Es algo que envuelve

Mata

Y te hace soñar"

* * *

La secta vez en la que Oz soltó una risotada (de esas que sonaban tan malvadas que te erizaban el cabello de la nuca) fue la secta ves que Reim dio un respigón en su sitio y se refugió tras la menuda figura de Ann. Si Oz seguía riéndose así el pobre Pandoriano de cabellos cafés terminaría con un infarto prematuro y una muy bonita lapida.

Siguiendo lo primero, Gilbert los había guiado (Bueno no guiado, en realidad ellos lo habían perseguido, pero ese es otro tema) hasta un carnaval, de esos públicos y que tienen variedades de quioscos: para comida, juegos, regalos, joyería barata y de colores, un hombre que ofrecía un juego traído de un país lejano, cestas, carrosas, música, risas, papelillos de colores y muchas personas yendo de aquí a halla.

Era algo que en el mundo de un noble no se veía a menudo, esa vida y ese color.

No resaltaban, eran como cualquier otro pueblerino, Mary Ann, Sharon, Ada y Alice solo resaltaba por su belleza, y (en los pensamientos de Oz) había muchas chicas lindas en todo el lugar así que no desentonaba. Aunque debía de admitirlo sus queridas "Hermanas" (Sharon entra en el combo) y su amada Alice eran las más bonitas.

Las tres vestían de colores marrones y blancos, con vestidos poco llamativos pero aun así bonitos, los cabellos sueltos y simples, le daban aquella aura de niñas adorablemente inocentes que Oz, Reim, Break y Oscar pillaron a algunos hombres viéndolas (No pregunten donde acabaron, los muy sinvergüenza solo tuvieron algo en común, ya se la pensarían dos –o tres- para ver a una chica de manera libidinosa)

En cuanto a Oz y los demás, ellos optaron solo por unos chalecos, camisas, y pantalones negros, nada fuera de lo usual, lo único fuera de lo "Usual" era el broche con el escudo Bezarius en la solapan de el chaleco verde de Oscar que nadie notaba.

—Oye, ha parado—Aviso Sharon con los ojos llenos de brillo y una expresión casi adoradora, todos dejaron de contemplar el carnaval solo para ver como la escurridiza figura de Gilbert tras la capa negra se paraba frente a un bar, miraba el nombre y seguía caminando.

—¡sigan!—Chillo Oz, Ada pego un saltito y corrió al lado de su hermano y Alice se quedo embobada viendo un pedazo de carne rodar por una parrillera mientras un hilillo de baba corría por su labio, Mary Ann suspiro resignada y la jalo por un brazo. Fue Reim el que dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda a Ann para que apurara el paso, Oscar miro a todos los lados meneando su cabello rubio en una cola alta, y luego con una sonrisa torcida siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al poco tiempo y en un parpadeo, había perdido a Gil entre la multitud que casi los aplastaba, cuantas ganas tenia de decir: "¡SOMOS NOBLES!" solo para que los dejaran pasar entre el bullicio.

Algunas figuras llenas de Elio pasaban por encima de sus cabezas y las personas empujaban sin el menor miramiento, la única que no estaba a punto de chillar y patalear era Ann (la cual de nuevo se sentía cómoda con la situación) Alice simplemente gruñía indignada y llego a morder a alguien mientras Sharon intentaba no matar a nadie y Reim era llevado por la multitud, Ada era la que jalaba de el Chaleco de su tío Oscar (Cual rostro envejecido pero que aún conservaba su atractivo mantenía su expresión calmada) para no se jalada por el bullicio general. Oz, simplemente daba saltitos entre la multitud sin prestar atención a las personas que le rodeaban con el seño fruncido y el amargo sabor de no poder atrapar a Gil en una de sus escapadas.

"Si me suelto, me caigo"

Ada reforzó el agarre de su pálida mano con el chaleco verde de su tío y intento avanzar sin ser llevada por las personas que iban al sentido contrario.

— ¡ Señorita Sharon, Señorita Ada, Señor Oz!—El propio Reim salto haciendo señas mientras se hacía notar entre la multitud, Ada y Oscar asintieron mientras intentaban llegar hasta Reim, cuyos ojos marrones estaban fijos en una Sharon que retrocedía su paso solo para llegar hasta él y un Oz que intentaba tomar la mano de Alice a la vez que intentaba no perder la menuda figura de Mary Ann que se perdía sin escuchar los llamados de los demás sobre los sonidos de el carnaval, Break iba en su busca.

Mas Ada, volteo por un momento, solo un mísero momento, su vista verde y inocente hacia el lado contrario, pero ese vistazo hacia atrás le costó caro, puesto que con sorpresa abrió su boca ahogando una exclamación, Soltó el chaleco de su tio y se quedo parada en el mismo lugar aun sin apartar la vista de allí, Suspiro. Y sin importarle que dejara atrás a sus compañeros y consciente de que dentro de poco estaría perdida, volvió sobre sus pasos y intento alcanzar aquello que robo su atención…y su cordura.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Gilbert giro en una esquina oscura y lejana a la vida, sonido y alegría de el carnaval. Era un callejon casi abandonado y sucio, demasiado oscuro para ver más allá de tu nariz una vez dentro, pero el azabache sabia que mas allá, fina y encapuchada, estaba aquella con la cual se había estado viendo desde hace dos semanas, a la misma hora, el mismo lugar y la misma circunstancias, apenas cruzo…toda sensación de persecución o duda se disipo.

_**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas**__**  
**_

La mujer corrió hasta el, sin esperar un minuto y se estrecho contra su amado al fin sintiendo su aroma (ese de tabaco y perfume fino) y sus cabellos rebeldes contra su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

_**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio**__**  
**_

—Gilbert—suspiro, lamento cuando el la separo de si solo para verla a los ojos así como ella a el, los dos sonreían anchamente con ese sentimiento sofocante en el pecho, era solo el mirarse a los ojos como se sentían y aunque sabían que estaba mal…mal en cada letra y de lo que cavia.

_**Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira**__**  
**_

Pero no podían evitarlo, mirarse como idiotas colegiales enamorados. Eran ellos, como la primera vez que se vieron, no la más amena y ni siquiera fue el cuento de el baile entre rosas y un beso apasionado. Fue un baile de sangre y de pelea, como estaban en bandos contrarios y se miraron uno al otro, Topacio contra Rubi, listos para atacarse, pero en cierto modo, si, si fue amor a primera vista.

_**El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...**_

—Charlotte…—Gilbert la miro fijamente a los ojos, la Baskerville soltó de nuevo una risita nerviosa y a la vez complacida, el solo hecho de que _ el _ pronunciase su nombre hacia que una felicidad desbordara su corazón.

Era de nuevo rojo contra dorado, parecía que el tiempo se había parado solo para ellos, ¿ o era que pasaba mas rápido? Ya no lo sabían. Charlotte murmuro algo como "Sospechan algo" y Gilbert solo le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió, ella la bajo y también sonrió apenada.

—Los Baskerville sospechan…—Susurro levemente, Gilbert torció el gesto, la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo en el oído—me han perseguido pero he logrado perderlos.

—Oz también.

—ese mocoso.

—solo lo odias porque se parece a Jack.

—Ya lo sé—Lotti bufo, chasqueo la lengua y lo miro fijamente.—Odio todo esto…

— ¿El qué?—Gilbert sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte, acerco su rostro al de ella, nunca se había sentido tan confiado con alguien. Pero Lotti era especial, nunca se había sentido así, había sentido simpatía, respeto y deber, pero nunca amor, porque ahora que la veía a los ojos quería besarle y…¡hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo!

—Que nos veamos asi, tan fortuito y…prohibido

Lotti carraspeo, a diferencia de el, ella se ponía tan nerviosa que apenas si notaba que alguien estaba a su alrededor, solo existía Gil y su sonrojo descomunal, Lotti era una pequeña niña inocente cuando estaba con el…y asi le gustaba a Gil.

Fue solo un minuto pero Gilbert se inclino con los ojos dorados brillando cual sol, solo espero un minuto y el beso ya era correspondido.

_**No importa si somos diferentes, o si hay barreras entre nosotros**_

_**Yo te amo.**_

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Mary Ann paro su caminata cuando se hubo consiente de donde estaba, porque en un principio fue como si caminara solo por hacerlo, no escuchaba, no veía, ni pensaba. Solo caminaba y seguía un extraño sentimiento, pero en ese momento aquel hilo invisible que seguía sin saber, se corto, se desconecto y dejo de hacer que lo siguiera.

Parpadeo dos veces con confusión, y luego se pregunto dónde estaba, seguía en las calles de Lebereu y aun estaba en el carnaval, sabía que Oz no estaba a su lado, ni tampoco Alice, es más. Nadie conocido estaba a su lado, todos eran rostros desconocidos cubiertos por mascaras multi-color, Rostros extraños y macabros, de colores y que la hacían marear. Todo era desconocido, las risas, los niños risueños que pasaban corriendo a un lado de ella, la mujer de ropajes nobles que iba con escolta, las adolecentes alegres y una pareja de recién casados.

Todo era risas, colores, música, personas…muchas personas, fue tal vez que se sintió mal o algo por el estilo, pero sintió que de repente todo se movía lento, los pasos, la gente, la risa, todo.

Solo quedo en su mente un tintineo, como si fuera algo que resaltaba entre todo, un tintineo pasivo y lejano. Ya demás de ello…

Una persona.

El propietario del collar que producía ese _tintineo_, reposaba ese relicario dorado en su pecho, era un chico, ¿Dieciséis? ¿Quince? No lo sabía, sus cabellos eran negros como el azabache (y por lo que llegaba a ver unos muy rebeldes) era pálido y su ropa en definitiva eran de un noble y sus ojos… eran negros y blanco a la vez, motas doradas que paseaban por su iris como si un mundo más se reflejara en ellos.

**Y todo fue negro. Ahora solo estaba el…y ella.**

No pensó en ese momento con claridad, puesto un nombre que no conocía salió de sus labios.

—Oswald…—dijo, inentendible, nadie lo escucho, solo fue ella que supo de ese nombre, después de él y como si fuera el "Clip" que arreglaría todo, la realidad volvió y la golpeo tan bruscamente que se sintió mareada y confusa. Se tambaleo y…cayo, el piso se precipito a su rostro y ella solo cerró los ojos, lo último que sintió, fueron esos ojos multicolor sostener su mirada, como algo blando y cálido atajaba su caída.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Ada corrió más aun cuando lo vio más cerca, era como apresurar el paso con la motivación de que pronto llegaría hasta su objetivo.

Allí fue, solo salto, le abrazo y…Grito:

— ¡VINCENT!—para el chico de el infortunio fue como el principio de una cuenta regresiva para una bomba, el rubio se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba. Con los ojos llorosos y sus puros iris esmeralda, el cabello rubio y como se apretaba a su pecho mientras intentaba hablar aun cuando el llanto no la dejaba.

En ese momento todo se fue abajo, su fachada, su objetivo y su indiferencia. Pues solo pudo abrazarla y susurrar su nombre en su oído. Era tan pequeña y despedía un olor a violeta. Ada se tenso al sentir su contactó, puesto aunque fuera corrido y perseguido por el, no espero que le correspondiera de esa forma, nunca lo pensó.

—Vincent— volvió a pronunciar, fue intensifico para que el mencionado la apretara más a su pecho, aun allí, en medio de la calle, lo único que pareció distinto fue el tono que ella uso, uno serio y casi agónico.

Su interlocutor solo subió su cabeza y le sonrió, esas sonrisas que siempre le entrego en su noviazgo, con esa jovialidad y cariño, pero esta vez era un cariño verdadero. Ada sonrojo y el le beso la frente con tranquilidad, y sin una palabra mas que sus nombres ser pronunciados, como si eso fuera la única afirmación que necesitaban saber que eran ellos y no su anhelante corazón haciéndoles una mala jugada, Ada se dejo llevar de la mano de Vincent sin preocupación, solo sonrió con timidez, y no se molesto en preguntar como Vincent Baskerville estaba solo por las calles de Lebereu.

Solo se dejo llevar y disfrutaron el festival.

_**Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira**__**  
**_

Ada suspiro y cuando Vincent le tomo de la mano dijo:

—No se lo diré a nadie…

—Yo tampoco…

—Que se un secreto…

—Que sea así.

_**El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...**_

_Era imposible ver un amor más frustrado y loco…que ese, o tal vez, solo tal vez, si se vea otro igual._

Vincent la abrazo y luego la beso.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Alice y Oz solo salieron de la muchedumbre apenas, los dos sujetados de la mano (por precaución) y en un lugar de Lebereu que no conocía, Aunque a Alice poco le importo porque encontró una tienda de carne, Oz solo chasqueaba la legua y se mostraba enfadado al no poder conocer/descubrir a la novia de Gil.

Los dos estaban consientes de que estaban perdidos pero…les importaba bien poco.

—ya que estamos perdidos...—Alice tomo la mano de Oz y él se mostro sorprendido y…sonrojado—…Porque no vemos el carnaval más de cerca.

Oz sonrió, Alice rio nerviosa y el rubio paso brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de Alice, la morena solo enrojeció.

Se dedicaron a mirar los globos de animales que flotaban por las calles, los niños jugando, las caravanas. Si se hubiesen concentrado mas en ver a su alrededor hubiese notado a una Lily Baskerville que se había perdido buscando a Lotti, la rubia ya sabía que "Algo" se traía entre manos, siempre salía a la misma hora y todos los días. A su pesar, Leo le cuestiono porque salía sola y aquella hora y tuvo que contarle todo, al final Vincent fue arrastrado por Leo y su infantil/ macabro sentido del humor para perseguir junto a ella a Lotti.

¿El resultado?: Todos perdidos y dispersado en Lebereu.

Lily bufo enfadada, chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia atrás y murmuro algo como "matare al amo Leo uno de estos días" ella misma lo aceptaba, no le daba su debido respeto a su "amo Glen" pero ella sentía que ese no era su amo, aunque siempre había sido una niña impulsiva que se dejaba llevar por corazonadas y no por lo que era verdad. Intento cubrir con su cabello la "marca de el diablo", ya muchas personas la había mirado con extrañeza por ella y no quería ser más extraña de lo que ya era a los ojos de lo pueblerinos.

"Este lugar no me agrada"

Las personas la miraban fijamente.

Con confusión.

Con una punzante frialdad.

Y una indiferencia poblada de odio a su simple presencia.

Con sus ojos azules, Lily volteo, Alice y Oz Bezarius caminaban dándole la espalda, al principio se mostro sorprendida ¿Oz Bezarius sin escolta? ¡Perfecto! ¡Podría sacar a Bandersnatch y capturarlo! ¡Asi podría llevarlo ante Leo y terminar con todo eso! (como ya lo había dicho, era impulsiva y algo ilusa) Mientras hacía muecas raras y sonreía con auto-suficiencia, Reim había interceptado a la misma pareja de adolecentes al otro lado de la callejuela, aunque aun las personas iban y venían tenía suficiente espacio para moverse entre la multitud. Claro…su sonrisa se borro al ver a la pequeña Lily correr frente al, y luego, como esta se daba cuenta de su presencia al chocar los ojos azul con los marrones suyos.

Estaba en un aprieto.

— ¡Reim!—y de nuevo Alice y Oz se alejaban sin la mínima sospecha de lo que algunos metros pasaba, mientras Reim solo podía mirar fijamente a Lily, y ella a él.

_**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas**__**  
**_

Lily rio y se acerco corriendo mientras jalaba su chaleco, Reim solo se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte.

—¡Estás vivo!

_**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio**_

Reim trago saliva, se acomodo los lentes, pensó en avisar a Sharon a través de su sombra, pero la sola sonrisa de la pequeña le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su propia mente le grito "Traición".

Traición ha esa sonrisa esperanzada.

No supo porque se sonrojo. O menos porque le sonrió a Lily y le respondió el saludo…no supo porque paso el resto de la tarde con ella entre risas y un lento sentimiento que se colaba en su pecho.

No supo porque las sonrisa de Lily le sabía a amor.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Cuando Mary Ann despertó lo hizo con un sentimiento de extravió y confusión muy incómoda, se reincorporo con pesadez y solo en ese momento pudo ver que había dormido en una banca de un pequeño parque con lago y arboles altos y frondosos. Más allá lo más lejos posible y opacado por el sonido de los pájaros pitar…se encontraba el carnaval y las calles abarrotadas de gente.

— ¿Estás bien?—giro su mirada con sombro y rapidez, a su lado un chico de cabellos revuelto y mirada negra de motas doradas la miraba con deje de amabilidad que le causo temor y a la ves calidez, su rostro ardió tanto que temió estar enferma y su corazón se acelero ¿Por qué? Asintió con lentitud y frunció el seño con desagrado, Leo rio ante su mueca, la cual se le antojo tierna.

Cuando el chico soltó esa risilla con el se movió el relicario dorado que reposaba en su pecho y sobre el pañuelo de el traje, Mary Ann solo lo miro fijamente, profundizo su seño y lo escruto con la mirada, "White Rabbit" se escribía como grabado.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?—Le sonrió, Mary Ann enrojeció aun mas, casi se cae de la banca por razones que no entendió (Tal vez fue el brinquito que dio cuando oyó de nuevo su voz, o la reacción de su acelerado corazón).

Hubo un silencio que le pareció una eternidad a Ann, y un segundo al moreno.

— ¿O te comió la lengua el gato?—Ann negó rápidamente mientras los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban acompañando a un escalofrió no muy agradable.

—M-Ma-Mary A-Ann—Tartamudeo tanto que juro haber repetido la misma vocal por lo menos tres veces. Leo no había apartado su mirada de ella ni por un segundo, a su vista, la pequeña Mary Ann era…pequeña (si, es algo irónico -que se note el sarcasmo-), frágil, algo obstinada y le recordaba mucho a Elliot con su seño fruncido y el bochorno en sus mejillas.

—Mi nombre es Leo—ha Ann, el nombre le pareció conocido, mas no cayó en el completamente ya que sus pensamientos eran una maraya de incoherencias en ese momento, ella solo no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos pardos del chico.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento que ya se había conocido, Tal vez Leo hubiera tenido otro nombre y cuerpo, y tal vez Mary Ann en ese tiempo tenía sus recuerdos intactos, en ese tiempo en el que se conocían. Aunque tampoco caían en la cuenta que la chica "Ann" que Rufus Barma le habia descrito a Leo, era la que el chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, tenia justo en frente bajo el nombre de "Mary Ann". Y a su vez ella no recordaba la corta (pero amena) charla con Ada.

—Te desmayaste en medio de el carnaval—Le explico el Baskerville con algo de incomodidad, Ann se había puesto de pie y miraba fijamente el lugar con algo de confusión si apartar la vista de un nido de pájaros, a Leo no le gusto que se separase de el. Y la verdad no se pregunto el porque si no que solo hizo un mohín con sus labios de niño malcriado— ¿segura que estas bien?

Mary Ann no supo cuando el chico se acerco, puesto su respiración y palabras le chocaron el el cuello y le hisieron cosquillas en su oído. De nuevo el escalofrio.

Ann se tenso, soltó un respigo y susurro sin querer de nuevo aquel nombre perdido:

—_¡Oswal!—los ojos esmeralda silenciaron los lilas._

—_Mary Ann…_

— _¿Es cierto? ¿Lacie tiene que ser sacrificada al Abyss?_

_Los ojos esmeraldas estaban acuosos._

_EL adolecente callo y la miro fijamente, mejillas rojas, piel blanca y mirada inocente._

_¿Estaría bien decirle la verdad?_

—_Sí._

Ann no supo si fue solo ella la que vio aquello, o aquel llamada Leo también los vio. Solo supo que eso no estaba bien, y que no debió "recordar" algo como eso. Se aparto los mas rápido que pudo y lo miro a los ojos con un temor que Leo supo reconocer.

El chico solo le sonrio con algo de burla, creía que la habia asustado con su sigilo.

No tenía ni idea que cuando se inclino para hablarle a su oído el relicario roso la espalda de Ann.

_**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas**__**  
**_

— ¿Quién eres tú?

_**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio**__**  
**__**Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira**__**  
**_

Leo ladeo la cabeza, frunció los labios con algo de molestia y la volvió a analizar con la mirada.

Algo había en esa chica…algo diferente.

_**El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...**_

Ann retrocedió un paso con cautela y tal como el lo hizo lo volvió a escrutar con la mirada.

Leo era un chico algo delgado, tal vez no fuera tan fuerte, se dijo así misma, era alguien que reflejaba un tranquilidad casi aterradora en su mirada, y un deje de misterio en sus palabras tan latentes como que sabía que esos ojos reflejaba _algo más_, el era guapo. Los cabellos negros que caían por su mejilla y su frente, era tan pálido como la propia nieve y juraba que le había visto ante…¿pero en donde? _**  
**_

_**El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa**__**  
**__**Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos**_

Leo también pareció ver de otro ángulo la situación, porque frunció el seño y la miro con una media sonrisa a la cual la chica tomo el color de un tomate maduro.

La noche empezaba a caer, el frio y el viento a azotar las ramas de los árboles y el cuerpo de Mary Ann.

Leo dio un paso y Ann se que do en su lugar, de nuevo los ojos pardos la absorbían. Así fue hasta que Ann estuvo consciente de que aquel chico llamado Leo, ese que hizo que su corazón retumbara de emoción en un primer momento sin siquiera saber quién era, estaba frente de ella, con una de sus suaves manos en su mejilla y la otra acariciando furtivamente sus cabellos rizados.

—La pregunta aquí...—Leo hablo en un susurro tenue y sombrío, previamente se inclino mas al rostro de la barones.—Es…¿ quién eres tú?

Mary Ann tartamudeo, Leo rio ante su nerviosismo, estaba tan cerca que podían sentir la calidez de el otro.

_**Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa**__**  
**__**El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...**_

El brillo en los ojos de él le avisaron a Mary Ann cuando la beso, puesto ni ella estaba consciente de el tiempo, solo supo que los labios de Leo eran dulces, que eran suaves y que ella misma cerro los ojos por inercia, como tembló y como el no vacilo.

—_Te amo._

—_no deberías quererme._

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Porque está mal._

Si no reacciono cuando el se separo de ella y le dijo en un susurro: "Tu sabes algo de Esmeralda ¿No es así?" mientras le daba su capa para que se abrigaba y se marchaba sin decir más.

No lo hizo cuando en plena noche volvió al carnaval, y como si fuera todo obra de el destino, encontrarse con una sonrojada Ada, un Oz y una Alice que no paraba de sonrojarse al verse a los ojos, como Sharon a cada momento que veía a Break parecía estar enojada y al mismo tiempo abochornada, a tío Oscar vociferando donde habían estado todo el tiempo y a Reim que al parecer había mandado a su cerebro de vacaciones a Saturno y sin boleto de regreso.

Ann en todo el camino de regreso no hiso más que pesar en ojos pardos y sonrisas torcidas mientras se preguntaba que había pasado, o mas concretamente como había pasado, como ese chico la había besado con tanta facilidad, como ella ahora pensaba en el.

¿Quién era Esmeralda?

Ella no era consciente de que Leo se preguntaba lo mismo, que el se preguntaba que era lo que le había echo besarte y también preguntar por Esmeralda.

Fue tanto el pesar de Leo mientras recordaba esos ojos Esmeralda que no noto como Lily embozaba un alarga y expresiva sonrisa, ni como Vincent parecía distante y dolido mientras miraba por la ventana contraria.

En definitiva ese dia todos se habían tomado:

Su tiempo para amar.

* * *

**Nota:**

(Oculta en un yunque a prueba de bombas en un lugar muuuuuy muuuuuy lejano)

¡Bombas no! Por favor, El hecho de que Lotti y Gil estén juntos en mi retorcida mente es porque "¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!" y Leo y Ann es que *¬* se ve reeeeeeeeeee-tiernos.

Como ven hoy el capitulo fue Cero-misterio (Bueno no tanto) y arriba el romantiqueo OwÓ

Si les gusto…

**¡Comenten!**

¡Porque ustedes! ¡Si ustedes! Porque se que hay personas que ven este fic además de Chadechu ¡Las estadísticas no mienten! Gente de ¡México, Colombia!, ¡ARGENTIAN Y ESPAÑA!

Ha! Bueno a lo que iba! Todo aquí salió "Mas o menos" como quise. LilyXReim uno muy leve por cierto! Y además quedo como…¿Qué paso con Sharon y Break? Y…seguro muchos quedaron "O.0 esta escritora esta loca"

La canción que utilice en el Fic, es de Ricardo Arjona, mi canta-autor preferido.

* * *

**Respuestas a Chadechu Nightray:**

*Atrapando galletas en el aire*

GRACIAS! ESTAN RICAS :3

Pues hay tienes quien es la pareja de Gil, No me mates :s te lo suplico T-T ¿en serio Onix te suena a eso? A mi me suena a carbón. Lo se poco creativo, este capítulo espero te guste. Ya subí las fichas de Lotti, Alice y…Ada, al Blog.

Debo admitir que de verdad Revis y Oscar se están haciendo amigos para el mal de Mely y Ada (Pobres chicas T-T) y si, Gil es adorable :3 ahora que ves porque se estaba comiendo su servilleta, lo comprenderás "Amor prohibido" jejejeje ¿y que tal? ¿Pusiste cara de WTF?

PD: es cierto, el Duque Barma es MUY expresivo y ameno escribiendo cartas. Jajaja. Se resolvió el "Incognito" de Mary Ann, ES LEO Muajajajaj 3

Bueno que la pases bien y ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

* * *

**Este capitulo no fue revisado si encuentran un error, favor decirme.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Esmeralda

**Después de el capítulo 61 de él manga y con spoiler del 62 hasta del 74**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es creación de Jun mochizuki que me tiene con los nervios de punta con cada capítulo nuevo.**

**Capitulo ocho:** Esmeralda.

* * *

"Porque aunque lo olvides…

…no importa que hagas….

….algo te lo recordara…mas si eso te hace sufrir."

* * *

**Un mes y un día.**

* * *

_La jovencita de ojos rojos estaba allí de nuevo, frente a frente y con los ojos fijos en el. Era hermosa y su belleza dejaba a todo opacado. _

—_no lo hagas, despierta. ¡DESPIERTA!_

_Le grito, con esos ojos rojos que hipnotizan y esa alarma en sus pupilas._

—_no recuerdes._

_Le advirtió, su rostro mostraba preocupación, o tal vez ¿desesperación?._

_Oz jadeo y en un segundo su entorno cambio, la oscuridad acrecentó y de nuevo todo se volvió un abismo de negro azabache._

_Pasos…_

…_cada vez más cerca._

_El rubio Bezarius murmuro algo que ni el mismo supo que fue. Cuando al fin dos figuras parecieron brillar entre toda esa oscuridad, de nuevo dos chicas, de la misma altura y el mismo andar, los pass al mismo ritmo y se acercaban con la misma lentitud y calma. Oz las vio caminar cada una al encuentro de la otra, pacientes y a paso largo y sobrio._

_Oz sabía quien era aquella chica de vestido blanco y corto que usaban las niñas pequeñas, de cabellos alborotados y apariencia de una pequeña niña aunque extrañamente se sabía que tenía quince años. Era Mary Ann, que caminaba al encuentro de la chica encapuchada de tela escarlata. Cuando las dos se detuvieron viendo fijamente a la otra, enlazaron sus manos juntando sus rostros, como si fueran una sola y al fin lo miraron a el._

—_Oz—Era una voz distorsionada y gutural la que salió de los labios de la encapuchada y los de Ann, sus voces estaban mezcladas como si salieran de una sola persona. Las dos tenias la misma altura, y Oz pudo jurar que si corría la capucha de la desconocida, esta se vería similar a Ann. El Bezarius reacciono solo con un respigo y mirando con ojos temerosos a las dos. Volvieron hablar en susurros que parecían ecos y con aquella voz que helaba la sangre de el heredero de Zai Bezarius — debes buscarlos, debes encontrarlos y lo sabrás ¡RECUERDA!_

—_El viene—La encapuchada susurro, al fin su voz era limpia y clara, como la de una chica joven, entonces Oz la reconoció, en los recuerdos de Jack la había visto, igualmente encapuchada. Aquella chica,__** esa chica era Esmeralda, la misma de los recuerdo de Jack**__. Esmeralda se giro a su izquierda y Ann la imito— ¡El viene!_

_Chillo._

_**Gritos distorsionados, mientras lo llamaban con desespero.**_

_Oz sentía que un abismo se lo tragaba, ejerciendo presión en su pecho y asfixiándolo_

_**Recuerdos de torturas**_

_**Los ojos de Mary Ann brillaron con temor**_

. _**La encapuchada intento quitar su capucha con desesperación, intentado**_

_**que el viera su rostro**_

**Mary Ann grito. **

—_¡RECUERDA! ¡RECUERDA A ESMERALDA!_

—_¿Esmeralda?.—se cuestiono, su voz sonó casi temerosa y cuando estaba a punto de ver el rostro de la chica…algo lo tapo…algo se interpuso entre los gritos, la distorsión y el…_

—_Es mejor que no veas esto…_

_Y salido de la nada Jack apareció, con su sonrisa calmada y ojos esmeralda compresivo. Lo cubrió con su chaqueta y en ese momento…_

Oz Bezarius despertó.

Sudaba y estaba agitado. Respiraba entrecortadamente y rápido, se sentó y descubrió con alivio que estaba en su habitación, en Nightray House.

En casa.

El rubio suspiro y vio su sombra distorsionada por la luz de las velas. Estaba aun oscuro afuera pero un leve amarillo opaco subía por el horizonte. En ese momento pensó en su sueño, lo estaba teniendo desde hace días. Jack siempre intervenía y terminaba la odisea con premura, al principio lo agradeció profundamente. Pero con el tiempo solo sintió curiosidad por ver el rostro de aquella desconocida.

Frunció su seño y miro receloso la puerta, no supo porque. Suspiro pesadamente y paso una mano por su cabello rubio empapado de sudor.

Suspiro más anchamente cuando tocaron a su puerta. Miro ausente la puerta blanca y se pregunto qué era lo que en ese momento sentía en su pecho, porque ni siquiera el podía entender que era el cumulo de sensaciones que se instalaba en el.

—¿Puedo pasar?

_Alice._

La castaña paso, y solo pudo notar los ojos cansados del chico, como una fina capa de sudor surcaba su frente empapada y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto, si era cierto que Alice había adquirido un poco de tacto al paso del tiempo no pudo evitar el tono altanero y casi mandón que se coló por su murmullo de voz a la vez que colocaba sus brazos en jarra.

Oz sonrió, se destapo al ponerse en pie. Alice sabía que era una de esas sonrisas tristes, rotas y falsas. Porque también las había visto en el sufrido rostro de Mary Ann hace varios días atrás.

—Estoy bien—susurro, tomo las manos de Alice una vez estuvo a su lado y la miro a los ojos mientras reposaba su frente en la de la castaña, la cadena en seguida enrojeció. Para Oz era placentero solo tomar las manos de ella y sonreírle mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba el olor de su ropa, ese tan extraño de menta y chocolate. Alice vestía esa madrugada un vestido azul claro con un gran lazo en su cintura, más corto y cómodo de lo habitual.

—Ya el carruaje de Pandora ha llegado.

— ¿Gilbert ya está listo?

—También Sharon, el payaso, y...—Alice dudo, torció el gesto y con movimiento tímido dio un paso atrás, se cruzo de brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo miro con algo de duda—Mary Ann….bueno….ella…

El rubio abrió como platos sus ojos y miro fijamente a Alice.

¡¿Qué Mary Ann qué?!

— ¡MARY ANN!

— ¡Hay no!—La azabache bufo y se puso de pie. Pateo con rapidez la maleta que preparaba y acomodo un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja. Sonrió con amplitud y un tanto de nerviosismo cuando Oz abrió la puerta aun en pijama y con una Alice muy apenada detrás de él.

Y cinco segundos después era Oz el que salía de la habitación. Con el seño fruncido y una Mary Ann colgada a su brazo, lo jalaba y chillaba a la vez.

— ¡Por favor!—le suplico, Ann no quería quedarse "sola" tanto tiempo en Nightray House, especialmente con los ojos pardos de aquel llamado Leo que la había besado sin "ton ni son" queria distraerse y dejar de soñar, pensar y divagar sobre esos ojos pardos de color negro y dorado. Y esa, era la mejor forma de distraerse. —¡seré buena! ¡No molestare! ¡SERE BUENA!—repitió y jalándolo con más fuerza bajo la voz de su suplica— por favor Oz, no quiero estar sola

Oz paro su caminata cuando iba a cruzar un pasillo rumbo a su habitación aun con Mary Ann jalándolo de el brazo, parecía un toro enfurecido. Se dio la vuelta de repente con el rostro rojo y los labios fruncidos.

Ann dio un respigón al separarse de su "hermano", _de nuevo,_ los ojos rojos de B-Rabbit.

Alice solo abrió los ojos como platos y chillo— ¡Mis poderes!

—¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MARY ANN COLLET!—La aludida dio dos pasos atrás, los ojos de oz estaban completamente rojos y un extraño sello crecía a sus pies. La guadaña apareció en sus manos y apunto a las azabache con ella, Alice intento interponerse, pero. Oz, en su histeria, la aparto de una sola movida del arma. La chica-cadena cayó al piso impulsada por el golpe. Mary Ann tembló y lo miro asustada, el prosiguió —¡PORQUE ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO DIGO! ¡NO-IRAS! ¡ES UNA MISION DE PANDORA! ¡ES PELIGROSO!

— ¡OZ!

Gilbert dio dos pasos y lo tomo por los hombros con rapidez, Oz tembló, soltó la guadaña en un segundo…al caer al piso solo se volvió humo. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo sobre Gil, este, sus ojos aun estaban de un color carmín, fue la primera vez que Oz estuvo consciente de lo que hacía mientras usaba el poder de B-Rabbit.

—Ira con nosotros...—le aviso al oído con determinación. Oz volteo hacia él con los ojos rojos llenos de sorpresa y tartamudeo un "P-porque" estaba temblando. Ann no pudo más que alegrarse ante el comentario de Gil, extrañamente, olvidando lo anterior hecho por Oz, Salto de felicidad y dijo un leve "Buscare mi maleta".

Fue Alice con una pequeña herida en la mejilla, que se reincorporo y vio como lentamente la herida se cerró. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados y chasqueo las lengua "los espero en el vestíbulo" siseo, Oz supo que estaba enojada.

—tenemos que hablar—Gilbert afianzo su agarre en los hombros de Oz y lo miro con esos ojos penetrantes, eran profundos y daban miedo. Oz asintió, aun sus ojos eran escarlata.

**¿Qué es lo que me pasa?**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::

* * *

Movió lentamente su mano y acaricio el relicario dorado con la yema de los dedos.

Suspiro.

Leo se sentía, especialmente ese día, se sentía nostálgico. Solo pensaba en los ojos verdes de Mary Ann, de la pequeña Mary Ann.

—Mary...Ann—susurro, saboreo el tono de su nombre y sonrió. Si, definitivamente le gusta ese nombre en su boca. Aun podía recordar las mejillas rojas de la chica, esa mirada perdida y casi melancólica. Frunció el seño por un minuto, _mejillas sonrojadas_, el brillo verde en su mirada. Se reincorporo del sofá escarlata en una de esas salas casi olvidadas de la extensa mansión. Ese verde lo había visto antes, **debía** recordarlo.

Frunció aun más el seño y pensó:

En Oz.

**¡Bingo!**

Chirrió los dientes y miro al vacio, se sorprendió de sentirse irritado. ¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?! ¡Mary Ann era Ann! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su parecido con Oz? Y de repente, para Leo, todo encajaba, cada cosa, sus memorias incompletas aquellas memorias desconocidas que tuvo (pero mas no supo el porqué) tuvo que arrebatar a Alice Will of Abyys.

En ese momento lo supo.

Y volvió a sonreír porque…

…estaba a un paso de encontrar a Esmeralda.

—Y tú, pequeña y tierna Ann, me ayudaras a encontrarla.

Pero se volvió a cuestionar, ¿acaso el no amaba a Esmeralda? Entonces, ¿porque ahora pensaba en Ann?

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Sharon bufo, se sentó y por primera vez en su vida (o desde que tenía conciencia) recargo su espalda en el espaldar de la silla, chillo y paso sus manos por sus sedosos cabellos. Mary Ann estaba justo al frente de ella juntando su ropa y tirándola (A su parecer) en la maleta color vino tintó mientras sonreía cual niña pequeña con juguete nuevo y cantaba una leve cancioncilla que no llego a escuchar.

La Rainswoth sabia porque el viaje se había retrasado dos horas más (Echo que Ann aprovecho para empaquetar mejor su ropa), en ese momento Break y Gilbert deberían estar hablando con Oz, y sentía un gran nerviosismo y carga. Pandora escondía muchos secretos y el Abyss aun más, pero aquello…

—_Tú quieres decir que…_

_La habitación en la que estaban era de esa tantas de las cuales Sharon no sabía que existían y que nunca había visitado, recordaba que para conocer toda su mansión necesito todo un mes, las paredes eran de el color de el arándano, de el color de los ojos de Alice._

_El piso era de un blanco porcelana, la ventanas estaban al final de la habitación. Conformando un gran ventanal tras el escritorio donde se encontraba Gilbert. Ya era de noche y la velas estaba recién encendidas iluminaba todo perfectamente, los muebles eran de color turquesa con relieves en madera y sus pequeños detalles los hacían dignos de la nobleza, la copa de vino que Sharon tenía en las manos fue apretada con más fuerza._

_Break ladeo la cabeza, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y sonrió. Sharon, sentada en el mueble más próximo a él, lo observaba perpleja. Fue Gilbert el que interrumpió el silencio bochornoso en el que se sumergieron._

—_El poder de B-Rabbit está controlando a Oz. —lo dijo tan casual, mirando hacia la ventana, apenas había llegado del carnaval (aun no se quitaban las ropas que había llevado puestas a él) y Gilbert parecía más un cuerpo sin alma que el hombre mayormente nerviosos y tímido que era._

—_Pero…—Sharon trago grueso, le dio un vistazo rápido la copa de vino en sus manos y la tomo de un trago. Al verse aun tensa, intento alcanzar la botella depositada en la mesita de al frente, con algo de premura. Break la alcanzo antes y le sonrió juguetón, Emily rio con voz chillona diciendo "No mocosa, recuerda lo mal que te hace el alcohol"_

_Sharon enrojeció y chillo imperceptiblemente, algo que Gilbert no mal interpreto más le pareció extraño. _

—_Es igual...—hablo Gilbert de nuevo. Parecía que había echado la curiosidad por la ventana porque volvió mirar a través de ella. La Rainswoth era consciente de que pensaba en "Su-tal vez-novia-que-ni-Oz-conoce" era experta en eso. Las mujeres Rainswoth siempre habían tenido un problemilla con las relaciones amorosas, y tenía que ver con una maldición y una gitana celosa._

_Por lo tanto y volviendo al tema, Sharon conocía esa mirada de Anhelo, aquellas que solo embozabas cuando querías ver a __**esa**__ persona. Inconscientemente sonrió con pesar, incluso ella misma había puesto esa cara muchas veces, antes de irse a dormir, cuando se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo y pensaba en Break. Claro estaba que ya no tendría más esa "Carita triste" como alguna vez la llamo Break, y la cual el mismo se empeño en borrar ese mismo día, en el carnaval. Algo que también tiene que ver con una botella de vino y su poca tolerancia a el. Se sonrojo aun más y negó con la cabeza fuertemente, el caso importante allí era que…Oz no podía luchar contra los poderes de B-Rabbit._

_Después de (otro) silencio prolongado en los que solo se oyó la envoltura del caramelo que Break se comía en ese instante, Gilbert volvió a hablar, con sus ojos fríos ámbares y sus facciones tensas. Se dio la vuelta en la silla y quedo frente a la pareja, los miro con seriedad._

—_Poco a poco Oz se está fusionando con la cadena, B-Rabbit, no es algo común. Pero pasa, el vinculo es cada vez mas fuerte con el tiempo que pasa, como alguna vez lo dijiste, Break.Y me atrevo a decir que ese vinculo esta también en el ámbito sentimental—Sharon interrumpió el monologo de el cuervo solo para chillar de alegría y dar un pequeño brinco diciendo "¡SI!", Gilbert la miro con severidad y la rubia de baja estura volvió a su asiento algo apenada.—Semanas atrás me hubiese atrevido a decir que matáramos a la cone…a Alice, pero…temo que además de hacer daño a Oz por un tiempo prolongado, Ann estaría destrozada. Tampoco mentiremos, más de uno en esta habitación le ha tomado cariño a esa cone…—suspiro con pesadez, era difícil no insultarla si la primera imagen que pasaba por su cabeza cuando pensaba en ella era: Alice montada en la mesa de el gran comedor Nightray exigiendo carne muy temprano en la mañana y aun en un ligero camisón azul.—Por lo tanto, no veo mucho que hacer, no solo Oz se volverá más agresivo, si no que el poder de Alice puede que adelante el reloj de el contrato….he estado los últimos días buscando alguna cura pero…como es obvio, no encontré nada._

_Break chasqueo la lengua. Ahora que lo recordaba, Últimamente Gilbert se la había ´pasado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, leyendo en el la biblioteca Nightray, Sonrió, nada se podía hacer ya._

—_Tal ves solo…tengamos que esperar, un milagro aparecerá.—Y Sharon Sonrió, ante la propuesta de Break. Por primera vez en días, Gilbert se volvió sentir apoyado._

Mary Ann volvió a chillar de felicidad y fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, la chica (que mas que chica parcia niña de cinco años) tenía un calzón encima de su cabeza y una camisa se había enredado en su zapato. Sonrió, nada podía salir mal. No si Ann estaba allí, y los hacia sonreír con monerías como esas.

Contrario a los pensamientos de Sharon, Mary Ann salto un pequeño montículo de ropa y sonrió, se quito el calzón de la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza se vio al espejo, algo que le costó caro, una figura encapuchada de rojo se cernió sobre ella en el reflejo del cristal, era una chica, encapuchada.

—Esmeralda...—ya no le extrañaba decir nombres que no conocía y mucho menos no alterarse ante una persona que al parecer Sharon no veía, le hablara al oído.

—_si... —_sus voz era suave, como el canto de una flauta, lejana_. —escúchame por favor, ve al cuarto piso cuando estés __**allí**__, ve y busca en __**esa**__ habitación. La fotografía, Mary Ann, la fotografía._

Y así como llego, así se fue. Justo cuando Oz abrió la puerta con un leve estruendo, Mary Ann se sobresalto y miro a su hermano mayor. Oz la miro por un momento como si hubiese visto algo extraño, entrecerró los ojos en torno a Ann. Suspiro, toco su cabeza en un gesto de auto-control.

Y les aviso:

—El carruaje ya… va a partir—se veía rezagado, Ann lo miro con algo de desesperación y lo miro fijamente. El salió junto con Sharon, una Sirvienta tomo su maleta y le sonrío.

Ann miro a atras una vez más.

Nada.

Tenía que dejar de comer chocolate a media noche.

Cuando Sharon y Oz estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de el oído de Mary Ann, hablaron.

—¿Cómo te lo has tomado?

—Mal.—la miro con detenimiento y suspiro—la… l-la manecilla se movió.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ñah, corto ¿verdad? Iba a ser más largo pero, me dio perecita.

Pobre, ahora Oz tiene pesadillas y en sima el poder de B-rabbit lo controla, ¿pero no fue el él que soñó con Alice antes de que ella apareciese? Bueno, que mejor candidato para hacerle los sueños menos placenteros y dicho de una manera más vulgar "¡Joderle la vida!" ¡Oye! Tenía que hacerlo, el capitulo anterior fue demasiado amor, corazones y pajaritos volando en una nube rosa. :P no me gusto mucho pero tenía que definir las parejas en este fic, además que Jun-Sama nada que pone romance, solo con Jack y Lacie (¡HAY! Spoiler) y ellos dos no terminaron taaaaaaan bien que se diga. (El que va bien con el manga… me entiende) el que vio solo el anime ¿¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!? ¿¡LA FOTO!? ¡VE HABER EL BENDITO MANGA TE DIGO! -.- ahora, ¿que no actualice rápido?, pues alguien pásense por mi blog y encontrara un pots con la razón de porque no actualice tan rápido como siempre (Aunque nunca llevo la cuenta) y otro donde aviso que ya había empezado el capitulo :T en resumidas palabras : PASENSE POR EL BLOG

Por cierto, más de cuatrocientos visitantes y… la única que comenta es Chadechu, ¡Porfa comentar no le hace daño a nadie!

Fuera de eso, me gusto este capítulo ¡Oz como hermano protector! ¡Eso ni se vio con Ada! Jajajaja

Y ya que me tomo el tiempo:

* * *

**Propaganda barata:**

* * *

_Tengo mas Fic. En Fanfic,es están algo simplecitos y son originales todos._

**Rubia Sol, Morena luna** (_Nada que ver con la canción)_

Trata sobre dos hermanas, ellas son dos chicas muy peculiares, son totalmente opuestas y a la vez son muy unidas, pero todo de repente dará un cambio de trescientos setenta grados cuando su tía llegada desde el corazón de áfrica, porque su querida tia Carolain no es lo que parece, porque Lily esconde algo a sus padres que su hermana mayor Lina desconoce, aunque las dos oculten algo que en realidad…sus padres saben el "Porque" de ese secreto y las rarezas y magia que rodean a sus queridas hijas.

Link: w w fic. es/view story. p h p? sid= 28132

* * *

**Miracula**

_¡Es una historia de la que no estoy muy orgullosa, debí tomar mucho chocolate caliente y ver mucho el señor de los anillos para habérseme ocurrido tremenda rareza de fic!_

Trata sobre una chica (cuando no) que posee un poder, inimaginable, en un mundo donde todo es posible, donde las hadas vuelan por la ciudades con libertad, donde un elfo o bruja es cosa de rutina y donde el equilibrio de un reino esta puesto en un cristal misterioso.

Pul, la pequeña y traviesa Purus juega en su castillo volador ignorando que un mal peor que el que ataco en los tiempos de guerra se engendra en los corazones de los pueblerinos y que alguien busca venganza, contra ella, contra todos sus antepasados y contra el cristal místico que lleva colgado en su pecho. _(Ya lo dije mucho chocolate caliente ¬¬)_

_Link: w w fic. es/view story. p h p? sid=30039_

* * *

**Con Amor**

**(Para las amantes de los vampiros)**

Michel (Michí), Mina (Mimí) y Tania (Nía) son las mejores amigas que puedan imaginar, pero cuando un extraño rubio llega al pequeño pueblo de Riok y un pelinegro acecha por los alrededores de la torpe Michel Manso. A la vez que sucesos llegados de la peor película de terror. Las tres amigas intentaran descubrir que es lo que está pasando en el pacifico pueblo Riok, y que es lo que ataco esa noche que se veía tan cotidiana en aquel sótano solitario a Michí. ¿Que es lo que tanto teme Mimí de el rubio y nuevo trasferido de apellido Brinley?, ¿y que es lo que ese chico pelinegro llamado Bennett busca de Michel?. Porque en definitiva el concepto de "Normal " para estas mejores amigas, no es que tu madre se vuelva loca, o que descubras ser adoptada y mucho menos que tu proprio padre te rebele que es una criatura mítica.

¿Vampiros y cazadores?

Definitivamente esa no era una adolescencia normal.

_Esto señores, es el efecto de ver mucho __**Vampire Knight, **__ver películas de terror y luego soñar con vampiros y una canción que te deja mal sabor de boca. Además, esto también es producto de querer hacer algo parecido (Hablo De V.K) T-T_

El link: w w w .fan fic. e s/view story. p h p ? s i d = 9

* * *

**El diario de Christin.**

_Es algo parecido a las vidas de mis mejores amigas y yo canalizadas en un personaje ficticio._

Christin Ramirez, era la mas santa, de la santas, hasta que se enamoro. Porque según sus padres estaba mal enamorarse…a los trece años, y, mucho mas. De un chico menor que tu. Pero la inocente Christin no entiende, no entiende a su corazón ni mucho menos cuando su mirada choca contra la de Alex Rivero, porque la pequeña Christin no entiende al mundo. Y el mundo no la entiende a ella. Simplemente ella…no entiende, las peleas de sus padres, las miradas de los chicos, los secretos de sus amigas, y esa enorme depresión que se aloja en su pecho una vez por día, ha cada noche.

Ella no entiende.

Link: ww fic . es /view story .p h p? sid = 9

¡Por favor léanlas! Al principio son un poco tediosas pero mejoran con el tiempo, _al segundo capítulo._

Bueeeeno! Y si llegaste aquí es porque eres Chadechu Nightray en busca de tu respuesta

¿A que si? ¿a que si? :3

* * *

**Repuesta a Chadechu Nightray:**

*Atrapando galletas voladoras*

¡QUE! ¡¿Encontraste el yunque?!

¿se puede saber cómo llegaste al triangulo de la bermudas tan fácilmente?

¡Tengo que esconder este pedazo de hojalata en otra parte O-Ó!

*Frunce el seño*

Pero no me digas eso! Porque estoy más que segura que te gusto la pareja ¡¿A que si?! Si no me hubieras tirado bombas en vez de galletas! Pero vamos! ¿Quién te dijo que era Leo?¿en qué capitulo lo supiste? ¿Cómo lo supiste y en que escena?

Genial, ahora tengo que pagarte

¡¿Cuántos son?! JAJAJAJA :3

Pero yo soy asi querida, nunca se sabe con quién voy a emparejar, además (como dijiste) el GilXLotti tiene lo suyo, además ¿con quién quieres que lo colocara? ¿Con Oz? :S y mira que se de buena fuente que no te gusta el Yaoi (Ok, no ¬¬). Además emparejarlo con Alice no era una opción, yo veo a Alice es con Jack o con Oz (Y con Jack es porque el se parece a Oz) Además yo veo a Lotti como una niña perdida, sin rumbo, pequeña e indefensa pero a su manera. Tú me entiendes ;)

Y en verdad, lo de Leo se veía venir. Pero solo por curiosidad (cuando no¬¬ yo y mi curiosidad) ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué te diste cuenta? Eres observadora lo admito. :D

Y pues este capítulo no sé, fue puro misterio (A mi parecer) y Chadechu lo que te espera…prepara tu quijada que se caerá muchas veces ;)

P.D. La verdad es que no estoy muy a gusto con la diferencia de edades en la vida real, pero como este es un fic y además…¡Reim sabrá esperar! (¡Es que de nuevo digo! Con razón tanto Yaoi de PH, ¡Si no hay mujeres! ¬¬ me voy a quejar con Jun-sama)

P.D.2. pues…Si, y (Reitero) el Rufus es un poeta en cuanto a cartas *Suspiro* ¡solos Cheryl se enamora de semejante espécimen! O-O* Aunque también lo admito, ¡es bonito! Y sobre las faltas ortográficas ¡Perdón!

Bueno, si mas nada que decir.

Jane se despide mi señora. :D

* * *

**426 visitantes, de nueve países ¡Y solo Comentarios de Chadechu!**

**¿En serio? ¬¬**

**Comenten ¡les daré galletas!**

**P.D.3: me acabo de dar cuenta que justo lo que tenía planeado para el final de el fic (o algo parecido ¡YA LO HIZO JUN!-esto me pasa por no ver últimamente el manga-) pero bueno, igual seguiré.**

**Creo que Jun-sama y yo pensamos igual.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Pueblo fantasma

**Iniciado el:**

**08:33 p.m.**

**06/11/12**

**Venezuela**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece (Aun -_-) pero si lo fuera no estaría publicando aquí, y además esta fuera la historia original y no un simple Fic. No gano un centavo por esto (qué más quisiera yo) esto es de Jun Mochizuki y PUNTO **_**excepto la trama de el fic, Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit ¡NO SE CONFUNDAN! si los quieres usar para otro fic, ¡Avisa!**_

**Pre-nota:**

Peeeeerdon por el retraso, escusa barata al final de el capitulo T-T

**Capitulo nueve: Pueblo fantasma.**

* * *

"_No llores hermano, yo estaré allí para protegerte"_

_**Mary Ann.**_

* * *

Un cubierto mas…

Leo chisto y miro receloso el cuchillo de plata, lo había dejado en pedazos con solo mirarlo mal.

— Bravo —Sonrió Vincent, el realmente no estaba emocionado, solo sonreía. Leo sabía que estaba tan aburrido que si fuera por el saldría corriendo de la habitación, Leo mascullo algo por lo bajo.

—Aun no la pulverizo...—chillo con desgana. Cruzándose de brazos y encorvando su espalda en un claro gesto de resignación, a su vez, el rubio hermano de Gilbert colocaba otro cubierto de plata en la mesa ratona al frente de su amo, sacado directamente de la bandeja que sostenía con elegancia.

—Le recuerdo, joven amo —Vincent hablo cuando se volvió a posicionar a un lado del azabache de ojos pardos, vio con algo de monotonía como la mirada de Glen sostenía el cubierto haciéndolo levitar, lentamente dejando la superficie de caoba atrás—que usted aun no tiene las cuatro cadenas, por lo tanto no es Glen y…no tiene todo su poder…

Lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que Leo cerro sus ojos y en el que el cubierto de plata estallo en pedazos aun en el aire, llevaban haciendo eso mas de dos horas.

—debería saber que el anterior Glen, Oswad, su anterior encarnación. No llego a hacerlo nunca, usted nunca lo pudo hacer.

—Solo tuve un año como Glen—Leo aun tenía los ojos cerrados y el fino rostro arrugado en una mueca pensativa, y declinado la oferta de hacer pedazos otra cuchara sopera con un gesto de manos— Ahora quiero superar a Revis.

—si, pero ¿debo recordarle que Revis fue Glen desde los cinco años y cumplió sus cien años al entregarle el mandato a usted cuando fue Oswald?*

—no.

—Ya se ha enviado a un grupo, hacia los terrenos del conde Earley, Rufus Barma estará mañana aquí…para organizar el ataque a Pandora—Informo, tomando un arreglo de flores en sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a el.

Leo hizo una mueca aun con los ojos cerrados. Se pregunto si era el momento correcto de hablar de Mary Ann aunque sea con Vincent en ese momento.

—Se llama Mary Ann.—Le dijo de la nada, al escucharlo. Vincent, que estaba inclinado tratando de recoger los trozos de plata, lo miro. Dubitativo y luego sonrió.

—Ya veo...—Se reincorporo y se dirigió a otra parte de la habitación como si no le hubiesen hablado alguien completamente desconocido, con su andar elegante y el traje de el día(a diferencia de Leo que aun usaba el mismo traje que cuando vivía Eliot) El chico Baskerville miro hacia atrás, apoyando las rodillas en la silla roja y mirando extrañado su sonrisa divertida y arqueo una ceja, internamente se pregunto cuál era esa necesidad de Vincent de usar ropa nueva cada día.—¿Con que ya nuestra querida Esmeralda tiene competencia?

Leo abrió los ojos como platos y se dejo caer en el sillón, su mejillas le ardían y por un momento dejo ese porte altivo, y se hundió apenado tapándose el rostro con vergüenza, mucha verguenza.

Vincent, que aun de espaldas miraba de reojo a su amo, soltó un chillido ronco que luego se convirtió en una carcajada seca y burlona.

Leo solo enrojeció mas, frunció el seño y lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada:

—¡Vincent! ¡Ya deja de reírte!—Salto de su asiento, mirándolo con furia y vergüenza. Un Jarrón secano al rubio Ex-Nightray se rompió de la nada ante el enfado de Leo. Vincent, solo atino a abrir la boca con asombro y en un torpe gesto apartar su coleta baja de pelo rubio fuera de su hombro. Leo lo miro con una advertencia en sus ojos pardos y lo único que izo vincent fue…

… volver a reírse, reírse aun mas y seguir riendo ante la mirada enfurruñada de el azabache y hasta que le dolió el estomago.

— ¿Terminaste?—siseo, los ojos negros estaban llenos de motas de un color amarillo brillante que a al pálido rubio, alto y de rostro similar a Gilbert cayo en cuenta que el amarillo era más resaltante en sus ojos. Carraspeando y sentándose en un sillón cercano al de Leo.

—¿Si? —no pudo evitar que su voz saliera de un tono burlón y sarcástico, Leo entrecerró los ojos con su pálida frente arrugándose más.

—esta vez, solo por aclarar, ¿es bonita?

Leo solo lo miro, serio. Sin nada que decir solo enarco una ceja.

—Se parece a Oz

En ese momento Vincent dejo la sonrisa relajada, mientras sus ojos se achicaban y fruncía el seño.

—Es aquella llamada Ann ¿no es así?—murmuro Vincent, semblante serio y al fin con la compostura recuperada**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Mary Ann sonrió con amplitud y miro por la ventana del carruaje, apoyo las rodillas en el asiento, y descanso su rostro en sus manos para ver mejor el paisaje.

La ciudad de Carroll's estaba situada en parajes montañosos, fríos y rocosos. Estaba tan cerca de las fronteras que apenas Pandora podía mantenerla bajo su control, ni siquiera la familia real tenía acceso a ella***. Carroll's era un pueblo demasiado apartado que incluso tenía sus propias leyes y sus extrañas costumbres.

Alice estaba dormida inclinada hacia el hombro de Oz (al final su enojo hacia el rubio no duro más de dos horas) y Gilbert a su lado, la única despierta era ella ya que Break y Sharon iban en otro carruaje que iba tras el de ellos y el de ellos, tras el que se suponía llevaba el equipaje (de todos) y armas (De Gilbert).

Miro una vez más por la ventana, se acercaban a un minúsculo pueblo enterrado en niebla y hecho de misteriosos y antiguos edificios. Estaba justo en la costa de el país, había un puerto lleno de algas y olor a pescado por el cual pasaron, los cascos de los caballos resonaban por la calles de piedra, todo estaba desolado y inexistente de vida.

Incluso las casas (desde la más pequeña, hasta la más grande) tenían musco al principio de la construcción de piedra y tenía un aspecto gastado y húmedo.

—Oz...—llamo Ann, cuando al fin se sentó correctamente y observo con la frente arrugada de preocupación como el pueblo parecía uno fantasma. Ante el llamado, el que despertó fue Gilbert.

—Ann…—la voz de Gilbert era ronca, llevaba un traje de gala, el cabello recogido en una coleta, junto con un abrigo y una capa para el frio. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y bostezo con cansancio al recuperar su postura recta— ¿hemos llegado?

Ha Mary Ann le pareció tierno la manera en que el hombre Nightray se froto los ojos con sus manos enguantadas para el frio de tela negra.

—Si… hemos llegado, pero…

Y casi como si supiese lo que pensaba la Collet, Nightray hablo, mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana contraria a la que miro Ann.

—Carroll's es una ciudad aislada, con los ataques de estos últimos días se ha convertido en un lugar solitario, todos se refugian en sus casas— Mary Ann contrajo su rostro aun mas en un gesto de preocupación y desvió su mirada verde esmeralda hacia la ventana nuevamente. Estaban pasando frente una casa humilde y con la pintura blanca arrancada por la humedad, donde un niño de ojos apagados miraba fijamente el carruaje mientras sostenía su pelota color amarillo, solo parpadeo ladeando la cabeza hacia Oz (que estaba despertando) y cuando volvió a mirar…

… ya el niño ya no estaba.

Solo rebotaba en la encandilata de piedra que daba a las escaleras la inanimada pelota amarilla.

Sintió como el corazón se contraía y luego palpitaba con fuerza.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Ann se congelo por un momento dentro de la capa de color negro (aquella que leo le había dado y que aun olía a él) apretando su vestido rojo con blanco mientras se mordía el labio solo para reprimir una exclamación.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su regazo y se obligo a creer que era algo completamente ridículo que pensara en fantasmas o algo por el estilo.

—Otros dicen que es un pueblo donde solo los fantasmas tienen derecho a decidir quién muere y quién no.—Gilbert ladeo una sonrisa y dejo de mirar hacia la ventana contraria.

Oz al fin despertó por completo y palpo el bolsillo de su pantalón bajo la capa negra, Ann supo que buscaba el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba con él y que cuidaba tanto.

La Collet suspiro, su corazón aun retumbaba contra sus costillas y sus nervios le jugaban una mala jugada, pero ver como Alice despertaba agitando su capa y chillando "¡MUERAN LOS VEGETALES!" hizo que se riera con un leve nerviosismo que no pudo reprimir.

Los caballos relincharon al poco rato. En ese momento, pararon frente las rejas de una mansión vieja y desgastada cuyo jardín estaba lleno de niebla. Un hombre de ojeras prominentes, flacucho y de rostro alargado abrió las rejas con una lentitud aterradora y sus pasos resonaban en la fría escandilata cuando miro con sus ojos muertos a la ventana por donde miraba Ann, la chica aparto con rapidez su mirada de el hombre con traje de mayordomo y sintió como su garganta se cerraba.

Solo era Tad, tad, tad

De los cascos de los caballos.

El paso hacia a la mansión era un camino de piedra largo y estrecho en el cual solo arbole,s puesto, que solo se apartaron una ves y fue para mostrar un gran lago de apariencia helada.

Mary Ann miro a Alice. La chica-cadena supo recibir los iris inquietos con una mirada confusa, el frio les calaba hasta los huesos y el camino parecía ser interminable, a su lado Oz parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos habían pasado a ser de nuevo verdes después de tres horas de viaje y incluso llegaron a parar en una sucia posada en busca de un medico, ante la insistencia de Gil. La sorpresa fue encontrarse un médico residente allí, cuando fue a revisar su pecho, Oz se negó. Entre Gilbert y Break le quitaron la camisa y descubrieron que su reloj había avanzado una vez más. Oz no se lo había dicho a Gil, hasta el momento Sharon solo lo sabía y Break que se entero de nuevo sin que nadie le dijera (estaban considerando que tal vez había implantado micrófonos en toda la mansión) Gilbert hizo una pataleta y Alice solo le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza rubia de Oz.

Al final la única que se inclino, le tomo de manos y sonrió diciendo "Encontraremos la cura" fue Ann y su inocencia descomunal*****.

—Hermano—Oz abrió los ojos por completo y dejo atrás su gesto rezagado solo para prestar atención a la limpia vocecita de Mary Ann, ella usaba ese diminutivo pocas veces. Sabía que no eran hermanos verdaderos y que nunca los serian. Aun así, los ojos de Ann se vieron tan claros y a la vez preocupados que, ante los dos tener la misma expresión, Gilbert recordó ese parecido descomunal entre los dos, desde el primer dedo del pie hasta la última porción de piel exceptuando sus cabellos y su altura. Ann era pequeña y menuda, con los ojos del mismo tono y color de Oz, la piel clara como la leche y suave como rosa además de sus sonrisas idénticas. Ann a veces usaba zapatos de tacón lo suficientemente altos como para alcanzar a Oz, y una vez a penas se habían conocido, los dos cada uno habían tomado una capa que solo dejaban ver sus rostros y pidieron que los diferenciasen como un juego de pasada. Gilbert gano, puesto alardeo de conocer el lunar debajo de la barbilla de Oz y el lunar en el mismo lugar (pero de el otro lado) de Ann. Algo que a todos extraño y que dejaron pasar— ¿en qué piensas?

El rubio sonrió al ser atacado con esa pregunta, su expresión aun no dejaba atrás un deje de melancolía y volvió a tener los parpados caídos

—solo en... el futuro. — respondió, había desviado su mirada a la ventana y se despreocupo de todo. Mary Ann pareció bastarle esa respuesta porque solo bajo la cabeza y apretó los labios mientras pensaba.

Cuando una vez más los caballos relincharon supieron que definitivamente había llegado a la mansión donde residirían, Gilbert fue el primero en bajar como el gran duque que era, ondeando su capa negra con ese aire altivo y frio que a Oz tanto lo intimido en un principio.

Sharon y Break descendían de el otro carruaje con la rubia enfundada en abrigos y tela gruesa que estaba (como ya se hacía costumbre) mas roja de lo común (y no era el frio) y a un Break totalmente sonriente y divertido.

Oz siguió a Gil bajando con la ayuda de un Bale, agitando su abrigo el viento helado y la niebla blanca de un mediodía que no parecía tal, Alice le siguió ayudada de la mano de Gil y luego Mary Ann.

Tomo con fuerza las manos de Oz, las telas de sus guantes rozaron y Ann bajo de un salto del carruaje blanco y dorado haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar sus tacones y la piedra caliza que en las separaciones de cada piedra nacía un poco de musgo.

Una gran mansión estaba frente a ellos, no era tan grande como Nightray House y acompañaba al resto del pueblo con su aspecto desgastado y lúgubre.

Un hombre de ojos hundidos, bigote grueso y de color rojo pan tostado, los esperaba al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las grandes puertas, su aspecto era refinado y vestía de acuerdo a un noble. Tenia porte y un bulto en su estomago que anunciaba el comienzo de una prominente panza, estaba junto al mayordomo que había abierto las rejas (y el que no se supo como llego tan rapido).

—El vizconde Al'Deur—Le susurro Oz al oído, sus palabras llevaba prendada ese aire de secretismos y delicadeza, además que el rubio no soltaba aun su mano. Hizo que Ann solo asistiera y mirara fijamente a el Vizconde Al'Deur, era calvo y sus ojos negros mostraban una opaques y frialdad que a la pequeña Baronesa le calo a los huesos.

Se enterró más en la capa y froto su nariz contra ella.

Olía a Leo.

Pensó en Leo.

Y luego recordó esos ojos negros y dorados a la vez, esos ojos de mirada un tanto divertida pero seca y burlona.

" ¡Oh! ¡Leo!, ¿Dónde estás Ahora?"

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

El duque Barma suspiro, llevaba mucho tiempo intentado traducir algunas claves de el diario de Arthur Barma, cada página que avanzaba era más difícil saber que decía y cada párrafo era mas extraño que el otro.

"como si estuviera escribiendo a la fuerza"

Se dijo asi mismo.

Suspiro, y con gesto resignado dejo reposar su frente en la mesa del estudio Rainswoth, Sheryl se había ido a algún lugar que el no sabia y Shelly rodeaba la mansión brincado y cantando como una niña pequeña.

Se masajeo las sienes y se dijo que no los traicionaba, que solo intentaba a ayudar, si no estaba en el bando mas fuerte probablemente morirían, el estaría allí para pedir por ellas.

Un "toc, toc" lo despertó de un sueño próximo y solo dijo "pase" sabia quien era.

Unos ojos marrones idénticos a los suyos se asomaron por el umbral, miraron brillantes todo a su alrededor y su dueña chillo feliz mientras daba un salto, entrando y ondeando su pesado vestido de invierno.

—¡Rufus!—Shelly, era lo que se podía decir una mujer sonriente que poco fruncía el ceño, poco lloraba y poco hacia algo indebido. Se parecía tanto a Sheryl cuando era joven y a su vez, Sharon se parecía tanto a ella que Barma casi sonríe al verla, _casi._

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—sonaste como Isabella******

— ¿Ha ?— A pesar de no saber a qué se refería Shelly sonrió, eso precedió a la risa y después ella y Rufus se reían a carcajada limpia, ella era la única que podía sacar esa parte de Rufus, esa sonriente y feliz. Porque después de todo un lazo los unía, un lazo tan fuerte—Madre está en la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo se removió en su silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa y miro hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con Shelly sentada en el sillón de tras de el, al pie de un gran cuadro señorial, en el se pintaba Sheryl cuando apenas tenía 14 años.

—Mamá era muy bonita—La rubia sonrió con sorna ante el rostro de idiota enamorado de el Pelirrojo duque, con sus dedos dio dos toques al marco de oro puro y el extranjero regreso de su letargo.

Ella rio, tal y como lo hacía Sharon cuando veía algo de su gusto.

El solo se puso tan rojo como su cabellos, Rufus había mantenido la misma apariencia desde que había cumplido los 29 y al fin una cadena le "Eligió", como era de esperarse, fue Dodo el que lo escogió, el era el menor de tres hermanos. La primera era Cole, era una pelinegra de cabello corto que se caso y se fue lejos. Su segundo era hermano Ron, era bajito y con pecas, murió por una extraña enfermedad y luego Artis, con sus ojos azules y el pelo rojo, un hombre poco hablador y con una sonrisa que contagiaba, lo asesinaron en un arrebato de una amante al verlo con su prometida.

Solo quedo él, su padre, madre y su pequeña hermana que estaba enferma desde nacimiento.

Sus padres murieron y solo quedo su pequeña hermana, ya tenía 31 y estaba en cama, enferma y en un pueblo ubicado en las praderas donde el aire fuera más ligero y su pulmonía no avanzara.

Shelly sonrió más ampliamente y se acerco a el.

—vuélveme a… contra como tú y mamá se conocieron. —Rufus se tenso, sus músculos no respondieron. Shelly apoyo su cabeza en su regazo, tal como una niña pequeña lo haría con su padre para que este le contara un cuento, y lo miro con sus ojos marrones llenos de ilusión. El extranjero suspiro, maldito el día en que las Rainswoths aprendieron el chantaje emocional.

Rufus suspiro, cerro el diario de su antepasado y empezó:

— _Era un día de verano, tu madre estaba vestida con un vestido rosa pálido, era una de esas pomposas fiestas a las cuales nunca me gusto ir. Pero cuando la vi… ella era hermosa, con los ojos azules y el cabello mas rubio que jamás había visto… era un milagro. Yo apenas tenía catorce años…_

Rufus siempre había estado orgulloso de su buena memoria

Algunos especulaban que era porque asi nada se le escaparía en caso de chantaje

Otros que de allí era de dónde sacaba su astucia, analizando cada movimiento de cada persona

Pero la verdad era…

….Que estaba orgulloso de ella porque podía recordar con tanta nitidez la primera vez que vio a Sheryl como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo.

* * *

::::::::::::

* * *

Lotti chillo, contó de nuevo con sus dedos y trago grueso, estaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión, con esos vestidos vaporosos que se permitía usar allí.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y contó de nuevo…

…**13, ¡CONTABA 13!.**

Dio un respigo y miro a todos lados con algo de desesperación, salto sobre la hierba poniéndose de pie, salto luego en el banco en el que había estado sentada y con algo de delicadeza, como si se tratase de una copa de cristal, toco su vientre.

Se sintió tan extraña, y de nuevo la histeria la abordo ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Ella no serbia para eso!

Chillo aun mas alto cuando (sin que ella se diera cuenta) Lily se acercaba con un conjunto de Short y camisa larga y negra. Llena de encajes y bordado.

— ¿Charlotte?—la llamo, llevaba un vaso de limonada en una mano y en la otra un chocolate a medio comer.

Cuando Charlotte levanto el rostro hacia la niña de ojos azules (ya que se había desparramado en el piso y se había enroscado alrededor de si misma) solo hizo una mueca de angustia y dijo en un susurro que casi no se oía:

— ¿Porque a mi Lil? ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

* * *

Los pasillo solo eran pobremente iluminados por velas en candelabros viejos, no había ventanas y el camino era estrecho, había cuadros a cada lado de las paredes de un tapiz de color vino.

Los pasos eran sordos, dejaban eco, y hacia parecer que alguien te seguía, el guía era el mayordomo de apariencia casi inerte, de ojeras grandes, callado y con aura de "Soy el mayordomo fantasma de la región" que hacía temblar a Alice (la cual obviamente no lo admitía si no que ponía por escusa el frio ártico que sentían).

Un paso más ruidoso que los demás y el sonido de algo caer abstuvo a todos de seguir su caminata a los dormitorios.

De las manos enguantadas de Oz resbalo un objeto circular. Que rodó hasta lo zapatos de tacón de Mary Ann, la chica se inclino con curiosidad y tomo el objeto dorado.

**Era el reloj de bolsillo que nunca le dejo tocar ni mirar.**

**Aquel que tanto Oz resguardaba.**

Elevo su mirada a "Su hermano mayor" se sorprendió al verlo paralizado, con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras murmuraba algo inentendible para sus interlocutores.

Ann podía jurar que Oz era una estatua si no lo conociera y supiera que solo estaba sorprendido, que su capa negra cubría su espalda y tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada a su propia izquierda.

Las miradas se dirigieron (esta vez) al retrato viejo y gastado que había a un lado de el pasillo, imperioso a pesar de su antigüedad y ese que tenia tan atónito a el Bezarius.

Se retrataba una mujer, guapa, hermosa y de mirada apacible, tenia un brillo en la mirada que te daba la sensación de que conocía un secreto especial. Tenia el cabello negro como el azabache, de ojos rojos y profundos.

_Lacie._

—se parece a ti… Alice—Murmuro, Sharon acercándose mas al cuadro y tocándolo con la yema de los dedos.

Alguien mas estaba allí, una persona encapuchada. Seguramente una chica, tras su capucha apenas se podía ver un destello del color de sus ojos, que a pesar de ser igual a los de Lacie, era de un tono diferente, brillantes. casi, fosforescentes, _rojos…como la sangre._

_Esmeralda._

Un murmullo de Oz al fin se pudo oír sobre los demás, resaltando como legible y bien (o un intento de ello) bien pronunciado, un susurro que salió de su garganta tan suave como un arrullo y se deslizo por sus labios como una daga punzante.

—Lacie y… Esmeralda.

Fue una mención que se perdió en el viento, solo Mary Ann la escucho, ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Oz y lo miro fijamente.

—es un cuadro que perteneció a los Baskerville, al igual que esta mansión dicen que esa mujer se llamaba Lacie y era la hermana de Glen y que… la chica que estaba su lado, era la amante de Glen Baskerville, no se sabe nada de su nombre… solo se sabe que era poseedora de una cadena llamada "White Rabbit".—El mayordomo miro fijamente a Oz y Alice, el primero aun mirando fijamente el cuadro, y la segunda mirando distraídamente a todos (ya que no sabían de que hablaban, solo sabía que la mujer de el cuadro se parecía a ella y que la que estaba a su lado parecía una chica extraña).—Algunos dicen que esa chica se llamaba Esmeralda y había visitado este pueblo para buscar un nuevo cuerpo que Glen ocupara, se cuenta que era muy hermosa y que en las noches salía para engatusar a los hombres que salían borrachos de las cantinas, y que caian ante ella… ella… luego… los mataba, dicen que aun vaga por los lugares buscando un alma a la cual entregar a Glen, dolida por su muerte.—una largo silencio siguió al relato.—simples cuentos de lugareños sin duda ¿seguimos?

Mary Ann frunció el ceño.

_White rabbit _

El grabado que Leo llevaba en ese relicario.

_Esmeralda._

El nombre de el cual Leo, Aquel chico con aires de Rey, le había mencionado, y la misma…. La cual había aparecido como un fantasma cuando estaba a punto de partir.

En un segundo Oz bajo la mirada verde al piso y trago grueso, sin mirar a Ann, le arrebato el reloj que reposaba en sus pequeñas manos y siguió la marcha a paso fuerte.

Era un claro mensaje que decía "Sigan caminando y no pregunten" con una autoridad que dejo mudo a todos, incluso a Break.

Mary Ann, suspiro, siguió su paso con andar grácil y solo una vez, solo una sola vez.

Desvió la mirada hacia atrás, hacia al cuadro, hacia las dos mujeres atrapadas en un cuatro viejo y dañado por los años.

— ¿Entonces… la chica al lado de ella es Esmeralda?—fue su pregunta al viento, miro a la llamada "Lacie" y suspiro tratando de calmarse. Mientras de nuevo desviaba sus ojos de nuevo hacia adelante, pudo haber jurado ver una silueta blanca avanzando hacia ellos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dedos alrededor del abrigo de Gil. Todo su ser solo le gritaba "¡No mires atrás, no mires atrás!"

**Esa noche no durmió tranquila.**

* * *

**Nota de la casi loca autora:**

:3 ¿les gusta las películas de terror?

….

¡Si! Ya se, Halloween influyo mucho en este capítulo (Aunque no me gustan esas Fiestas, soy Católica :3), me encanta ese niño. Y más la pelota que queda rebotando sola, ¡Vamos! Si le sucediera a ustedes ¡Seguro que quedan aterrados! (_oye es un niño que esta y al otro segundo no, al menos un pre-infarto les tiene que suceder si les pasara_)

LeoXAnn 3

Eeeen fin.

¿Le gusto? ¿Si? Waaah gracias ;)

Pues por mi tardanza, el internet se cayó en mi ciudad (Pueblo ¬¬) por una semana T-T peor tortura vivida, me enfermé, mi papá estaba en otro país y tenía que estudiar para matemática y física, además que mi _querido_ hermano mayor formateo la computadora y…

Tuve que empezar de nuevo.

_Para más información: The Miracle of life and love_

Bueno! De nuevo, Oz, Ann y Leo con sus cosillas. Lacie y Shelly, bueno ellas…¡APARECIERON A LA FUERZA! ¡Me amenazaron! T-T son malvadas. Y Esmeralda :D ella solo apareció tan tranquilamente con ese aire elegante y ….¿por qué negarlo?. Desinteresado y dije "Esta bien… te voy a poner en el capitulo ¬¬"

Del resto fue planeado :D _Creo._

Pues nuestra protagonista al parecer solo está para llorar y ver muchos recuerdos, pero lo que le pasó esta vez… pues (¡POBRE MARY ANN!) Ñaaa ¬¬

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Waaa me hicieron taaaaan feliz

* * *

**Respuetas:**

**Chadechu Nightray:**

¿Si tuvo misterio? Pensé que me había quedado muy simple. ¿Notaste la lo que intente de insinuar verdad? Me quebré la cabeza pensando en algo, (las desventajas de no ser pervertida ¬¬)

Nooo! Que hará Lily mientras Reim está en el Abyys? Bailar tango? Tengo algo mejor para ella ¡Chadechu esto es un Fic! ¡No la vida real! Y tranquila Reim es paciente y yo insistente ;)

Y no trates mal a Lacie ¿recuerdas que Alice parecía igual o más desquiciada cuando conoció a Oz? Y DEJA EL SPOILER (Hoy vine solo a regañar 0-0) pero en fin, las mujeres Rainswoths tiene unos gustos exóticos y como ya dije… una gitana celosa con una buena maldición en manos JAJAJA 3

Perdón por la espera… tienes que revisar el Blog para más información.

Y Ann esta echa para eso, hacernos reir y decir "Waaaaa" de la ternura, (En realidad ella nació de la versión femenina de Oz) al principio era rubia pero dije… "Noooo, ¿mas rubios en PH?" y le cambie el nombre un par mil de veces, al principio se llamaba Frank, luego Cole y luego Mary y Ta ta ra raaan ¡Mary Ann!.

Fue épico el pensarla, esta echa es para Leo y solo para Leo 3

A mí no me engañas! Te gusto y yo se que si! Charlotte y Gilbert se ven tan bien juntos :D

A ver si averiguas que le pasa a Lotti

Bay 3 Bay 3

P.D. Dije algo parecido a lo que Jun hizo! Pero si te contara lo descubrirías por ti sola! Es solo un detalle, solo he visto hasta el capitulo 77, nada que tu no conozcas (creo :3) y además, juro que todo será muy diferente a como fue en el manga, soy mala con ellos pero le doy su premio al final.

* * *

**Freaky4eve:**

Primero que nada:

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! 3

¡Otra que me hace feliz! ¡Las de emparedado de galleta de chocolate y helado! Ese es mi favorito 0¬0 Jajajaja, no te culpo :D la primera vez que vi a Oz pensé "¿Sera mujer?" con todo eso de que los japoneses les encanta disfrazar a las chicas de hombre :3

Pero ya se me paso 3 y la verdad un día revise uno de esos fic y termine "O.O" asi JAJAJA fue épico, quede traumada, que forma de perder la inocencia (o/-o)

Un súper fic? En serio me has hecho llorar de la felicidad, pero Ñaaa super-super de "lo mejor" no está, pero intento lo que puedo :3

Y Esmeralda es la que le da ese "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" de la serie

Y tranquila ;) de que la termino la termino, y que subo la segunda temporada va ser decisión de ustedes :D

Mil veces gracias

¡Saludos a Mexico!

* * *

**Lo que seguramente ni entendieron:**

—**si, pero ¿debo recordarle que Revis fue Glen desde los cinco años y cumplió sus cien años al entregarle el mandato a usted cuando fue Oswald?***: Decían en el manga que Glen no deja un cuerpo si no hasta cumplir 100 años con uno, bueno Revis (El padre de las Alice's) que en realidad su nombre se significa Levis por Levis Carroll's pero eso no viene al caso, para mi y para este Fic se convirtió en Glen desde los ¡5 AÑOS! Y cumplió sus debidos 100 años como Glen. ¡QUIERO SER GLEN Y VIVIR CIEN AÑOS!

—**Es aquella llamada Ann ¿no es así?—murmuro Vincent, semblante serio y al fin con la compostura recuperada**: **Vincent se me hace un poco a Sebastian de Kuroshisuji, y mas ahora que es un sirviente :D. Bueno, recuerden que Vincent estuvo allí cuando el duque Barma (¡TRAIDOR!) hablo de "Ann" como la llamaban antes de recordar su supuesto "Pasado". Solo era para aclarar.

**La ciudad de Carroll's estaba situada en parajes montañosos, fríos y rocosos. Estaba tan cerca de las fronteras que apenas Pandora podía mantenerla bajo su control, ni siquiera la familia real tenía acceso a ella***:** Cuando Oz fue a Sabrie, Gilbert menciono (creo que fue el, la memoria me falla) que sin el permiso de "La familia real " no se podía ingresar a dicha ciudad, Cuando dijo **Familia real** no sonó como a **Los cuatro ducados** que se diga, así que me dije "HAY UN REY Y UNA REINA Y MUCHOS MAS" y decidí implantarla, tal vez, próximamente, mencione o salgan a escena nuestra Realezas imperiales.

**Al final la única que se inclino, le tomo de manos y sonrió diciendo "Encontraremos la cura" fue Ann y su inocencia descomunal*****: **Hablo de esto como si fuese una enfermedad :3 solo digo esto para recordar, que el reloj (en este fic) ya solo le falta menos de la mitad para completarse ¡ENTREN EN PANICO! Aunque la verdad no se que sea peor, eso o que en uno de los arrebatos de B-Rabbit mate a alguien. Si, le hago la vida imposible a Oz :3

—**sonaste como Isabella******: **Frase típica de Isabella Garcia- Shapiro de Phineas y Ferd, otra parodia :D suena extraño que nuestro Duque inexpresivo diga eso.

* * *

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Y se agradecen mas ;)**

**Terminado:**

**02:35 p.m**

**09/11/12**

**Venezuela**


	11. Capitulo 10: La habitacion cerrada

**Si, Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro. Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler.

* * *

**Capitulo diez: **La habitación cerrada.

* * *

"_No importa si caes, yo estaré ahí para levantarte. Así que relájate, avanza y déjate caer"_

**Oz Bezarius.**

* * *

**Un mes y dos días.**

La noche caía como velo sobre la ciudad, la neblina se había cernido sobre las húmedas calles de piedra, creando una cortina uniforme. Blanca y fría, era cuestión de rutina en Carroll's, había días que simplemente no se diferenciaban de la noche.

El cielo seguía gris y anunciaba una tormenta, no se podía ver más allá de la nariz gracias a la niebla y la iglesia del pueblo sonaba sus campanas, puntual, doce en punto.

Hubo un momento cuando una ola, rebelde e inquieta rompió la quietud del pueblo, como si quisiese ir en contra las aguas calmas de el mar, como si quisiera romper el sonido interminable de la niebla pasar por las calles, yendo en contra de la monotonía del lugar.

Había solo un bar en el pueblo y la atendía un hombre robusto cuyos ojos parecían carentes de vida, en todo el pueblo solo iban a beber unos cuantos, Albert, un hombre flacucho cuyo rostro parecía de mujer, era viudo y tenía tres hijos. Ahogaba cada noche sus penas en alcohol. Bryan , un pelirrojo pecoso de mala cara que gruñía a todo lo que se le acercaba. Frederick, un rubio paja de ojos (inusualmente) anaranjados que sonreía como un loco, de mirada siniestra y una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo, y unos cuantos más, hombres que iban más a mirar el vacio entre sus narices y el techo, que a tomar un trago.

El cantinero veía ir cada madrugada a los peores enemigos abrasados hombro a hombro mientras cantaban borrachos, esa mañana serian Antonio y Dan lo elegidos para irse, cantando algo parecido a una canción de despecho, caminaban irregularmente mientras reían entre carcajadas, los dos chicos apenas tenia dieciocho y celebraban su mayoría de edad bebiendo sus primeros tragos, los pobres no habían aguantado más de dos rondas cuando estaban ya callendose de el banco de la barra y hipando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Salieron de la cantina con una carcajada limpia y el cantinero suspiro con resignación "Chiquillos" pensó "Si supieran lo escandaloso que son" después de mirar la puerta por mas de dos minutos atendió ante el pedido de "El loco Frederick" como lo habían apodado por su mirada y sonrisa singular. El hombre quería un whisky, _como todas las noches._

Como era de esperarse, afuera cayó una torrencial lluvia apenas Dan y Antonio cruzaron una esquina que llevaba a unas escaleras, a un camino de piedra perdiéndose como un laberinto entretejido entre casas, negocios y almacenes viejos y gastados.

Dan, el de ojos dorados y cabello largo y blanco, meneo la cabeza antes de apoyarse en su amigo. Los dos estaban tan borrachos que la cabeza ya les dolía.

Si no hubiesen estado aunque sea un poco menos ebrios, o aunque sea un poco menos de niebla abarrotaran las calles.

Hubiesen notado los pies blancos e inmaculados que caminaban hacia ellos, con ligereza y gracia. Con plan perverso en la mente, con su sombra dándole a ellos gracias una farola detrás de su figura.

Los dos amigos pararon cuando entraron sin saber a un callejón sin salida, la neblina acrecentó y las gotas de lluvia le daban el rostro de una manera que apenas podían mantener sus ojos abiertos, Antonio, el moreno de ojos negros le dio un golpe en el hombro a Dan cuando noto reflejada en la pared la sombra negra y siniestra.

Dan y Antonio se voltearon, petulantes y con pesadez debido al alcohol…

Sus ojos se dilataron

Y sintieron miedo.

De ese miedo que te revolvía las entrañas y te agitaba el corazón…**de ese miedo que sabrás será el último que sentirás.**

Y una risita siniestra se escapo de la criatura que los había acorralado sin siquiera intentarlo.

Dos gritos amortiguados por la lluvia.

Y lo próximo que salió del callejón fue sangre mezclada con el agua de la lluvia que se escapo por una alcantarilla.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Un rayo partió el cielo y…

Mary Ann abrió los ojos, sintió un tirón en su pecho. Unas lagrimas saladas rodaron por su mejilla y con el pecho agitado y el corazón galopante en el, se sentó en la cama mullida y espaciosa.

Su pecho parecía un tambor, se acurruco abrazándose las piernas y reprimió un sollozo.

"fue solo un sueño"

Se mecía al compaz de su respiración agitada y los pensamientos confusos.

Si fue un sueño…

**¿Por qué fue tan real?**

**¿Por qué sintió esa espada en su cuello como si le rasgara de verdad?**

**¿El asfixia?**

**¿El desprecio?**

**¿El toque de ese frió metal trancándole la respiración?**

Mary Ann sabía a que le temía. Y saberlo solo aumentaba su temor a ello. Morir no es del agrado de nadie, ni tampoco la soledad, el desprecio o la ignorancia. Ella temía de eso, que se cansaran de ella, que la dejaran sola, temía morir y también temía decepcionar a los que tanto amaba y también temía…hacerles daño.

Porque no era gran cosa que la dejaran atrás.

Temía a la soledad, pero sabia convivir con ella fuera para bien o mal.

Pero temía hacerles algo…

Así como en ese sueño.

**Donde se sintió tan real la sangre de Oz entre sus manos, la daga degollando a Alice y los ojos muertos de Sharon.**

**La manera en que el cuerpo de Gilbert reposaba ensangrentado en una esquina del lugar.**

Chillo al recordar y mordiéndose los pálidos labios hundió su cabeza en el hueco que había hecho entre su pecho y sus piernas, se obligo a pensar en las palabras de Sharon "eres valiente", en la sonrisa de Oz, en la cálida despedida que una somnolienta Ada y un lloroso Oscar con Reim casi sonámbulo le dieron una madrugada atrás.

Pero el pensamiento le vino por si solo

**Les are daño, lo sé.**

Sollozo aun más fuerte y dijo en voz alta:

—¿porque a mí?, ¿porque yo?—el silencio en la habitación se prolongo, solo sus sollozos rebotaron en las paredes. Y fue cuando Ann escucho de nuevo esa voz, seria, fría y suave…

Esmeralda.

—Porque eres diferente Ann—las palabras se colaron por sus oídos y la azabache abrió los ojos de golpe, mas no cambio su posición, se mantuvo quieta. Porque sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz tan limpia y fría, porque había sido _ella _la que con una espada en aquel irreal sueño le había cortado el cuello argumentando esas mismas palabras.

Suspiro, se dio valor.

Y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, la busco con la mirada.

La habitación solo tenía un enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín donde solo llovía y la niebla se deslizaba. Las paredes eran de un verde oscuro que parecía tétrico y con solo la iluminación de un rayo debes en cuando, la oscuridad era inminente. La cama era espaciosa y tenía un dosel, todo estaba decorado de una manera casi aterradora, con adornos de serpientes, leones disecados.

Los candelabros con tallados de plata de leones con la boca abierta y los ojos muertos.

Pero entre todo eso… estaba ella.

Imperiosa, altiva y algo fría, con los ojos rojos brillando por sobre la oscuridad y la capa roja siñiendole el cuerpo. Con una voz siseante, y el cabello escapándosele por la capucha.

Le temía, y mucho. Sabía que le temía y sabía que Oz en su lugar no temería. Oz siempre tenía un objetivo y un plan, un humor siniestro y su corazón valiente, jamás lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima, _en verdad eran muy distintos._

**No tenía idea de que se parecían tanto, que los dos le temían a la soledad y el hacerles daño a las personas que amaban.**

— ¿Q-q-que qui-eres?—susurro, con la voz temblante y los brazos chocando levemente contra sus piernas recogidas, tenia frio y sentía miedo. Inconscientemente giro su vista hacia las blancas y fantasmales manos de la Baskerville.

Apretó los labios fuertemente y sintió alivio al no ver la espada que en sus sueños había visto en las manos de esa ilusión.

—Ayudarte—le respondió, sus voz era como el agua, fría y ligera. Dio un paso con sus pies descalzos hacia la cama de dosel blanco y trasparente. Vio como Mary Ann se tenso, aun en toda esa oscuridad noto como respiraba con dificultad y sin pensar se alejaba pateando las sabanas torpemente. Volvió a retroceder con cautela, Ann solo respiro con más fuerza, los ojos dilatados y el cabello negro y ondulado haciendo un velo en su blanco rostro—Esta bien, me quedare aquí. No te hare daño.

Estaba hablando con…¿delicadeza?

¿Intentaba no asustarla?

Ann trago con fuerza, el dosel blanco se blandió en un sonido sordo. Había dejado abierta la ventana.

Tenía mucho frio y las gotas de lluvia entraban a la habitación.

Con un simple movimiento de manos, Esmeralda cerró la ventana.

"¿Por qué me siento…

….Tan nostálgica?"

La azabache de ojos verdes observo por más tiempo a la chica en aquel rincón, justo al lado de la puerta y un estante de libros viejos y polvorientos. Nunca la había visto con algo más allá que temor, pero si la veía bien… Esmeralda era menuda y la capa con capucha le colgaba de los hombros, sus cabellos de un color oscuro se escurrían por su pecho, un vestido blanco y holgado, largo, levaba los pies descalzos y las manos blancas se entrelazaban en su regazo. Ann podía jurar que los labios pálidos que apenas se asomaban por la capucha formaban una sonrisa llena de afecto.

"¿Pareciera como, si me fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento?"

Poso su mano en su propio pecho con delicadeza, y luego apretó la tela que lo cubría.

Con algo de lentitud se apretó los ojos con el dorso de la mano reprimiendo un sollozo.

Se sentía como una hija sin haber visto a su madre por mucho tiempo.

Quería desfallecerse a llorar y que alguien le consolara.

—¿Qu-quien eres?—susurro, otra ráfaga de viento choco contra las ventanas y un trueno furioso resonó en todo el pueblo, sabia cual era su nombre, pero solo quería comprobarlo, saber si en verdad era _esa _chica que Leo le había mencionado.

La Baskerville ladeo la cabeza a un lado, esta vez una sonrisa si afloro en sus labios y se le escapo una pequeña risita.

—Ya lo dije antes, y tu lo sabes—Hablo con voz divertida y ligera— Algunos me llaman Esmeralda, pero yo prefiero que me llamen "White Rabbit" la cadena de la vida, de los sueños y la creación. Soy una cadena, pequeña Ann. Yo solo quiero hacerte recordar, protegerte, ¿acaso no quieres saber cuáles son esos nombres que susurras pero no recuerdas?

"_**¿esto….**_

_**Es un sueño?"**_

—Pero yo…yo recuerdo—se negó.—yo recuerdo mi pasado, recuerdo a mi madre a mis hermanos y …yo no te recuerdo, yo solo recuerdo a Glen, y la muerte que causo.

— ¿Estás segura de que recuerdas?—le especto, Ann se sobresalto ante la dureza de su voz y un escurridizo sentimiento se balanceo en su pecho,_**duda.**_—en verdad recuerdas tu pasado Ann, dime verdaderamente, _¿Qué recuerdas?_

Ann negó con frenesí y cerró los ojos, sentía que el aire le faltaba, apretó mas lo ojos y respiro con dificultad.

No supo porque se sintió de un momento a otro calmada.

La voz de Esmeralda se oyo como un susurro que decía:

—¿recuerdas?

Esa fina paz se rompió cuando un sinfín de sentimientos se estamparon en su pecho, acompañado de imágenes sin sentido.

_Corría por un pasillo mientras reía y daba saltitos, _**alegría. **_Frunció la nariz y acerco más el peluche de felpa a su rostro, _**molestia. **_Sus ojos se aguaron y miro fijamente al chico de ojos violeta frente a ella, _**angustia.**

Sintió como su pecho volvió a subir y bajar con irregularidad y apretó más los ojos.

_Sangre y una chica de cabello castaño entre sus brazos, era Alice, _**Rabia**_**. **__Ojos esmeralda y un cabello rubio en una trenza, _**repugnancia. **_Un grito, largo, lleno de dolor, resentimiento y los ojos llorosos, el grito clamaba a Jack Bezarius_**, Furia.**

Mary Ann abrió los ojos con rapidez, buscando a Esmeralda con la mirada, negándose a sentir y ver algo que ella no entendía, eso era obra de Esmeralda, no había duda. Tampoco había duda de que lo que rodaba por su mejilla era una lágrima.

Un gran silencio surgió de la nada, los ojos de Ann cayeron hacia abajo, hacia su regazo y murmuro:

— ¿Esto es un sueño?—con el labio inferior temblándole y los ojos acuosos.

**Si, tenía que ser un sueño.**

Esmeralda solo sonrió por respuesta, le señalo la puerta diciendo:

—Ve a "ese" lugar, donde fuiste antes y no quisiste volver…tus recuerdos esperan.

Y con eso se desvaneció.

* * *

::::::::::::::

* * *

Gilbert atravesó el portal de la puerta, le era fastidioso que el vizconde le llamara a tan tempranas horas de la noche. Se había tenido que vestir a toda velocidad, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco viejo y un abrigo grueso. Ahora ese mayordomo de rostro alargado conducía el camino con el candelabro en manos, la mansión, por dentro. Era más espaciosa de lo que se veía por fuera, era un acertijo de laberintos y puzles hecho con el solo propósito de perderse.

Cuando el mayordomo paro frente a una puerta de ornamenta pesada y de piedras incrustadas supo que había llegado al estudio de el noble Al'Deur. Era muy temprano, lo truenos intentaban romper los vidrios, la oscuridad se escurría por las esquinas de todo el lugar y la lluvia se airaba mas.

Cuando entro la luminosa habitación lo segó por un momento, luego achico sus ojos color oro y no presto atención a la intrincada reverencia que el hombre calvo efectuó. Solo dio una leve cabecilla y sin el menor permiso se sentó en un sillón de apariencia gastada, no estaba para formalismos, pero… ¡Por el Abyys eran las tres de la mañana!

El hombre mayor, resignado ante los enfadados ojos de el Nightray se sentó tras su escritorio y le informo a su mayordomo que esperara afuera, así lo hizo.

Una vez la puerta cerrada y con un trueno retumbando en el cielo Golte's La'Deur hablo:

—se preguntara (como cualquiera lo haría) la razón por la cual le he mandado a llamar a las…—consulto su reloj de bolsillo con un rápido movimiento de mano—...tres y veinte de la mañana.

"Es usted todo un adivino"

Le hubiese gustado añadir a Gilbert con un tono altanero y burlón.

Pero un bostezó lo detuvo y así se quedo como un bostezo y un perezoso "Así es", cuanto quería volver a su cama junto a la chimenea.

—Es sobre las señoritas que han traído—le dijo, frunciendo el seño, para hacerse el dramático. Solo llevaba la pijama y sus ojos muertos buscaban un deje de fastidio en los ojos dorados de Gilbert a la mención de las damas que lo acompañaban. Pero lo único que encontró fue…angustia.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

—Nada en especial—negó el vizconde con algo de monotonía en sus palabras—Aquí en Carroll's como ya sabrá tenemos unas…costumbres distintas—su voz refinada dudo en terminar la frase, se había puesto de pie y sacaba un puro de una de las gavetas, le ofreció uno a Gilbert. El cuervo lo acepto y miro sin entender a el hombre frente a él—vera—carraspeo—en este pueblo la mujeres son mas… reservadas. Calladas y sumisas, ¿como explicarlo sin que se enfade?…ellas están limitadas, de algunos privilegios.

Gilbert enarco una ceja y lo miro con altanería—privilegios ¿cómo...?—Se aventuro a preguntar.

El Vizconde hizo una mueca que con su bigote resulto gracioso, aun cuando se mantenía serio.

—Hablar…con libertad. No hablan si no se les pide. Permanecen en una habitación sin no son autorizadas para salir de allí. Permanecen en casa, no salen al pueblo, ni al jardín…vera, es un modo de que no se rebelen, de mantener las costumbres y la paz intacta en el pueblo. Le parecerá un poco cruel o extremista, pero para nosotros es algo necesario.

Si, Gilbert en verdad se le había caído la quijada, miraba con los ojos desorbitados a el duque, y casi sollozo cuando oyó "Permanecen en casa, no salen al pueblo, ni al jardín" ¡Oh, no! Eso no se aplicaba ni a Sharon, ni a Alice.

—¿usted me está pidiendo que a Lady Sharon, Lady Mary Ann y…Lady Alice, les imponga esas reglas?— Murmuro incrédulo, increpo con un tono quebrado y miro a Golte's como si estuviese loco.

—Así es.

Gilbert suspiro, se paso una manos por los de por si alborotados cabellos y le dio una gran calada al puro.

—Vera…señor…Vizconde. Me temo que las posibilidades de que _esas _tres _damas_ en particular hagan caso de estas _leyes_—Y antes de que el señor de la calva pudiera replicar siguió.—Por parte de Alice, sabrá muy bien que es una Chains, es rebelde, repelente, impulsiva, mal educada y incapaz de quedarse en una sola habitación o siquiera cumplir una orden a menos que venga de los labios de Mary Ann o Oz, fue una Baskerville (no pregunte, asuntos confidenciales) ¡Por el amor de Alyss! (Tampoco pregunte). Sobre Sharon—Gilbert se estremeció ante la mención de la rubia—Ella es…una Rainswoths, y sabrá muy bien que los cuentos que se oyen por allí de ellas no son mentira. Podrán ser lo más dulces, educadas y hermosas que quieran pero…una cosa le aseguro, ¡**ella no va a quedarse dos minutos sin expresar sus opiniones feministas! **Ya tiene 23 años aunque no lo parezca, y es más astuta y rebelde de lo que ese _tierno _rostro aparenta, por algo ¡las Rainswoths han tenido un linaje de solo mujeres sin casarse nunca y además visto con ojos buenos a los ojos de la sociedad! Y… Mary Ann, no dudo de ella, es educada, callada, sonriente y acata órdenes. ¡Pero como a cualquiera, le afectaron estos meses junto a Sharon y Alice! ¡Es una Collet!, he investigado sobre esa familia y me han dicho que era una familia noble pero también ¡MUY rebelde! Y aunque ahora yo tenga su custodia, la cual por cierto muchos pelearon, quien no pelearía por una chica salida del Abbys y sin mayor problema que una amnesia temporal y algunas heridas, ¡es una fuente de información andante! ¡Pero se lo digo ahora y solo ahora yo desde un principio me niego!, y sabrá que así lo hará Oz Bezarius, Break Xerxes, Sharon Rainswoth, ¡Alice Baskerville y con una buena carta, Oscar Bezarius!

Después de terminar de hablar, con el seño frunció y la mejilla rojas por la falta de aire. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón (ya que se había parado en un repentino ataque de histeria y gritos) Golte's estaba serio y con su mirada fría y petulante solo imito a Gilbert y se sentó en su sillón de nuevo.

—lamentablemente, no puedo hacer caso ante esta subgerencia. Gran Duque, tendrá que saber que… en este pueblo nos regimos a nuestro modo. El alcalde lo aprueba y así nos quedaremos, no quiero a ningunas de sus chicas merodeando por el pueblo sin compañía y sin que se los hayan informado a usted y usted a mí (así se trate de una gran duquesa, una Chain- Baskerville, o una chica huérfana que ya no debería llevar el titulo de Baronesa). Que tenga muy buenas noches, y con su permiso, me retiro.

"¡Viejo cascarrabias!"

Y se fue, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responderle, aun le faltaba el aliento y el mayordomo de cara alargada lo miro con el rostro neutro y casi sin vida desde el umbral de la puerta, era un claro mensaje de "estoy sosteniendo la puerta para que se retire ¿Qué no ve?" con una mirada altiva y algo reprobatoria ante la manera tan desalineada en que se había desparramado en el mueble.

Suspiro, paso su mano por su nuca, la sentía tensa, se obligo a pensar en algo bueno… Lotti vino a su mente y solo deseo acabar con esa cadena lo antes posible.

Se retiro, y vago por los pasillos sin saber cual puerta era la de su habitación por una hora.

"¡Maldito mayordomo

Maldito pueblo

Y maldita misión!"

El era capaz de matar a mil cadenas

Pero por el amor de dios enfrentar los valores feministas de Sharon…¡Eso no!

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Caía nieve, los pies blancos se deslizaron por ella y rio levemente, con su risa se escapo una tos insistente. Los pliegues de la ropa rozaban la nieve y el cabello rojizo saltaba con el viento, extendió la mano solo para tocar uno, aunque sea uno de eso hermoso copos de nieve que jamás le dejaron tocar y que esa noche furtiva le permitía casi complacida.

— ¡Señorita Alexia! ¡Señorita Alexia! ¡SEÑORITA ALEXIA BARMA!

La mujer se volteo, sus ojos marrones y el cabello rojo y largo la hicieron notar en un rincón de el pasillo al aire libre, donde enormes ventanales sin vidrio adornaban todo con hermoso tallados y detalles, la ama de llaves suspiro aliviada, llevaba una batola y una vela en las manos. Se veía desesperada.

—¡Por dios santo!—el rostro viejo de la ama de llaves se distorsiono al verla con una pierna sobre el muro de los ventanales, el pie extendido para tocar la nieve y con claras intensiones de empujarse el cuerpo completo para caer fuera.

Un hombre alto y robusto (el doctor de cabecera) apareció por detrás de Joanna, la ama de llaves rubia y vieja. El doctor Tilcrest era un gran medico y la cuidaba desde que era una niña, le dirigió una mirada severa y le hizo señas para que volviera a la mansión.

—Pero… nieva—Articulo con su voz ligera y casi de niña, Alexia nunca había aparentado su edad, siempre más pequeña, mas menuda, más débil e infantil. Rufus siempre se había quejado de su manera de actuar, pero se sabía que la quería y que para él no había alguien igual, era su hermanita, la ultima de su familia y la quería con todo lo que su corazón herido podía.

—y precisamente, le hace daño. Usted sufre de una pulmonía, muy extraña, única en su clase. El duque Rufus me ofreció asilo, comida de por vida si yo estudiaba su enfermedad y le curaba. Hasta ahora no he podido y pero he avanzado mucho. He logrado que no se desparramé en una cama sufriendo de la fiebre o convulsionado en tos, así que si me lo permite, puede ver la nieve desde la comodidad de su recamara, con un buen fuego en su chimenea y bajo sus mantas.

—Pero...—su voz era un murmullo, ella de verdad quería ver la nieve, quería sentirla bajo sus pies. Quería al fin jugar como jugaban los niños cuando era pequeña y ella tenía que quedarse en una cama sufriendo por la fiebre.

—Nada de peros.—dijo con tono firme y severo Joanna, pero luego endulzo sus facciones ante el puchero de Alexia y con voz cariñosa artículo, rozando la barbilla con ternura para que subiera el rostro.—creo que alguien ha venido a visitarte.

Los ojos marrones se iluminaron, rio a carcajadas sin ninguna tos que la interrumpiera y se fue corriendo como un dardo de el lugar.

—Pero-pero, ¡SEÑORITA ALEXIA! ¡NO CORRA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

"Y mismo cuento de siempre", pensó la gata marrón que tenia alexia por mascota, "La señora con arrugas y el hombre que parece tronco corriendo tras mi ama,¿ entonces la señora de la sonrisa y el hombre de el abanico han vuelto? Mmmm, espero que traigan leche" ronroneo y estirándose se fue a algún lugar cálido donde pasar la noche*

— ¡Shelly pequeña! ¡Hermano mayor!—oyó la felina, el llamado de la pelirroja a sus invitados.

Una vez la pelirroja llego a su destino, salto al resividor rápidamente con su delgada figura rebotando por la extasía.

—¡HEEEEERMAAAAANO!

—Alexia, por favor, eres una duquesa compórtate como tal—Rufus entraba con su ropa empapada hacia el recibidor, había pospuesto la reunión con Glen (Leo, es Leo y se quedara siendo LEO) para pasar un día con su hermana en las lejanas montañas de el país, pero al parecer su pequeña hermana se había dado cuenta y se había levantado con anticipación, "¿Qué hacia Alexia despierta a las tres de la mañana?" pensó, mientras un sirviente le quitaba el abrigo empapado y pesado.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

—Ale..xia… me asfixias ¡Suéltame!

—Pensé que vendrías en otoño, ¡Ya es invierno! ¡Te extrañe tanto, tanto, tanto!

Otra figura descendió por las escaleras de la entrada, era Shelly, con su sonrisa cálida y el abrigo mas empapado que el de Rufus.

—¡Hey!

Alexia sonrió, es cierto que era menuda, infantil, pequeña y hacia cosas propias de una chica de apenas 16 aunque su apariencia no ayudaba. Pero cuando veía a Shelly, veía a la pequeñísima bebé que había sostenido cuando tenía apenas dos años de edad.

—Pequeña—una lánguida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, llevaba la batola mal puesta pero era más alta que Shelly.

—Tía—rio, era extraño, pensó. Ser sobrina de alguien que casi tenía su edad. Ser hija de alguien que parecía tener su edad, y además no poder llevar su apellido, no poder reconocerte como su hija. Shelly era feliz, pero estaba triste porque… ella era una Barma, pero esa tonta maldición se lo impedía, solo esperaba y rezaba porque a Sharon no le pasase lo mismo, porque consiguiera el amor y no se le impidiera amar.

—Mi sobrinita querida volvió. Vale, Rufus, ¿no crees que tu hija ya te alcanzo de estatura?

Solo fue una risa, y un abrazo en familia.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Tenía frió, la batola era ligera y un viento frió le batía el cuerpo. Pero no tenía miedo. Era extraño, considerando que aquella llamada Esmeralda guiaba su camino entre pasillos laberinticos y puertas que no parecían puertas, detrás de cuadros, pasadizos, girando un candelabro o tocando adecuadamente las maderas decoradas de una pared.

"son atajos entre pasillos"

Le había dicho mientras movía un cuadro ligeramente hacia la izquierda, una puerta que parecía pared se deslizo a un lado de el cuadro y Ann noto que ese cuadro era en el que se retrataba Lacie y la Baskerville-cadena

Esmeralda se erguía imperiosa, caminando, con pasos que parecían levitar y como su capa parecía flotar.

**¿Era real?**

Se preguntaba, pero la petulancia y una intensa desazón evitaban que tocara la capa de Esmeralda y comprobar si era una burda ilusión o era realidad.

Pero se lleno de valor, y allí es cuando extendió su mano hacia Esmeralda.

—Donde debería haber tela solo encontraras aire—la voz fina y fantasmagórica la sobresalto, era la supuesta cadena, que de nuevo, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Había predicho su acciones—no soy una ilusión Ann, pero aquí, como me vez… no estoy viva. O por lo menos no tengo mi cuerpo físico.

— ¿Por que quieres...?

— ¿Ayudarte?—le completo, se volteo en ese momento y con las manos en su pecho Mary Ann retrocedió.

Un sinfín de preguntas sin sentido y incompletas se arremolinaron en su mente, las manos le sudaron frías y se sintió presionada, histérica y desconcertada al punto de la desesperación.

— ¿Porque estás aquí?, ¿que quieres de mi?…yo… yo no soy quien buscas, ¿Cómo estás aquí si en realidad no...? ¿cómo?

—Estoy aquí y a la vez no. Soy un retazo de tus memorias Ann, soy lo que sobra, aquello que vistes, son tus memorias, "ella" te las quito y tienes que recuperarlas, sin embargo, "ella" te quito parte de tus memorias, yo soy la otra parte que tu quieres olvidar y que te obligaste a hacerlo cuando estaban en el Abbys, yo soy aquellas memorias que no regresaran hasta que tu recuperes las otras. Y los pequeños fragmentos que sobran deben estar en tu "otra parte". No soy la verdadera Esmeralda, solo soy la Esmeralda que tu recordabas, un simple y vano recuerdo. Yo… para volver de en verdad, necesito de tus memorias, necesito que recuerdes Ann, para que yo pueda despertar.

Los ojos rojos detrás de la capucha la miraron con insistencia, era raro el brillo de esos ojos atravesando la sombra que la capucha formaba. La Baskerville- Cadena-Fragmento de su supuesto pasado-y conciencia de una supuesta chica-cadena perdida le hizo un ademan hacia adelante, descubrió que Esmeralda había encontrado lo que le quería mostrar.

Una puerta de caoba que parecía lo suficientemente vieja como para ser de un siglo atrás.

—Encontraras pistas allí dentro—le señalo la encapuchada.

Dio dos pasos, toco el pomo de madera negra y se sintió frustrada al ver como estaba trancada con seguro.

—No puedo entr…—cuando intento girarse, Esmeralda ya no estaba.

De nuevo.

Un nuevo sentimiento inundo su pecho, _fastidio. _ Duro más de diez minutos rodeado los pasillos y bajando escaleras que no conducían a ningún lado. Hasta que se encontró a un Gilbert somnoliento deambulando por la mansión. Ambos preguntaron qué hacía allí.

—no podía dormir, quería un vaso de agua y me perdi.

Fue la respuesta de Ann.

—El Vizconde me llamo, hablo conmigo y cuando me dispuse a ir a mi habitación…también me perdí.

Hubo un breve silencio y se miraron a los ojos con una muda vergüenza en sus ojos.

No podía se mas patético, una chica salida de el abyss que estuvo encerrada allí por más de una semana, que despertó en otro tiempo y un Gran duque de los Nightray, contratador de Raven, gran luchador y pasado sirviente de el gran Jack Bezarius… perdidos en una simple mansión.

Simplemente patético.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que tarde un poco. Pero es que mis clases bueno…están pesadas.

No me maten, va contra la ley de todos los países, a menos que tengas licencia para matar *se aparta un paso hacia atrás* además de extraño, seria…algo muy malo.

Bueno, esto si va en serio.

A la pobre de Mary Ann pues, bueno… le hice la vida imposible pero…¡ES MI OC!.

¡ESMERADA ES WHITE RABBIT! ¡¿a que no se lo esperaban?! ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Ha?!

Originalmente esto iba a ser maaaaas largo pero, me dije "Mmmm,¡NO!" ya lo tenía escrito y aunque creo que me pase un poquito con lo largo son mas de…11 paginas en Word. Encontraran errores que yo ahora no veo, se que si.

Siempre creí que Shelly era hija de Barma, así que… hablad con mi mano. ¡Pero en serio! ¿A que se ve linda con los ojos marrones? ¿Había dicho antes que el asunto de las Rainswoths es también algo que le añadirá misterio a esto? :D

¿No? Se me olvido mencionarlo.

Ha bueno, el tema de los no-derechos de la mujeres en Carroll's es algo que tendrá que ver mucho con la trama de los siguientes capítulos y una Sharon despotricando sin parar. En estos momentos tengo poco tiempo porque mis estudios están muy… ¿Como decirlo con delicadeza?: ESTRESANTES.

Deje a la pobre Ann confundida a un público con los ojos como platos, ¡CULPEN A MI DIRECTORA!

He subido le ficha de Leo a el blog:

h t t p:(Barra, Barra)the miracle of life and love. blogs pot. com(Barra)p (Barra) white (piso: - ) rabbit(Piso: - )personajes (Piso: _ ) 7. h t m l

Visitadlo!

¡Y dejen comentarios!

Se los agradecería ;)

* * *

**Respuesta a Chadechu Nightray:**

¡Hello!

Si, no soy tan pervertida como las demás me siento tan extraña. Mis amigas me molestan con eso.

Tranquila Chade que no se verá así, ya verás ;) Reim es un santo y así se queda Jajajaja

En realidad no es ahora que habrá mucho ReimXLily

Ya sabes esta muy pequeña.

¡Reim, tienes que esperar!

En realidad, Leo y Ann, terminaran… Mmm como decirlo, mejor no te digo. Solo habrá un "Regalito" de por medio de parte de Ann que…será lindo y hará tipo Lacie-Alice.

Pero no tan dramático, creo yo.

Pero en realidad vi que todos en PH tenía una pareja excepto el y Oswald, cree a Mary Ann y a Esmeralda y todo resuelto :DD

Pero si, la va a querer mucho. Y ella a el. Pero por ahora… a hacerles mella la cabeza y ¡LAS PUAS NO! ¡Escóndete Leo! ¡Escóndete!

Sii, tengo ese poder de convencer. Sera lindo cuando lo veas (leas) al final. Y Si Chade, Lotti lo está. ;) Gilbert… te pillamos. ¿Qué te pareció este Capitulo?

¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Adios Chade!

P.D. solo te aviso que falta mucho para el final.

* * *

**Curiosidades, aclaraciones, etc, etc:**

"**Y mismo cuento de siempre", pensó la gata marron que tenia alexia por mascota, "La señora con arrugas y el hombre que parece tronco corriendo tras mi ama,¿ entonces la señora de la sonrisa y el hombre de el abanico han vuelto? Mmmm, espero que traigan leche" ronroneo y estirándose se fue a algún lugar cálido donde pasar la noche*:** les juro que no se porque escribí eso, simplemente escribí las primeras tres palabras y me imagine a una gata marrón sentada enzima de el muro de el ventanal con una mirada monótona mirando a su ama correr y su ama de llaves y el doctor tras ellos. Luego… "Mmmm espero que traigan leche" porque… ¡Vamos! Nunca he tenido gatos que dicen que les gusta la leche. Para las que tenían dudas sobre mi salud mental, pues… ya no duden ._.

* * *

¡Comenten por favor!


	12. Capitulo 11: Miedos encontrados

**Si, Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro. Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler.

* * *

**Capitulo once:** Miedos encontrados.

* * *

_"Tengo miedo... De que no soy un humano, de que soy una Cadena, pero sobre todo...miedo de mi misma." _

—_**Alice**__** Baskerville.**_

* * *

**Un mes y dos días.**

Leo dio dos pasos en la nieve, y miro a los lados. Se masajeo la sienes y se sintió, por tercera vez en esa mañana, estúpido. Mary Ann era Ann, recordaba ese nombre _Mary Ann, _ la había conocido cuando era Oswald y la había tratado, lo sabía. Por eso le había mencionado a Esmerada y le había preguntado (casi afirmado) que sabia donde estaba ella. Había conocido a Esmeralda, sus pocos recuerdos se lo gritaban, pero… ¿por qué? Porque al recordarla le saltaba el corazón, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y se acongojaba a la sola idea de atacarla. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba en este tiempo? ¿Por qué se parecía a Oz? ¿Por qué la recordaba sin recordarla? …tantas preguntas y solo algo que no tenía que dudar….ella le ayudaría a encontrar a Esmeralda, a su querida Esmeralda ¿pero cómo?

Ahora más que nunca quería destruir las piedras de el sello y liberar sus recuerdos y poderes.

En medio de una batalla interna, se dejo caer en la nieve con un gruñido casi animal. Estaba confundido, muy contrariado y sobre todo, temeroso de volver a ver esos ojos esmeraldas que al principio no noto el parecido con Oz, pero a la vez ansioso. Ansioso de verla de nuevo, de verla sonreír un día, de observar esa mejillas que se tornaba rojas cuando la miraban fijamente, sentir ese ligero olor a flores que desprendía cuando te acercabas a ella y aspirabas con profundidad y volver a…

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y al notar en que estaba pensando, su rostro se torno tan rojo como el carmín.

Se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba los oídos, negándose a estar pensando en la que se suponía era una de sus enemigas y recordó, gracias a la fría nieve que apretó su nariz, que estaba acostado sobre la misma.

Que tonterías le hacía hacer esa chiquilla, se pensó.

Se reincorporo de la nieve y solo se sentó en ella viendo ausente los pinos que los rodeaban. Era de día, y apenas había despertado noto que la noche había dejado nieve, salió en seguida en vez de ir a la biblioteca a leer como era usual en el, necesitaba pensar, el cielo estaba gris y los pinos lo rodeaban. Parpadeo, y con una mano enguantada se sacudió la nieve de el cabello, era un gesto casi infantil, con el seño fruncido y el orgullo lastimado.

Apenas paso sus manos delante de su rostro, la noto, como una ilusión. Menuda y pequeña, como la recordaba, inclinada hacia él y sonriendo con amplitud, llevaba un vestido corto y caro, de esos que no tenia corsee y que la hacían parecer más niña, de color vino y blanco, en rayas, con volado y con encaje, _preciosa_.

"_Que torpe eres Oswald, ¿Qué diría Lacie al verte empapado en nieve?_"

Menciono la chiquilla traslucida, mientras hacia un ademan para quitarle la nieve de el cabello rebelde, un ademan y un toque que nunca sintió.

Leo la observo atónito, sabía que era una ilusión, mas por la trasparecía que era dueña que el poder para saberlo.

Pero aun así estaba allí, pálida, con las mejillas rojas. Una sonrisa tímida y a la vez jovial, esos ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente, esmeraldas forjadas en fuego, como hielo y a la vez parecidos a dos posos de agua que lo ahogaban. Eran sus cabellos azabaches esos que enmarcaban su rostro fino, esos que con sus rulos y curvas caían agraciados sobre su espalda y que lo hacían suspirar. En esos momentos e_lla era un recuerdo de Oswald _que precisamente ahora descubría, ahora que deseaba verla.

—Mary ann—susurro, se sentía mal, un sentimiento desconocido acongojo su corazón y se sintió miserable, extendió sus manos hasta ella, hasta ese recuerdo, queriendo sentirla cerca. Pero lo único que sintió fue el vacio al tocar la mejilla roja, e_lla no estaba allí. No estaba allí, no estaba allí. Jamás estuvo allí._

El recuerdo se desapareció con una risita dulce pero que a Leo le dolió.

Le dolió porque sabía que estaba en una encrucijada.

**¿Esmeralda? o ¿Mary ann?**

¿A cuál más amaba?

¿A la que le correspondía y prometió no dejar? O ¿A la traidora que intentaba recordar?

A ciencia cierta no sabía cuál. Pues si en su anterior vida según esos recuerdos escasos y sin sentido, amo tanto a Esmeralda, ahora estaba prendado de Ann.

Dejo caer su mano a los costados y, esta vez, sin importarle la nieve se dejo caer sobre ella.

Al fin reconocía ese sentimiento: impotencia, por no saber reconocer el llamado de cada una, por confundirlas y, a veces, pensar que son una sola solo para justificar el amarlas a las dos.

¿Ahora qué?

Cerró los ojos, y se obligo a no pensar en ello.

**Eran miedos encontrados**

Si, ahora si necesitaba un libro.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Leo—susurro, uno muy leve, pasajero y casi inepsistente. Pero, lleno de sentimientos y un gran acongojo en su voz. Lo dijo a la vez que, sin entender porque, bajaba la cucharada de sopa que su mano había guiado a su boca, la dejo caer. Sin ningún prejuicio a hacer ruido cuando choco contra el plato, tenía la mirada perdida y la frente arrugada.

Ante la miradas extrañadas, y la enfada de Golte's La'Deur que aun comía su desayuno en silencio apremiándola con la mirada por saña falta de educación, Oz fue el primero en preguntar.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lady Ann?—evito el "Hermana" que siempre usaba y lo cambio por "Lady" ya que el Vizconde lo había mirado de una manera poco acogedora cuando lo había hecho sabiendo de ante mano que no compartían ese parentesco. Ese pueblo no le gustaba, formalismo y tradiciones venían a la mano de él, y el no era una persona de formalismo, mucho menos de tradiciones.

—Anngel —esta vez fue Alice, con el seño fruncido e ignorando con renuencia la mirada enojona que el calvo Vizconde le enviaba. Era la primera vez que no se subía a la mesa en un desayuno, para eso a ella le era suficiente, ni aunque le dieran un castillo hecho de carne accedería a quedarse callada a menos que le dieran permiso de lo contario.

Le habían explicado antes de ir a desayunar (o más bien dicho, Gilbert se había escondido tras un escritorio mientras le explicaba) las reglas que dominaban ese pueblo. Después de un largo silencio, Sharon (como había de esperarse) fue la primera en gritar mil y un negaciones, la segunda fue Alice, el tercero Break. Para la sorpresa de todos, los dos chicos que parecían gemelos se quedaron con su miradas serenas viéndolos fijamente, eran ignorantes que, Oz se pensaba en contar todo lo que sabía, las que creía mentiras de Jack, los recuerdos que vio de el mismo y todo lo que poco a poco había entrelazado y que aun no tenía sentido para él, a su vez, Mary Ann hacia lo mismo, solo que con una invisible Esmeralda susurrándole un "no lo hagas" cada vez que se decidía a contar lo acontecido la noche anterior, al final mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas y aceptaron con una macabra serenidad las reglas del pueblo, sumergidos en su propios pensamientos.

—Estoy bien—sonrió, ante la mirada preocupada de Sharon y el ojo rojo de Break que la miraba con insistencia. Con leve movimiento de manos jalo de nuevo su cuchara y empezó a comer de nuevo—solo estoy un poco mareada, se me pasara.

Había sido casi un llamado, lo había oído, esa voz, la entonación, la forma en que la llamo "_Mary Ann_" Leo la había llamado, lo había oído, lejano, como un murmullo. Se obligo a tragar la sopa aun queriendo devolverla al plato, primero un decía nombres que no conocía, después una ilusión, fantasma y una chica-cadena-perdida que le susurraba al oído y le seguía (a veces) como el mismísimo fantasma y después escuchaba voces de la nada ¿estaba a punto o ya estaba loca?

Oz la estaba mirando y no era prudente alarmarlo, mucho menos hacer gala de tremenda mala educación que era escupir la sopa de nuevo al plato tal y como su estomago le pedía a arcadas. Todos llevaban abrigos gruesos y bufandas, Gilbert era el único que extrañamente soportaba el frio como para utilizar un abrigo ligero (aquel negro que tanto le gustaba) con una bufanda. Alice y Sharon al igual que ella, llevaban puestos los mejores vestidos que habían llevado, unos chales gruesos y esponjosos de colores oscuros, y botas con tacón y bordado negro, llevaban recogido el cabello en colas de caballo y la chimenea de el comedor no daba el suficiente calor. Oz titiritaba de vez en cuando, aun llevando una camisa, un chaleco, un abrigo, un chal y por ultimo una bufanda. Break, era indiferente, aunque llevaba mas abrigos y bufandas que Oz, y parecía a la bola de grasa que el duque Barma hacía pasar por el, engullía todo lo que se veía, olía , sentía dulce y comestible en la mesa.

El desayuno estaba pasando con una incomodidad y silencio casi mortal en la que alguien al fin cedería y gritaría "¡Alguien hable por favor!" El señor Golte´s parecía acostumbrado a él ya el polvo que rodeaba los detalles en plata de toda la habitación, el cielo seguía gris y Ann pudo notar como unos copos de nieve se paseaban por la ventana. Después pediría permiso al Vizconde (si es que se lo daba) para ver los casi inepsistentes jardines envueltos en nieve, tenía que distraerse, había ido a ese pueblo para distraerse de el recuerdo de Leo, aquel al cual tan insistentemente se paseaba por su mente.

Un sonido sordo se oyó, y Alice supo reconocer que era el de una puerta siendo levemente empujada y luego el peso que la empujaba, retirado, como si el que quisiese abrir la puerta se hubiese arrepentido de tal acción. Alice Break y Oz, eran los que se mantenían frente a la puerta desde sus posiciones en la mesa y Mary Ann, Sharon y Gilbert eran los que le daban la espalda mientras el Vizconde ocupaba su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa.

Se oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, leve y débil, el mayordomo que sostenía una bandeja, el mismo que les había hablado de la leyenda de Esmeralda, se apresuro (y es una ironía de palabra, ya que se dirigió con paso lento y pasivo) a la puerta para abrirla. Alice levanto el rostro de la carne que por primera vez comía con cubiertos y Oz solo dio un leve suspiro arrugando la nariz, estaba harto de ese pueblo y ya nada en él le causaba curiosidad, y había que tener en cuenta que nada mas habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas en el.

Las puertas negras se abrieron con un rechinido que a Alice le palpito en la sien "paciencia Alice, paciencia" se repetía, había muchas cosas que le molestaban en ese lugar, y se contenía para saltar en la mesa y gritarlas a todo pulmón. Por ejemplo: los pocos candelabros que había en el GRAN comedor, era tres o cuatro para un comedor donde podían comer cincuenta personas. Y la iluminación era tan carente que eso parecía un funeral y le costaba localizar el maldito tenedor que le obligaba a utilizar para la carne, que el anciano cascarrabias ese agradeciera que Jack le había dado clases de etiqueta porque si no… Esa tal cadena de Wendelu o como se llame no sería la única buscada por pandora*.

Cuando entraron dos figuras acompañadas de un mayordomo viejo y bajito, fue que Oz levanto las mirada al igual que Gil se dio levemente la vuelta.

Eran dos chicas, una, pequeña como una rosa, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello pelirrojo tostado, llevaba un corsee impropio para su edad y su mirada era tímida y gacha, con sus mofletes pálidos y redondeados, cuando Mary Ann se dio la vuelta, le calculo menos de seis a la pequeña y a la primera que noto fue a la chiquilla más alta, una de ojos rojos, de cabello rubio y resplandeciente que contrastaba con el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, ambas iban de la mano.

"Una niña de el infortunio" se dijo

Había visto muchos y Break era uno de ellos. Pero le resulto fascinante como los ojos rojos brillaban como Rubís, a diferencia de Break, cuyo único ojo era opaco y apagado, y solo se iluminaba al ver a su pequeña (no tan pequeña) princesa, Sharon.

—No las pude presentar ayer debido a la hora— había interrumpido el Vizconde con sus ojos negros al fin brillando al ver a las pequeñas, casi todas las miradas se posaron en el. Alice fue la única que olisqueo el aire y aparto la carne, mientras, susurraba cosas sin sentido y miraba fijamente a la niña— Evelyne, preséntate.

Evelyne, pequeña y menudita como era, dio dos pasos adelante. Con Temor propio de su edad a unos extraños, como cervatillo que camina hacia el lobo, pero aun así, ni siquiera tartamudeo al presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Evelyne Doreen La'Deur, Hija de Golte's Evans La'Deur Frerrier, siete años. Mucho gusto—su voz salió de sus finos labios, infantil. Mientras se inclinaba en una torpe reverencia y Golte's le enviaba una mirada que se asemejo a un tempano de hielo.

Ann amplio su sonrisa y se olvido de Esmeralda, Leo y los Baskerville por un momento.

Luego, petulante y con sus ojos rojos y filosos posándose en los presentes, uno por uno, hasta llegar a su padre, la mayor de las pequeñas dio un paso adelante, imitando a su hermana menor.

—Emily Gwendolyn La'Deur , Hija de Golte's Evans La'Deur Frerrier, once años. Grandes duques, Baronesa—esta vez, una pulcra inclinación, espalda recta, pies firmes y luego una leve saludo a cada presente, exceptuando a Alice, a la cual vio por un minuto y luego sin mayor prejuicio desvió la mirada.

Oz se presento con algo fastidio (Y algo de torpeza gracias a las mil prendas que llevaba). Alice (interrumpiendo la presentación de los hombres) Sonrió con suspicacia y les dijo: "Soy Alice Baskerville, Cadena Black Rabbit, 100 años. Un placer conocerlas, chiquillas" Break le siguió, sonriendo con sorna y con Emily (La muñeca) en su hombro chillando y riendo mientras hacía saber a gritos lo encantada que estaba por que la mayor de las hijas de el Vizconde llevara su nombre. Gilbert, con una fría mirada que Oz siempre había llamado "Mirada-Raven" beso la mano de cada una y se presento como el gran duque Nightray, Oz y Mary Ann notaron como Emily (la niña) se sonrojo ante el beso de Gilbert, Alice frunció el seño y Ann rio levemente cuando la hija mayor de Golte's trastrabillo al intentar dar un paso atrás.

"Un encanto oculto entre timidez y poca seguridad de sí mismo"

Afirmo Sharon mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, y con su mirada rosácea analizaba a Gilbert.

Luego, esta vez, fue el turno de Sharon. Que con elegancia y ese encanto natural, sonrió y en un tono suave, se presento. "Sharon Rainswoth, Hija de Shelly Rainswoth. Estoy aquí remplazando a mi madre y abuela. Las dos…están muy ocupadas" edad, gran duquesa, Bla, bla, bla.

Mary Ann no noto que era su turno hasta que en un mudo movimiento Alice le pateo disimuladamente (Por "mudo" y "disimuladamente", me refiero a Golpe-Ruidoso-y-doloroso) en el tobillo con la punta de el tacón.

Gimoteo, para no gemir ni llorar. Y con un impulso de devolver el golpe. Se puso de pie, tal y como Sharon le había enseñado, pasos agraciados, cultos y perfectos. Se acerco a las niñas y en vez de dar una reverencia o una cabecilla, hacer una presentación, o detenerse a pasos de ellas. En vez de eso, Ann se incoo quedando a un poco menos de la altura de las La'Deur's, con un movimiento encantador y natural que a las niñas las intimido en un momento, en especial a la más pequeña que con su cabello rojizo en dos coletas y sus ojos negros e inocentes se escondió tras la figura imponente pero pequeña de su hermana menor.

—Muchos gusto, Mary Ann Collet—les tendió una mano, y antes de que el Vizconde interrumpiera, Oz alzo su mano en el aire en señal de detenerlo. El hombre calvo gruño, esa presentación tan natural yeso iba contra todas sus costumbres, Oz le sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Collet?—Evelyne, la más pequeña. La miro con los ojos negros brillantes—nuestra madre era una Collet.

Ann sintió el corazón saltarle de alegría. ¡Una Collet! Significaba mucho, algo que se afianzaba a la realidad, _ a su realidad, _a esa realidad que "recordaba" y que Jack le había hecho saber, aquella que tanto negaba Esmeralda y la que ahora ella quería creer. Sonrió más ampliamente y las miro con un brillo antes desconocido por Oz.

—Nuestra madre no hablaba mucho de ello—prosiguió la mayor, al ver como su padre no intervenía—siempre decía que había nacido en un lugar muy bonito a la vista, muchos…

—… arboles de manzana y de un pueblo muy pequeño, solo con un lago y un lejano rio, donde los niños (todos los domingos después de la iglesia) se iban a bañar y donde las madres hacían picnics con sus esposos, mientras, vigilaban a sus hijos. Un pueblo acogedor y realmente hermoso—completo Mary Ann, recitando como si de un libro se tratase, las palabras exactas. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Evelyne, marcando hoyuelos en sus redondeadas mejillas y Emily la miro como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo Cheshire y objeto tartamudéate:

— ¿C-Como lo sabe?

— ¡Viví allí!—Rio, pero luego su rostro se opaco y su frente se arrugo—o eso es lo que creo.

En el rostro de Emily, lenta y resplandeciente, apareció una sonrisa:

—Eras un pariente de mi madre, ¿no es cierto?

**Las esperanzas, siempre serán mudas**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¡SE LO DIJE GRAN DUQUE!—el grito se oyó apenas entraron a la habitación, ninguno de los hombres se sobresalto al entrar, es más, sus miradas monótonas y vacías se afianzaron más a su rostro.

—solo se presento…_a su manera_—Gilbert parecía ya aburrido, frunció el seño cuando el frio de la habitación de ventanas abiertas le golpeara el rostro y se pregunto cómo Mary Ann, Alice, Sharon y las pequeñas La'Deur podían soportar el frio haya afuera, aunque no debía contradecirse, el había sido el de la idea cuando vio el rostro colérico de el Vizconde y tuvo casi una epifanía de lo que pasaría.

— ¡Va contra todas mis tradiciones, mis reglas!, ¡NUESTRAS reglas!—bramo furioso mientras azotaba con su puño cerrado el escritorio de madera y Oz, con su mirada verde desbordando aburrimiento, examino cada cuadro que estaba colgado en las paredes.

Uno retrataba al Vizconde "Más joven, y con cabello" Oz casi ríe, pero ante una reprimenda de Break y Gilbert no lo hizo "Es que se ve tan gracioso con pelo" mientras tanto el Vizconde grita y grita y el intenta no aburrirse, hay otro retrato que plasma a una joven de ojos lilas, el cabello negro y la mirada dulce. _Frunce el seño,_ "¿Sera una Baskerville?" se dice, al ver el parecido con Lacie, al verlo con Alice y el de Glen. Y algo hace "Clic" en su cabeza, _parientes_ se dice, **Alice era pariente de aquellos Baskerville. **¿Por qué si no su parecido con aquella llamada Lacie? ¿Por qué si no su apellido fue Baskerville? La utilizaron apenas nació, estuvo seguro de eso, pero… ¿Qué era Lacie? ¿Una prima? ¿Una hermana? _¿Una madre?..._ lo pensó. Y todo al fin consiguió una leve forma, su madre, Alice era su madre, Glen era su tío…y…¿Y Jack? Oz se acerco a las ventanas abiertas, allí abajo en los jardines, las chicas jugaban con las niñas bajo la guardia de un mayordomo. "¿y si sí es así?, ¿y si Alice era hija de aquella extraña llamada Lacie? " la miro, sonriente, con sus ojos lilas, no rojos. Su cabello marrón, no negro. Su sonrisa inocente, no macabra. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué la hacía tan parecida a Lacie?

Oz no había notado que al fin el hombre de aquella desgastada mansión se había calmado, y que ahora hablaban de la cadena "Tweedledum and Tweedledee" nombre puesto por los lugareños.

Le pusieron así ya que uno de los pueblerinos, grito que eran dos, pero que se parecían mucho fue lo único que escucho de la conversación.

Alice frunció el señor y dejo de reír, miro hacia arriba y hay estaba Oz, la miraba atónito, con algo parecido al miedo o angustia. Gilbert lo jalo de el brazo ella se encogió de hombros y miro hacia donde estaba Mary Ann.

La Collet estaba junto a Emily y Evelyne, las dos pequeñas sonreían y reían mientras correteaban alrededor de Ann, Ann reía y volvía de nuevo su mirada al libro que pretendía leer sentada en la fría banca de metal. Emily al fin atrapo a su pelirroja hermana, esta rio y abrazo a la rubia y haciendo "fru, fru" con las incontables prendas de vestir que llevaban en sima. Mary Ann también lo hizo, esta vez por la lectura del libro que por otra cosa, parecía que era divertido.

Alice dio dos pasos en la nieve compacta y hizo que su grueso y pesado vestido hiciera un ruido sordo, de esos que delataban cuanta tela llevaba en sima. Chisto, ella era un Baskeville y una cadena ¿Aun así tenia que huirle al frio?

Sharon se tiro en la nieve mientras miraba hacia arriba, volvía a nevar.

—_Alice…_

La coneja negra manchada de sangre se sobresalto, alguien la llamaba, suave, gentil. Miro a Ann, aun seguía sumergida en su libro, miro a Sharon, o estaba a punto de dormirse o estaba pensando en el payaso porque había puesto una cara embobada, las hijas de Golte's seguían jugando entre sí.

—_Alice…_

_De nuevo,_ volteo con brusquedad, y allí la vio, una figura entre los árboles que al ser descubierta rio y corrió adentrándose en el bosque. Gruño, grito "¡VEN AQUI!" y corrió tan rápido que ni al mayordomo que se le había asignado pudo reaccionar. Saltaba setos, arbusto y arboles que a pesar de el cruel clima luchaban por vivir. Troncos caídos, rosales rebeldes y montículos de nieve apilada.

La figura era mas rápida que ella, apenas la veía como un manchón negro que se alejaba sin parar.

—_Alice…_

El llamado vino de otro lugar, freno y siguió de nuevo a un manchón negro que se escurría por los arboles que poco a poco se volvían espesos. Oyó como alguien la llamaba, alguien más, era la voz de Mary Ann, estaba cerca, pero aun así corrió a por aquella que la llamo primero. De repente la niebla le pego en el rostro y un espacio abierto se cernió sobre ella, _era el lago congelado. _Tenía la respiración acelerada y paro en ese momento, gruño.

— ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?—grito, sintió la garganta arderle y esta vez Mary Ann toco su hombro con su delgados dedos. Ella se sobresalto, volteo y Mary Ann abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los ojos a Alice.

—son-son rojos—Sharon apareció entre los arbustos y el mayordomo la siguió saliendo detrás de ella. La rubia también abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Alice estaba agitada por la corrida, pero más aun sus ojos estaban de un rojo carmesí que les recordó a los de Oz cuando B-Rabbit se salía de control.

Ann retrocedió, en su rostro se pinto la angustia una pisca de miedo cruzo sus facciones. Sharon hizo lo mismo y el mayordomo no hizo más que apartar a las niñas cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

Alice no hizo más que fruncir las marrones cejas, Ann suspiro mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oreja. Miro a Alice y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto, poso una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos en el rostro de Alice y al instante el violeta volvió a sus iris.

—S-sí, pero—La castaña volteo, hacia el lago, allí solo se veía niebla, nieve y hielo, todo de un tétrico blanco, no había rastros de la persona que la llamo —Había alguien.

Ann apretó los labios, sonrió con suavidad y le dijo: —Mejor vámonos, empieza una tormenta y no queremos empaparnos—Abrazo a Sharon y intento darse calor, a diferencia de ella, Ann tomaba el frio de una manera muy alarmante, todo en ella era muy delicado para arriesgarse. Asintió, miro hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza, a_llí no había nadie._

Al llegar a la mansión los que le recibió fue una gran reprimenda de parte del Vizconde.

Les gritaba, en especial a Evelyne y a Emily, su rostro parecía poseído por la misma rabia y sus cejas estaban tan juntas que daban miedo, su rostro gripado en una expresión de total furia. Oz , Gilbert y Break no pudieron hacer nada. Ellas misma lo aceptaban e incluso Alice estaba apenada, esa misión era vital y además, había pasado una regla por encima y casi pisoteándola "No se alejen de el Mayordomo" les había dicho.

Pero cuando el Vizconde alzo la mano sobre Evelyne, fue que Ann reacciono grito un "¡NO!" y corrió hasta la pequeña pelirroja, se interpuso entre el padre y la hija y cuando Golte's fue a dar el golpe de gracia, nunca llego.

Una fuerza extraña lo arrastro hasta chocar contra la pared contraria, todos vieron con extrañeza y pavor como pequeños rasguños acompañaron esa acción instalándose en las ropas y piel de el Vizconde. Ann solo podía respirar con dificultad, con cierta traba en su mente que le prohibía pensar y una figura fantasmagórica que solo le dijo "Te dije que te protegería", La azabache de bucles solo parpadeo y cuando vio, Esmeralda ya no estaba.

Ann reprimo las ganas incontenibles de llorar que se trancaban en su pecho y querían salir por su garganta y ojos. Se sentía débil y susceptible. Cuando los ojos se voltearon a ella, casi acusadores y aun más abiertos, ella retrocedió un paso, asustada. Fue que noto la manito de Evelyne jalándole el vestido, volteo su cabeza. Allí estaba ella, sonriendo, con los ojos negros brillando y una expresión cálida en el rostro "Gracias" le había dicho.

Nada más se pudo pronunciar, un sirviente llego con rostro perturbado y la respiración entre cortada, parecía que había corrido hasta allí.

—La cadena ilegal… ha vuelto a atacar—había dicho, solo eso y el reincorporar trabajoso de el Vizconde La'Deur fue la señal para que todo hombre de Pandora en aquella misión se alistaran y corrieran lo más próximo a un carruaje, _las mujeres no irían._

Sharon se puso tras Mary Ann cuando la última se inclino sobre el marco de una ventana viendo el carruaje marchar, la cabeza rubia de Oz se alzo desde la ventana del carruaje y le sonrió a Mary Ann con algo de pesadez.

Alice tomo en un abrazo a Ann por los hombros y entonces la Collet entendió que no le harían preguntas, no por ahora, que la dejarían aclarar su mente y nada más.

Eso la hizo sentirse peor.

Mas halla en la puerta que daba a la habitación, Emily sonreía y miraba hacia el retrato de una mujer de ojos violeta y cabello negro, Helena, su madre, el mismo retrato y la misma mujer que Oz había comparado con Lacie, con Alice y con Oswald.

Ella era Helena Emily Collet. Evelyne también sonrió junto a su hermana mayor, esta ves abrazando a su hermana y diciendo:

—se parece mucho a mamá ¿no lo crees? Mary Ann.

—Sí, es atenta y nos protege.

— ¿no dejaremos que termine como madre? ¿Verdad, hermana?

—no hermanita, no lo permitiré.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Era de día pero parecía más de noche, porque había intensos nubarrones en el cielo, Noyse suspiro.

—Estas muy melancólica no… Noyse.

—Zwei— corrigió.

—No, tu te llamas Noyse, tu madre se llama Zwei y el cuerpo que ocupas, Echo, el cuerpo de tu hermanita menor— Lotti, con los ojos filosos y los pasos de tacón resonando en el balcón, entro al mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le espeto, tenía el seño fruncido y la expresión relajada de su rostro se fue al caño mientras se volteaba con brusquedad.

Lotti suspiro, se toco el vientre con algo de delicadeza y su mirada volvía a ser filosa.

—Quiero que dejes salir por esta vez a tu hermana, necesito de su cadena.

—Ella se negara, ¡¿Para que necesitas una cadena tan extraña?! ¿Qué quieres esconder?—Iba a sacar a Doll, lo sabía, Noyse no dudaba en sacar a Doll, nunca lo hacía, Noyse alzaba los brazos y fruncía el seño.

—P-por favor—murmuro, sus mejillas en rojo, y su mirada desviada.—no será nada que te afecto, lo prometo.

Se lo pensó.

—Está bien—Con una Sonrisa en el rostro vio como Echo volvía, con una expresión de hastío hacia los shor's negros de Noyse y la camisa blanca con faralao y encaje negro que se había puesto.

—Echo, te necesito—le suplico—necesito a Mask, a tu cadena**

Un aura negra se cernió sobre la pequeña Echo, petulante y pasiva tal y como su dueña.

—Mask.—susurro, una máscara sonriente y macabra llena de tela y rodeada de humo negro apareció tras ella.—¿Para qué quieres a… Mask?

Un tono frio, asustadizo, y el rostro de Echo, al fin, tomo forma y se contrajo en una mueca de angustia.

—No querrás…

**A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Cuando Oz empujo su cuerpo a aquel callejo no se espero lo que se ahora veía.

Eran dos chicos, una despedazado y con el estomago abierto, lo sesos no estaban y la sangre se escurría por todos lados, había un olor a putrefacción y las moscas ya habían captado el olor.

Gilbert se tapo la nariz con su bufanda y reprimo las arcadas. El chico de cabello blanco, manchado levemente con rojo y negro de la sangre seca tenía la cabeza echada atrás, y el único brazo que le quedaba alzado intentado buscar ayuda, su boca estaba dislocada y abierta, como si gritara, Su otro brazo estaba perdido, tal vez la cadena se lo había comido.

El otro, el que había identificado como Antonio, no podía estar peor, estaba echado al principio de el callejón y una de sus manos, aparentemente arrancada por dientes afilados, se asomaba levemente, su piernas habían sido masticada y parecían a verse molido, su cabeza estaba al final de el cabello, o la mitad de ella. Todo era sangre y un olor putrefacto, la calle, el callejón e incluso había charcos de agua mezclada con rojo.

Oz frunció el seño y negó varias veces. Se sentí asqueado, había visto algunas victima de las cadenas ilegales, pero nada así. La cadena había comido poco, al parecer, le importaba mas despellejar y masacrar a su victimas.

Break oyó un "¡MI niño!" provenir de una anciana, una rica al parece, la delataban su joyas y el vestido de seda. Junto a su esposo, este la abrazaba y no podía más que desviar la mirada.

— ¡Es Esmeralda!—chillo un anciano. Tenía los ojos negros saltones y era muy flaco— ¡ella es la que hace estos asesinatos! Ella es la que ataca a los hombres que salen de las cantinas…

Dos guardias de pandora que Gilbert había solicitado minutos antes de irse, había llegado apenas ese día, tomaron al hombre y lo despacharon.

—Es una leyenda muy arraigada—dijo el Vizconde, agitando su capa y haciendo amagos de irse apoyado en su bastón.

—El dijo algo como "ataca a los hombres que salen de las cantinas"—la voz siséate de Break se oyó como un zumbido, el Vizconde paro su andar, parecía congelado— ¿quiere decirme cuantos hombres, porque creo que no ha habido una sola mujer, han muerto a manos de esta "Cadena"?

Se hizo un silencio y la voz seca del Vizconde de clava levemente pelirroja hablo:

—Siete con esto chicos.

—Todos venidos de un bar a media noche—coincidió Oz, su mano en la barbilla y dejando atrás por un momento las arcadas y los cadáveres que se encontraban a sus espaladas para más tarde, miro fijamente un charco de sangre sin siquiera caer en cuenta de ellos, mientras pensaba.

—Y además, todos son hombres, ni una sola mujer—Gilbert se ajusto su sombrero con los ojos dorados brillantes—no parece coincidencia.

Break rio y palmeo por a espaldas a sus dos compañeros, Goltet's parecía querer rechinar los dientes de la rabia. Se le tonaba que quería resolver el solo el caso.

—Al parecer tenemos algo personal con este contratista ilegal—sonrió, abrazo con algo de diversión a Oz y a Gilbert (que empezaban a exasperarse) y dio brinquitos sujetando a Emily (La muñeca) entre sus brazos—o simplemente esa tal Esmeralda es real.

Oz volvió a mirar hacia atrás, los ojos muertos de esos dos chicos lo miraban con atención, recordó el sueño que había tenido también esa noche, casi cada noche en esos últimos días.

La chica de ojos rojos, Esmeralda y Mary Ann y… al final, Jack.

**¿Sería verdad?**

**Tenía miedo, ¿Qué tenía que ver Ann en esto más que su conocimiento sobre Glen?**

**¿Qué tenía que ver una chica común y corriente?**

* * *

**Nota:**

"Creo que así está bien, me falta algo por redactar y quería implementarle mas, pero creí que sería demasiado largo, bueno véanlo así, ya sé que escribir para el próximo capítulo, se suponía que en este capítulo se sabía todo el misterio de Carroll's nuestros protagonistas se iban y todo bien con algo más recaudado para descubrir el pasado y sobre la tragedia de sabrie, Pero al parecer mi musa quiere otra cosa. Acostúmbrense a Carroll's esto va para rato.

Mary Ann, otra vez con Esmeralda, pero bueno la cadena esta es buena, protegió a Evelyne y a Ann y le dio una buena paliza a Goltet's

Y nuestro Leo con sus dudas y tiernos sonrojos. ¡SUFRE, LEO, SUFRE! Muajajaja 3 pero bueno, me dicen que no les va a justar ese chico haciendo pataletas por no saber a quién elegir?

Bueno, y ahora Evelyne y Emily son hermosas, y ¡Lacie es mamá de Alice! O eso cree Oz, esta por verse, soy loca y los que ya saben la verdad no pueden estar muy seguros… asi que… por favor, no saquen conclusiones a la ligera como Oz, que ya se cree Sherlock Holmes , junto con Break y Gilbert, ¿Qué le pasara a nuestro "querido" Vizconde? ¿Por qué tan irritado?

Sobre la escena de los chicos desmembrados, espero que nadie estuviese comiendo o algo por el estilo en ese momento. Dije muerte de personaje y por algo puse T, no crean que llegare al Lemon porque no soy de esa… me sonrojo solo de escribir que se dan un beso apasionado, con la lengua y esas cosas. O/O

Bueno, tal vez algo de mensio sobre ya ustedes saben, no se porque estoy diciendo esto.

¡Ha, si! Lo de él "T" es solo por eso y tal vez próximamente mención nada de describir desde que empozo hasta que termino (Generalmente me salto eso de algunos fic) estoy algo tediosa con mis clases pero estoy a punto de terminar, tarde un poco con este capi… espero que oz guste"

Una chica castaña interrumpe mi monologo "¡Oye Jane! ¿Que haces?"

"Alice, por favor estoy terminando el capítulo de White rabbit"

"haaa, ese en el que Oz es un…" le tapo la boca, se safa y empieza de nuevo "¿no es ese en el que una chica que es u…?" la vuelvo a amordazar. Ella me mira asecina.

"Lo siento, fallas tecnicas"

Siempre quise hacer esto.

En finnn.

* * *

**Respuesta a Chadechu Nightray:**

Chade, querida…

Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Y si, Mary Ann es mi Oc pero no sufre tanto, ves en el manga como sufrió la mayoría de los personajes, comparado con eso yo les estoy dando un paseo por un parque temático de los buenos.

Y te dije que prepararas tu quijada, Si! Shelly es hija de Ruffus! Y la verda es que en la época en que está ambientada la serie es en el siglo XIX así que… Si creo que es una época un poco represora para las mujeres.

Sobre Reim y Lily, llevamos tres respuestas con el tema y no han salido en tres episodios juntos ni una sola vez. Pero igual! :D y la verdad es que Gilbert las defendió porque le parecía injusto, seguro que saltaste de felicidad con lo que le hiso Esmeralda.

Que ves si, Leo se fue y ahora está confundido, Pobre (mentira lo hago a propósito, me encanta que duden) y hay esta Mary Ann también, al fin se olvido un poco de Leo, aunque no de la mejor forma quiero decir.

Oh! Y para responderte la pregunta, te traje a alguien:

"Adelante, habla Gilbert" digo, le pico el hombro y le hago señas con los ojos. El moreno mira hacia adelante refunfuñando

"Bueno" se sonrojo recordando "llevo con ella un par de meses, desde la segunda ceremonia de Oz" aun mas rojo "Nos hemos visto muchas veces y…"

"Vamos, sigue" le ínsito.

"Bueno simplemente sucedió, ¡Dos botellas de vino, un Motel y Lotti no son buena combinación! ¡Bueno ha sido más de dos veces pero…!¿Pero por que lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, bueno eso fue todo"

"Espera espera… porque..."

Bueno, repito, siempre quise hacer esto.

Gilbert y Lotti tiene una relación abierta, sin muchas complicaciones entre ellos. Solo los separan los Baskerville y Pandora, del resto se quieren un montón sin prejuicios y demás, su amor es limpio.

¡Ha! Sobre esmeralda y su laaaargo "apodo" pues es que cuando lo puse yo también me rei y le seguí añadiendo. Pero fue divertido escribirlo al igual que todo el Fic.

Y es cierto! Todo lo que pueden hacer, y no hacen cosas tan simples.

Me gusta que me señales las partes que te han justado, me hace sentir bien con migo misma y me ayuda a mejorar.

Gracias por comentar, Adios y besos!

* * *

**Comentar es gratis ¡RECUERDENLO!**

**(Por cada comentario los niños de africa comen *-*)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones, Curiosidades, etc, etc:**

**Las puertas negras se abrieron con un rechinido que a Alice le palpito en la sien "paciencia Alice, paciencia" se repetía, había muchas cosas que le molestaban en ese lugar, y se contenía para saltar en la mesa y gritarlas a todo pulmón. Por ejemplo: los pocos candelabros que había en el GRAN comedor, era tres o cuatro para un comedor donde podían comer cincuenta personas. Y la iluminación era tan carente que eso parecía un funeral y le costaba localizar el maldito tenedor que le obligaba a utilizar para la carne, que el anciano cascarrabias ese agradeciera que Jack le había dado clases de etiqueta porque si no… Esa tal cadena de Wendelu o como se llame no sería la única buscada por pandora*:** Alice se refiere a la cadena "Tweedledum and Tweedledee", que no sabe cómo se llama, también quiero aclara, que esta insinuando que algo más que la irritara en esa mansión, se convertía en el conejo negro manchado de sangre y mataba a Goltet's para desquitarse.

—**Echo, te necesito—le suplico—necesito a Mask, a tu cadena**: **Echo no tiene cadena pero aun así es una Baskerville, resolví en que eso no tenía sentido, también, a partir de aquí se resolverá el caso de la "doble" personalidad de Echo y Noyse (que en español seria Eco y Ruido)

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

Ann ve sombras extrañas, como las que Alice vio. Oz cuenta algunas dudas sin llegar a contar todo y Gilbert esta extrañado por la actitud de Evelyne y Emily. hay cosas en este pueblo...que aun falta por conocer.


	13. Capitulo 12: Posibilidades

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler.

* * *

**Capitulo doce:** Posibilidades.

* * *

"_Carroll's es una ciudad aislada, con los ataques de estos últimos días se ha convertido en un lugar solitario, todos se refugian en sus casas (…) Otros dicen que es un pueblo donde solo los fantasmas tienen derecho a decidir quién muere y quién no"_

_-__**Gilbert Nightray a Mary Ann Collet.**_

* * *

**Un mes y dos días:**

—Tal vez no sea una cadena, tal vez solo es un asesino maniático, por eso la selectividad ante sus presas.—Expreso Oz, era el que más cerca estaba de la chimenea en toda la estancia de color marrón, sentado en un sillón mullido y cálido, apenas habían llegado de el pueblo, reunirse fue inevitable.

—No —dijo Gilbert, sostenía su propia barbilla y parecía analizar todo lo que había visto con los ojos ámbar—la brutalidad es propia de una cadena, además, algunas partes del cuerpo fueron devoradas directamente.

—El contratista tal vez, sea una mujer, una reprimida, que quiere vengarse—Sharon ofreció esa opción con los ojos brillantes, en definitiva había leído muchas novelas de misterios.

—¿y tener control sobre la cadena?—Ofreció Alice con tono sarcástico, había logrado burlar unos cuantos mayordomos/guarda espaldas para llegar a la cocina y tomar algunos dulces, entre ellos una manzana acaramelada cuyos restos se esparcían por sus mejillas.—Es imposible ¡Lo es para un contratista ilegal! Oz no me controla, yo lo controle en un principio, pero mis poderes me están dando una mala jugada, debe ser porque alguna vez fui humana.

—Yo llegue a controlar a "White Knight" por un corto tiempo—Break sonríe, tan peculiar y macabro como siempre.

—O es personal o Esmeralda si existe.

Un respigón, haya en la esquina, en aquel sillón violeta cerca de la ventana abierta.

La tasa se resbala de los dedos, la fina porcelana los acaricia y luego cae.

En el trayecto el chocolate caliente se derrama.

Finalmente choca contra el piso y la porcelana blanca se esparce en miles de trozos.

Todos la miran, ella no responde ante las miradas inquisitivas y preocupadas. Tiene los ojos puestos en el vacío, dilatados y el corazón le late demasiado rápido.

—E-estás diciendo que…. Estas rumorando que esa chica de la leyenda es la que está matando.—Mary Ann se pone de pie, pisa los restos de la taza sin darse cuenta y mira directamente a Oz, sus ojos esmeraldas están filosos, con una preocupación muda.

Oz asiente.

— ¿Por qué no?—los labios rojos destilan obviedad—Ann, Desde que he cumplido quince años he vivido cosas que se suponía no existían, dije una vez "No creo en el Abismo" y mírame, 10 años después, a mi me parecen unos meses desde ese día y unas cortas horas en aquel lugar.

La chica de rebelde cabello negro no esta así, con el seño fruncido el corazón intranquilo y la mano en el pecho intentando darse calma, por eso. Es porque sabe que tal vez sea verdad, ¿pero Esmeralda no estaba durmiendo? Entonces ella no podía materializarse más allá de su propia presencia, de ella, de la cual necesitaba para despertar ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no le convencía?

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes.—defiende su punto apretando mas sus manos contra su pecho.—si es lo que se dice, hace años que debió haber muerto.

—Los Baskerville viven más de lo común, y además pueden estar en el Abismo lo mismo que una cadena, son casi inmortales—dice Break, con ese aire burlón tan habitual en él, esta tras el sillón de que ocupa Sharon, últimamente los dos se la pasaban mas juntos de lo normal, La padilla ya sabía que tenían una relación más allá de un simple capricho de pasada, entonces ¿Por qué si no Sharon tenía un punto violáceo en la nuca cada vez que salía de un lugar donde antes estuvo a solas con Break?, pero decidieron callarse y dejar que ellos mismo le confesaran su relación.

Todos lo miraron con caras raras.

"¿Pero como rayos lo sabe?"

Se preguntan Gilbert y Sharon.

Ann y Oz se miran insistentemente.

Uno de los dos tenía que ganar en esa guerra de miradas, y Alice hacia porras para ver quien ganaba.

—Mañana en la noche irán al pueblo ¿verdad?—Ann desvió la mirada. La perdedora, en un gesto casi infantil, Alice alzo la mano de Oz en son de victoria, la chica azabache cambio de tema rápidamente, se volvió a sentar, haciendo que su vestido de capas revoloteara un poco y resolvieron en no prestarle atención a la taza echa pedazo a los pies de ella, fue tan brusca la manera en que la Collet se sentó de nuevo que no notaron el leve rechinido de la puerta ser abierta*—…para casar a la cadena.

—si—dijo Oz, igualmente con una expresión de frustración y cruzados de brazos, aun en su asiento, tenía el cabello revuelto gracias al viento y la lluvia que caía afuera, al parecer las temperaturas habían subido lo suficiente para una lluvia helada, aun así, algo de hielo solido caía con ella y Oz había tenido tan poca suerte que además de ser el último en bajarse de el carruaje cuando iba a medio camino de entrar la lluvia cayó en seguida—pero no podrán ir, el Viztonto lo ordeno—nadie se rio ante el apodo de Golte's mas bien fruncieron el seño a la mención de el hombre.

— ¡¿PORQUE?!—Sharon grito, desde hace un tiempo sabían lo mal que ella podía ponerse al no sentirse de ayuda.

—Es mejor así—Gilbert seguía recargado a la pared, mirando pensativo hacia las ventanas enmarcadas en plata— estarán mas seguras aquí, que en ese pueblo…es una cadena fuera de lo común, no muchos contratistas ilegales tienden a poder controlar a sus cadenas. Al principio, Oz lo hizo gracias a mi ayuda y la de Raven, él como lo hace ahora, por su propia fuerza, es un misterio.

Al Nightray le extraño que nadie dijera nada, ni un ruido, solo respiraciones expectantes, frunció el ceño por un minuto, un roce en sus zapatos, luego otro y…_un maullido._

—¡UN GATO!—Los cabellos negros revolotearon por la estancia junto con su dueño, el pequeño gato marrón seguía donde Gilbert había estado y de donde había saltado y empezado a gritar. Maulló con suavidad, mientras veía correr (al igual que los demás) a el hombre cuyas distinguidas facciones se veían abrumadas por el horror provocado por…**un gato.**

Ann se levanto, esta vez su cabello estaba suelto para darle algo de calor, el cabello de Mary Ann siempre había sido esponjoso, con algunos rulos que saltaban entre sí, que a veces querían invadir el rostro de su dueña, largos, casi como los de Alice, le llegaban a la cintura y estaban seguros que si no estuviesen enrollados llegarían mas haya.

Tomo al minino de las patas, alzándolo, este chillo, le rasguño la mano y se libero de su agarre. Ann entendió que no era la forma correcta de tomarlo, esta vez por el torso, con cuidado. Era una bolita de pelo que apenas era una cría, sus bigotitos estaban echados atrás y también sus orejitas salteadas de blanco, su rostro era dulce, y lo grandes ojos negros la miraron con una inocencia que la ternura que sintió por el fue inevitable.

—¿E-esto es un…gato?

Sharon asintió, aguantando la risa desde su sillón, Alice solo bufaba y Oz se reía a carcajadas, Break hacia algunos comentarios fuera de lugar junto con Emily y Gilbert estaba en una esquina de la habitación, arrinconado y con una cara de susto que hacía a reír a cualquiera.

— ¡Llévenselo!, ¡llévenselo!—pedía, a Ann le habían contado sobre el pavor que Gil le tenía a los gatos, y como el moreno se los describía, se imaginaba a una bestia gigante de colmillos filosos y garras enormes (tal como se lo había dicho). Pero no, allí estaba un pequeño animalito que maullaba con ternura y se acurrucaba en sus brazos para conseguir calor.

—Esto…no es para nada una bestia —Resolvió con sencillez, acaricio con su dedo detrás de la oreja al minino y este cerró los ojos y ronroneo. Era tan familiar. Sentía una calidez en el pecho y luego miro a Alice—¿Te gustan lo gatos Alice?

Fue una pregunta cuyo "¿Por qué?" no encontró ni siquiera siendo quien la había proferido, fue algo que salió de sus labios, de una forma desesperada y casi ansiosa.

Alice levanto la mirada y antes de que ella respondiera, algo cambio, fue como si todo a su alrededor se desmantelara y solo Alice quedaba, esta vez, vestía un vestido ligero color rojo y el lugar donde estaban era un torre o algo por el estilo, grandes y gruesas paredes de piedra formaban una habitación circular, había muñecas en el piso y en los estantes, juegos, creyones y la luz segadora de el sol entraba por las ventanas. Lo veía todo como si estuviese allí, como si lo viera con sus propios ojos, el gato ahora era negro y un poco más grande, una capucha roja le dificultaba un poco la vista, pero no era dueña de sus acciones, solo observaba y veía.

—Los odio—dijo la Alice frente a ella cruzándose de brazos en gesto altanero—y él me odia a mí.

Luego cambio, como antes, la misma habitación, ya era de noche y los grillos se oían afuera, una posición diferente, Alice recargada en la única ventana, con un vestido blanco y una expresión tranquila y conservadora que nunca había visto en ella. _Era la otra Alice._

Esta vez ella sostenía al gato negro.

—Lo quiero mucho, Cheshire es el único que me hace compañía, además de ti y…

Antes de que dijera el nombre de alguien más, todo volvió, difuminándose como acuarela.

—…No lose, son tan peludos y tierno, y siempre están haciendo ruido con su boca…—De nuevo en la habitación, de nuevo en la realidad, Ann estaba confundida…Alice seguía hablando bajo el leve crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, sin siquiera darse cuenta(como el resto de las personas de la estancia, cuyas expresiones no había cambiado ni un ápice desde antes de ver esa ilusión) como Mary Ann mantenía los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, el gato se había caído de sus manos y este había aterrizado con elegancia, corriendo hacia el regazo de Sharon.

"¿Otras vez?" se pregunto, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Me tengo que ir—un portazo y todos miraron la puerta por donde Ann había salido.

Break sonrió con malicia, mientras destapaba un caramelo.

—Algunos nudos se están atando.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Oz llego a su habitación, estaba desesperado, sentía una ansiedad que seguro no era buena para la salud, se refregó los cabellos rubios con las manos y tiro un jarrón de una mesita cuando el sentimiento en su pecho fue irretenible, con él, soltó un gruñido histérico y comprobó por el poco oportuno espejo de la pared que sus ojos estaban rojos cual carmín.

¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Qué era esa pieza, tan insignificante, pero a la vez tan relevante en ese rompecabezas que armaba con lentitud fuera de la vista de Jack?

Alice le había contado sobre lo que había visto en el agujero de Sabrie, a Jack y ella misma, frente a esa tumba misteriosa que proclamaba el nombre de Lacie en vez de estar borrada como en la actualidad y como Jack había contado que Lacie había sido un sacrificio para el Abbys. Si Lacie era realmente la madre de Alice, ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Acaso Alice nunca llego a saber quién era su madre? En el recuerdo que (accidentalmente) vio de Jack, Esmeralda comentaba que Lacie había muerto, no asesinada…que ella sabía que el se traía algo entre manos ¿pero qué?

Y Jack había hablado tan impersonal sobre Mary Ann, que cuando pronuncio su nombre pareció más un vulgar insulto que un nombre en realidad (como si hablara de una chiquilla impertinente y no de un familiar) y en pasado. Hablaba sobre ella en pasado, ¿entonces Ann ya había desaparecido? ¿Pero cómo? La tragedia había sucedido un poco después.

Pero… ¿Jack les mentía? ¿Por qué? Y luego recordó a Lacie, la forma adoradora en la que la miraba en aquel recuerdo, cuando ella bailaba en la nieve y el la veía. Y los sueños que le arremetían cada noche, siempre era esa chica de ojos rojos cuyos ojos no podía identificar, Esmeralda y Mary Ann, luego Jack, siempre Jack. Cuando el telón estaba por abrirse, siempre Jack lo evitaba, cuando alguien iba a hablar, Jack lo interrumpía. Solo el parecía tener el derecho de hablar sobre sabrie…sobre Alice y _B-Rabbit._

—Pensado…supongo.

**Odiaba **cuando Jack hacia eso.

Cuando lo llevaba hacia adentro, en la inmensa oscuridad, ese punto donde se conectaban, donde eran uno y cuando Jack podía tomar el control de su cuerpo sin siquiera pedírselo, _si así lo quisiera._

—Algo asi—les respondió, volteo hacia atrás y sus temores fueron ciertos, **estaba en ese lugar.**

—Muy frustrado en realidad.

—No sé qué le pasa a Ann, es todo—Jack asiente en modo de afirmación, pero en sus ojos verdes se ve que no le cree.

—Creo que estas más que preocupado—Jack tiene el cabello ligeramente más rubio que él, la trenza que siempre cae por su espalda ahora está colgada de un hombro, que su porte es demasiado elegante para ser natural y su sonrisa demasiado amable para no esconder algo detrás. Por primera vez, Oz Bezarius nota es toque casi terrorífico en la figura de su antepasado.

—¿Quién es Lacie?—La pregunta hace que Jack borre su sonrisa y el rubio menor, viéndose en una situación que podría hacer que aquel rompecabezas que había formado se desencajara por sí solo, se apresuro a aclarar—Oí que era hermana de Glen, entonces, debiste conocerla.

Jack sale de su estupor, recupera algo de color que antes se vio perdido y carraspea, una sonrisa descompuesta se instala en su rostro.

—Ella era muy…diferente, siempre sonreía y cuando le preguntaba algo me respondía con un acertijo—Oz lo miro con mas fijeza, instándolo a continuar. La mirada de Jack parecía de repente mas cálida, más humana—No te mentira Oz, Lacie era mi vida, ella fue la que ilumino mi vida con un solo pestañeo, Se lo que te dijeron en tus clases de historia, que fui un gran hombre digno de la casa Bezarius, que morí joven. La verdad es que yo fui un bastardo de mi padre, mi madre una digna prostituta de casa noble, o toda lo digna que se puede llegar a ser siendo una, mi padre le vio algo diferente, la acogió bajo su ala y cuando vio que ya no le serbia, la echo. Aun estando casado, la embarazo, no sabía de mí, no supo mas de ella, me escape de mi madre cuando tenía tu edad porque ya no soportaba su alcoholismo y menos que llegara en las noches con un hombre diferente cada una, _me arte. _Me escape en invierno, apenas había cumplido quince años, tenía frio y pase días con hambre y durmiendo en la calle…entonces —Pareció iluminársele el rostro, un gesto petrificado que se vio como real—de la nada ella apareció frente a mí, cabello negro, ojos rojos, su nombre era Lacie, era bastante obvio que ella no pertenecía a este mundo—rio, como si lo que dijese era una broma—no parecía tener frio aun cuando llevaba un vestido por las rodillas que mas que vestido parecía ropa de dormir. Era vivaz, hermosa, de ojos rojos y altaneros. Paso los días con migo, trajo comida, me corto el pelo…_hicimos la promesa de vernos de nuevo._ Un día caminamos por el parque, alguien…dos—corrigió—dos hombres nos acorralaron, a diferencia de mi ella parecía no tener miedo, murmuro algo y al poco rato, ¡Slapt! ¡Una cadena! Los había matado a los dos, ¡Imagínate mi expresión! Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, ella parecía muy feliz, incluso bailo sobre sus cadáveres y canto una canción, esa que tienes en el reloj de bolsillo, aunque no te lo creas, me enamoro ese macabro gesto—Oz se palpo los bolsillos "entonces no la compuso Elliot" pensó, jack siguió su relato—Tal como ella saco su cadena, unas personas vinieron a recogerla, tenían capuchas rojas _Baskervilles,_ Oz. Se fueron en parpadeo y a ella con ellos, los siguientes años de mi vida la pase buscándola, me presente ante mi padre como su hijo, no se pudo dudar gracias a mi parecido con él, igualmente había rumores, me dio su apellido, me dio una casa y con ello yo conseguí buscarla… y _encontrarla._

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contando?

—porque no había necesidad.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Porque me lo has preguntado.—Jack es alguien del cual no se puede saber con certeza que hará al siguiente paso, Oz quería preguntar mas, pero su hilo fue cortado tan rápido como salió de el carrilete.—Es mejor que te vayas te he retenido por demasiado tiempo, mi energía se agota.

Y Oz odia es lugar porque cuando sale de él, inevitablemente se desmayara, Odia ese lugar porque Jack puede controlar si entra y si no.

**Y eso no le gusta**

* * *

::::::::::::::

* * *

Ruffus suspiro, Alexia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y empapados.

El doctor Roth Tilcrest los miraba desde una distancia prudente, Joanna Sonreía con pesar, la ama de llaves sostenía entre sus manos un abrigo, vestía como se le pedía, un vestido recatado y elegante.

Alexia había recaído de nuevo, apenas había pasado una noche fuera de la cama junto a Sheryl y Ruffus, había desmayado cuando el cielo se volvía claro. Fue un gran revuelo, los sirvientes se movieron enseguida y a la media hora ya Alexia tomaba sus medicinas. Roth siempre había sido un hombre alto y de cabello negro y ojos azules, profundos como el océano.

Sheryl apareció por la puerta avisando que el carruaje ya estaba listo, Ruffus no se movió un ápice de la silla al borde de la cama y tampoco dejo de ver a su hermana a los ojos. Alexia tenía las mejillas rojas, respiraba con dificultad y apretaba la mano de su hermano con fuerza.

—Tienes que irte—le advirtió, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor que la cubría, estaba cubierta de mantas hasta el cuello y Joanna se veía más preocupada cada que pasaba los minutos.

Ruffus apretó los labios y cabizbajo suspiro, apretaba su abanico con tal fuerza que Roth creía terminaría por partirlo en dos, el moreno esta vez se posiciono cerca de la cama, y con un mirar disimulado, Alexia y él se vieron a los ojos por un instante.

—Padre—volvía a llamar, choco la palma de su mano contra el marco de la puerta suavemente, en un gesto de consternación, bajo la cabeza y lo miro con ojos dolidos—Tenemos que irnos.

Alexia sonrió y asintió

—tienes que irte.

No era tal fácil, como todos pensaban. Ruffus se sentía mal.

Pocas veces podía estar con Alexia y cuando estaba con ella no podía estar lo suficiente.

Se levanto de la silla sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y Joanna lo siguió cuando él y Sheryl caminaron por los pasillos en un sepulcral silencio. Llegaron a la entrada principal y Joanna personalmente le puso el abrigo a su señor, le sonrió con pesar y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, el Duque parecía más que nada ausente y pesado, como si su alma se fuese escapada por completo y solo quedara el cuerpo de el duque Barma.

Ruffus fue el primero en salir, desprendiéndose de todo pesar, se sacudió la mirada lastimera y cuando menos Sheryl lo imagino, el inexpresivo y altivo duque caminaba hacia su carruaje, con su orgullo haciéndole gala y las zancadas rápidas como si fueran el remedio para su corazón. Y dolía, dolía verlo tan orgulloso y desprendido de lo que lo rodeaba que verlo sufrir.

—Es todo un dilema—le confesó Joanna, aun estaba en el umbral de la puerta y al contrario de su padre, Sheryl parecía menos confiada de abandonar la mansión de lo que lo estuvo en un principio.

La rubia miro hacia adentro por un minuto, llevaba un chal rosa y un vestido blanco que se confundía con la nieve. Volteo repentinamente hacia la ama de llaves con los ojos abiertos.

—el anillo—Joanna se vio sorprendía ante la repentina palabra que broto de los labios de la Rainswoth. Pero aun así aparento no saber nada.

— ¿Q-que anillo?

—El anillo de Alexia, lo tenía desde que llegamos, tiene una piedra en el centro…_es uno de compromiso,_ ¿no es cierto?—Joanna trago saliva y Sheryl bajo la voz a susurros, la rubia volvía a hablar al ver que la mujer mayor no le respondía, esta vez se deslizaron adentro de nuevo para hablar fuera de los ojos inquisitivos de su padre.

—Yo...—Joanna se retorcía las manos, parecía nerviosa, miraba a todas partes como si con ello podría encontrar algo que la salvara de dar respuestas, miraba por las ventanas que mostraban una noche de nieve—Bueno…

Titubeaba, una mala señal.

—Se lo dio Roth ¿no?—esta vez la mujer mayor se tenso quedando estática en su lugar y a Sheryl le dio la impresión de que caería como una roca pesada, no respiraba, los ojos bien abierto y estaba inmóvil, eso solo fue un mudo "si"—¡Lo sabia!

Chillo, Joanna la miro con suplica al fin parpadeando, la tomo de los hombros y le suplico con vos quebrada y baja:

—Señorita no se lo diga a su padre, es serio— Parecía demasiado desesperada—son felices y la sobreprotección de mi señor podría separarlos, no es un secreto para mí ni para usted que Alexia tiene poco de vida y quiero que la viva feliz junto al hombre que ama.

Fue un suspiro cansino y Sheryl se repitió que por lo menos Alexia disfrutaría de lo que ella no pudo.

—Está bien…pero ¿desde cuándo?

—hace mucho—rio—debió verlos cuando se declararon, parecían dos chiquillos asustados.

Ella también rio, conocía ese sentimiento de pesadez en el estomago que te hacia actuar como estúpido. Avanzo esta vez a la entrada con aire decidido a la vez que ponía un dedo sobre sus labios y le picaba un ojo a Joanna.

— ¿Ocupada?—le interrogo su padre cuando entro al carruaje, parecía a punto de ir por ella.

—asuntos de chicas—sonrió con amabilidad, ocultando los gritos de sorpresa y felicidad que se agrupaban en su garganta, miro por la ventana casi como por casualidad, pero ella sabia que buscaba el balcón de la habitación de su tia. Alexia los veía desde el balcón ayudada a mantenerse en pie por Roth, él la sostenía de la cintura y ponía una mano en su hombro, ella a la vez le acariciaba con gesto ausente, estaba pálida y aun tenia rojas las mejillas pero había arrastrado a las gruesas sabanas con ella y ahora colgaban de sus hombros.

"Espero sean tan felices como yo no lo pude ser"

Aun se encontraba sorprendida y algo aturdida por la notica, aunque ella misma la hubiese deducido. Nunca se le habría ocurrido ni un millón de años.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

El cuerpo de Echo cayo sobre sus brazos, había echo su trabajo y ella antes había presenciado los poderes de Mask, agotaban tanto a su dueña que esta caía en un sueño profundo por más tiempo de lo recomendable.

—Por lo menos te oculte—susurro con los dientes apretados, Echo era muy pesada para ella, trastrabillo y la empujo con su propio cuerpo hacia adelante. La muchacha de cabello albino era lo suficientemente pesada como para distraerla en su trabajo de llevarla al diván a otro lado del balcón, cuando menos lo imagino, una voz profunda paralizo (metafóricamente) sus movimientos.

—Jugando, supongo—La figura de Vincent fue algo que Lotti no vio venir (mucho menos su presencia en el balcón de mármol), llevaba el cabello suelto y esta vez se cubría con la clásica capa roja, parecía divertido, mostraba una sonrisa que hace semanas no veía. Una sádica y que no presagiaba nada bueno, Charlotte maldijo en sus adentros.

—Vienes llegando, supongo —podrían jugar el mismo juego, solo que tal vez Vincent tuviese un poco de ventaja. El rubio frunció el ceño, Lotti formo un amago de sonrisa mientras dejaba a la figura durmiente de la peli-blanca en un diván cercano y luego (con ese gesto burlón que tanto la caracterizaba) rodeo a su compañero de clan con pasos lentos y casi eternos, la brisa se volvía más intensa y parecía que de nueva cuenta empezaría a nevar—si, Vincent.—rio con sequedad y un deje de diversión que no pasaron desapercibidas para su compañero, al parecer no había perdido su toque—sé muy bien que tuviste un encuentro con Ada Bezarius, ese día en el que tu, Lily y el amo…Leo quisieron jugar al gato y el ratón— volvió a reír, esta vez mas fuerte, una carcajada seca, seguía caminado a su alrededor, los tacones contra los azulejos—Y se que hoy mismo hiciste una visita o ¿Cómo se le dice? ¿Una cita? ¿Cómo esa que solías tener para tomar la posesión de la llave de los Bezarius?

**Crispo las manos y se tenso. No, esta vez todo era diferente, él quería a Ada y ella a el.**

_**Era **_**mutuo.**

**¿Cierto?**

—y tu…—Vincent pareció relajarse y en vez de evitar su mirada la vio fijamente a los ojos, Rojo contra rojo, camino con lentitud hacia el diván donde Echo descansaba a la vez que ella paraba ese círculo imaginario que había trazado, como una luna perdida cuando el planeta que ejerce gravedad sobre ella desaparece—Se de tu estado..Aunque…al parecer ya te has hecho cargo de eso.

**Lotti se toco el vientre con lentitud, por sobre la tela, el vestido y la capa.**

_**No sentía nada. **_**Todo estaba arreglado.**

**¿Verdad?**

Sonrió con malicia y se sentó junto a la durmiente chica, le acaricio el cabello como respuesta la peli-blanca se acurruco más y suspiro. Vincent volteo a mirar de nuevo a Lotti—Espero que mi hermano sepa lo que hace, en especial con alguien que ya ha sido de otros.

—Y yo espero que Ada Bezarius también lo haga.

Era una sonrisa compartida, un mutuo acuerdo de silencio.

No dirían nada, hasta que las posibilidades fueran más favorables. _Para uno, o para otro._

Después de todo ellos eran Baskerville, y la noche guardaba cualquier secreto.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Ann se mantenía quieta e imperturbable, miraba fijamente el techo de el dosel. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo en la misma posición, con las manos enlazadas a la altura de su abdomen, cubierta hasta el pecho por mantas y derecha como una tabla.

No pensaba en nada, simplemente no poda dormir. Y Mary Ann nunca creyó pensarlo, pero era peor que tener mil y un pensamientos. La lluvia se había convertido en tormenta, una de nieve incesante y fría. Donde la frisa daba contra los cristales. Un reloj de pared a su izquierda la estaba matando con cada segundo.

Tic, tac.

Parpadeo. Movió un dedo y comprobó que estaba agarrotada.

Un sonido en los pasillos, una sombra que pasa por la puerta.

Ella se reincorpora y el corazón le late contra las costillas cuando antes era más parecido a una piedra inmóvil.

Tic, tac.

Oyó un murmullo, haya, afuera en los oscuros pasillos. La tormenta sigue y el reloj también.

Después de un rato, se resolvió en salir, aparto la cortina del dosel y tomo la vela encendida en el tocador a un lado de la cama.

Tic, tac.

Sus pasos eran ligeros y abrió la puerta con un leve rechinido acompañándola, el sonido del reloj se alejo como ella de la habitación. Fue su sorpresa encontrar a Emily apoyada en el marco de un ventanal, de puntillas y intentando ver a través del vidrio empañado y frio.

—¡Emily!—Chillo bajito, con temor a ser descubiertas a altas horas de la noches y ser reprendidas por Golte's, la pequeña se volteo con una maraña de pelo rubio haciéndole de estela, su rostro se ilumino y por un momento dio la impresión de que correría hacia ella, pero se quedo plantada donde estaba, esta vez aplastado la nariz contra la ventana.

"¿será que le gusta la nieve?"

Se acerco petulante, con un deje de desconfianza y tropezando con sus propios pies gracias a que la vela estaba próxima a consumirse.

Dejo la vela en el marco de la ventana y alzo a Emily para que se parara en el marco, ella no se quejo, se dejo hacer con la mirada roja fija en la tormenta, apoyo sus manos en el vidrio y volvió a aplastar su nariz contra él.

Ann suspiro.

Intento ver lo que Emily veía, Achico los ojos y cuando distinguió una silueta, fue una lejana y oscura. Era la figura de una mujer, a ella se le unieron más, detrás de arbustos, bajo los árboles, figuritas pequeñas de niñas, adolescentes y mujeres, ancianas también. Era miles que se agrupaban conforme observaba mas allá en las lejanías de los jardines de los La'Deurs. Se asusto, y no podía negarlo, se vio impresionada cuando Emily se mostro tan tranquila como siempre, que en vez de tranquila, le pareció macabra. Tenía los parpados levemente caídos y la expresión imperturbable.

—¡¿Q-Que?!—Emily volteo hacia a ella con el ceño fruncidos, casi regañándole por haber hecho ruido.

—Son almas— respondió con sencillez— ¿sabes? Aquí en este pueblo hay una ley, una ley que dicta que si una mujer, niña o anciana, rompe las reglas y no acepta su castigo, por más ínfimo que ese fuera, será ejecutada frente a todo el pueblo y su cuerpo será tirado a una boza común.

Ann abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser verdad, no tenía que ser verdad. Emily estiro su dedo hasta las figuras inmóviles.

—Ellas fueron ejecutadas…igual que mi madre.

— ¿Q-que?—trago saliva, algo en sus ojos le pico, eran lagrimas. Casi fue un impulso cuando tomo la menuda figurita de Emily y la bajo de la ventana, esta vez si pareció molesta—no deberías…decir eso.

— ¿Por qué?—les espeto con frialdad—es la verdad—Ann le miro, no podía creer que una niña de su edad hablara con tanta seriedad. Miro de nuevo al frente, se sintió estremecer, miles de figuras se arremolinaban a través de la tormenta, eran almas en pena destinadas a vagar, Emily, al ver como se acercaba al vidrio y miraba con atención, siguió hablando con voz helada y glacial—ellas buscan una manera de seguir, murieron defendiendo su humanidad, rechazando las estúpidas reglas que han impuesto nuestros antepasados.—la niña apretó los puños y sintió como un mudo enojo le cubría el corazón, alrededor de sus pequeñas manos, girones de hielo se formaron, algo que Ann no llego a ver.—Mi madre quiso escapar de este pueblo, nos llevo a ella en su intento, _fallo. _Padre mismo la ejecuto.

Ann se estremeció, su mirada se paseo por cada figura, aterrada de que simplemente no hubieran tenido reparos de matar a cada una. Localizo una muy cercana, esta vez no miraba hacia la mansión si no que caminaba trabajosamente hacia las demás, una de ellas, pequeña y menudita, le ofrecía una mano lejana y parecía llamarla, allí fue cuando identifico el cabello revuelto de Alice ante la ventisca.

La pequeña niña rubia, hablo de nuevo.

—y a veces esas almas están demasiado resentidas como para ver vivir a alguien lo que ellas no pudieron, apresúrate.—la comisura de sus labios se alzaron en un gesto malévolo.—o ellas se encargaran de matarla antes que mi padre por no obedecer.

—¡ALICE!

Su grito fue proporcional a la fuerza con que corrió, dejo la vela encendida en el ventanal y a una sonriente Emily viéndola marchar.

—Los cabos empiezan a atarse—rio, apago con un soplido le vela y sonrió de nuevo, se dirigió lenta y elegante hacia una habitación en particular—Tweedledum— llamo, una figura detrás de ella se formo, hielo puro y una sonrisa socarrona en su deforme rostro, llamo de nuevo—Tweedledee—otra figura, idéntica, pero invertida, como si fueran una misma cadena reflejada en un espejo, levitaban con irregularidad y sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías de hielo, se volteo hacia ellas y les sonrió como si lo hiciera a dos criaturas por demás adorables.—Es hora...

Ann no supo como llego tan rápido hacia la salida, solo supo que corrió y que cuando llego a la entrada principal extendió los brazos y Esmeralda se formo ante ella, abrió las pesadas puertas con un ademan de brazos dejando que la ventisca entrara a la mansión, los fuertes vientos le dieron contra la cara a Mary Ann pero no desistió su corrida, salió hacia los helados jardines, cuando al fin vio a lo lejos a Alice, la llamo a gritos e intento correr hacia ella. Desde la posición donde estaba, podía ver los rostros de las difuntas, eran figuras trasparentes y fantasmales que la miraba con ojos vacios.

—¡ALICE!—Le llamo de nuevo y esta vez la castaña volteo hacia ella, con ojos sorprendidos y los labios entre abiertos. A diferencia de ella, había tenido tiempo de ponerse botas para el frio y una bufanda que se batía con el viento, y como su fina batola dejaba ver su figura gracias a los escasos rayos de luna que atravesaban las gruesas nubes—¡ALEJATE DE ALLI!

Alice apenas le dio tiempo de dar un paso hacia ella, la figura de la niña que le llamaba (probablemente la misma que le llamo el día anterior) pareció desfigurarse y convertirse en una especie de manta negra que acechaba con envolver a la Baskerville, Ann grito una vez más, lanzándose sobre ella para que tomara su mano extendida…

—¡ALICE!

—¡ANNGEL!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡SUSPENSO!

Lo amo :3

Bueno, mañana si se termina esta estancia en Carrol's ¿pueden creerse que van tres capítulos con un solo dia? Valla, he descrito todo un dia, laaaargo día, desde la madrugada hasta la noche.

Haber, a en listar:

Jack al fin habla de Lacie (en realidad asi fue como se conocieron, esta en el manga)

Emily en realidad es la contratista ilegal (a saber ustedes que es lo que tiene planeado)

Carrol's es un bendito pueblo casi satánico donde matan gente.

La relación entre Sharon y Break al parecer a llegado mucho mas allá (al parecer Gil no es el único pervertido)

Y Lotti ha hecho "no se que" con la cadena de Echo.

Fue un capitulo difícil de escribir, no lo niego, es un regalo de navidad gente (si es que hay gente) disfrútenlo ¡FELIZ 24! Como siempre un actualización a la velocidad de el rayo!

* * *

**Respuesta a Shadechu Nightray:**

Qué bueno que te gustara!

Y Shade, dios mío! Habia mencionado a esta cadena antes de la llegada a carroll's ¡ES LA RAZO POR LA QUE ESTAN EN CARRO'l!

Esta resuelta tu duda, Emily la ha resuelto (y sii! Es su gemela que no se parece pero en la jota xDDD)

Te dije que pronto actualizaría y mis prontos son, muy rápidos!

Ok! Lo dije bien esta vez, vez?! Halla arriba donde avise que era tu respuesta ¿lo ves? Que bien!

Al FIN APARECIO EL GATO QUE TANTO ANHELABAS SHADE! Abrázalo! :3

Pero bueno, solo aviso que el final de esta temporada en Carrol's no terminara muy bien. Solo aviso.

La verdad es que tengo muy poco tiempo y te respondo rápido.

En serio que bueno que te haya gustado estas partes, en especial la de Alice, me pareció gracioso y tan…tan Alice que se presentara asi.

Lo de Noyse/ Echo, pronto lo veras. Todo personaje tendrá su historia personal.

Y sobre Gilbert:

¡no podía dejar que le dijeras sobre su hijo en camino! Eso es trabajo de Lotti ;)

ADIOS! Que la pases bien!

* * *

**Aclaraciones, curiosidades, etc,etc:**

—**Mañana en la noche irán al pueblo ¿verdad?—Ann desvió la mirada. La perdedora, en un gesto casi infantil, Alice alzo la mano de Oz en son de victoria, la chica azabache cambio de tema rápidamente, se volvió a sentar, haciendo que su vestido de capas revoloteara un poco y resolvieron en no prestarle atención a la taza echa pedazo a los pies de ella, fue tan brusca la manera en que la Collet se sentó de nuevo que no notaron el leve rechinido de la puerta ser abierta*: **Quiero dejar en claro que el gato fue el que abrió la puerta al entrar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

**P.D.** perdonen si encuentran faltas, lo ultimo lo hice a la velocidad del rayo y sin siquiera ver las teclas.


	14. Capitulo 13: Hielo color de miedo

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (en este capítulo palabras fuertes de parte de una menor de edad).

* * *

**Capitulo trece: **Hielo color de miedo.

* * *

No tener miedo a sufrir no significa que seas fuerte

— **Elliot Nightray**

* * *

**Un mes y dos días:**

—¡ANNGEL!

El grito de Alice, desgarrado e histérico hizo reaccionar el cuerpo de Ann, una corriente que viajo por su columna descanso solo un segundo en su pecho y se escapo irrefrenable en forma de grito:

—¡ESMERALDA!—era un llamado fatídico, era la opción con la cual se perdería mucho pero si no se consideraba se perdería aun mas, con el murmullo de la tormenta azotándole la cara, copos de nieve que danzaban frente a su ojos acariciando sus mejillas heladas. Esmeralda batió su larga capa y solo abrazo a Alice, Mary Ann dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado y la morena de ojos lila cayo inconsciente en los brazos de la encapuchada Baskerville. La adrenalina que minutos corría por su torrente sanguíneo dejo su cuerpo y Ann sintió desfallecerse, lagrimas heladas bajaron por sus mejillas y aunque había caído de rodillas en la nieve se sentó y sollozo aun más fuerte—No entiendo—susurro con voz quebrada, todo su cerebro era un revoltijo de pensamientos y acusaciones—no entiendo—repitió, su voz era apenas un murmullo que no competía con la brumosa vos de la ventisca.

Una por una, las sombras de las almas en pena, aquella que Emily les había confesado su origen, fueron desapareciendo con cierto enfado en sus ojos traslucidos, sollozo de nuevo. Emily, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto? Dejo caer sus hombros en un gesto casi abrumador.

La voz lisa de la chica-cadena encapuchada volvió a vencer la ventisca con su sedoso pronunciar, como cuando le había advertido a Ann un "Úsame" impuestos a gritos dentro de su propia cabeza y dicho a el último minuto.

—No deberías quedarte aquí—Le dijo, irguiéndose sobre unos pies casi invisibles sepultados en nieve, Alice aun descansaba en sus brazos, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ann imito a la Baskerville, poniéndose de pie casi con los ojos verdes ausentes, por primera vez el frio que se suponía debía azotar su cuerpo se sentía ajeno y casi inepsistente. Se pregunto si Alice había desmayado por el exceso de presión en la que fue sometida o la misma Esmeralda le había dormido.

¿Sabría que ella fue la que llamo a Esmeralda?

O…

¿Si quiera recordar que había gritado ese nombre minutos antes que ella desmayara?

Se sintió mareada, una sensación de pesadez se adueño de sus extremidades y el resto de una lágrima fría roso su barbilla hasta caer a la nieve.

Sus ojos, esta vez con una determinación y dureza que Esmeralda no reconoció en la mirada de Ann.

—Cuídala—Esmeralda asintió ante la orden, dio la vuelta dándole frente a la mansión desgarbada y vieja, dándole frente a la tormenta, con el ceño fruncido Ann corrió en dirección hasta la puertas abiertas que pidió a Esmeralda abrir, corrió por el pasillo y sus pies helados se deslizaron por el suelo pulido mientras subía escaleras y abría pasadizos, sabía qué hacer, por alguna razón. De una manera casi fantasmal esa mansión le era familiar, la conocía como conocía su rostro, de repente y en un segundo cada rincón, cada pasillo, pasadizo e intrincada escalera eran de su conocimiento.

En la mansión a las afueras de Lebereu, Leo sonreía, el relicario en su pecho brillaba, en busca de su dueña se removía por sí solo y las memorias dentro de ellas hacían que brillara aun más. Leo estaba en el sofá, con un pie extendido y el otro recogido, solo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Miraba hacia la ventana con un deje de sonrisa, los copos de nieve seguían su rumbo por el balcón abierto, tranquilos.

—Con que empiezas a luchar, mi querida Ann.

Vincent entro a los aposentos de su amo con una sonrisa y una muda alegría, Leo no necesitaba más, su propio ser se lo confirmaba.

La penúltima piedra escondía entre las andrajosas ruinas del conde Earley había sido destruida.

Mary Ann solo cruzo un cuadro y luego lo volvió a poner en su lugar. No sabía que buscaba, pero tarde o temprano lo encontraría, sus pensamientos era un lio y en ese preciso momento no recordaba ni su nombre.

Una figura un poco más alta que ella le tomo de la muñeca cuando se disponía a correr a la dirección contraria, la jalo y dio de lleno contra su rostro.

— ¡Oz! ¡Oz! ¡Oz!—chillo, reconociendo el rostro perfilado de el Bezarius y acurrucándose en su pecho, por alguna razón se sentía aliviada de que estuviese vivo y la repentina sorpresa de esperar que alguna persona estuviese muerta le llego como un nudo en la garganta mientras seguía llamando al que consideraba su hermano mayor, con la garganta seca y los ojos dilatados por un histérico llanto que le asalto de improvisto.

Gilbert estaba tras ellos con el cabello revuelto y con claros signos de que estaba recién despierto, sostenía su pistola a lo alto, y apenas llevaba sus pantalones, no llevaba camisa y el pecho blanco mostraba la marca que Oz alguna vez le hizo. Estaba descalzo, tras de él, Sharon mantenía un ceño fruncido mientras era envuelta entre los brazos de Break, el cual sostenía su espada y cuidaba sus espaldas, mientras tanto Alice olisqueaba el aire con su nariz apuntando a la dirección en la que Ann se había dirigido.

—Tranquila—el rubio la tomo de los codos y la miro a los ojos, Ann estaba desesperada. Y él solo le trasmitió tranquilidad, sus ojos estaban dilatados y respiraba desigual. Cuando su respiración al fin se volvió normal. Oz empezó a hablar mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, nadie se había dado cuenta aun que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando se había reunido en el salón a hablar—Alice nos despertó, a detectado el olor de una cadena ilegal aquí en la mansión, probablemente la que buscamos.

—Por allí—señalo Alice, casi como una niña apuntando un juguete que quería, saltaba con los pies en punta y su dedo índice señalaba acusadoramente un pasillo que dirigía a unas escaleras mal trechas, casi indetectables.

—Ese lugar dirige a las habitaciones de los sirvientes—Gilbert bajo su arma, apoyo su espalda en la pared. Achico los ojos, aun tenía algo de sueño y los ojos le picaban.

—Solo vi hombres en el servicio, solo una dama de compañía para Lady Emily y Lady Evelyne —Sharon se acurruco contra el pecho de Break, llevaba una manta que le colgaba de los hombros, su aliento salió como humillo de su boca, parecía demasiado asustada, nadie sabía que en realidad estaba más que concentrada, intentando poner a esques en todas la sombras de sus acompañantes a la vez, prefería proteger a todos que solo resguardar al máximo a uno solo.

—Va a por ellos—susurro Break, era obvio. Tan simple como se le vino la idea formo en su cabeza una hipótesis—si el objetivo de el contratista ilegal son hombres ¿Qué mejor lugar para atacar que en una mansión donde casi el 99% del servicio es masculino?

—Huele a sangre—Alice los volvió a interrumpir con el semblante sereno y la voz tranquila, casi como un murmullo—escucho gritos—la morena dio dos pasos hacia adelante, esta vez sí frunció el seño y volvió a respirar con lentitud, las arcadas se hicieron presentes ya que llevo una de sus manos a la boca y otra a su estomago, parecía asqueada.

Oz no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Mary Ann se soltó de su insistente agarre, la chica de cabello ondulado corrió hacia las escaleras que antes había señalado Alice sin reparar en los llamados de Oz o los de Gilbert.

Bajo las gastadas escaleras sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue tan rápido que paso por alto que más de una vez tuvo que pasar por pasajes totalmente oscuros, húmedos y llenos de moho, que también sus pies pálidos habían corrido tan rápido que se había tropezado, golpeado y resbalado, clavándose astillas en los pies.

Sus acciones estaban dominadas por "algo" diferente, que le gritaba que avanzara, que luchara.

Ese "algo" mantenía a Alyss preocupada.

La chica de cabello blanco caminaba de un lado a otro en las entrañas del abismo, estaba intranquila, los sentía, sentía las mismísimas fuerzas que le acurrucaron cuando apenas era un feto en el abismo junto con su hermana, el mismísimo núcleo de el Abyss que prestó su vientre* para la gestación que no pudo completar en el de su propia madre, El núcleo se movía dentro de ella como si de un animalillo intranquilo se tratase y quería salir, todo ese poder que se le habían prestado quería salir hacia su verdadero amo, pero Alice sabía que no sería así, porque ella era un recipiente que el mismísima Revis, su padre, creo (por así decirlo) para sostener todo ese poder, dividirlo, cortarlo en miles de pedazos y controlarlo en diferentes formas, un simple experimento. Cheshire la miraba con ojo tranquilo, como siempre. Cheshire era así, calmado y aun inconsciente de lo que significaba tener otro sentimiento que el apego a su ama. La cadena lamio una de sus descomunales patas, y en aquel lugar que había tomado forma de una habitación con el simple deseo de Alyss se desfiguro por un momento, síntomas de la presión en la que su ama se estaba sometida.

—No puede…no puede…—sus susurros eran frenéticos y constantes, los suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchados pero aun así la fina oreja del que antes fue un gato lo captaba—no puede hacerlo…si ella despierta lo hará White Rabbit y si W-Rabbit despierta—tembló con la simple idea ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Eso no pasaría, primero ese caballero de cabello blanco cumpliría su deseo

—Cheshire—la cadena se reincorporo, moviendo una de sus orejas en señal de atención. La voz de la gemela de Alice era suave casi tranquila— ¿Tú puedes cumplir mi deseo?

—No—la cadena siempre respondía lo mismo, y la Alice blanca sabía que así seria porque su amado gatito la quería demasiado como para cumplir ese deseo que le pidió a Break Xerxes.

**El matarla.**

Para que todo volviera a la normalidad, para que la luz del Abismo que se había encerrado en su cuerpo, saliera una vez más. Para que al fin el núcleo volviera a vivir en su propio entorno y no encerado y disipado en más de un cuerpo en los que permanecería durmiendo hasta que todos fuesen destruidos.

Suspiro

"Mary Ann no recuerdes"

Con ese último pensamiento, sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia Cheshire

—Bueno, será mejor que arregle las cosas yo misma, espero que Alice me deje pasar.

La morena al fin descendió el último escalón, nunca espero encontrarse lo que veía pero ya estaba allí. Frente a frente con un pasillo con muy poca iluminación, las puertas de las que se suponían las habitaciones de los criados abiertas….la sangre en el piso, sus propios pies hundidos en la charca roja y viscosa. Había un cuerpo muy próximo a ella, o lo que parecía los restos de uno, sus viseras se esparcían y parecía tener la cabeza envuelta en hielo compacto. Después de ese, había decenas de cadáveres, todos hombres, todos muertos, con expresiones de dolor, con labios rotos, cabezas hecha trizas y mucha sangre, **mucha** sangre. Mary Ann estaba allí, sin moverse con la nariz inundada con el olor repúgnate de la sangre, con el rojo vivo impregnado en las pupilas y una sensación de extravió en la mente, sentía un nudo en el estomago y la garganta demasiado seca para ser saludable. No podía analizar lo que veía, o en realidad no quería, se negaba rotundamente porque un solo nombre deambulaba en su cabeza.

"Emily"

Simplemente ella.

Camino despacio entre cadáveres y sangre, las habitaciones estaba igual o peor que el pasillo, las paredes marcadas con manos llenas de sangre, ella no quería ver hacia abajo, porque si lo hiciera encontraría que había pequeñas pisadas de color rojo por todas la habitaciones y por cada pasillo, reconocería las manitos infantiles que habían tocado la paredes llenas de sangre como si tanteara el terreno donde estaba jugando, los muebles estaban volcados y los jarrones rotos, todo estaba hecho trizas, como los cuerpos de los que alguna vez lo habitaron.

Oz y los demás no tardaron en llegar, Alice no se inmuto mas hizo una mueca de asco, Sharon fue la que resistió las lágrimas contra todo pronóstico, apretaba las manos en puños y parecía lo suficientemente enfadada como para gritar, con el rostro rojo y unas lagrimas traviesas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Break solo hizo un gesto con la mano, avistando a Mary Ann. Gilbert parecía lo suficientemente familiarizado con la sangre y los cadáveres como para mantenerse tranquilo. Oz reacciono al igual que Mary Ann, casi impotente ante la escena y inexpresivo ante la sangre.

A pesar de todo Ann solo se había manchado los pies y las puntas de la batola blanca. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza gracias a la nieve derretida, algo que Oz había notado al abrazarla.

Gilbert hizo un gesto a Break para que recorrieran el perímetro, Break asintió con el ceño fruncido y se apresuro a revisar las cinco primeras habitaciones, Oz reviso algunas con un poco de cautela y Sharon se apresuro a acercase a Alice y a Ann para también envolverlas con la manta, allí abajo hacia un frio incluso peor que afuera. Gilbert salió desde el punto más lejano de los pasillos.

—¡Todos muertos!—había gritado, Sharon noto como Ann hipaba con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose así misma bajo la manta.

—¡aquí también!—había confirmado Break, otro hipido.

—¡Hay alguien aquí!—El grito de Oz los alerto a todos, Gilbert se adelanto para entrar primero y Break mantuvo a las chicas tras de él, bajo la protección de su espada. Cuando entraron al lugar grande fue su sorpresa encontrar todo bien arreglado, todo estaba intacto y aun con las cortinas puestas. Lo único que desentonaba era la cama desarreglada y el bulto a un lado de ella casi como escondiéndose, unos grandes ojos castaños empapados en lagrimas se asomaban tras las sabanas blancas, _era una mujer._

Oz se acerco con cautela, le tendió una mano y la Tatiana, la dama de compañía de Evelyne y Emily dio un respigo y se echo mas contra la pared, alejándose de Oz, empezó a llorar nuevamente. La mujer susurraba por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza cubierta por un edredón.

—_Estaba por todas partes…por todas partes_—Sharon se adelanto a Oz, dejando la manta en los hombros de Alice y Ann que se mantenía aun detrás de Break.

—¿Qué susurra?—murmuro a Oz a la oreja. Alice refunfuño algo más atrás.

—No lo sé—Oz se inclina y le dice:—no te haremos daño.

Ella parece responder al gesto, pero vacila, un segundo después está enterrada en los brazos de Oz sollozando y gritando algo que no entendía entre su histeria. Alice volvía a refunfuñar, solo que más alto y esta vez se escucho, "mujeriego" dijo entre dientes.

Gilbert comento que alguien debía ir al pueblo a llamar a los soldados de pandora que se quedaban en una posada, si el contratista ilegal había hecho eso, la masacre estaba recién hecha y no podía estar lejos, también deberían mandar una carta a Pandora y una al rey. Sharon se ofreció, por su facilidad de viajar con Esques. Luego se dijo que se llevara a Tatiana con ella y las demás chicas. En ese momento, Ann pareció despertar de su trance y correr afuera, no respondió ante el llamado de Oz ni de Alice, de nueva cuenta se perdió entre los laberinticos pasadizos y las maltratadas escaleras, oía como algunos gritos se oían cada que se acercaba mas "¡Muérete! ¡Eso es lo que quiero para ti!" y los seguía siempre un golpe o un grito de dolor "¡Eres basura viejo sin corazón!" se dejo guiar por los gritos y en su mente una voz le grito que se apresurara porque podría llegar tarde.

Parecía que el olor de el moho y sangre se le había quedado grabado a fuego en la nariz y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en el salón principal de la mansión, aquel donde habitualmente se harían fiestas de la alta alcurnia. Respiro pesadamente cuando entre la tormentosa nieve que se reflejaba en los ventanales y la ausencia de velas, diviso a Emily, empapada en sangre y con el cabello rubio hecho una maraña sobre su rostro, salpicaduras de carmesí le adornaban la cara y el pelo, y sus ojos rojos se mantenía puestos en otra figura… mas haya tirado en el piso, con varias cortaduras profundas y agonizante. Golte's La'Deur respiraba con dificultad, su rostro ya estaba desfigurado y pareció divisar con sus ojos muertos y suplicantes a Ann, porque soltó un quejido y alzo su mano hacia ella. Emily se dio la vuelta, y con ella dos figuras de hielo que parecía flotar entre una bruma negra, sus ojos no estaban y una sonrisa petrificada parecía emerger en lo que parecían su labios.

Ann dio un paso atrás cuando los ojos rojos chocaron contra los suyos, sintió un sobrecogimiento, y como el corazón se le hundía en pánico.

—Tweedledum… y...—Susurro, tanteando a su paso la pared con la que había chocado—Tweedledee.

—Si así es—Emily respondió como si lo que fuera echo fuera una pregunta, tenía una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro que parecía macabra, aunque Ann noto el brillo devastado de el corazón de la pequeña que se vislumbraba por sus ojos—Son mis cadenas, y sí, yo le hice eso—con un dedo apunto a su padre, como si apuntara a la cosa más repugnante que hubiera visto. Dio dos pasos hacia Mary Ann y esta no se movió de su sitio, más bien, titubeo, en busca de la voz que le faltaba.

—¿P-po-porque?

Emily abrió los ojos de par en par y su cadena se rio con voces estruendosas, Ann sabía que Oz y los demás la habían seguido, así que tenía que apresurarse.

—¡¿PORQUE?!—estallo Emily, la niñita tenía los ojos llenos de furia y un frenesí que hizo que Ann sollozara de nuevo—¡LAS VENGO! ¡LAS VENGO A TODAS Y A CADA UNA!—Chillaba como ninguna otra y pataleo con enfado, de nuevo las figuras negras de los fantasmas de mujeres asesinadas desde años anteriores se pasearon por el salón, murmurando un poco como si fueran expectantes de una obra sobreactuada. Simplemente al ver la cantidad exorbitantes de sombras Mary Ann palideció—¡A MI MADRE! QUE SE QUEDO EN ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO, VINO A EL FUE POR AMOR! ¡¿CON QUE LE PAGA ESTE VIEJO PERRO?! ¡LA MUERTE! ¡AUN CUANDO ELLA INTENTO MANTENERNOS A SALVO DE ESTO!

Al fin los ojos de Emily soltaron las lágrimas que nunca quiso soltar. Su respiración se normalizo y Ann intento acercarse con cautela.

—Pero claro…—Emily volvió a hablar con un tono de voz pasivo—tu no lo entiendes…—el avance de Ann paro cuando volvió a alzar el rostro hacia ella—porque fuiste criada con amor ¡Porque no has sufrido lo que yo! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!

Ann negó con la cabeza, casi con una súplica en ese gesto, se sentía golpeada por una verdad cruda y enfermiza, porque en ese momento más que en ningún otro sabía que no era lo que Jack decía.

—Te entiendo—dijo suavemente, estaba rodeando el lugar apegada a las paredes para llegar hasta el Vizconde, las sombras fantasmales empezaron a parpadear, como si fueran a desvanecerse en cualquier momento—Entiendo lo que es sentirse sola Emily…lo entiendo, si te soy sincera—más cerca y los fantasmas sollozaban, una a una caían al piso desvaneciéndose entre su propia sombra—me he sentido así más de una vez—más cerca—porque hay cosas que no entendiendo, hay memorias incompletas—ya casi. Ya no había más sombras a su alrededor, y eso de algún modo la alivio—y dudas muchas dudas, jamás me he sentido tranquila y estos últimos días han sido los más duros—había llegado, apoyo la cabeza de Golte's en su regazo y busco un signo de vida en su rostro destrozado —A veces, sueño que estoy en lugar tranquilo y no tengo preocupaciones…pero no es así, hay que luchar por lo que se ama…y esta..Emily esta no es la forma de hacerlo.

A ese paso Emily estaba dándoles la espalda, o dándosela, si no es que Golte's ya estaba muerto. Se mordió los labios y miro hacia el rostro cortado del Vizconde. No debía llorar, no de nuevo, tenía que convencer a Emily de parar esa locura y al fin acabar.

—¿Hermana?—Ann alzo el rostro, sorprendida, un nudo se le hizo en el estomago cuando vio la figurita de Evelyne aparecer tras una puerta secundaria. Llevaba aun su bata rosa y un gatito se acurrucaba en sus brazos, era el que Ann había visto esa misma tarde, tenía el cabello pelirrojo alborotado y sus ojos estaban aun adormilados—Estas jugando con tus muñecos de nieve…si padre te encuentra…te castigara.

La pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia su hermana, Mary Ann negó con su cabeza frenéticamente en una muda alarma, sus ojos verdes intentaron darle una idea de lo peligroso de la situación pero Evelyne solo frunció su pequeño ceño y miro con ojos inquisitivos a su hermana mientras dejaba al gatito en el suelo y este se desperezaba y se iba corriendo.

Emily se encontraba callada, sus cadenas solo se mantenía elevadas unos cuantos metro sobre su cabeza, eran enormes y una de ellas había volteado hacia Mary Ann, mirándola atentamente, las dos parecían murmurar un sonido gutural, glacial y levemente entendible. No movían sus labios.

—_Evelyne por favor—_susurro, la aludida pudo leer sus labios y pareció más preocupada, la pesadez del sueño al fin la dejaba.

—Hermana—llamo la pequeña, esta vez con un tono preocupado, sus ojos brillaban con temor sin apartar la vista de Ann y de su padre— ¿qué le ha pasado a padre?

—después de todo esto, ¿te atreves a llamarle padre?…

Mary Ann oyó la voz titubeante de Emily, parecía que la garganta estaba quebrada y sonaba indefensa, lo que le extraño a la Collet. Era que su voz salió de su cadena y no de ella.

Ann lo vio venir, fue casi en cámara lenta, Emily grita, las cadenas de el sello ilegal se mueve a su alrededor, enredándose y anclándose mas a su lado en un momento una oleada de hielo puro lanza a Evelyne contra la pared, esta gimotea y cae contra el piso inconsciente.

—¡EVELYNEEEE!

Emily respira con dificultad, parecía demasiado agitada y apretaba las manos en puño. Ann le recuerda a su madre, le recuerda cuando apenas era ella una pequeña niña que fue arrancada de los brazos de su madre solo para verla gritar a por ella, a por su hermana que apenas era una bebé como los hombre la arrastraban lejos de ellas, como gritaba y llamaba a sus hijas, Helena solo las quiso llevar fuera de aquel pueblo que no era tocado por la ley…y murió en su intento, murió frente a sus hijas, frente al pueblo, a manos de su esposo que empuñaba una hacha.

_Le enfermaba._

—¡CALLATE!

Esta vez, las ventanas salieron despedidas con su grito, se partieron y llegaron hasta Mary Ann fragmentado en miles de trozos filosos, Ann se cubrió y su preocupación creció en cuanto a Evelyne que se encontraba tirada al otro lado del salón de baile indefensa y mal herida.

Emily se volteo levemente hacia ella, soltó una risotada que Tweedledum y Tweedledee acompañaron con sus gélidos alientos y luego, como si se tratase de algo cualquiera, camino con sus pies descalzos sintiendo como le pinchaban los vidrios rotos en la palma de los pies. Cuando estuvo a un paso de Ann y el cuerpo agonizante de su papá, Emily jalo de él por la manga de la camisa, Ann no hizo nada, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

—Pensaba que tú me entenderías Ann—La pequeña rubia se giro hacia ella nuevamente (cuando se había apartado unos metros de ella arrastrado a su padre hasta el centro de el salón), sus ojos brillaban con una locura que nunca había visto "O tal vez si" le cito una voz en su mente. A ese paso la Collet estaba acurrucada en el piso y cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, solo podía ver a través de uno de sus ojos que se había salvado de ser tapado entre los mechones de pelo y los brazos temblorosos. La pequeña rubia se dejo caer de rodillas encima de su padre, tenía una mano extendida donde parecía formarse una especie de pedazo de hielo filoso y una de sus manitas jalaba de las solapas de la camisa, haciendo que el hombre alzara su rostro. Golte's hizo vibrar un quejido de dolor en su garganta—…Que sabrías lo que sufrí…—continuo, alzo entre sus manos el hielo afianzando su agarre—Esto lo hago por mi Madre, por mi hermana…Por las que antes sufrieron y…por mí.

Una lagrima enfilo sus rostro con suavidad y tal como ella cayo, el filo helado se estampo en el pecho de el Vizconde si ningún remedio.

Un silencio sepulcral anido el salón, era un silencio fastidioso que pitaba en los oídos, solo Ann se escuchaba hipando, con la frente pegada al piso, los brazos sobre la cabeza y las piernas debajo de su propio cuerpo.

Ann supo reconocer gracias a ese silencio, la respiración agitada de Emily, y los pasos que resonaban por los pasillos. La imagen de Gilbert, Oz, Sharon, Break y Alice se le vino a la cabeza a la chica de cabello negro y se reincorporo con rapidez y una alarma pitando en su interior.

Gracias a todo dios al que Mary Ann pidió, Emily no había escuchado los pasos de sus compañeros aproximándose, la chiquilla aun seguía allí, parada frente al cadáver de Golte's mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Ann solo se sostuvo la herida que un pedazo de cristal le había hecho en un costado del torso, el camisón ya se volvía rojo alrededor de ella y sintió un pinchazo poco agradable cuando se irguió por completo, se dio cuenta que apenas podía caminar.

—Emily—llamo aun con las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla, la niña no respondió, se mantuvo quieta e imperturbable. Parecía más bien pasmada, en su lugar sin poder moverse. Los pasos al fin se oían resonantes en el pasillo próximo al salón y la desesperación apreso a Ann enseguida que escucho a Gilbert gritar un "¡Por aquí!", intento caminar más rápido, pero las astillas que se le habían clavado en los pies cuando bajaba la mal trechas escaleras le pagaban factura—¡EMILY!—la niña no reaccionaba a su llamado, mas ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta principal, Mary Ann chillo y le hablo entre sollozos—Emily ¡No! No revivirás a tu madre así, ella no quería esto, estoy más que segura que deseaba que ustedes fueran felices…¡pero no así!—La chica de once años solo afianzo el agarre de la daga de hielo y espero a que las figuras de Oz, Gilbert , Sharon, Break y Alice aparecieran por el umbral para arremeter contra ellos, Ann solo se dejo caer de rodillas, vencida por el dolor aun con la mirada en alto y la mejillas empapadas.

Así fue, Ann grito, Oz que fue el primero en ingresar abrió los ojos como platos cuando una de las cadenas gemelas intento abalanzarse hacia el, algo fallo. Tal vez el sentir que Oz estaba en peligro, pero Ann tenía los ojos bien abiertos frente a la escena que presenciaba. Estaba Oz: atónito, tirado en el piso y con la respiración entrecortada, estaba Gilbert: a su lado, intentando conectar los hechos, así mismo Break ocultaba a Alice bajo su silueta, al parecer Sharon si se había marchado con ayuda de Esques hacia el pueblo llevándose a la mujer con ella.

Había una guadaña gigante atravesando el cuerpo solido de Tweedledee , Emily solo pudo mirar con algo de sobrecogimiento como un conejo blanco de grandes proporciones sujetaba una guadaña, muchos habrían dicho que era B-Rabbit en su forma mas monstruosa, pero no. Había diferencias y era el pelaje blanco, la chaqueta que usaba era completamente blanca (con detalles azules) y parecía despedir un brillo trémulo, la oz que usaba era de doble filo y parecía defender a Oz. El conejo gigante sacudió la oz y con ella la cadena de hielo cayó en el piso ante las miradas sorprendidas de más de la mayoría, maltratando el suelo pulido, Ann vio como Emily temblaba y caía, vio como su camisón empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo. Pudo notar esa herida horrorosamente profunda que se formaba en el estomago de la La'Deur, gracias a que esta había apretado su mano en ella y rebelado lo profundo de ella mientras la viscosa sangre empapaba mas su camisón. Había oído de parte de Break que una cadena ilegal y su contratista se compenetraban mas con el tiempo, y si uno de ellos sufría algún daño el otro también lo haría depende de el tiempo pasado en su compañía, pero lo que allí mas asusto a Mary Ann, lo que la hizo reaccionar como lo hizo, poniéndose de pie de un salta anteponiéndole al dolor, fue Esmeralda.

Detrás de imponente figura de lo que Ann supuso era la forma más poderosa de la cadena "White Rabbit" y frente a Oz dándole la espalda, estaba ella. _Esmeralda _con ese porte casi místico y con una mano extendida hacia adelante, haciendo notar que ella era la que había invocado a la cadena "O a ella misma" se dijo Mary Ann, porque el sello de la cadena se formaba bajo sus pies cubiertos por la siempre roja capa de los Baskerville y como esas cadenas gigantescas que acarreaba toda cadena, casi como unida a ellas, se arremolinaban a su alrededor casi con sobreprotección.

Ann titubeo un poco y luego vio como Tweedledum retrocedía desde donde estaba su ama, con un miedo impregnado en las cuencas vacías que tenia por ojos y en su eterna sonrisa petrificada. Emily seguía en el piso, retorciéndose ante el dolor.

Por eso, cuando Esmeralda ordeno con gesto mudo hacia la personificación de sus propios poderes que arremetiera contra la cadena restante, la Collet grito y se interpuso entre Emily y la gigantesca cadena blanca, Oz intento ponerse en pie y llegar hasta Ann, pero Gil, previniendo tomo de los hombros a Oz y lo atrajo hacia así mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar a Raven, Break estaba tras de ellos, debatiéndose entre entrar o permanecer bajo el umbral de la gran puerta de madera, mientras tanto…Alice se había vuelto una muda muchacha de ojos tranquilos color lila que observaba atentamente todo, esperando el momento justo para intervenir.

—¿Qué haces?—articulo Esmeralda, sus ojos rojo brillante, aquello que era lo único que se dejaba ver tras la sombra de su capucha.

—¡Le protejo, si matas a su cadena también mataras a Emily!

Esmeralda relajo su porte, y con ello sus poderes personificados en aquel conejo blanco se desvanecieron en un leve humillo blanco.

—eres muy contradictoria, en especial siendo tu quien me llamaste.

—¿llamarte?

—fuiste tú la que me invoco—y así, con los brazos cuchados, y ese deje de fastidio en la voz, Mary Ann se sintió avergonzada por haberla llamado sin siquiera darse, cuenta. Casi podía jurar que el fastidio de la chica-cadena era tal, que podía imaginar una de sus cejas alzada acompañando ese cruce de brazos.

—Pero igual, esta niña será tragada por el abismo, igualmente moriría como alimento, y es mejor que muera en seguida, sufrirá menos así, lo único que está haciendo es alargar su agonía—dio un paso hacia adelante, Ann negó, Oz intento zafarse sin éxito y cuando menos lo esperaba la propia Emily sujetaba la bata de dormir de Ann. La niña pareció querer decir algo…

Pero en su lugar, la mano blanca le extendió un collar que antes llevaba colgando en su cuello, así fue, tan rápido que el collar cayó en sus manos la oz de White Rabbit atravesó a Tweedledum y Emily cayó en los brazos de Ann…_muerta._

Su cadena le siguió el paso esfumándose como hielo seco.

Por alguna razón, no se permitió llorar, es mas…no sintió el deseo de hacerlo.

Esmeralda tal como llego se esfumo y lo único que quedo fue la ventisca que pasaba por las ventanas rotas y los pedazos de vidrio en el piso, así como el cadáver de Golte's y de Emily, Evelyne fue rápidamente atendida por Break y Oz y Gilbert se aproximaron hacia Mary Ann con la intención de apartarla de el cuerpo de Emily a la cual se le veía tan reacia a dejar atrás.

Break tomo en brazos a Evelyne y dio a avisar que desde las ventanas rotas se veía un carruaje aproximarse, seguramente sería Sharon con ayuda.

Oz logro apartar a Ann de la ya muerta Emily, la aludida hipo y se aferro esta vez al pecho de Oz.

Alice dio un paso al frente al fin, aun con sus semblante tranquilo y serio, Gilbert frunció el seño desde donde se encontraban Ann y Oz, ya que la chica Baskerville se había mantenido cerca de la puerta. El fue el que lo noto primero, lentamente reconoció que ese brillo en la mirada no era el de Alice, que esos movimientos agraciados la coneja estúpida nunca los tendría esos movimientos, por ello frunció el seño y cubrió a Oz y a Ann con su figura, gracias a sus movimientos, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que el.

—Tú no eres Alice—murmuro Oz.

La chica de ojos lilas soltó una risita.

—Astuto como siempre Oz—Rio—Soy Alyss ¿Es así como me llaman? ¿No?

Break se puso en guardia aun con la pequeña figurita durmiente de Evelyne en brazos con la otra empuñaba su sable, Gilbert desfundo otra pistola de su cinturón y apunto con ambas armas a la conciencia de el Abismo en el cuerpo de Alyss.

—No me harán daño, estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermana—sonrió y miro hacia Oz—B-Rabbit no permitirá que me hagan daño, ¿no es así?

Oz se apresuro a corregir.

—Black Rabbit es Alice.

Alyss soltó una carcajada seca, riéndose en su cara, el gesto parecía tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de su gemela que Oz farfullo.

—No—dijo aun riendo, y luego apunto hacia Oz, que mantenía entre sus brazos a Ann, la chica templaba y no se atrevía a desencajar el rostro del pecho de su "hermano"—Tu eres Black rabbit, renacido en un cuerpo humano en la casa de los Bezarius, mi hermana solo llevo tus poderes hasta que te encontrara, y ahora que lo hizo, te los está devolviendo…después de ello mi hermana desaparecerá…vendrá conmigo al abismo.

—¡MIENTES!—grito Oz, su voz rasgo el aire y sus pupilas se rasgaron al tiempo que el rojo suplantaba al verde.

Alyss resoplo.

—Tu voz y tu cuerpo se contradicen mutuamente—Oz rechino los dientes, no sabía si su enojo venia porque Alyss había dicho que Alice desaparecería de su lado o que en realidad el era B-Rabbit, es tono tan burlón en que lo dijo—¿no lo recuerdas?

Oz trago saliva y vio como frente a sus ojos aparecían esas imágenes olvidadas.

Una chica de ojos rojos, aquella que le atormentaba en sus sueños.

Luego a Alice, abrazándole, como un conejo de felpa, _el, __**un conejo de felpa**_

—**Oz, nunca me dejaras.**

Y luego…eso…

Esos ojos traslucidos y una sonrisa que se suponía no estaban allí.

_Pura luz, en un mundo lleno de ella._

Cuando el abismo era solo luz y orden

—**Oz, te daré un cuerpo**

El núcleo, el que le prestó algo de su luz para darle vida.

Oz trastrabillo hacia atrás, aun con Mary Ann aun en brazos. Alyss suspiro con pesar, relajando los hombros y con una expresión de pena en el rostro prestado.

—¿Ves lo que se siente Oz B-Rabbit?, ¿Acaso no estabas mejor cuando pensabas que eras Oz Bezarius…? Aprovecha esta oportunidad de una vida normal que te ha dado el núcleo, cuyo poder está encerrado en mi cuerpo por mero capricho de mi padre con la ayuda de mi madre Lacie— apretó las manos, Oz al fin salía de duda y la respuesta a su pregunta era aun rotundo si, Lacie si era madre de Alice y Alyss—aprovecha ahora que estas a tiempo, se que no recuerdas del todo…por ello le he quitado sus memorias—señalo a Ann, que a ese paso, parecía adormecida en los brazos de Oz, el chico recordó la herida que sangraba en su costado y que le estaba manchando la ropa también a él, tenía que estar perdiendo mucha sangre—solo piensa en ella Oz, soledad y miedo acompañan su pasado y yo quiero hacer lo mejor posible para que nadie le haga recordar…_por favor, _deja esto ni tú, ni ella ni Alice ganaran algo si recuerdan —Alyss parecía debilitarse, como si estar allí, en ese plano ocupando el cuerpo de su hermana le estuviera dando trabajo esta vez y con esfuerzo, giro su rostro a Break, que hace tiempo ya había bajado el arma y la guardia.— caballero.—hablo, su voz era débil, como si se estuviese consumiendo.—aun le espero…necesito que…usted cumpla su pro-mesa…pron…to.

—¿Cual promesa?—Gilbert a ese paso, estaba sudando a pesar de el frio extremo que entraba por las ventanas aun estado con el torso descubierto.

—El matarla…

—Con ello tal vez libere a Mary de su condena, y a Alice y a Oz también

Su voz ya no venía de Alice, venia de otra parte.

Alice mantenía los ojos cerrados y en un momento los abrió, con ese brillo vivaz tan de Alice y la confusión a flor de piel.

—Creo…—Gilbert se giro hacia su amo, con el rostro ensombrecido—…que hay algunas cosas que se han estado guardando ¿no?

Oz, paso saliva, esto no sería bueno, ni para él, ni para Break que ya estaba en plan de escape.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**Un mes y tres días:**

Las cosas ocurrieron así, Alice fue puesta al tanto de todo porque al parecer desde que habían empezado a perseguir a Ann hasta el salón de baile Alyss se la ingenio para suplantarla, llego el día, y miles de pueblerinos curiosos se arremolinaron alrededor de la mansión y los escasos agentes de pandora hicieron lo suyo, mostrando placas y anunciando ser de la organización más poderosa de todo el país de Dodgson**, Sharon misma se dio la tarea de dar un gran discurso aun en camisón sobre que el machismo de ese tonto pueblo había causado esa gran masacre, veinte hombres muertos (incluido el Vizconde) y una niña, y dijo con esa mirada que aunque dulce te daba escalofríos que ella misma hablaría con el rey para asegurarse de que cambiaran ese "Reinado del terror" en aquel lugar, que desde ese día y porque ella decía gracias al ser una de las duquesas de los cuatro ducados (abuso de poder político) las mujeres tendrían derechos, no saben el placer de la rubia la ver como el rostro de el alcalde se volvía tan blanco como un papel, que, por cierto, se encontraba entre el jaleo de personas exigiendo que le dejaran pasar.

El pobre casi desmaya al saber que la dinastía de alcaldes que llevaban desde hace mucho se rompería tan de repente.

El único medico de el pueblo trato a Evelyne y a Mary Ann, por todo el rato Evelyne ya despierta se mantuvo abrazada a la cintura de la que creía su "único pariente vivo" y Mary Ann nunca rechazo el contacto, en realidad trato de darle el collar que Emily le había dado pero Evelyne no lo acepto argumentado que ella ese era un collar que se le pasaba a las mujeres Collet de generación en generación, y que Ann era una autentica Collet mas ella era solo la hija de una.

"si supiera"

Había pensado para ella misma.

Porque si, Oz les había contado después de que Alice recuperara su cuerpo, Oz lo confeso todo, confeso sobre lo que sabía ( o más bien "descubrió " el mismo) sobre Alice, lo que había pasado aquella noche en la que creyeron Oz solo se desmayo, que Alyss había arrebatado las memorias de Mary Ann, hablo de cada cosa, de los recuerdos de Jack, de sus pesadillas, de todo. Y luego, Ann, alentada por la declaración de Oz, confeso todo. Sobre Esmeralda, que en esos momentos le había dicho que la necesitaba para despertar, que la protegía a ella como si fuera su ama solo por esa necesidad y que le había confesado que aquellos recuerdos de los que tanto alardeaba no eran reales.

Todos llegaron a una conclusión

**Jack les mentía**

Enserio Oz tuvo un ataque nervioso cuando al fin asimilo que e_l, _era una cadena

Y que no solo eso si no que poco a poco Alice le estaba _regresando _ sus supuestos poderes.

Pero Oz no podía negarlo, no cuando _vio _algo de sus recuerdos, que aunque no podía saber de que eran o que significaban dejaban todo en claro.

"Soy una maldita cadena"

Susurraba, repitiéndose como si fuera un tic nervioso.

Luego fue el turno de Break que confesó haberle prometido a Alyss matarla y que fue por ello que el pudo salir nuevamente de el abismo. Sharon casi les da un buen golpe con el harisen por haberse callado tanto y Gilbert se sintió mal por ocultar su relación con Charlotte de ellos.

Alice se puso a gritas cuando supo que lo que la llamaba no era un humano si un alma resentida y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, que la quería matar.

Sharon envió desde Carroll's mismo la carta para la familia real, pidiendo que enviaran la justicia a el pequeño pueblo. Ese mismo día, con heridas, dudas y un humor más negro que las nubes grises del pueblo que dejaron atrás, llegaron en la noche.

Ann bajo de primera, siendo atendida rápidamente por una sirvienta que la llevo a uno de los doctores de Pandora, tuvieron que hacer parada allí, se quedaría a dormir en los dormitorios que se les asignaba desde que entraban a la agencia.

La chica estaba pálida y se había puesto un vestido ligero color cobalto por debajo de las rodillas, unas ojeras le quitaban la gracia a su rostro y fue guiada inmediatamente hacia el hospital de Pandora.

Oz salió después de ella, la gran edificación del centro de Pandora estaba alumbrada por faroles, ya era de noche y las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, aun estaban en invierno, pasarían solo dos semanas para que se acabara y la nieve se derritiera, viniendo la tan ansiada primavera, los tacos de sus zapatos chocaron contra la nieve, y su capa revoloteo juguetona con el viento. En sus rostros se notaba esa tristeza y melancolía digna de una película de drama.

Sharon se dirigió a su oficina convencida de que podría solicitar una audiencia con el rey y Break la siguió como fiel sirviente (aunque los demás sospecharon que era para _algo _mas) ya que habían dado mudamente a reconocer su relación a través de gestos y mimos propio de una pareja en todo el viaje, bajo el silencio de los casquetes de los caballos chocando contra el camino. Por otra parte, la rubia se había encontrado con Ruffus Barma y su madre que (igualmente) acababan de llegar de un viaje de visitas, su madre solo le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, al parecer Ruffus estaba apurado, nadie sabía que ese apuro se debía a que tenía que encontrarse con el jefe de los Baskerville.

Oz acompaño a Mary Ann.

—Gracias—Oz levanto la mirada y la miro interrogante, después de que el doctor le hubiese curado mejor las heridas y le hubiese recetado un medicamento para el dolor.

—¿por qué?—Ann lo miro fijamente, en sus ojos brillaba esa ternura y aprecio que sentía hacia el que el Bezarius se sintió sobrecogido.

—Porque guardaste para ti el que Alyss haya robado mis recuerdos, aunque no recuerde ese dia…yo—el chico vio _la _ mueca, esa mueca que uno hacia cuando estaba a punto de llorar, la chica gimoteo y luego se echo a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, bajo la luz cegante que le ofrecían las velas en aquel candelabro gigante colgando de el techo, la habitación era bastante impersonal, pero elegante y hermosa. Cuando Ann salto de su posición acostada en la cama a sentarse y abrazarlo Oz casi salta de impresión por el súbito gesto de afecto— ¡enserio creí que era normal! ¡Que lo que paso en Sabrie había sido lo que dijo Jack! ¡¿Qué soy Oz?! ¡Compañía soy?!

Y Oz sintió peor, porque en verdad no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No lose—reconoció.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Gilbert chisto inclinándose en su silla de aquel despacho privado de Pandora, se sentía destrozado y se veía destrozado, y ahora más que nada, debía hacer todo un reporte de lo que había pasado en Carroll's.

Grande fue su sorpresa ver como llegaba una carta sin remitente.

—Quien me la dio dijo que era urgente—dijo el chico, seguramente un agente reclutado que apenas estaba en práctica como alguna vez lo fue el. Gilbert lo despidió y con un cigarrillo en la boca (por eso de el estrés) abrió la carta, agradeció al mismísimo abismo que estaba sentado porque si no se huera caído de boca.

"Querido Gilbert

Soy Charlotte te he buscado pero me han dicho que estas ausentes

Supuse que estas en una de esas misiones de…Pandora"

Gilbert noto la forma en que escribió "Pandora" desigual y con la pluma fuente amenazando con traspasar el papel.

Suspiro, Lotti no podía dejar su resentimiento por pandora ni cuando escribía una carta.

"Asi que espero me respondas cuando regrese, sé que me reprenderás por buscarte aquí

Pero es de verdad muy urgente, necesito tu presencia en la posada en la que nos vimos por primera vez

Respóndeme al nombre de "Charlotte Fonteu, el posadero sabrá que es para mí, y cuando valla me la entregara, voy todos los días así que no importa cuando la envíes

El caso es, Gilbert, que estoy embarazada

Espero tu carta"

A penas termino de leer, el cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca y allí en su despacho privado de pandora, ese tan bien decorado solo pudo gritar al techo decorado y pintado por los mejores arquitectos que si no había algo más que le tuvieran que decir….

…._el pobre no tenía idea._

_**La puerta cerrada que Ann intento abrir, nunca se abrió, la mansión La'Deur se dejo de usar dejándolas como simples ruinas a merced de el tiempo.**_

_**Evelyne vivio junto con Tatiana (Su antigua Dama de compañía) en Carroll's, que se convirtió en un pueblo regido por leyes justas.**_

_**El caso de los asesinatos en la mansión La'Deur se clasifico como "accidente" para no espantar a los pueblerinos.**_

Era casi ironcio que se necesito tanta muerte para conseguir Paz.

* * *

**Nota:**

Primero: si, si estoy viva.

¡ya se! ¡ya se! Las que ya han leído el manga están: O-O "¡¿pero qué coño?!" ¡Al fin aparece W-Rabbit!...bueno, en forma de cadena…

O algo por el estilo, lo dije lo re-dije y lo volvió a decir, las cosas serian adaptadas al manga pero levemente diferente. Oz aquí no será el cuerpo de jack que se reinicia de regreso y vuelve a comenzar, tengo una buena explicación…pero para los siguientes capítulos.

Sobre…Alyss, hagamos de cuenta que si puede venir a "este mundo" solo que le cuesta un poquito mucho más que cuando estaba en la torre de los Baskerville. Al fin llegamos al Climax y nos fuimos de nuevo a Lebereu, nuestra adorada Lebereu donde una cadena ilegal aparece por dia xDDD

Si no se han dado cuenta, he subido un one-shot de Pandora Hearts que se llama "A segunda Vista" es un A.U y la pareja es de Oz y Alice, fue un regalo al cumpleaños de Shadechu Nightray

Bueno…

Como siempre, se les agradece haber leeido (aunque no hallan comentado)

Porque sé que están ahí,

De todos los países…

Creo que hay alguien de ¿Germania..?

Solo falta Brazil y esta toda América, TODA América…

Desde Canadá hasta el ultimo país de latino América.

Y hasta hay de europa…

¡Bueno gracias por leer!

**(Si me dejan un Review seré aun más Feliz, ¡Hasta se pueden hacer anónimos si es que teda pena!)**

Jajajajaja, bueno en serio, muchas gracias por leer se les quiere aunque no muestren signos de vida más que el de las estadísticas…

* * *

**Respuesta a Shadechu Nightray:**

Como siempre, gracias por leer.

Bueno la verdad es que ya empiezo a darle forma a mi antojo ¡ya sabes! Las locuras de esta Shinigami, Pues el gatito, recordé que habías mencionado algo como eso y para no llevar la conversación a mas profundidad el gato apareció… y además el clásico de Gil gritando por todos lados se me había pasado en este Fanfic asi que… ¡Gatito a la orden!

El Oz XAlice la verdad es que es una ternura, al principio lo odiaba y no me caia bien Alice, es el tipo de personas cuyo cinismo y altanería choca contra mi aura demasiado sensible, que m tomo todo a pecho xDDD pero le fui tomando cariño ya que se hablando un poco a medida que avanza el manga y lo que no tanto me gustaba de ella era que exige mucho de Oz, lo trata como un sirviente y le grita y demás.

Pues ya sabes cómo terminaron las cosas aquí, el suspenso no fue tan grande, al fin llegamos a Lebereu de nuevo ¡Al fin!

Y si mi querida "Sombra" xDDD, debes prestar más atención a los detalles ;) Mi musa se alimenta de eso, detalles.

Y este es el final trágico, la verdad es que llore un poquito… T-T y pues ahí tienes la razón del porque Charlotte no ha dicho ni un comino, ¿Qué sabia ella de Gil? Nadaaaa. Pero ahora que Gilbert sabe…JAJAJAJA es que empieza lo bueno…

La Chain de Echo, ¡Ja! Esto tiene historia, aunque ya te la conté pero tiene algo más de profundidad!

Nos vemos querida! Besos!

* * *

**Aclaraciones, curiosidades, etc, etc, etc:**

**La chica de cabello blanco caminaba de un lado a otro en las entrañas del abismo, estaba intranquila, los sentía, sentía las mismísimas fuerzas que le acurrucaron cuando apenas era un feto en el abismo junto con su hermana, el mismísimo núcleo de el Abyss que prestó su vientre*: **En el manga, Alice y Alyss completaron su gestación dentro de el nucleo de el abismo, por razones que se explicaran más adelante (ya que también modificare un poco esta información) esta es la razón por la que Alyss tiene los poderes del Abismo, en si ella no es el nucleo, simplemente tiene _una _parte de los poderes de el Abyss, mas bien, la mayoría de estos, es por eso que cuando nació ella hizo que todo se descontrolara, hizo que el abyss, que antes era un mundo de luz, se volviera oscuro y tenebroso.

**País de ****Dodgson**: **Shade y yo no encargamos de ponerles nombres a los países de "Pandora Hearts" Dodgson será el país de Oz y lo demás y Selrahc el país natal de Ruffus Barma y su gente. Los nombre fueron sacados de el nombre original del escritor de "Alicia en el País de las maravillas" Dodgson es uno de sus apellidos y Selrahc uno de sus nombre al revés.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer**

**visiten mi Blog, en mi perfil esta la ****dirección**

**he subido algunos dibujos a el sobre el Fic.**

**(Espero que comentes, por favor)**

**Y nos leemos la próxima.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Perdiendo a la realidad

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler

* * *

**Capitulo catorce: **Perdiendo a la realidad.

* * *

**Mes y cuatro días:**

—Entonces, al fin usted tuvo tiempo de verme—Leo sonrió, y el duque Barma, con sus usual seriedad, bufo.

—Tenía unos asuntos familiares que atender—el pelirrojo se hecho la bufanda al hombro y agito su abanico, se le veía fastidiado habían pasado dos días desde que había visitado a Alexia y no había recibido noticias de ella, ni una carta, ni una llamada por más caras y extrañas que fuesen en esa época, suspiro, se sentó en un sillón color turquesa como Leo le había indicado y lo primero que surgió de los labios de el menor fue:

—¿Cuando haremos el ataque a Pandora?—lo dijo casi casual, recargado en un diván color blanco y mirando al techo como si no tuviese nada que hacer, los ojos negros y de motas doradas solo revolotearon alrededor del tallado de el techo color celeste y negro y volvió a mirarlo a él, ese dia Leo usaba pantaloncillos color negro y una camisa holgada (agradeciendo que el frio no afectara a los Baskervilles) porque Vincent se había negado a lavar todos los días el mismo traje y tener que llamar a Mimi (*) para que con su cadena secara los ropajes, Leo se sentía incomodo y justamente en ese preciso momento estaba descalzo y con la capa roja tirada a sus pies, el muchacho bufo aun viéndolo fijamente—¿o es que pretende atrasar la invasión hasta que cumpla mis cien años dictados?

El pelirrojo volvió a mover su abanico y Vincent que estaba sentado un poco más atrás de Leo le sonrió con un sonrisa cuya amabilidad escondía una extraña maldad. El rubio también se había dado sus libertades y el cabello se lo había dejado suelto, un traje sencillo cubría su cuerpo y las botas de tacón para hombres resonaban cada que daba un toqueteo con el piso de madera recubierto por la fina alfombra casi como si fuese un tic nerviosos y no la cuenta de minutos que Ruffus tenía para que hablara o terminara bajo la fauces de Jabberwocky.

—No—dijo con sinceridad y algo de pesar—pero debe entender que una "emboscada" a la organización gubernamental más grande de Dodsogd no se puede hacer de la noche a la mañana—sentencio, su gabardina (esa tan peculiar traída de su país natal Selrahc) se ondeo en un sonido sordo cuando se levanto de el sillón y se resolvió que tener una charla tan informal como para hablarle desde el balcón era posible, se dirigió allí, silencioso.

—Pues si sigue posponiendo esto terminaremos nunca lográndolo—gruño Leo, molesto—necesito a B-Rabbit y Oz es B-Rabbit, si no hago esa emboscada no conseguiré a Oz… _ni mucho menos a Ann—_susurro, por lo bajo entre refunfuños.

Ruffus solo se quedo callado, después de un momento giro de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Tengo la información que me has pedido, ha sido difícil… Gilbert Nightray esconde muy bien sus archivos—Vincent rio ante la mención de su hermano, sabia lo meticuloso y desconfiado que podía ser su hermano.

Leo asintió, esperando que hablara: —¿Y?—le ínsito el moreno con aires desesperados, se había sentado en el diván de un solo movimiento y lo miraba con ojos ansiosos, Ruffus rio porque sabía que se sentían esas ansias por saber sobre el tema, en su tiempo el también lo había sentido.

—En efecto la chica que salió de el Abyss hace un mes y cuatro días se llama Mary Ann, según el reporte que se entrego al rey, Mary Ann Collet, hija de los últimos Baroneses Collet, ella fue entregada en compromiso de matrimonio a Glen Baskerville como pago de deudas, según el reporte—A Leo, aun sentado y con el cabello alborotado, le subieron los colores al rostro ¿Ann? ¿Su prometida? ¡Por Alyss que no recordaba eso! ¡Recordaba a Ann, recordaba su risa y como cada instante de su vida estuvo colmada de ella! ¡Pero no eso! Bajo el rostro y sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí, luego fueron sus orejas y Vincent temió que le diera un derrame o algo por el estilo, pero Leo solo estaba callado y inmóvil.

—Parece que la noticia lo pone más que feliz—Rio el rubio con picardía, aunque el, en verdad, no recordaba a la tal "Ann" le dio la culpa a su juventud porque cuando estuvo en la mansión Baskerville era apenas un niño.

—¡VINCENT!—Grito, con ello se arrodillo en el divan y lanzo un cojín negro que estaba en el mismo hacia la cara de el susodicho, a juzgar de cómo el cojín impacto con su cara y de cómo este le había dejado un tono rojo por todo el rostro se podía deducir que el cojín no era blando. El rubio gruño con fastidio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

Ruffus tocio, para que le prestaran atención, siguió su monologo.

—Verán… el problema, es que he revisado los papeles sobre la familia Collet y no he encontrado a ninguna Mary Ann Collet, resulta que la familia ya estaba extinta 3 años A.T.S (**) por lo tanto, al parecer nuestro querido duque Nightray esconde algo…

Detrás de la puerta, con las orejas pegadas a la madera color cobalto, dos muchachitas se hacían espacio para mirar a través del picaporte.

—¿Quien es " Ann"?—Murmuro, Lily sus ojos azules chispearon con curiosidad. Ese día Lotti le había obligado ponerse un vestido antes de desaparecer a saber donde, ya se había rendido que cuanto saber el motivo de sus escapadas, había pasado unos cuantos días sin escaparse y hoy era la segunda vez después de tres días que iba al pueblo de nuevo.

—No lo sé—aseguro Noyse, mientras intentaba acomodar con algo de incomodidad su vestido rosa y corto de rayas blancas. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y algunos volados relucían en el, se veía como un caramelito de menta y todo gracias a Mimi.

—Oigan, ¿qué hace hay?—¡Valla!, hablando de el rey de roma, Noyse se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, carraspeo con una sonrisa nerviosa, su cabello habia crecido hasta sus hombros los últimos días, gracias a que Echo ya no le molestaba cortárselo, jalo a Lily de una manga mientras esta le hacía cara a la morena de ojos marrones que las miraba con severidad, esa era Mimi, tenía una cadena de aire, se llamaba "Smaid"(***) y extrañamente era la única cadena que podía estar siempre con su contratista, era una bola gris y redonda, que volaba alrededor de Mimi con una risa juguetona y un tamaño minúsculo, del tamaño de una mano en puño, sus ojos eran color gris y su boca redondeada siempre emitía una risita adorable.

La pequeña cadena se restregó a los zapatos de Lily, ronroneando.

—¿Y bien?—Mimi se cruzo de brazos y las dos muchachas solo murmuraron algo entre si, Mimi era de un color de piel oscuro y un cabello negro azabache corto como el de un hombre, aun así era muy femenina aunque algo voluptuosa, se había convertido en una Baskerville apenas a los 23 así que su apariencia no había variado aunque ya tuviese más de 70 años cuando sucedió lo de Sabrie.

—Bueno…solo queríamos….

—Espiar—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a Lily se puso la piel de gallina y Smaid salió volando de sus brazos, literalmente. Cuando Noyse se dio la vuelta encontró el rostro envuelto en una molestia enigmática, Leo. Al parecer había escuchado sus murmullos y ahora las veía desde la puerta abierta mientras una de sus perfiladas cejas se alzaba con una peligrosa advertencia en los ojos negros con toques dorados.

"Nos va a matar"

Aseguraron las pequeñas, retrocediendo por inercia.

—¿Con que espiando?—murmuro la mujer, sus ojos color caoba taladraron sus cuellos con insistencia y su voz se oía mas lúgubre que de costumbre—Ustedes dos le harán compañía a los criados de la cocina hoy ¿No cree joven amo?

—preferimos la muerte—Argumento Noyse, resoplando bajito.

—Si eso quieren—Vincent se asomo tras Leo con una amplia sonrisa y esas tijeras que lo seguían hasta el fin del mundo, en la manos. Las dos muchachas de ojos azules le habían hecho un desastre uno de sus trajes preferidos cuando Lily saco a Bansdenast para jugar y Noyse intento jugar con Doll, los hilos de su cadena terminaron por derribar un muro y Bandernast destrozo en pedazos un chaleco de Vincent hace tres días atrás, por lo tanto matarlas estaba en su lista desde hacía un mes.

Lily negó con rapidez y Noyse, con sus ojos entrecerrados y las pestañas albinas haciéndole de estelas, parpadeo diciendo "Mejor le dejo esto a Echo, a ella le dolerá menos" y al siguiente segundo, los ojos tenían un brillo distinto y una mirada perdida que intento adaptarse a los que en esos momentos pasaba, además, que la mueca que hizo al ver el vestido que llevaba puesto fue suficiente para demostrar que era Echo la que estaba alli.

—Cobarde—comento Lily enfadada, aunque se dirigía al cuerpo de Echo, sabía que Noyse estaba escuchando en algún lugar.

—Aun no entiendo como Zwei se las arreglo para criar a esa pesadilla de niña—Mimi suspiro con resignación, los demás asintieron, Leo teniendo un vago recuerdo de la mujer madre de Noyse y Echo, Vincent la recordaba en plenitud, aunque algo borroso ya que era apenas un niño. Lily bufo, pues Zwei la había reprendido unas cuantas veces y Echo, Echo solo suspiro resignada porque ella apenas era una bebé cuando Zwei murió en la Tragedia de Sabrie (solamente habia visto una que otra foto de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules) legándole su cadena a (la entonces) pequeña Echo.

Para muchos fue una sorpresa ver como Noyse y Echo estaban en un solo cuerpo, pensaron que era un caso parecido al de Alice y Alyss, pero se equivocaron, Poco Baskervilles sabían lo que era Alyss, entre ellos, Mimi era una de las que lo sabían, ella personalmente había sido gran amiga de Revis y este…con algo de malicia, le había contando sus planes. Planes que involucraban a una niña llamada Lacie, y en mandarla a la oscuridad del abismo, aquel lugar donde en ese entonces era la única parte del abismo que estaba inundado por oscuridad tan diferente al (en ese entonces) luminoso Abyss, y muerte, Lacie fue enviada cuando se supo embarazada, cuando Oswald se convirtió en Glen y en ese momento, algo surgió mal, se suponía que nacería al niño gestado en el vientre de el abismo, un contenedor que encerraría a el Núcleo dentro de sí, y que volvería a el mundo real, para ser utilizado, para mantener una conexión mas intima que los simples poderes de "Glen" pero no quedaron que, simplemente, tal vez, solo tal vez, eran gemelas y que una de ella sería el contenedor, que ellas se conectarían entre si, entre cuerpos. Mimi lo sabía, Lotti , Doung y Leo, que con sus escasos recuerdos había recordado la ultima charla de Oswald y Revis, en la que los dos hablaban de ello, posteriormente Revis desaparecería y gracias a Jack Oswald sabría que el hombre ya había muerto.

El silencio que se creó en la estancia, no fue cómodo ni un poco acogedor, era más bien uno silbante y pesado, Mimi suspiro, jalo de una oreja a Lily para llevarla a las cocinas (lamentablemente Echo no tenia las culpas de su hermana)

—¡Me haces daño!

—Y espero que así sea por el resto de el día—sentencio, aun Leo no sabía que tenía que hacer para que Lily le tuviera respeto pero un día lo haría…y lo haría en todo su esplendor.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¡Ann!

Sharon cruzo una esquina de Nightray House, no conseguía a Ann desde hace unas horas y se estaba preocupando.

—¡Ann!

—¡Estoy aquí!—La voz provino de una ventana abierta y Sharon se asomo por ella, Ann estaba en el jardín junto con Alice usando un vestido corto gracias a que la nieve se había disipado hace solo el día anterior, Alice a su lado saltaba los charcos que la nieve había dejado. Mary Ann aun tenia vendajes en torno a los brazos y el rostro, pero el resto de la heridas se había sanado, Reim, que reposaba a unos cuantos metros de Alice y Ann, le saludo con una sonrisa calmada y vistiendo un traje casual de pantalones negros y camisa azul.

Sharon suspiro con alivio, ha Ann la noticia que les había caído como agua fría, las mentiras de Jack, lo que en realidad era Alice y Oz. Pero aun más, que después de haberse sentido segura de sus supuestos recuerdos, ella en realidad no sabía quién era. Sharon estaba consciente de que Ann solo buscaba sentirse segura de si misma, segura de lo que sentía y quitarse la incertidumbre de saber cuáles son sus recuerdos. Y ahora, con Esmeralda presionando para que recordara, Ann había retraído su propia mente solo para hacer como si las cosas no habían pasado, pasar por alto cada mención y sonreír en vez de responder preguntas.

Sharon llevaba ese vestido rosa pálido que tan bien le sentaba (según Break) lego al jardín con una criada pisándole los talones, estaban en el jardín donde por primera vez Ann había sido presentada a ellos, Reim estaba descalzo y sostenía una charla con Ann, la chiquilla reía, se sonrojaba de alegría y le veía con una calidez y cariño en los ojos semejante al de hermanos.

Alice, que se mantenía sucia de lodo, con un vestido blanco de encaje que antes había sido pulcro y limpio, echada en el piso y tomando entre sus brazos un pequeño conejo que había dejado de invernar por la ahora primavera. La morena volteo hacia el camino de rosas de donde provenía Sharon, vio como la rubia que llevaba el cabello suelto paraba a la criada y le pedía darle un sobre que escondió entre los pliegues de su vestido, la criada se retiro.

La expresión de la Rainswoth al avanzar hacia Alice fue seria y neutral.

—Es un vestido nuevo—Le había reprendido con los ojos achicados en una mueca peligrosa. Alice, altanera y respondona, le había sacado la lengua mientras con gesto inocente apretaba mas al pobre y asustadizo conejo entre sus brazos.

—Es mi problema—articulo concienzuda y arrastrándose por el pasto húmedo, casi provocando a la Duquesa.

Sharon suspiro con fastidio y siguió su camino hacia el pie del árbol, aquel que había visto risas y fiestas de té realizarse, y que ahora sostenía en su raíces a Ann que se mantenía risueña sonriéndole a Reim por algún comentario divertido que hubiera dicho, por que por alguna razón, Reim era chistoso y muy extrovertido cuando se encontraba con Ann. Los dos eran como dos hermanos que no se podían separar.

Ann volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos iluminados por la diversión, Reim, que estaba apoyado al troco del árbol y con los pies descalzos anclados al pasto la miro con esa misma expresión. Sharon se sintió mal por un momento, porque sería la que le quitaría esa sonrisa a la péquela Ex-baronesa.

—Ann—llamo, el tono escéptico con que llamo la atención de la supuesta Collet, casi fue la alarma para saber que algo iba mal, la rubia duquesa (ante los ojos chocolate de Reim y los verdes de Ann) extendió a su amiga un sobre blanco, _una carta.—_esto llego hoy para ti.

—¿De quién es?—Articulo la azabache, intrigada, su correspondencia era nula, ya que ninguna ceremonia de mayoría de edad se le había echo y no había registro de ellas, por lo tanto no había asistido/invitado a ninguna fiesta, recibido cartas de esas mujeres nobles que les encantaba socializar e invitar a tardes de té. Nunca había recibido una carta, _jamás._

Sharon se mordió el labio inferior, con gracias, porque lo que no se hace con gracia no es digno de una Rainswoth. En su rostro de muñeca se veía la preocupación y en sus ojos el brillo de ese "no se que" tan maternal que tenia al hablarse de Ann o Alice.

—Solo léela—le entrego la carta en la manos, Ann frunció el seño y todo atisbo de sonrisa despareció, el tono de voz de Sharon era seco y casi una orden. Cuando tubo la carta en sus manos (y se dio cuenta que no tenia remitente y que estaba previamente abierta, señal de que la habían leído) Sharon se aparto, de brazos cruzados, los ojos llorosos y una expresión de culpa y enfado mezclándose en su rostro, mientras le daba la espalda a unos cuantos metros alejados de Reim y ella, al parecer, el moreno parecía intrigado así que fue a hablar con Sharon, dejando en una extraña privacidad para leer la carta.

Tomo el papel que sobresalía del corte de cuchillo y los desdoblo. Y casi solloza porque en la carta se dirigía a ella con el apellido que creyó alguna vez le perteneció y que el collar que estaba colgando de su cuello era de alguien que creyó su familiar

" _Mary Ann Collet_

_Querida prima:_

_Soy Evelyne, han pasado algunos días no sé cuantos, te extraño, Tatiana cuida muy bien de mi, ahora vivimos en una cabaña pequeña pero muy acogedora, te envió una foto de mi y Tatiana con el vestido que ha confeccionado para mí, es nuevo el usar vestidos tan reconfortantes y cómodos para mi, algo que va con mi edad, padre siempre me hacia usar vestidos apretados con corsé y largos. Todo en el pueblo ha cambiado, ahora las mujeres somos respetadas, muchos funcionarios de esta tal pandora han venido a poner orden:_

_Pero no te escribo por ello…Tatiana me ha dejado escribirte y Pandora entregara la carta, no tiene remitente exactamente por ello. _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? La heridas que tenías eran muy profundas ¿Te ha afectado tanto como a mí la muerte de padre y Emily? Perdona si son preguntas que no tienen sentido o muy fuertes para ti, pero quiero saber si me acompañas en mi dolor._

_Aunque lamento, y aunque suene inhumano, más la muerte de mi hermana que de mi padre, tanto así, que he decidido quitarme su apellido, ya no es el mío_

_Usare el de mi madre desde ahora._

_Perdona también si te he recordado momentos desagradables, pero sin padre vigilando mi escritura y la palabras que uso como hacía antes del accidente me hace sentir más libre de expresarme._

_Eres el único familiar que me queda, y por ello te tengo un gran aprecio, resulta que hemos sido citadas a recoger nuestras pertenecías mientras los funcionarios revisaban la mansión, me he llevado mis libros y mis pertenencias. Lo demás lo he dejado hemos puesto en venta la mansión y dudo que alguien la compre, después de tanta muerte que hubo en ella._

_Quiero hacerte saber, que había una puerta cerrada en esta mansión, a la cual yo y Emily siempre tuvimos curiosidad, ni siquiera padre sabía lo que había adentro pues no tenía la llave, tuvieron que tumbar la puerta para revisarla (se podría decir que la puerta nunca fue abierta) y, al revisarla, han visto que no era tocada alrededor de un siglo, era una habitación, perteneciente a un tal Oswald Baskerville, seguramente era de cuando los Baskerville eran propietarios de la mansión. Lo extraño es que ha escrito sobre ti, en un diario privado, sin fecha , lo he tomado antes que alguien lo viera, lo demás, son objetos sin relevancia son pocas páginas y la tinta esta borrosa, también hay unas cuantas fotos, de ti._

_Espero respuesta de esta carta._

_Con amor, Evelyne D. Collet_

_P.D: envíales mis saludos a los grandes duques"_

Ann apretó contra su pecho la carta, y, luego observo el contenido del sobre, había una foto y un libro de color rojo, pequeño y añejo.

Retiro la foto con el corazón en la mano, y al ponerla a la luz observo una sonriente Evelyne, con el cabello rojo en dos coletas bajas, un vestido ligero color azul, unas botas para el frio y una bufanda, estaba dándole la espalada a un pared de madera, una mesa y una ventana que dejaba caer la nieve que aun no se habia derretido en Carroll's Evelyne sonreía con sus ojos oscuros brillando con algo que Ann, en su corto tiempo conociéndola, nunca vio _Libertad._

Que pululaba por sus mejillas rojas y se reflejaba en la sonrisa triunfante, a su lado Tatiana reía con los ojos marrones alegres, sentada al pie de la ventana "¿Quién tomaría la foto?" Se pregunto.

No se atrevió a abrir el diario, pero si observarlo desde su posición dentro del sobre, parecía algo normal, y a pesar que tenia contenido sobre sí misma, tenía miedo de encontrar algo que no quisiera recordar, se estremeció por un momento, y la posibilidad de jamás abrirlo para no descubrir los secretos que Alyss les había advertido salieran a la luz.

—¿La leíste verdad?—la quijada bien apretada y los ojos furicos, fue lo primero que Ann pregunto al aire, al aire y a Sharon que le dio la cara enseguida y con los ojos endurecidos pero húmedos articulo un "si"—¿Por qué?—pregunto, poniendo la carta en el sobre junto con la foto.

—Estaba preocupada— dijo, cortante, se cruzo de brazos como si fuera una madre amedrantado a su hija y Ann se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose igual, pero en el papel de la hija, recordó que Sharon tenía en realidad 23 años y que ahora se comportaba como tal—un subordinado de Pandora me la entrego esta mañana, me sentí extrañada, me dijeron que era de Lady Emily y quise leerla antes de que su contenido te hiciera daño, no le encontré gran daño, y si preguntas. No, no he leído el diario, pero te aconsejo hables de él, apenas termines de leerlo.

—¡No tenias derecho a leerla!—Bramo, por alguna razón, por primera vez, Ann sentía que habían violado su privacidad. Sharon había leído la carta de Evelyne, la única persona que le ataba a una familia, a un apellido y a un "Soy yo y ella parte de esto" que tenia, e, incluso. Pensó en privarla de su contenido.

—¡NO ME HABLES ASI JOVENCITA!—Sharon dejo su porte tranquilo y severo, separo los labios solo para gritar y destilar una autoridad hiriente en la mirada.

—¡**¡TE ODIO!—**chillo, acto seguido se fue corriendo, con la mejillas rojas de el enojo y Sharon se quedo paralizada intentado saber porque esa frase tal trivial le dolió tanto, Alice no se encontraba, porque se habia marchado hacia la mansión destilando barro apenas se le había entregado la carta a Ann.

Lo que Reim (que se mantuvo al margen siempre) pensó fue…

"parecen madre e hija"

—¿No crees que te has sido muy dura con ella?—Sharon parpadeo, la chica tenia la respiración agitada, estaba turbada, como piedra. Negó ante la pregunta de Reim, ella no había sido dura, no lo había sido. Se aferro a esa palabra y se abrazo asi misma.

—no lo fui—finalmente hablo, con la voz quebrada y la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que Ann se había ido, Reim se acerco hacia ella y poso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Sharon lo miro con sus ojos violeta brillando cual diamante, a punto de derramar lagrimas, su semblante era frágil y desbastado, hacerle eso a Mary Ann también le dolía, el lo sabía. Lo sabía porque había crecido junto a Sharon y sus dolores eran casi los suyos, ellos era prácticamente hermanos. La rubia suspiro, evitando las lagrimas y con su voz cargada de miedo hablo de nuevo, asegurándole a Reim que era tan fuerte como su madre y abuela.—Ella tiene que crecer Reim, esta aferrada a un mundo que no es, se aferra a lo que ya sabe es mentira, tiene que enfrentar el mundo. Ser paciente, ha sufrido mucho y visto demasiado y si no acepta lo que ha visto, terminara haciéndose mas daño de el necesario. Una persona tiene que aceptar sus miedos y enfrentarlos, no enfrascarse y aparentar que nada ha pasado, lo he aprendido con los años. Ella es fuerte y lo yo misma se lo he dicho, pero negarse a todo lo que está pasando es algo que no puedo permitir—Sentencio, Reim suspiro y asintió, con pesar, Sharon siguió hablando.—Por mucho que me duela, tengo que hacerlo. Hubiese visto su expresión en Carroll's estaba inexpresiva, no hablaba ni reaccionaba, estaba allí quieta sin querer ver lo que había pasado, estaba negando cada una de las cabezas cortadas y el piso empapado, Reim…estaba perdida.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Así…que, seremos padres—era estúpido resaltar lo obvio, pero Gilbert estaba nervioso y Lotti estaba dando vueltas por todo la habitación que alquilo en esa posada de cuarta. Era la primera vez que se veían después de saber de la noticia pues Gilbert había enviado una carta y el posadero se la había hecho llegar a Lotti, luego ella lo cito a ese lugar en los barrios bajos de Lebereu, y…¡eles aquí!.

Charlotte solo asintió con el semblante desfigurado por la preocupación.

—Entiendo si simplemente no lo quieres admitir y quieres dejar el niño a mi cuidado, será mas fácil para mí decir que simplemente me embarace y…

—¿¡pero qué rayos dices ¡?—Lotti no supo cómo, pero en un solo parpadeo Gilbert ya estaba a su lado con una mano firmemente arraigada a uno de sus finos brazos y haciendo que le diera la cara. Los ojos dorados parecían, dolidos, aterrados y simplemente oscurecidos por el miedo de perder algo que amaba, de perderla a ella. Charlotte nunca había sentido ese sentimiento hacia su persona desde que era una niña, cuando su madre y padre solo le sonreían y le prometían que todo estaría bien, que ningún pueblerino con aires de profeta que le dijera que ella (por el simple hecho de tener ojos rojos) traería infortunio. Se mantuvo ocultando sus ojos después que ellos murieron, trabajando como mesera en los barrios bajos y …luego, un hombre de cabello blanco de nombre Revis le dijo que ella era especial _"perteneces a nuestra familia"_

…_**lo recordaba…lo recordaba demasiado bien…**_

—_Pequeña, alguien como tú no pertenece a este mundo—La charola cayó al piso derramando la sopa barata de aquella taberna de mala fama y el tabernero la miro mal, ya que él era el dueño del lugar. Charlotte, a sus 20 años, apenas si salía de esa taberna, Jorjie (el dueño) le daba comida y un techo a cambio de trabajo y ella se lo agradecía profundamente._

_Revis había dicho que se llamaba el hombre que le tendía una mano y le sonreía casi con paternidad…_

_Revis… el líder de su familia._

—_¿Que quiere decir?—murmuro, luego elevando la manos que abandonaron el delantal de tela que alguna vez fue blanca, se toco los ojos ¿era eso? ¿Acaso aquel hombre era uno de esos locos puritanos que decían que ella traería tragedia? ¿Aquellos causantes de la muerte de sus padres? Y, ante eso, una alarma se alzo, algo en Charlotte Fonteu se volvió arisco y furioso, esos hermosos ojos rojos decididos y casi ofendiendo con la sola mirada mientras fruncía el ceño—¡Si lo dice por mis ojos usted puede venir por donde vino!—Bramo enojada, Jorjie entendió entonces su aprehensión hacia aquel hombre de mirada apacible y ropas pulcras que iba escoltado de un mujer de cabello oscuro y ese extraño hombre de expresión robusta—¡YO NO ME LANZARE A UNA HOQUERA SOLO PORQUE USTED QUIERE!_

_Estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro con sus manos sucias, estuvo a punto de escupirle en el pulcro rostro o incluso rasguñar la piel limpia que contrastaba con la suya sucia y mugrosa._

_Pero apenas le toco, apenas rozo uno de sus dedos de uñas color negro con su piel._

_Lo vio…_

_Vio luces, vio magia, vio esa motas doradas dibujándose por el aquel lugar oscuro…_

_Iluminando cada rincón…_

_El mismísimo abyss abriéndose ante sus ojos…_

…_ella…_

_Una niña de el infortunio… solo ella, ver solo los que de su "clase" podían ver además de Glen…_

_Revis le sonrió, con calma, sabiendo lo que ella había visto porque el también lo veía. Charlotte parecía una niña, una niña que había encontrado al fin a su madre perdida._

—_¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?—una figura menudita, aunque más alta hizo que Charlotte reaccionara, era una mujer de capa roja que no había tomado en cuenta, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio. La extraña le toco el rostro con los ojos azules brillando como zafiros, y Charlotte se dio cuenta del embarazo avanzado en el que se hallaba—Mi nombre es Zwei, ¿Cómo te llamas hija del abismo?_

Charlotte cerró los ojos con fuerza, **ella no debía recordar.**

No debía recordar a Zwei, es sonrisa dulce y al bebé en su vientre, no debía reconocer a Revis que se había ido tan de repente, tampoco a Fang, aquel hombre callado y tan bueno con la espada.

Ellos estaban _muertos._

Y no había nada, nada. Que pudiera hacer. Siempre lo perdía todo, perdió a sus padres, a Revis aquel hombre que la rescato de aquel infierno llamado "vida", A Zwei aquella mujer que la trato como su hija, a Fang aquel que era como su hermano. ¿Por qué ahora debía ser diferente? Con los ojos picándole en lágrimas, apretó más la mano cálida que Gilbert había colado hacia su rostro. ¿Qué le aseguraba que sus ojos rojos no apartarían de su lado al bebé que llevaba en el vientre y al hombre que amaba? ¿Qué?

—Lotti—le llamo, suave. Gilbert la abrazaba, tanteando el vientre plano, dándole fuerzas—escúchame, jamás, repito, jamás te voy a dejar sola, nada me apartara de ti.

"¿Y si mis ojos te apartan de mi?"

Quiso decir, pero su voz estaba hundida en llanto ¡Ja! Tontas hormonas.

—¡Mi vida te pertenece a ti y no dejare que un regalo como este se haga pasar por tragedia! Este bebé no será la causa de que no separemos, ya veraz.

¿Y seguía llorando?

En este momento lo mínimo que debía hacer era besar a Gilbert hasta desfallecer.

Pero Charlotte no podía, se sentía vulnerable y a la vez tan cálida entre los brazos de Gilbert, allí, parados entre tanta oscuridad, no quería que eso terminara…aun asi…

—Te tengo que…decirte…algo—murmuro, tenía la voz quebrada y la nariz la tenía roja.

**La primera vez que te vi, Gilbert…**

Gilbert le dio incentivo de que siguiera, la abrazo muy fuerte y la guio hacia la cama, para tumbarse juntos y abrazarse, Gilbert le acariciaba los cabellos rosados a su mujer. Y esa tranquilidad sana y apacible enternecía cada fibra de Charlotte, no quería que acabara, jamás…

…**Apenas si eras un niño…**

—Gilbert.—llamo, iba a decir algo que cambiaría su relación algo que la marcaria para siempre, cuando el le miro a los ojos, la decisión de Lotti empezó a flaquear como si de una rama se tratase y se apretó mas a el temiendo que se apartara después de que dijera lo que iba a decir—Que…yo…tu.—Su voz era un susurro, y en una arranque de valentía, Lotti tomo la mano que reposaba en sus cabellos sueltos la poso en su mejilla y se sentó junto a Gilbert, que impresionado, veía el desespero en la mirada de la Baskerville— que yo te conocía antes de….de… de esto, antes de que la piedra antepenúltima fuera destruida…tu…tu eres…un Baskerville ¡Tu Gilbert! …eres el sirviente de Glen Baskerville, de Oswald Baskerville…_tu, eras un niño apenas te conocí…_

**Y, por alguna razón…tus ojos puros llamaron mi atención…niño de ojos dorados.**

Que sucia verdad que ahora venía a soltar…

Y cuando Lotti vio como esos ojos dorados después de la confusión daban paso al terror, allí aun recostado en la cama, sabia…que lo perdería, por eso se aferro a su mano que ahora era un peso ligero en su mejilla, y recordó, recordó la primera vez que le vio, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos inocentes y la carita infantil…Gilbert…su Gil:

—_Usted señorita, es tan linda como una rosa…o es eso lo que ha dicho el señor Jack._

_Había dicho, cuando apenas era un niño, cuando apenas le conoció, allí entre los rosales y su nueva capa roja._

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Oz, sencilla, y simplemente no quería salir de su habitación, Gilbert había estado aporreando la puerta por demasiado tiempo, hasta que se había dado por vencido, Oz lo había visto machar a través de la cerradura de la puerta. Alice había intentado entrar por una ventana, pero no era Break así que no le funciono(y hablando de Break él nunca hizo el intento), la noticia de que…el, simplemente él, era B-Rabbit fue tan grande que se había encerrado cual ermitaño después de haber visto a Ann llorar, porque eso lo más horrible que podía presenciar, ver a esa persona que tanto se parecía a él, que tanto quería, llorando, sufriendo, siendo un reflejo de lo que él sentía, esa desolación en la mirada y las lagrimas como cascadas, insolentes que se asomaban por sus ojos, esos ojos tan puros.

Se sentía identificado con aquella imagen, no sabía si era porque Ann era ridículamente idéntica a él, o porque simplemente el también había llegado a sentirse así, a la deriva, solitario y sin rumbo.

Suspiro, dándose la vuelta en la amplia cama de doseles dorados, se encontraba asqueado de sus simples pensamientos moribundos y hasta sin sueño aunque había pasado dos días en vela.

El era B-rabbit aunque no recordara más que las escenas borrosas que Alyss le había echo ver, comprendía a la chica. El no quería que Ann sintiera lo que él, si era cierto que Ann no era lo que creían, descubrir su pasado solo la dañaría.

—eres un desconsiderado…

La voz que provino de lo más profundo de su ser le asusto, pero sabía que era…Jack.

Estaba sentado en a su lado, es mas el mismísimo Jack le estaba acariciando el cabello, con esa expresión apacible sentado a su lado y el tumbado en la cama. Oz no se alarmo durante esos dos días había estado haciendo eso, y no quedaba más que actuar con naturalidad, nada hacia alarmándose si a Jack mas nadie le veía y ni siquiera le sentían, es más, ya ni siquiera tomaba el cuerpo de Oz prestado.

—…y uno muy estúpido…

Oz solo abrió los ojos con pereza y le miro interrogante, sin entender, vestía apenas una camisa blanca y pantaloncillos verdes.

—Oh, ya veo, aun no recuerdas—jack soltó una leve risilla y un mechón de sus largos cabellos se derramo por una esquina de su mejilla cuando se inclino hacia Oz—Tu, Oz B-Rabbit eres un desconsiderado porque fui yo el que te saco de las profundidades de el Abyss cuando ya no había opción, y no tu apreciado Núcleo de el abismo—el susurro fue suave, como una daga hundiéndose en la carne y Oz la sintió exactamente así.

Y con esa sonrisa tranquila, Jack se fue, siempre se iba, dejándolo en duda y corroyéndolo de angustia.

—¡TONTO! ¡JACK!

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Has sido un poco dura.

Sharon, que apenas entraba a su habitación cerró la puerta enojada y paso al lado de Break, que sostenía una sonrisa ladina.

—¡La princesita está enojada!— rió la chillona voz de la muñeca Emily, estaba apoyada emsima de una almohada, cerca de donde Sharon se sentó. La chica pateo la muñeca y se recostó en donde había estado. Si, definitivamente estaba enojada.

—Todos lo repiten "fuiste dura" ¡Solo quería que viera…! Viera que lo que se está negando a ver no es ¡Es absurdo que le sigamos siguiendo la corriente cuando aparenta que nada ha pasado! ¡Ella no es una Collet y sigue llamándose así misma así! Ella…ella tiene que entender—Sharon bajaba y subía la voz mientras hablaba, Break lo observaba sentado en uno de los muebles que tanto le habían gustado el año pasado a Sharon y que había comprado por simple capricho. Oyó como Emily se quejaba desde el suelo y soltó una leve risa mientras Sharon aun seguía con su parloteo, con ayuda del bastón, tanteo el piso con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le caracteriza se volteo y camino despacio hacia ella sin emitir ruido. Sigiloso, pobre Sharon que una se encontraba con el seño fruncido y la mirada perdida mientras gesticulaba escusas baratas—Vamos no puede quedarse allí mientras todo avanza ¡Oz acepto que es B-Rabbit! Bueno si, no ha salido de su cuarto por dos días…pero…yo ¡Hmp!

Fue rápido, Break fue casi como un rayo para sus ojos, Sharon había sido callada por su labios y ahora le besaba, fue tierno, comprensivo uno de esos besos que decían "Estoy aquí, y no te dejare" Sharon le correspondió, sintió sus mejillas arder, por más que repitieran eso jamás podría acostumbrarse a la tibieza de las manos de Break en su cintura. Se acostó por completo en el colcho y Break llevo la palma de su mano derecha para apoyarse, el aire se volvía caliente y en menos de lo que imaginaron Break llevaba una de su manos por debajo de su vestido, el beso se profundizo y los pulmones reclamaron aire.

Allí fue.

Break se separo abruptamente con un gemido ronco.

Dejo caer todo su peso en Sharon y empezó a toser, la muchacha se removió incomoda, luego, sin embargo se quedo quieta, tono como el pecho de su amante se contraía en espasmo y temblaba. Con su mano libre tanteo el rostro de Break, llego a su barbilla y noto el líquido viscoso que se impregno en sus dedos. Break estaba tosiendo sangre, Sharon se alarmo, la persona que amaba estaba allí ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—Break…¿ya llega no es cierto?—pregunto, su voz estaba quebrada, una lagrima cruzo su mejilla y Break dejo de toser acurrucando a su rostro en la nuca de Sharon, con una sonrisa melancólica y esa sensación de estarlo perdiendo todo—ha llegado la cuenta regresiva ¿no es cierto?...pronto…tu…_morirás._

**Muerte, **que palabra más vacía.

**Perdida, **que rodea a cada uno de ellos, y no los deja ir.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Ann entro a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama y llorar, el sobre aun seguía en sus manos y lo apretaba contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, lloraba en silencio, casi imperceptible, después de un buen rato. Suspiro tomo entre sus manos el sobre mientras se sentaba en la colcha y saco el diario, apenas lo abrió…una foto salió del hasta caer en su piernas cruzadas, ella la tomo, estaba vieja y amarillenta en un color en blanco negro.

La de la foto era ella.

Llevaba un vestido corto, de color azul el cabello negro suelto y una expresión de confusión plasmada en su rostro que daba mucho a pensar, los ojos que deberían ser verdes chispeaban y una capa roja colgaba de uno de su hombros, con el brazo contrario a ese, sostenía el otro extremo dejándola caer por su espalada, la foto había sido tomada en una ángulo donde ella había mirado hacia la cámara con su cuerpo dando la espalda. Por alguna razón, se veía más bonita, mas…completa…

Giro el reverso de la foto, la primera de varias que vería y lo que estaba impregnada en tinta negra y borrosa, fue lo que le dejo sin respiración y una leve sección de nudo en el estomago.

_Mary Ann Baskerville, visitando la mansión de Lebereu._

Se escribía al reverso.

* * *

**Nota (muy larga) de la desaparecida autora:**

¡Oooh! Si, gente que no le apetece comentar pero esta allí, si estoy viva pero con unas ganas de matar a mis profesores de física matemática y administración por darme tanta lata. Tan grande que…me descargare en el próximo capi haciendo sufrir a Oc's parecidos a ellos, no crean que estoy seca de inspiración, al contrario.

Ya he planeado, los siguientes capítulos, el final y hasta la próxima temporada y la próxima de la próxima, es mas estoy intentado hacer una serie de Kuroshitsuji, pero Ciel y Sebastian son tan complicados que…bueno, son muy burlones, malos, sádicos de vez en cuando, adorables, caballerosos y encantadores (las últimas tres solo cuando les conviene) y muchas cosas más, por ello es complicado, además como sabrán mis fic van a la mano de una Oc femenina, siempre así que es un poco difícil y complicado.

Sobre el capi, quise grabar algo así como "la calma antes de la tormenta" de esta historia, y además la extraña normalidad y familiaridad que puede haber entre las personas de el Clan Baskerville (al parecer no lo logre, porque varias lagrimas y mucho drama fue lo que me salió aquí), solo quiero que se pongan en los zapatos de los personajes, ¿Qué harías tu si no recordaras nada de ti? ¿Si tu hubiesen engañado y tu inocentemente te fiaste de esa persona porque no tenias a nada más que aferrarte? ¿Y que, luego, descubiertas que todo este tiempo te han mentido, que eras algo que en trae destrucción y desgracia, o que mas bien no eres nadie porque simplemente esta a la deriva sin saber más de ti que tu propio nombre? La verdad es que estado un poco sensible y es porque "la que viene cada mes" me está haciendo estragos de sentimentalismo, ya no puedo ver una película sin llorar (y mira que era una de acción) ¡¿Quién llora cuando hay una explosión y el héroe sale disparado sin un solo rasguño?! ¡Pues yo! Pensando en los "según" ratitas, ratoncitos que estaban en el lugar abandonado que exploto de repente ¡imagínenselas! Estaban allí, tan normales, corriendo de una lado a otro y de repente ¡PLUM! _Es taaan triste… T-T (¿Ven que estoy grave?) _Ok, bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. Sé que esta capi es corto, pero…es que tengo perecita, tal vez actualiza más rápido para la próxima. Y para los que creyeron que habría "algo mas" en la escena de Sharon y Break, pues no, ya les dije que no haría Lenmon o como sea que se escriba, no estoy apta para eso aun.

**Si les gusto**

Comenten, denle me gusta (espera, no estamos en Facebook e-e ) y si no tienes cuenta ¡Existen los anónimos! Si te da pereza, si quiera dale clic a "seguir historia"

Muuuuuchas gracias por leer, si te gusto házmelo saber, si no. Pues envía los tomates vía correspondencia, necesito para las ensaladas y si quieres descargarte de lo mal, complicada, sin sentido que esta la historia, no seas tan duro/a conmigo.

Hace ya unos meses una francesa me pidió permiso para traducir el fic a su favor, al parecer cambio de opinión o se equivoco de escritora porque no me respondió y tampoco ha subido la traducción, solo queda esperar, mas y mas pero sinceramente he perdido las esperanzas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones, anotaciones, frases etc,etc:**

**Mimi***: Me ha dado por crear un Oc innecesaria, verán cada Oc que ustedes ven, tiene una función primordial en el fic, en cambio Mimi salió de la nada primero su nombre y ni siquiera habia pensado en ella, fue un arranque de locura. De esos que te dan de repente, como verán, Mimi será la madre que les falto (parcialmente) a Lily y Noyse (también a Echo)

**A.T.S****: Antes de la tragedia de Sabrie, es una abreviatura, verán es que ya me canse de decir "Sabrie" cada tres por dos asi que lo abrevie, además de que en el manga es una fecha importante, en el universo de pandora creo que marca algo de gran magnitud por lo tanto es algo equivalente a nuestro a.c. (Antes de cristo)

**Smaid***: **Va ha ser una cadena especial, tal como Esques, Dodo, Sombrerero loco y los demás, para el tiempo de su contratista, es una cadena de viento, que hace desde vientos suaves y agradables hasta vientos que pueden cortar carne.

* * *

Gracias por leer

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Este capítulo no fue revisado debidamente, si encuentran un error o una incoherencia ¡Infórmenme!**

**(Venezuela, 01/02/2013)**


	16. Capitulo 15: Papeles que hablan

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (tanto que seguro les estoy contando el manga completo)

* * *

**Capitulo quince: **Papeles que hablan.

* * *

"—_A veces, sueño que estoy en lugar tranquilo y no tengo preocupaciones…pero no es así, hay que luchar por lo que se ama…y esta...Emily esta no es la forma de hacerlo"_

—**Mary Ann.**

* * *

**Mes y cuatro días:**

Ann solo cerró el diario con lentitud, su mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos resaltaban cuando se vio a así misma en el espejo. Algo en su pecho retumbo y se sintió insegura, quería salir, quería irse de ese lugar. Los Baskervilles eran el enemigo, entonces ¿Ahora que? Se pregunto, ¿Lloraba? ¿O simplemente se tenía que alegrar porque por lo menos tenía un apellido de el cual aferrarse? ¿Ella debía ir con ellos solo porque eran su "familia"?

Frunció el seño contrariada, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y no en ese lugar, no cerca de Oz, ni de Alice y Sharon. Mucho menos de Break y Gilbert que en seguida sabrían lo que pasaba y la confundieran mas con esos ojos que le suplicaban se quedara con ellos.

Tomo la capa que Leo le había dejado, jamás la había dado para que la lavaran o siquiera la tocaran. Era como un tesoro, nadie la tocaba y ella a veces se dormía acurrucada en ella para recordar los ojos coloridos del que ahora sabia le había robado el corazón con un simple toque de labios y con esa sonrisa que se curvaba enigmática, como si fuera dueña de todo y todos, se la puso y miro por la ventana semi-abierta hacia afuera, el cielo estaba gris, pronto llovería.

—Esmeralda—llamo, la capa roja se materializo en el aire y luego fue el cuerpo, la cadena se situó detrás de Ann, que estaba apoyada en la ventana, volteo hacia ella y con el semblante serio ordeno:—Llévame a Lebereu—dijo, mientras colocaba el diario bajo su brazo y la capa, sabia que tenía que hacer, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Esmeralda, con una sonrisa oculta por la capucha, asintió.

Las dos desaparecieron en un humo oscuro justo cuando la puerta se abría y mostraba como Reim, que esperaba sonriente entrar a la habitación se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarla con los pies y el vestido ya desaparecidos entre las penumbras de un cuarto oscuro, Ann le miro fijamente antes de desaparecer por completo y movió los labios para formular una disculpa:

"Lo siento"

**Ahora, yo tan solo quiero…recordar.**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Leo solo suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y presto atención a el sonido de la lluvia caer contra el tejado, había revisado cada documento que se tenía de los Collet, para Irine Collet y Certis Collet sus dos hijos menores habían desaparecido un día monótono día de abril, unos cuantos años A.T.S como unos quince o quizá dieciocho, tenía una hijo mayor llamado Uriel, el cual se caso con Cecile Bezarius, tuvieron descendencia, luego su Bisnieto cuyo apellido se había perdido entre condes y lores, Albert, había renunciado a sus títulos adoptando de nuevo el apellido Collet y llevándolo a su gloria nuevamente, se caso y tuvo una hija llamada Helena Collet que partió a un pueblo remoto donde se caso, de el resto, nada. Ni siquiera habían sabido de los Baskervilles, y ellos tenían información sobre ellos solo por mero protocolo y esa maña de los Baskervilles de saber de cualquier familia noble que existiera en la faz de la tierra, después de eso, no se sabía nada más.

Los Collet se habían extinguido justo cuando la hija de Uriel se casara con un Lord y había revivido con Albert solo para perecer cuando Helena se caso, solo dos décadas después. Pero ninguna Ann, ninguna Mary Ann, Si una Bezarius, Cecile, que se había casado por amor y que se suponía era la madre de Ann, o eso es lo que dijo el reporte de Gilbert "su heredero perdido" a el Rey.

Abrió lo ojos y frente a el aprecio cada papel viejo, libro, Vestigio y prueba de existencia de los Collet. Cada persona que estuvo involucrada. No, Ann no había sido una Collet, ella era otra cosa…y el _lo sabía._

**Lo sabia incluso antes de pedir la información sobre ella.**

**Habia sido solo una escusa para oir de ella.**

Aun así tenía un empeño por saber de esa familia ¿Por qué? Mientras leía oía risas, murmullo de medianoche y la voz de una mujer, ¿Acaso tenia esto que ver con sus recuerdos? ¿Con la vida que alguna vez tuvo como Oswald?

Se puso de pie, haciendo que la silla en la que antes estaba sentado se callera, toco con la punta de los dedos el libro que tenía en frente, en sima de las hojas había una foto, la única foto que Irine Collet aparecía con uno de sus hijos, de el resto, no había señal de los dos niños desaparecidos, ni siquiera de Uriel. La mujer tenía el brazo pasado por debajo de un bebé recién nacido, estaba en una silla con un vestido muy elegante, el cabello recogido en un moño de aristócrata y la barbilla alta, el bebé entre las mantas apenas si se veía. Tenía un cabello de mata oscura y gracias a que la foto estaba en blanco y negro y muy desgastada no se podía ver bien el rostro del pequeño. En cambio, el rostro de Irine estaba casi grabado a fuego en el papel y ni el tiempo, ni el hecho de que estuviese muerta podía hacer que esa expresión desconocida en sus ojos claros, se borrara.

Suspiro, afuera aun llovía a cantaros y miro hacia la ventana, le apetecía salir, s_alir y olvidar por un rato._

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Ruffus dio vuelta en el salón de nuevo, se sentía confundido. Al fin había logrado decodificar el diario de Arthur Barma, fue duro y llevo tiempo, pero necesitaba distraerse de la ausencia de información de Alexia. Y allí estaba esa tarea por realizar que sería una fuente de información cuando fuese terminada.

Resolvió cada acertijo tras las palabras forzadas, cada expresión y mueca y sentimiento, _el código tras el acertijo_. Lo que encontró no se lo espero, aunque el esperaba algo que nadie mas sabría, no eso. No eso que cambiaba su forma de ver la cosas, que cambiaba los roles y hacia ver a los buenos como malos y a los malos como buenos. Era demasiado para un solo dia y se sentía inquieto, toda esa historia, escrita en papel y solo el la sabia. _Por ahora._

Un criado llamo a su puerta anunciándole la llegada de una carta, en seguida le hizo pasar cuando tuvo el sobre color carmín en sus manos retiro a hombre como pudo, con su mirada gélida sobre él. Una vez solo se dispuso a leer.

Casi deja caer la carta, pero la sostuvo mas fuerte entre sus manos y se dejo caer en el sillón purpura que estaba detrás de él, "imposible" repetía su mente. La leyó por completo y allí fue cuando se horrorizo, paso una mano por su cabello y su frente perlada de sudor.

—No...—susurro, se quedo viendo el vacio y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla—_no mi Alexia_—murmuro entre jadeos, se abrazo así mismo y gimió por llanto, luego, esa tristeza que lo embargo se convirtió en furia—¡Maldito Roth! ¡Sabía que no cuidaría de ella! ¡MALDITO DOCTOR!, ¡lo sabia!

Sus gritos fueron sonoros y junto con ellos el pelirrojo abandono el lugar tomando en el camino el diario traducido.

**Había asuntos que atender.**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Reim corrió como poseso por los pasillos, hacia la habitación de Sharon y Break(*) ya que al fin se habían asentado en la mansión Nightray (una historia que conllevo un puchero de parte de Mary Ann, y mucho chantaje en decirle a Sheryl antes que Sharon sobre su relación amorosa porque de fraternal ya no tenía ni el titulo), no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Ann había desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos, como un fantasma hundiéndose en humo negro y murmurando dolida una disculpa. Apenas llego no hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta pues Sharon salía de la habitación arreglándose el vestido, la tomo por los hombros sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o preguntar y le grito frente a los sorprendidos ojos rosa:

—¡ANN A DESAPARECIDO FRENTE A MIS PROPIOS OJOS!

**Tal vez…ese fue el detonante…**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Vincent camino apresurado por las solitarias y mojadas calles de Lebereu con cierto desespero en su largos pasos, llevaba un paraguas y la lluvia estaba empeñada junto con el viento de arrebatárselo de las manos enguantadas, levaba una capa negra y sus cabellos rubios sueltos se mecían con el gélido aliento de la lluvia.

Siguió su paso rápido, las calles estaban demasiado vacías y su corazón galopaba en su pecho, era simplemente porque la vería, la vería a ella después de solo un dos días, solo dos días que no la había visto y se le hizo tiempo eterno mientras aun recordaba su sonrisa y esa linda nana que le había cantado la noche anterior a esa.

Llego y se sintió de algún modo, aliviado, intento tocar la puerta pero se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, habia unas pisadas marcadas con agua en el piso y por el pasillo estrecho que llevaba a la verdadera entrada, se alarmo. Ada no recibía muchas vistas y si lo hacía, no dejaría la puerta abierta, podría ser la muchacha más inocente que hubiese conocido pero ella era cuidadosa y lo sabía.

Dejo caer el paraguas en la entrada y su chaqueta un poco más adelante en el pasillo, sus pasos resonaron en la estancia que parecía vacía y apenas entro a la sala… los ojos azules de Zai Bezarius lo miraron fijamente…

Ada estaba sentada en un sillón particular con un vestido sencillo, su cabello recogido en una coleta, Oscar Bezarius estaba de el otro lado de la sala, intentando asimilar la información que le habían dado.

—¿Qué?—murmuro, se encontraba atónito y a la vez algo extrañado, Zai no pareció sorprendido por su intromisión así que pensó que le esperaba. "¡Ja! Descubrió mi desliz con su hija" pensó el muchacho de infortunio, Ada le miro con los ojos llenos de miedo, pero no hacia el, miedo a una verdad que su propio padre le había contado.

—¿Es cierto…?—articulo con la voz rasposa por el llanto, sus ojos también estaban rojas por el mismo caso—¿es cierto que Oz es B-Rabbit? ¿Vincent? ¿Es cierto que mi hermano…que mi hermano es una cadena?

Rio amargo cuando entendió la escena mientras Oscar se balanceaba en la ventana, intentando reprimir un sollozo.

—Es cierto…—murmuro con obviedad, mas su voz sonó muy débil, solo porque a e_lla _le afectaba esa afirmación—Sera de tu propia sangre y carne, pero su verdadero ser es B-Rabbit, se podría decir…que aun es tu hermano…(**)

Zai rio quedo frente al escritorio, arreglando su capa roja que delataba su alianza con los Baskervilles.

—Podrá ser de mi sangre, pero yo mismo le robe del regazo de mi esposa para llevarlo con mi gente y comprobar su estado de cadena, ¡Esa cosa corrompió el alma de mi hijo y se instalo en su cuerpo! ¡Yo mismo lo sentí cuando estaba en el vientre de mi Rachel! ¡NO ES MI HIJO! ¡Es por el que ahora tengo que llevar esta capa y entrometerme con ustedes los Baskervilles!

—¡PERO ES TU SANGRE!—la voz de Ada se alzo como una ola, arrastrando cada fragmento de la furia de Zai, el impacto de la voz de la muchacha (que siempre fue calmada y solo promovía paz) cuando se levanto con el rostro lleno de frustración y enojo fue suficiente para dejar como piedra a Vincent y a Zai, ambos la miraron. Como se mira a un acontecimiento que solo pasa una vez en la vida, extasiados y sorprendidos—¡OZ ES TU SANGRE, PADRE! ¡¿Cómo puedes renegar de el cuándo Madre le dio a luz y le quiso como ninguna otra! Yo quizá solo la conocí por pocos años, pero se veía feliz con Oz a su lado y conmigo. Y…en cambio…—murmuro, bajando la voz pero con el filo frio de la furia dirigiendo sus palabras hacia su padre—¡Tu!, que dejaste en desplate cada carta, cada anhelo y cada sonrisa de mi madre, ¡¿No piensas que su enfermedad fue tu culpa?! ¡Ella tan esperanzada por verte! ¡Porque estuviese con nosotros! ¡Y rompiste cada oportunidad que se te dio para evitar que sus lagrimas causaran su propia muerte! ¡Tu que huiste como cobarde apenas mi hermano desapareció, borrando tu existencia y dejándome sola!—A ese paso y Ada ya lloraba enojada y con los ojos llameando veneno, esos ojos que tantos se parecía a los de Rachel, que tanto le recordaban a Zai a esa muchachita risueña de la cual se enamoro y caso y de la cual a su funeral nunca fue—¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTAR Y RENEGAR DE ALGUIEN COMO OZ! ¡Quizá su alma se otra cosa…pero creció como un Bezarius y así lo siento yo com…!

—Ada por favor...—murmuro Vincent. La intento calmar tomándola de los hombros pero a cambio ella le respondió con una cachetada que hizo eco en el lugar, aun presa de su enojo. El muchacho se quedo estático, con la marca de una pequeña mano en su mejilla y los ojos bicolores perdidos en la lejanía del papel tapiz.

—¡Y tu ya no tienes ni el derecho de llámame, ni por mi nombre, ni para nada…—bramo enardecida y con los pómulos rojos por la excitación de un enojo cuya llama aun no mermaba, tenía la respiración agitada y las cejas tan juntas que parecían una—… lo supiste todo el tiempo, sobre Oz, sobre Alice y sobre todos! ¡Juraste amor y escondiste la verdad para tu beneficio! ¡Me entregue a ti como lo hace una amante y me has traicionado! ¡¿Dime ahora como te sientes con habérmelo ocultado?!

Vincent no respondió ni se justifico, pues Ada tenía razón, quería decirle todo ese mismo día pero sorpresa del destino que Zai decidió darle las noticias menos indicadas a su familia y aparecer de repente frente a los ojos de su hija.

Suspiro cansado y derrotado.

—Ada…—la voz ronca de Oscar sonó ante la tensión de un silencio que quemaba en la garganta, el viejo estaba devastado, pero aun se atrevía a mirar desafiante a su hermano mayor—es mejor que nos vallamos…ya esto…es demasiado…nos marchamos a Pandora…

La risa estridente de Zai choco contra la declaración de Oscar, se rió fuerte y claro y se oyó por sobre la lluvia de afuera, Vincent apretó los ojos frustrado, porque sabía que era lo que venía aunque no podría hacer nada y eso era lo que le ardía en las entrañas. En cambio a Ada y a Oscar esa risa le dio temor, porque era casi el sonido de una tragedia formándose exclusivamente para ellos.

—Ni lo pienses…—declaro Zai, Oscar frunció el ceño y Ada (al fin calmada) dio un paso atrás en busca de su tio—Ada viene con nosotros…

Vincent suspiro y a la señal de Zai (señal que lamentablemente tuvo que obedecer) tomo a Ada de la mano a Oscar le toco un hombro y cuando la figura durmiente de Doormouse apareció sobre su cabeza, los dos cayeron dormidos.

—Bien hecho—Zai le palmeo el hombro a Vincent y se volteo hacia las figuras dormidas en el piso—Dejaremos a Oscar aquí, que alerte a toda Pandora sobre Oz, sobre todo, que se hundan en su propio miedo y…entonces, atacaremos…

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Silencio…

—¿C-como?

El murmullo de Gil rompió la tensión y el ambiente pesado, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por los ojos de Lotti.

—Lo que escuchaste…—le dijo apartándose de la cama y caminado al otro extremo. En toda su relación jamás tocaron temas de Pandora o los Baskervilles más que para quejarse, hacer un chiste o intentar que no los descubrieran, a Lotti le había quemado la verdad, y allí estaba sintiéndose fría pero al fin liberada de la mentira en la que se había metido.

Un silencio mas largo que el anterior se forjo en el aire y Lotti temió que Gilbert le tachara de mentirosa.

—No me sorprende…—declaro Gil, Lotti se sintió aliviada ¿lo reconocía?—Jack nos mintió sobre muchas cosas, no dudo que esta sea otra mentira, después de todo… Raven me hablo sobre que yo había sellado mi destino con el ya hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces…¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Vendrás con el joven Leo y seguirás tu sucesión como Glen?

—¿Leo…?—murmuro con extrañeza, aun seguía apoyado en la cama pero, esta vez sentado y con un rostro que tentó a Lotti dejar toda esa charlatanería y besarle los labios—Leo fue secuestrado…por…por ustedes…

—¡No…!—negó con fervor y una sonrisa en los rojos labios—Leo es la reencarnación de Oswald, de el ultimo Glen…

—¿El ultimo …Glen?—no podía procesar eso, ¿Glen no era una persona? ¿Era un titulo?, su visión se torno borrosa y oyó algo lejano, como un recuerdo sellando… la risa de un Vincent demasiado pequeño y un hombre de ojos lilas que le trataba como un padre.

—Así es...—entre los borrones y un súbito mareo, Gilbert noto como Lotti se volvió a colocar a su lado y como le toco con las manos frías el rostro—pero tú no recuerdas…no aun, cuando la piedra de el último sello se rompa, tú recordaras…porque ya tú has hecho la primera ceremonia, tu… el que auguria mi muerte, cuando hagas las quinta ceremonia, tendrás que matarme junto con Vincent y los demás niños de el infortunio, mandarme al Abyss y dejar que el me coma en su oscuridad…cuando al fin regrese la luz, cuando el nucleo vuelva y Alyss sea destruida…_por ahora…tu, tendrás que regresar con tu amo falso… ese al que tanto le rindes lealtad…_

—Lotti...Lo.. ¿Cómo?—susurro, a tientas toco el vientre de Lotti y ella sonrió con los labios fríos sobre la frente ardiente y perlada de sudor—E-el- be-e

—Tranquilo…—le susurro en un oído, casi con maternidad—La cadena de Echo lo a ocultado, probablemente no sepas sobre Mask, es la cadena de la pequeña Echo, Oculta, paraliza tiempos y trastada cualquier cosa…la usamos para transportar a las puertas, la he utilizado para parar el tiempo de gestación del bebé, por ahora…estaré bien.

Fue un monologo innecesario ya que Gilbert cayó en su brazos dormido y agotado por unos recuerdos que lamentablemente, por más que quisiera, no podría recordar, no ahora, solo cuando esa piedra tan roja y tan poderosa al fin fuera destruida. Lotti se sintió mal, le decía todo y a la vez nada, y con ese mismo sentimiento…de que poco a poco dejaba algo atrás, de que aunque huyeran, o aunque lo aceptara, todo terminaría mal. Se puso la capa y salió de la posada…porque nada mas quedaba que esperar a Esmeralda, solo ella podría ayudarles…

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Has utilizando a Mask ¿No es asi?—aseguro Mimi, mientras doblaba unas camisas en el cuarto estrecho que era la lavandería, Echo se había mareado de la nada mientras ayudaba a Mimi a levantar una cesta de ropa, ya que a Mimi le gustaba lavar su propia ropa, la muchacha encargada las veía con los ojos azules grandes y temerosos. Porque Zai le daría una gran reprimenda si sabía que no estaba asiendo su trabajo.

Echo tartamudeo y Mimi le dijo que no importa lo que dijera no le prodria mentir, no una mentira que ella creyese.

—Si…—afirmo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos hacia otro lugar, Mimi suspiro.

—¿Quién?—le pregunto.

—Lotti…—ni siquiera vacilo, ella nunca le dijo a Lotti que no le diría a nadie o eso recordaba ella.

Un nuevo suspiro de Mimi y Echo se sintió mal de nuevo.

—Sabes que Mask agota tu energía por mucho tiempo ¿Qué intentaba ocultar esa niñita?—murmuro mas para si, que para la de tez clara.

—No lo se—le dijo, Mimi, cargo las cesta por ella y Smaid volo alrededor de Echo emitiendo un sonidito de preocupación casi como un "¿estas bien?" de la pequeña cadena. Echo la acaricio y le sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras sonreía—estoy bien Smaid—la criatura chillo de alegría y se apego a pecho de la muchachita albina.

.—No dire nada, aunque tus poderes estén prohibidos de usar libremente—Mimi dudo y la miro mientras caminaban por el pasillo.—es Lotti y dudo que la utilice para algo que afecte al amo…pero Echo, si ves a Lotti muy sospechosa o sucede algo que afecte al clan, házmelo saber…

.—Si, Mimi…

Mimi le sonrió con pesar.

"¿Y ahora que es lo que haces Lotti?"

Pensó, Lotti era como su propia hija y no dejaría que le pasara nada malo.

Pronto hablaría con ella.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Cuando Ann volvió a tocar piso lo hizo bajo un frondoso árbol que era azotado por la lluvia que le estampo en el rostro pálido y helado.

Cayo de rodillas en el frio césped y su capa (o la de Leo) se ondeo junto con el viento, el cielo estaba muy gris y con nubes por doquiera, escondió mejor el diario para que no se mojara casi en un auto-reflejo, segundos más tarde la silueta trasparente de Esmeralda apareció frente a ella, el agua que caía como hielo en Lebereu le parecía tan ajeno que ni siquiera le tocaba porque pasaba de largo hacia el piso, y eso le recordó a Mary Ann que Esmeralda no era real y que no era mas que una ilusión con poderes.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi Esmeralda?, ¿por qué?—Jadeo con el corazón en la boca, Ann apoyo sus codos en el césped y sollozo alto, pues el ruido de la lluvia azotando las calles de piedra no dejarían que nadie (aunque las calles estaba desoladas) le escuchara. La mano inanimada de Esmeralda le toco la cabeza, consolándola pero Ann no sintió el tacto.

—Porque eres especial—le dijo con esa voz tan irreal, como siempre, Mary Ann no puso como fue que espero una respuesta diferente esta vez allí bajo la lluvia y la decepción.

—¡ESPECIAL! ¡ESPECIAL! ¿¡Es lo único que sabes decir!?—Le espeto, la lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que le caía en el rostro y Esmeralda no hizo más que sonreír bajo la capucha y posar unos de sus dedos en sus labios pálidos, pidiendo que hiciera silencio.

Ann cayó y por unos minutos, lo único que escucho fue el agua cayéndole en sima y mojando la tan preciada capa de Leo.

—El ya está aquí—le dijo en un susurro la cadena. Ann se mostró confundida y la ilusión apunto hacia un punto de la calle lejana en realidad.

Ann siguió la línea de su dedo, y allí lo encontró, con una sonrisa sínica, la capa colgando de un hombro (roja, por cierto) el cabello negro empapado y el traje de el mismo color en peores condiciones, Leo la observaba risueño desde la calle, con los ojos bailando de felicidad y diversión y ese amarillo tan conocido fundiéndose con el negro de un abismo.

—Leo…—susurro, Esme desapareció como siempre lo hacía, y solo en ese momento a paso largo y con su sonrisa causando estragos en el corazón de la pequeña y recién descubierta Baskerville. Se inco con elegancia hacia Ann, y esta solo pudo sollozar de felicidad —Leo…—volvió a repetirlo, lanzándose a sus brazos mas por saber si verdaderamente estaba allí que por necesitar hacerlo.—Estas aquí.—murmuro, Leo aspiro de el cabello color azabache y le abrazo fuerte.

—Estoy aquí, mi querida Esmeralda, mi querida Ann, mi querida W-Rabbit…

Ann se separo de él, sin entender sus palabras.

—Y-yo no soy Esmeralda—dijo con la voz flaqueándole mas por que la confundiera con otra que por sentirse contrariada en sí.

—¡Oh! Claro que lo eres— asevero él, acariciándole una mejilla—Eres tu…de el primer cabello hasta el último dedito de el pie…—rio con gracia, paso su mano por su rostro, detallando cada facción de su rostro.

Le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Ann frunció el seño y lo miro extrañada—Pe-pero…—intento justificar, posando sus delgados dedos en los brazos de él.

—Shhhh…—le cayó, posando en uno de sus labios un dedo blanquecino, su sonrisa juguetona se hizo presente y entonces Ann no tuvo ningún argumento para contrariar a Leo. Él le beso, y, esta vez, no fue un beso de el todo inocente.

_Desde el Abyss, Alyss sollozaba, porque esa simple acción marcaria el destino de el ser que tanto amaba, como una madre._

—_Por favor caballero blanco… ven pronto… ve pronto mátame y deja que ella se libre de su condena—sollozo, porque sabía que si no moría ella, tendría que morir uno de los otros, y seguramente esa sería su querida Ann._

* * *

**Nota de esta autora absolutamente loca:**

TAN, TAN, TAN, TAAAAAN! (¿sorprendidos? le dije que actualizaría rápido! xD)

No me odien, pero debía hacerlo, allí tienen lo que le paso a el Bebé de Lotti, ya que me tenia de amenaza (si, te lo digo a ti Shade, sombrita amenazante)

Pues ahora hay muchas intrigas, ¿Qué paso con Alexia? Pues lo típico… (sé lo que están pensando y Nop, no es eso. Claro a menos que estén pesando otra cosa, y tal vez si sea lo que pase xD)

Bueno señores, allí tienen el capítulo más corto que he escrito después de el prologo, pero no me odien, no podía revelar mas, no en este capi. Muajajaja! *Baila sobre la mesa como desquiciada* Ok, no.

Les puedo decir que hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Leo, pero eso no lo diré yo, lo dira Leo… en el próximo capítulo.

También solo quiero dejar claro como he tratado de profundizar los detalles, de la familia Collet, y como todo encaja de alguna forma, Helena si existió pero lo que todo el mundo se preguntaría es ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Lacie y Alice? Muajajaja enserio me siento mala. Bueno señoritos, señoritas, señores y señores (y si hay) gatos y perros xD he dejado mi acostumbrada "imagen de la semana" en mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y en el he comentado algo que tal ves organice todas las ideas de este capítulo. Acabado darme un baño y voy directo a subir el capi… asi que ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡dios parece ayer que habia subido el capitulo seis y ya estoy con el quince! ¡Que nostalgia!

**Se les agradece comentar y favoritear.**

**Mmm, Saludos especiales de Shadechu por ser seguidora leal (y la única) de el Fic. **

**Te quiero sombrita, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? *Canción dramática***

**Pues adiós, y hasta el próximo capi**

**Nos leemos xD**

**(o los veo en las estadísticas, que es lo más probable)**

**Por cierto, ¡Un solo cap tiene como cuarenta visitantes ¡Bueno por lo menos justa el fic! Ya voy para Dos mil visita!s. **

* * *

**Aclaraciones, notas, etc,etc:**

"**la habitación de Sharon y Break*" **: supuse que si estos dos ya tiene una relación abierta hacia público presente(yo y mis combinaciones de palabras extrañas) pues ya comparten habitación y no, señores, aun Shelly y Sheryl no saben sobre la relación.

"—**Sera de tu propia sangre y carne, pero su verdadero ser es B-Rabbit, se podría decir…que aun es tu hermano…**": **En ESTE FIC, Oz no será el cuerpo de Jack, digamos que el alma de B-rabbit (Oz) se implanto en el cuerpo del bebé de Rachel y Zai. ¡Explicaciones, capítulos próximos! xD me siento tan mala.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**(Como siempre, el capitulo no fue revisado, asi que algún errorcito ¡Avisadme!) xD**


	17. Capitulo 16: Elefante escondido

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (en este capítulo, leguaje… grosero)

* * *

**Capitulo dieciséis: **Elefante escondido.

* * *

"Increible...tú eres justo igual que yo, tu sola existencia hizo sufrir a alguien importante para ti... "

**—Leo Baskerville.**

* * *

**Mes y cuatro días:**

Los zapatos resonaban como pequeños toques en la madera, todos los sirvientes de Nightray House vieron con extrañeza como la menor de las Rainswoths corría junto con Reim, los dos parecían hojas que llevaban el viento y sus rostros profesaban una angustia que llego a preocupar a muchos. Sharon, en su trayecto, después de haber chocado con una mucama y haberle pedido unas efusivas disculpas, paro abruptamente y pregunto a Reim:

—Dijiste ¿Humo negro?(*1)—su voz sonó con un leve jadeo por haber corrió más de lo necesario, Reim asintió parando un poco mas delante de ella gracias a que no le había dado tiempo de parar, tenía las mejillas rojas y la respiración irregular, se desajusto un poco la corbata y de repente el chaleco marrón era un estorbo que le dificultaba respirar.

Sharon resoplo, abrió los ojos rosa como platos y si de por si estaba preocupada ahora estaba desesperada, el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho…

—Esmeralda—susurro, se mordió el labio y como un golpe de gracia la presencia de Esques que habia ocultado en todos sus amigos le avisaba que Gilbert estaba llegando.

No le dio explicación a Reim aun cuando este pregunto quién era Esmeralda, Sharon se mantuvo callada y tubo que caminar hasta el salón principal para recibir a Gilbert, el moreno apenas estaba entrando.

Estaba escurriendo agua hasta por los lugares que nunca llego a creer el agua tocaría, la ropa desgastada que llevaba cuando salía estaba empapada y su cabello pegado a la nuca, sus ojeras se veían incluso desde las escaleras y Sharon noto ese deje perturbado en su mirada seria, parecía venir echo una furia, y claro, Sharon no lo decía por su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos echando chispas amarillas.

—¡Ann desapareció!—dijo enseguida, Oz que pasaba por allí y al salía de su encierro por un vaso de agua solo pudo escuchar y dejar caer el vaso a la alfombra roja.

—¡¿Qué?!—articulo, al mismo tiempo que Gilbert.

Sharon no supo a donde girar su mirada, al muchacho de mirada absolutamente angustiada o el hombre cuyo límite de sorpresas se habían agotado ese día. Cuando Reim se dirigió a Oz para calmarlo, lentamente hablarle y posar una de sus manos en su hombro para luego hacerlo sentar y calmarse en un sillón, fue que Sharon eligió por terminar de bajar las escaleras aun con el cabello rubio desordenado y restos de lágrimas que había soltado solo por recordar el futuro de Break.

—Fue Esmeralda, estoy segura—dijo esta vez calmada y en voz alta, para que todos escucharan, Reim volteo hacia la posición en el salón de Sharon, porque de verdad, sentía que no sabía "mucho" que se dijera, de lo que estaban hablando. Oz exclamo un "no puede ser" mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos y Gilbert se quedaba como piedra en su lugar.

—p-pero como ella…

—Necesita de Ann y es una Baskerville— Sharon corto a Gilbert, apretando los delicados puños y arrugando los labios en un gesto amargo—alejarla de nosotros es lo mejor para ella, además Reim la ha visto desaparecer y la forma en que lo hizo fue propio de una cadena, Ann no es una cadena, Esmeralda si.

Oz negó aun en silencio, mientras Sharon se paseaba por el salón con aire decidido, algo que le recordó a Reim a Shelly Rainswoth, Sharon era como su hermana y lamentablemente sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo he visto a Esmeralda pero….—murmuro, Oz no tuvo más que decir—¿ha donde la llevaría?—se pregunto, levantándose con algo de pesadez para ser un muchacho de quince años.

—Con Esques tal vez….—Reim aunque no sabía de que se hablaba intento ofrecer una solución.

—no—negó Sharon, con un dedo en su barbilla, perforando con la mirada el cuadro familiar de los Nightray pegado unos cuantos metros en una pared—tal vez no lo sepan, pero he implantado a Esques en las sombras de todos, con una pequeña porción de él en cada sombra solo puedo saber si me encuentro cerca, no puedo saber donde esta si está lejos.

—¿Desde aquí?—pregunto Oz, aferrando sus pálidas manos al barandal de la escalera de tallado vitoriano—¿la sientes?

Sharon negó, camino un poco y su vestido revoloteo con ella, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo cristalino y suspiro buscando fuerzas.

—Solo capto algo—susurro, volvió a dar una vuelta más, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y después de un minuto dijo:—Esta en Lebereu, no lo sé, un poco más allá, no la capto bien, podría ser un rastro considerando que Gilbert antes estuvo allí, solo noto…cierta interfería…

—No debe estar sola…

—¿Y si la llevo con los Baskervilles?—Oz paro abruptamente al oir la pregunta de Gilbert, termino de descender las escaleras y miro con la boca abierta a Gilbert, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si su "hermanita" de verdad estaba ahora con los Baskervilles? ¿En peligro? ¡¿Con esa loca de Lotti interrogándola?!

Cuando Oz se puso pálido, Sharon y Reim solo pudieron envíale una mirada de "Bien hecho genio" a Gilbert, que no entendía por que su amo parecía un fantasma en plena aparición. A veces el Nightray podía ser muy inocente, si se lo proponía.

—Oh vamos, Oz enserio crees que Esmeralda le hara daño, le necesita.—Break salió de debajo de la mesa ratona junto a Oz y el rubio no pudo mas que gritar con las manos en el pecho.

Alice llego con un pedazo de carne en las manos, caminando por allí lo mas tranquila considerando que hace unos días le habia dicho que su madre era Lacie.

—¡Break!—Sharon fue de prisa a su encuentro con una cara que, muy bien pudo hacer que Ruffus Barma se espantara del miedo—¡Deberías estar en la cama!

—Lo tratas como si tuviera una enfermedad, sabes muy bien que no tiene solución tonta niñita.

—Emily querida, tranquila, no es necesario recordarle que moriré en unos meses o semanas—Break, palmeo su propio hombro, donde estaba Emily, su único ojo brillo rojo carmín y se acerco mas a su pareja solo para atraerla por la cadera y decir:.—Pero regresaría a la cama si cierta princesa me acompañara…

La piel blanca de la Rainswoth se volvió rojo carmín y hubiese aceptado si tan solo todo el salón no los hubiese escuchado.

—B-bre-¡Break!

Las puertas se abrieron con demasiada rapidez y un sonido que choco en los tímpanos, martillos y yunque de las personas en aquel salón, el agua entro gracias una brisa inoportuna y Oscar Bezarius entro con ella como alma que lleva el diablo al salón, gritando el nombre de Oz.

—¿Tío?—cuando Oscar al fin diviso a su sobrino, no atino más que abrazarlo, aliviado porque estuviese bien, y después de una interrogatorio que no respondió de parte de su sobrino mientras aun lo tenía entre sus brazos, lo separo lentamente y dijo:

—Es Zai, el, el, volvió, es cierto es un Baskerville y el…—dudo, esto sería difícil de decir—me a hablado sobre todo, se ha llevado a Ada, pretenden atacar Pandora, y….Leo, Leo no fue secuestrado, es el la reencarnación de el mismísimo Glen Baskerville

.

.

.

Silencio

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Las gotas gruesas cayeron en su rostro cuando Leo la soltó, lo miro fijamente y con su mirada pregunta, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, dudas y solo ellos dos.

—Eres exactamente como te recuerdo—menciono Leo, acariciándole una mejilla tersa, Ann inclino su rostro hacia el contacto sintiéndolo tibio, una lagrima mas resbalo por su mejilla—no podía ser de otra forma—sonrió, le ofreció la mano que aun no estaba ocupada y Ann la tomo sin dudar, la hizo levantarse de el césped y la rodeo con su capa empapada, Ann parpadeo, aspirando el aroma de el cuello de Leo. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Detrás de ellos, Lotti, sin capa y empapada hasta los tobillos los miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—¿Es ella?—pregunto, aunque estuviesen a unos cuantos metros y aun con el sonido de la lluvia por encima de sus voces Leo la oyo, volteo con Ann aun abrazada a el, cubriéndola completamente por la capa y sus brazos, sus largos cabellos negros era lo único que Lotti podía apreciar.

—asi es.—afirmo el chico de ojos multicolor, movió un poco su brazo haciendo que lentamente los tímidos ojos verdes de Ann miraran a la pelirosa, que le sonrió con algo parecido a la melancolía, esa muchachita allí, tan frágil y tímida era tan diferente a los recuerdos que tenia de ella.

—ha de suponer que no me recuerdas—Ann asintió muda, aun entre los pliegues de la capa y el pecho de Leo. Lotti le sonrió esta vez con diversión aun donde estaba—bueno, debemos irnos, hay mucho de qué hablar, pequeña traviesa, has estado perdida por mucho tiempo.

Por alguna razón Ann rio al libre albedrio, una risa clara y trasparente casi como afianzando que había sido una simple travesura "ausentarse tanto"

Se sentía libre…

**Se sentía en casa**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Ruffus refunfuño, junto a Sheryl, que se encontraba calmada en su silla de ruedas. Estaba en Pandora.

—Entonces…Alexia se escapo con el doctor Roth, se han casado.

Ruffus volvió a refunfuñar.

—creo que Shelly me menciono algo de ello.

Eso si el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba—¡¿Que?!

—¡oh! Es cierto, Shelly me dijo que no te dijera pero ha de suponer que ahora no importa.

—¿Cuando...?

—Durante el último viaje, Joanna se lo dijo a Shelly—La mujer rio, miro a su acompañante y le sonrió, las arrugas en su rostro parecieron marcarse más—es tan ingeniosa como tú, es tu hija después de todo.

Ruffus solo asintió, hace tanto tiempo….que Sheryl y el no hablaban _asi _ era como ignorar el elefante en la habitación que solo mencionaban con señas y indirectas muy intrincadas. Shelly era su hija, la de ambos, de los **dos.**

Y aunque nunca hablaran de ello, era lo único que los unían, ahora que el envejecimiento de Sheryl les impedía estar juntos, muchos habrían pensado (más bien los pocos que conocían que el era el verdadero Duque de los Barmas) que se hacía pasar por un sirviente de Sheryl solo por aquello de el secretismo y la información. Pero en realidad el sabían que era solo para estar con ella, para _siempre. _ Hasta el día que los dos decidieran partir.

Aun recordaba su primera cita, como después de haber insistido unos cuantos días (meses, pero era lo suficiente orgulloso como para aceptarlo) la tan codiciada Rainswoth, con sus ojos azul cielo centelleantes y el cabello tan rubio como un girasol dijo "solo por esta vez" puntualizando que sería la primera y la última cita que tendrían, la noticia hizo cuchichear a todas las damas de la alta sociedad, Ruffus Barma (cuando aun no hacía pasar a aquella ilusión por su persona) siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer y de verdad no era mucha sorpresa que una Rainswoth (las damas más hermosas de la sociedad de Dogdson) fuera la que conquistara su corazón. A aquella cita le siguieron muchas mas a escondidas, en aquella cita Ruffus le regalo a Sheryl dos aretes de oro, que ella convirtió en llave de la puerta Rainwoth y que jamás se quitaba. Meses después, una pequeña Shelly vino al mundo y gracias a la maldición de aquella gitana celosa le habia lanzado a la hija menor de el ultimo Rainswoth mayor, aquella que dictaba "_Ni un varón mas saldrá de tu estirpe y cada descendiente, de las hija de tu hija, sufrirán por amor, y aquel que la ame sufrirá en silencio el secretismo de un amor, prohibido, siempre prohibido_"

Ruffus era un duque, Sheryl también era una duquesa, los dos tenías un ducado por los que responder y no podían aliarse, era casi un tabú que dos líderes de ducados se unieran en matrimonio. Sheryl tendría que haber renunciado a su titulo para si quiera poder tener una relación estable con el pelirrojo extranjero y permitir que una de los 4 ducados desapareciera así por así, era algo que el rey no permitiría.

—incluso mi propia hija me traiciona…—murmuro con burla, después de haberse recompuesto de aquellos recuerdos que vinieron en avalancha recordado el pasado y lo trágico de el presente, trago grueso con incomodidad, y su abanico se balanceo en sus manos, como queriendo escapar del agarre desilusionante de su finos dedos.

Sheryl dio la vuelta en su silla, le sonrio con ternura, y en un rápido uso de su cadena, las arrugas se suavizaron y el rostro terso borro todo rastro de mancha de vejes, sus ojos azules volvieron a tener esa chispa y, de repente, Sheryl era nuevamente joven y se paraba de la silla solo para tomar su rostro y plantarle un delicado beso con sus finos labios.

—Es trampa usar a Owl para recuperar tu juventud…—menciono, aunque sus actos lo contradijeron porque hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la (ahora) joven que le sonreía y paso sus brazos por la cadera delicada. Detrás de Sheryl, el búho que era la quinta cadena de el antiguo Glen se formaba imperiosa y con los grandes ojos amarillos viéndolos fijamente.

—Entre los muchos usos de esta cadena—le dijo, con suavidad—esta es la que mas añoras.

—Tienes tanta razón—y era un milagro aquel momento porque Ruffus jamás daba la razón, mucho menos a una mujer.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Ann toco la teclas blancas de el piano de cola sintió un extraño placer recorrer su cuerpo, satisfacción aglomerada con añoranza, como cuando se retoma un habito que te hacia erizar los cabellos de la nuca de pura felicidad.

Si, amaba ese lugar.

Leo la había dejado allí apenas habían llegado a esa mansión a las afueras de Lebereu, sus ojos verdes repasaron la antesala a la habitación de Leo, llevaba aun puesta la pesada capa empapada y el vestido que destilaba barro, estaba sucia. Pero aun asi se sentía feliz, al final fue a parar sentada en el banco al frente del piano de cola, tanteando torpemente las teclas.

Sonrió, de repente las teclas parecían tener sentido y sus dedos viajaron ligeros por la superficie, una estrofa de una canción salió del piano, melancólica y suave. Qué tristeza emanaba esa canción, acompañada por el sonido de la gotas de lluvia golpear los ventanales. Paro en seguida la canción y miro extrañada sus manos.

Ella nunca había sido capaz de tocar el piano, aun cuando Sharon intento bajo todos los medios posibles hacerla tocar, pero los único que conseguían de ella era que terminara haciendo sonidos, tales, que incluso Oz llegaba a enfadarse con ella.

Miro fijamente el piano, había algo allí…

Se bajo la capucha y dejo el cabello medio mojado descubierto, los mechones se perdían por su rostro y hacían intrincados caminos entre sí. Estaba hecha toda un lio… había un espejo al final de la habitación, camino hasta el sacándose las botas de tacón, tocando la suave superficie de la vieja y bien cuidada alfombra, se miro en el espejo.

El antes hermoso vestido corto estaba lleno de lodo césped y… ¿Aquello negro que era? No lo sabía, pero por su olor prefería no saberlo nunca. Se miro completa, y…aunque incluso tuviese lodo en la mejilla, aunque sus cabellos estuviesen rebeldes como nunca y aunque tuviese agua hasta en los calzones y enaguas….solo puso sonreír con alegría y con la emoción de una niña pequeña al apuntarse a sí misma.

En sus ojos había una luz…

…una vida que nunca había visto en sí misma.

Dio una vuelta frente al susodicho objeto que reflejaba su figura, los brazos al aire, los pies enredándose entre si y sus ojos puestos en la habitación, que parecía brillar ¿o era su imaginación?

Un traspiés y cayó al piso riéndose como nunca, se apoyo el alfombra suspirando al mismo tiempo y volvió a soltar una risilla.

Su paz se fue a Júpiter cuando las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente, un mancho rojo y amarillo paso cerca de ella y luego volvió de nuevo hacia ella cayó en sima y una capa roja le cayo en la cara.

A continuación lo único que había era humedad, una capa roja y dos manos que buscaba su rostro, una lucha entre alguien que no conocía y ella.

Al final Ann logro sentarse y disipar la capa, una niñita de ojos azules le miraba con los ojos agudos, el ceño muy fruncido y el cabello amarillo, había un extraño tatuaje en su rostro y Ann solo ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

La chiquilla estaba sentada en su regazo. Sus ojos poco a poco fueron suavizando y las manos en su mejillas que un principio parecían dos ganchos de ropa impregnados en ellas, fueron disminuyendo en fuerza, hasta que solo fue un tacto suave, como si quisiera saber que eso…que veía allí, era real.

Lily pensó sentir muchas cosas cuando _ella _regresara, como, Miedo, angustia, furia, enojo, fastidio, odio, preocupación, inquietud, mucha desesperación y un sentimiento que tuviese que ver con desprecio. Pero no, ahora que le veía cara a cara solo frotaba felicidad, no pensó ni un momento que Lotti moriría si encontraban (darse cuenta que ella no sabe que ya saben que es Gilbert) al heredero de Leo.

Pensó en que al fin había llegado, que de verdad la había extrañado, que…después de todo, la seguía queriendo tanto, tanto, que ahora estaba llorando de felicidad.

—P-pensé qu-que …T-tu…—Lily sollozo se tiro a los brazos de Ann y esta aun, sin saber quién era ella solo le abrazo— ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste!

Lily se acurruco entre los brazos de la mayor, murmuro un "Nunca te vuelvas a ir, nunca" bajito y acompañado de un hipido. Luego aquella chica de cabello rosa llego con ropa nueva. Lotti suspiro…

—Lily déjala respirar—le dijo, dejando la ropa en un mueble con una calma extraña en ella, Lily parpadeo agitando sus pestañas empapadas por el llanto y la miro aun hipando.

—pe-pero…

—Lily, tienes que irte...—Charlotte volteo hacia ella, con una mirada condescendiente, una ceja alzada y las manos en las caderas.

—Está bien—Interrumpió Ann, la cargo entre sus brazos y Lily la miro perpleja. Ann, (con un poco de dificultad) le cargo en brazos y le sonrió con delicadeza—Puedes quedarte no le veo ningún problema…

Lily rio divertida aun con las lagrimas balanceándose en sus pestañas, dejo que Ann le pusiera de pie y se sentó callada y sonriente en el sillón mas próximo.

—Perdónala—el cabello rosa de Lotti se movió con ella mientras hablaba bajito, lo tenía empapado y ya se había cambiado de ropa, si ponerse una bata ligera de color rojo era cambiarse—es un poco contradictoria, ni pensar que tiene más años de lo que aparenta.

—¿Cómo?—Los ojos verdes de Ann miraron fijamente a Lotti y luego a Lily que la miraba idiotizada, las pesadas pestañas negras le contoneaban alrededor de los ojos y Charlotte suspiro como si estuviese recordando algo.

—Es cierto…—dice, bajito mientras arregla la ropa—…tu aun no recuerdas mucho

—Nada en realidad—confirma poniéndose de pie, le sonríe con amabilidad y Lotti le pasa su ropa.

—Es lo único que encontré de tu talla, son viejas pero están aun usables—aclara, al ver como Ann veía meticulosa el short gris y la camisa blanca con bordado y encaje azul. Ann no se queja, al contrario sonríe cuando apoya la ropa sobre si para ver cómo le queda.

Lotti le ayuda a vestirse, quitarse el vestido empapado y dejar al descubierto la piel blanca, sonreír al espejo cuando toda la ropa esta puesta en sí misma. Aun esta descalza pero el frio placentero que despedía el piso cuando afuera llovía le encantaba a Ann.

Charlotte suspiro viéndola fijamente, Ann volto hacia ella. Mary Ann tenía un pequeño presentimiento sobre ella…como si…la conociera de antes…

Las puertas se abrieron de improviso y Charlotte dio un respigón, Vincent (aun echo un mar de agua) les miro inexpresivo con cierta seriedad en el rostro, frio y calculador.

—Retírense—ordeno, Lily y Lotti se reverenciaron ante Ann y luego, silenciosas, se fueron. Leo entro después de su partida y a Ann se le iluminaron los ojos de solo verlo. Vincent se retiro con una reverencia, miro por última vez a Ann y se pregunto cómo era que las cosas habían terminado así.

Después de un minuto sin decir una sola palabra, Leo que permanecía de pie frente a ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba, le acaricio una mejilla y Ann no se negó.

—Tanto tiempo…—murmuro el muchacho, Ann estaba convencida de que había un mundo nuevo tras los ojos de Leo, era como ver un abismo llenos de luces relucientes, Ann solo respondió suspirando y bajando tímidamente la mirada verde con cierto brillo de alegría en sus ojos.—y al fin estas aquí…

La separo bruscamente.

—Mírame...—le ordeno, Ann obedeció extrañada por la repentina dureza en su voz. Cuando levanto la mirada noto como Leo estaba serio, con el entrecejo completamente fruncido y los labios haciendo una fina línea, parecía estar analizándola. Con lentitud se separo de ella y para el desconcierto de Ann llevo sus manos hasta su propio cuello y se quito el relicario dorado de él, era el que había visto aquella vez en el carnaval...

Leo se lo extendió y ella dudosa no lo acepto.

"_Tómalo"_

Le decía una voz en su cabeza

—¿Qu-que?

—Tómalo.

Ann dudo, frunció el ceño y un sobrecogimiento que no sintió antes se adueño de ella, tenía miedo…miedo de lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante, miedo de sí misma y, a segundos, de Leo.

El titular de "Glen" bufo, le tomo por los hombros sin aviso previo y le coloco el relicario, tan rápido que Ann solo estuvo consciente de que colgaba de su cuello fue cuando sintió su roce contra su pecho. Era ligero y cayó en el pecho de Ann como una pluma, sintió lentamente como un escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta las mejillas, como una sensación inexplicable se instalo allí, donde estaba el relicario…

Hubo un cambio

**Sus recuerdos, al fin…**

Su entorno se volvió negro, infinito e intocable, Ann sintió el poder recorrerle, los recuerdos golpearle la conciencia y un pesado sentimiento alojándose en su garganta.

_Esmeralda_

_Mary Ann_

_White rabbit_

_No importa que nombre usara, ella era la __**misma**__, siempre fue ella misma…_

Leo sonrió al ver como el abismo se extendía ante ellos, Ann tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era regular y tranquila, Leo solo le abrazaba con delicadeza y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, compartiendo un momento de intimidad casi religiosa.

—Esmeralda—llamo susurrando en su oído, Ann suspiro con lentitud con su reparación haciendo eco en el infinito de el abismo, y abrió sus ojos de golpe, mirando hacia Leo. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, si no, más bien de un rojo carmín, le sonrió, confiada.

—Oswald— Al fin, al fin podía recordar, al fin…podía mirarlo sabiendo quien era, porque le quería. Sonrió mas amplio soltando una risa de puro éxtasis y acaricio su mejillas, suspirando contra su el traje que cubría su pecho.

—Estas aquí…recuerdas…

Si Esmeralda no fuese Ann y al viceversa, hubiese dicho que Leo había sollozado mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello, pero se dijo que solo fue su voz distorsionada por la tela.

—si—rio, había una madures en los ojos de Ann, algo diferente, su verdadero ser y sentir, las cadenas a su alrededor aparecieron de repente y sin previo aviso, volteo completamente hacia Leo, viéndose cara a cara, sus ojos seguían rojos y resaltaban con los de Leo, el poder de W-Rabbit se trasformo a través de ella en un conejo gigante con oz, como lo había echo Esmeralda (ella misma) en Carroll's.

Esmeralda tomo a Leo de la cara y le sonrió con sinceridad, una sonrisa echa promesa y recuerdos, al fin lo recordaba todo y eso le aliviaba.

Leo solo le beso, lentamente…tan…diferente

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Un estornudo y Roth volteo hacia la muchacha pelirroja, Alexia no se mostraba muy bien y de verdad estaba cada vez más convencido que nunca debieron escapar. Suspiro y se quito la capa para ponerla en los frágiles hombros, estaban en una estación de tren. Hacia un clima frio, impropio para la extraña pulmonía de Alexia.

La muchacha le agradeció con una sonrisa, curvando sus mejillas llenas de pecas marrones que contrastaban contra su piel pálida. Los ojos de Roth solo la miraron con pesar…

Sabía que a Alexia le quedaba poco de vida, y ella también lo sabia…

Era por ello que ella misma había decidido escapar, Roth Tilcrest se preguntaba muchas cosas en aquellos momentos, cuando la realidad le alcanzaba y jugaba a la tortura con él. Se preguntaba porque un alma libre como Alexia había nacido con tal frágil cuerpo, porque estaban en esas circundarías y además, porque simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza el remordimiento que sentía. Le abrazo hundiéndola a su pecho, hacia un día que habían escapado y seguro la noticia ya le había llegado a Ruffus.

—¿Qué crees que piense?—pregunto, y gracias a que los pliegues de la ropa de Roth no se robo el sonido de sus voz logro llegar hasta los oídos de el doctor(O tal vez fue que estaba muy cerca, Roth nunca lo sabría).

El pelinegro no entendió la pregunta asi que solo la miro interrogante, ella bajo la mirada y luego exhalo con fuerza.

—Ruffus...—se explico, con cierta pesadez en la voz—¿Que crees que piense mi hermano…sobre…esto?

Los ojos azules de Roth chisparon comprendiendo, Luego solo respondió con sarcasmo y una muy notable molestia:—más que lo que piensa me preocupo por lo que ha de querer hacerme en este momento—Alexia alzo una ceja, sin comprender, alejándose levemente pero solo suficiente para verle al rostro y alzar la mirada sin topase con su imponente barbilla—debe de querer degollarme y freírme en aceite con acido y pirañas.

Alexia rio, ligera, aunque conservaba un reproche en los ojos marrones, aun así no dejo de reírse ni un ápice. Hasta que la tos le impidió seguir, su pecho convulsionaba con rapidez y, de repente, se le impedía respirar, Roth la sentó en un Banco cercano, la estación era larga y amplia y había muchas personas aun tratándose de una parada con pocos transeúntes.

Tilcrest se arrodillo a los pies de la muchacha buscando con ahincó en uno de los bolsos la medicina, cuando la encontró solo puso aflojar la cantimplora con agua de su cinturón y pasárselo a Alexia, que con sus dedos temblorosos tomo las pastillas blancas y la trago de un solo tirón.

Paso un rato para que el temblor pasara y una familia que parecía a puntos de tenderles una mano se relajo en sus asientos, aunque siguieron viéndoles de reojo.

Roth escucho como el tren paraba, un pitido cuando freno, los pasajeros salieron y a los pocos minutos ( los cuales estuvo solo observando a la joven Barma) ya hacían la primera llamada para el abordaje hacia su destino.

—¿Puedes caminar?—Pregunto el doctor, Alexia asintió aclarándose la garganta mientras las grandes manos de Roth le hacía levantar, todos las valijas y bolsos los llevaba él y Alexia se sintió más por un momento, pero una agudo dolor en su pecho le hizo pensar en cuento le quedaba de vida y, eso, definitivamente opacaba al tema anterior

Fue la sorpresa de Roth ver como el padre (y jefe) de la familia que antes les veía con fijeza le ofreció ayuda con Alexia y no solo él, si no que dos de los mayores de sus hijos se ofrecieron a llevar algunos bolsos. La mujer les sonrió, llevaba un bebé en brazos y una niña pequeña pegada a su falda…después de abordar, entre sonrisas que no tenía algunos dientes de parte de los niños, presentaciones cordiales de la madre y el osco hablar de el padre, descubrirían con placer su destino era el mismo y que eran personas muy fáciles de tratar.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Fue una sorpresa para Ada despertar con un dolor de cabeza y completamente a oscuras. Estaba en una superficie blanda, obviamente una cama. Sintió pánico por un momento, y, luego. Sintió enojo, porque recordó como si fuera una epifanía todo el recuerdo anterior ese mismo día, en su apartamento.

Bufo con molestia, palpo el colcho y comprobó que un suave hilillo de luz mortecina entraba por las cortinas de la habitación, prueba de que afuera seguía lloviendo, eso y que cualquiera escucharía los truenos. No supo cuanto paso sentada mirando hacia la oscuridad, pudieron ser un par de horas o solo cinco minutos, ella no lo sabría. Lo que supo es que alguien abrió la puerta dejando entra al fin la luz de las velas, era Vincent.

Ada solo necesito tres segundos para adaptarse a la habitación y encontrar que había un libro en una mesa próxima a la cama, se lo lanzo al rubio sin miramientos ni contrapujos. Lazar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y gritar las pocas maldiciones que se sabía fue lo único que hizo, Vincent solo se limito a esquivar los objetos que podrían dañarle.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡NIGHTRAY DE TU JODIDA MADRE¡ ¡QUE MIL RAYOS TE CAIGAN ENCIMA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA! ¡ME LO DIJERON! ¡ME LO DIJERON MUCHAS VECES! ¡QUE ERAS UN SUCIO PERRO DE-!(*2)—y para el que preguntara, si, estaba enojada. Vincent nunca había visto esa faceta de Ada, siempre la vio tierna, frágil e inocente, más nunca una mujer veros. Soltó una risita al oír un improperio que no le quedaba bien en los labios.

Ada callo sus gritos, a ese paso estaba a medio habitación, y Vincent se las había arreglado para llegar hasta las ventanas, aunque no negaba que había uno que otro rasguño en su impunito traje.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!, se preguntaba la muchacha, ¡Insultarla de aquella manera! ¡Usarla! ¡Engañarla! ¡¿Y aun se reía en su cara?! ¡Oh! ¡Eso si no lo soportaba!

Soltó un grito que incluso Lotti oyó al otro lado de la mansión, y Vincent se dio el lujo de seguir riendo y esta vez, mas fuerte, lo que Ada no noto fue la expresión de sufrimiento en su mirada y, como, lentamente la risa se transformaba en lagrimas.

Ada estaba a punto de tirarle el candelabro más próximo solo pudo parar de lleno, viendo con algo parecido a la sorpresa entremezclada con preocupación, como Vincent se dejaba caer de rodillo y dejaba escapar su llanto a través de los ojos bicolor, como arrugaba la nariz por los sollozos y como su ceño estaba arrugado mostrando cierto deje de arrepentimiento.

—¿Vincent?—murmuro, el candelabro se resbalo de las manos finas de la Bezarius lentamente, como vacilando el tocar el piso o no, sus ojos Esmeralda se concentraron en el rubio y dejo atrás un poco de su rabia—¿Vincent?—Murmuro esta vez mas fuerte, su tono de voz quebrándose por la preocupación, cuando el joven sollozo y planto una de sus manos en el piso solo porque ya no se podía sostener solo, Ada corrió hasta el y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Vincent solo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amada y murmuro algo que ella no entendió.

—Perdóname —volvió a decir, mientras la miraba a los ojos, aun sus ojos dorado y rojo derramo lágrimas, esta vez, silenciosas.

**Maldito su amor porque apenas Ada lo vio a EL sufriendo no pudo mas abrazarlo y perdonar…**

**Perdonar, perdonar y perdonar**

**Porque el amor era así y perdonaba con la inocencia de un niño.**

—Vince—Ada le rodeo con los brazos apoyándolo entre su pecho y regazo, le hablo suavemente a susurros en la oreja, y le acaricio los cabellos rubios con ternura.

No podía simplemente guardarle rencor, lo amaba y eso para ella estaba lo suficientemente por arriba de lo demás para perdonarle incluso que la dejara y traicionara.

En cambio, el, se sentía como si una piedra, forjada por sus propios errores y acciones, le callera en los hombros y le hiciera soltar aquellas lagrimas, que, ni siquiera en Sabrie dejo correr libremente.

—Ada—un dedo enguantado de el niño de el infortunio se dejo escurrir por una mejilla de la Bezarius, enjugando una lagrima que hasta ese momento Ada no se había dado cuenta que rodaba por su mejilla.

—Necesito explicaciones...—susurro contra su oído, suplicando una razón para de verdad porder perdonarlo.—te lo pido Vincent, solo dame explicaciones…

¡Oh! La bien amadas explicaciones…

Todo el mundo las quería y…

Vincent, quería tanto a Ada que no se las negaría…

* * *

**Nota**** (Les recomiendo saltarse los dos primeros párrafos si no quieren terminar sabiendo **(de nuevo)** todo lo que me ha pasado en este mes):**

Si, actualice tarde, pero tranquilos que aquí vienes mis explicaciones (quejas de la vida) El colegio me mantuvo al borde de un precipicio (¡QUE HOMBRE SIN ALMA FUE EL QUE SE LE OCURRIO PONERNOS SEIS EXAMENES! **SEIS **EXAMENES EN UN SOLO DIA ¡¿QUIÉN?!) bueno, hay un gripecita que anda por allí en mi ciudad y mi una de mis lindas amigas (que se note el sarcasmo) me estornudo en la cara, y pues me imaginaran como una tonta en cama mirando la computadora como idiota, tenia inspiración, lo que no tenia era tiempo… T- T

Segundo: se a muerto el presidente de aquí de Venezuela, y antes de que pregunten si, era (y soy) Chavista (aunque no hablo mucho de ello, en el Cole se burlan de mi) aunque aun no pueda votar (Bendita sea con a minoría de edad T-T) Me ha dado tanta tristeza que estuve como una magdalena en todos estos días, estuve llorando hasta en la ducha. Varias de mis amigas (todas) son de la oposición pero aun así me dieron condolencias y me apoyaron… ¡Las amo preciosas niñas de Il volo y One Direction!

¡¿se esperaban lo de Ann?! ¡¿A qué no?! ¡¿A qué no?!

Bueno, a lo que va realmente me ha encantado como me ha quedado (aunque este corto), le estoy empezando a ganar un aprecio a Lily que… *se echa a llorar*…ando aun sensible… he dejado una adelanto en mi Blog, si tardo mucho siempre lo hago. Aunque ahora no sirve de nada el aviso solo les digo ¡Lean el Blog!…

También he escrito otro fic, extremadamente corto y de un solo capitulo que publique allí... al fin he visto el capítulo 81 de Pandora Hearts, y sinceramente le he tomado cariño a Oscar y pensado que Oswald está más perturbado de lo que esperaba, a ese tio le duele Jack como le duele Lacie… enserio…fue traumante incluso para mi ver cómo le metía una espada en la boca (Yaaaaaaay! mas Spoiler)

Hawwww! Puedo decirles con certeza que esto pronto se pondrá muuuy …como decirlo…oscuro He estado haciendo otro fic de Pandora Hearts, Se llamaría **Caja de Pandora** y la verdad es que me está quedando como la novela que ve mi prima a las doce de el día los domingos… Ahora Ann esta mas que "curada" o algo asi, ahora empieza la verdadera historia *salta como niña de seis años*

Me encanta poner a todos los personajes como protagonistas, por ello lo de Sheryl, vamos ella necesita estar con Ruffus (de la buena manera pequeñas pervertidas) y que mejor que Owl para ayudar, pues allí tienen lo que le paso a Alexia, huyo con Roth. ¡Les dije que era una tontería!, pero vamos que tu hermana enferma se escape con el doctor que le cuidaba. **El ultimo familiar reconocido que les quedaba. **Ha? No os daría tristeza? (Ahora me pregunto porque me dan estos arranques de Valenciana? El Os, haríais y todo lo que termine con "Is" y "os" esta haciendo estragos con mi vocabulario, si un dia vengo a hablarles en Chino, avísenme porque no me entero yo sola)

Haciendo sufrir a todos aquí o-o Shade-chan tiene razón, no tengo piedad con nadie… jijiji 3

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Shadechu Nightray **(por siempre comentar y estar allí cuando la necesito. Te quiero venezolana preciosa, te quiero chica )

**Hellovick **(Por haber favoriteado y seguido (tanto a mí como a la historia) ¡Muchisimas gracias! Mis suplicas han dado frutos e-e. Ok, eso no se oyó bien. Eres la tercera que da señales de vida así que… ¡Te envió besos una canasta de frutas con un "Bienvenida" enorme! :D)

**JinxyTaiga **(Por favoritear la historia y seguirla ¡Gracias! ¡Otro cartel de Bienvenida! Eres la cuarta que da señales de vida ¡Besos! En serio esto de suplicar funciona xDDD )

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

—**Dijiste ¿Humo negro?(*1)—: ¡**Habemus papam! *risa* ¡Lo siento! No lo pude resistir. Pero enserio, ¡Tenemos papa xDDDD!

—**¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡NIGHTRAY DE TU JODIDA MADRE¡ ¡QUE MIL RAYOS TE CAIGAN ENSIMA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA! ¡ME LO DIJERON! ¡ME LO DIJERON MUCHAS VECES! ¡QUE ERAS UN SUCIO PERRO DE-!(*2): **Yo no se ustedes, pero me dio mucha risa Ada haciendo una rabieta al más puro estilo "Jane Call" (si hasta yo admito que soy inestable, pero, ciertamente, no asi xDDD Ok, bueno si.)

* * *

**Terminado****:**

**20/03/13**

**03:07 p.m**

**(si, hoy mismo, ¿Ven lo que hago por ustedes?)**

* * *

**No fue revisado, por favor díganme si hay algún error**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Capitulo 17: White rabbit

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (y una media sorpresa al final de la primera escena)

* * *

**Capitulo diecisiete: **White rabbit

* * *

"_¿Has dicho la Voluntad del Abismo? ¡No me fastidies gusano! ¡Antes que hacerla feliz... preferiría cien veces tener que bailar una danza idiota delante de este payaso!_"

— **Alice**

* * *

_**Hace tiempo…**_

…_**hace tanto, tanto, tiempo…**_

_**Existió…una niña…**_

_Era pequeña y con los ojos rojos. Era traviesa y le gustaba visitar el núcleo del abismo aquella entidad todopoderosa que había creado el mundo y todo lo que existiera. Su nombre era Lacie y nunca le había hecho caso a las advertencias de Revis de no ir hacia "allá" hasta el final del abismo, donde una luz lo iluminaba todo._

_Ella reía y siempre llevaba cosas, cascabeles, tazas, libros e incluso muñecas de porcelana. El núcleo las convertía en chains y tal vez Lacie pudiera jugar con ellas un rato…solo un rato, porque esas Chains también abandonarían al núcleo._

—_Siempre lo hacen…—respondería el núcleo con su voz que en realidad no existía—siempre me dejan—decía._

—_Yo nunca te dejare…—Lacie respondía, con su pequeñas manitas abrazando algo que era imposible tener entre las manos._

_Nunca, que hermosa palabra_

_**Un día…**_

…_**llevo dos muñecos.**_

_Era dos muñecos de felpa bien decorados, uno con un moño azul, el otro uno rosa, Lacie había depositado uno a los pies de esa luz blanca, esa luz que era el núcleo y le había dicho con esa sonrisa inocente:_

—_Así no te sentirás más sola— mientras ella se quedaba con uno._

…_**De esos muñecos nacieron entidades…**_

_Lacie un día se sorprendió al ver el destello de vida en los ojos de plástico de el muñeco que ella se había quedado, había dos almas conviviendo allí, entre el muñeco que había dejado con el núcleo y con el suyo._

…_**habían nacido dos cadenas…**_

_Pero más se sorprendió, cuando un día con lluvia y con rayos, sucedió algo maravilloso_

_En ese tiempo Lacie dormía en su propia habitación, ella decía que era toda una señorita y que podría dormir sola sin problemas. Cuando Revis escucho eso preparo una habitación de blanco inmaculado para la favorita de Glen, la lleno de juguetes y un piano, aunque el que supiera tocar piano fuese Oswald y no ella, le había llenado estantes con libros, las telas más hermosas para sus cortinas y una cama de princesa "como Lacie lo merece" había dicho con una sonrisa_

_Esa noche llovía y la respiración acompasada de la pequeña Baskerville hacia mover las mantas solo un poco. Junto con un rayo la habitación se ilumino, la energía de el Abbys fluctuó alrededor del muñeco de felpa, ese que estaba en un estante encima de la chimenea que crepitaba fuego, ese que miraba con sus ojos negros la figura durmiente y tranquila de la pequeña hija del abismo._

_Hubo un pequeño choque entre poderes, los poderes de las cadenas que habían nacido y el poder puro del mismo abismo, todos los Baskervilles lo notaron. Supieron de ese choque por ser lo que era y así mismo lo sintió Lacie cuando despertó, que también, escucho el sonido de alguien caer a la alfombra…_

_Cuando la pequeña se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien sea que estuviera allí se encontró con los ojos brillantes de una muchacha joven, con su cabello revuelto frente a su pétreo rostro y la expresión más asustada que había visto en su vida, en sus brazos desnudos (como el resto de su cuerpo) llevaba el conejo de Lacie, que había tomado en brazos después de haber salido de él._

_Su piel era demasiado blanca y sus ojos muy verdes, Lacie le reconoció por que verla tantas veces a través de los ojos de el conejo de felpa fueron suficientes para reconocerle un así estuviese en otro cuerpo, allí tirada en el piso y mirándola con miedo._

_Cuando Revis llego no pudo más que asombrarse, una cadena con forma de humano, la primera cadena con conciencia propia. A esa cadena la bautizaron… "Mary Ann"…_

_._

_._

_._

**Mes y cuatro días:**

—Es increíble lo que se puede llegar a olvidar.

Leo asintió, sentado en un sillón de su habitación, Ann lo miraba con sus ojos al fin verdes. Su mirada cristalina viendo a través del cristal, donde afuera llovía, tal como aquel día que llego a este mundo.

Por un momento la chica aparto su mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a su acompañante, Leo estaba callado y parecía estar metido en su propia mente como para prestarle atención a ella.

—En que piensas—musito, las manos en su regazo apretaron el short ligero y lo miro con ojos inquisitivos.

Leo levanto el rostro, con su mirada negra y blanca a la vez traspasándola libremente. El solo respondió un: "Muchas cosas"

Ann no se vio por satisfecha con la respuesta, si no que más bien, se levanto del piso y camino hacia Leo, él la miro con curiosidad y, ella, sin el menor reparo, se sentó en sus piernas y rodeo con sus delgados brazos su cuello.

—Leo—murmuro, la cercanía de ella le hizo estremecer por un momento—Dime: ¿Qué piensas?

—hace mucho que necesitamos hacer una emboscada a Pandora.

—¿Por qué?

—Una de las piedras del sello, está allí—Mary Ann o Esmeralda, no le importaba como le llaman en ese momento, exhalo con fuerza.

—Es cierto—recordó, apoyando su blanca frente en un hombro flacucho de Glen, jugueteando aun con los nervios de Leo. Luego volvió a exhalar y pregunto:—¿Qué te detiene?

—Se supone que Ruffus Barma la planearía.

—¿Necesitas un plan para atacar a unos cuantos niños jugando con cadenas?—Inquirió con sequedad, levanto el rostro de su lugar y lo miro con el ceño fruncido—Pandora no es más que un montón de niños inexpertos que juegan con Chains, ni siquiera tienen todo el poder a su alcance ¿Qué te detiene? Leo.

Por un momento la miro a los ojos, por un momento se dedico a entenderla, a entender ese tono despectivo y los ojos verdes que querían volverse rojos nuevamente. Sonrió.

—Ha de su poner—Ann rio, una risa demasiado maquiavélica para alguien tan pequeña—que nada me detiene.

—¡Exacto!—Exclamo, sus labios se dirigieron como premio hacia los contrarios y hubo una gran pelea allí, entre saliva y caricias que hacia los labios enrojecer, buscado piel y un poco de consuelo de parte de dos personas que se querían demasiado como para olvidar ese cariño aun con los años. Unas vez el aire era demasiado caliente Leo ya no pregunto sobre pudor y deslizo su mano bajo el short con un cariño en los ojos que era imposible de ver en aquella escena.

Ann paro y lo miro a los ojos apoyando su frente en la otra. Le miro por largo rato preguntando con los ojos, Leo trago saliva, aun con su mano entre las piernas y la tela de la muchacha. Ella suspiro contra su cuello de nuevo y dijo:—hazlo, ya—murmuro, y sonó mas a un sollozo—ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas y esto…yo…

Se lanzo a besarlo de nuevo, con demasiado ímpetu y necesidad. Hubo un jadeo, un cambio de puestos en aquella estrecha silla y Leo descubrió que el piso era cómodo de vez en cuando y que…la ropa desaparecía casi que por sí sola...

Mary Ann descubrió que eso era placentero y que quería estar con el así, _para siempre…_

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¿L-leo?—el nombre le peso en la legua y de repente algo tomaba forma en la cabeza de Oz

—Así es—afirmo Oscar. Los miro a todos, repasándolos, miro los ojos de frambuesa de Sharon, el atónito rostro color nieve de Alice y la manera en que Reim parecía ahogarse sin que en realidad nada le impidiera el paso de oxigeno a sus pulmones, al menos no algo tangible—Hay muchas cosas en la que estábamos engañados, Glen es solo un titulo, cada cien años un Baskervilles, elegido por el mismo abyss debía tomar el titulo de Glen, a través de cinco ceremonias que se realizan durante las etapas de madures de el elegido para, al final, tener que probar su propia fuerza tanto de voluntad como las de sus chains, enviando a alguien de su propia sangre que fuera un niño de el infortunio a un lugar oscuro dentro de el Abyss, donde no podría sobrevivir jamás—Un silencio se instalo, Gilbert ahogo un jadeo y Oscar pidió a un sirviente un puro, por que los nervios eran demasiados.

—Yo era el siguiente—susurro el cuervo al tiempo de que Oscar le daba su primera calada al puro, sus ojos ámbar veían como un pálido mediodía se extendía entre lluvia y relámpagos. Un susurro tan bajo que nadie llego a escucharlo, nadie, excepto Break.

—Habla más fuerte cabeza de algas—le apremio Alice, mientras recuperaba el porte altanero y soberbio para mirarle por encima del hombro con la boca hecha una fina línea. El trago saliva, les dio la cara a todos con una ademan algo dramático, para luego decir en voz alta—Yo era el siguiente.

La cabeza de Break, nata para resolver acertijos y problemas. Trabajo en milisegundos y ato cabos y palabras sueltas.

—Eras el siguiente Glen—secundo Break, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y sonrió, porque él sonreía hasta frente a la muerte—eso explica porque habías salido de el abyss aquella vez. Y cuando te vi con Vincent, el es un niño de el infortunio, tal y como yo. Pero…¿Acaso tu no eras el sirviente de aquel bastardo de Jack?

Hubo un silencio, Sharon frunció su pulcro ceño y pateo con suavidad el piso con su tacón bajo.

—No—Gilbert sabía que si contaba aquello tal vez la confianza que le tenían se fuera al mismo abismo, pero no le quedaba de otra—un mismísimo Baskerville me lo dijo, una en realidad.

—¡¿COMO?!

Reim al fin parecía reaccionar y no de la mejor forma, según Gilbert.

—Ya entiendo—interrumpió Sharon, Alice se acerco a ella curiosa—con quien te veías, ¿era una Baskerville? ¿Cierto?

El no podía negarlo—Si.

—Era tu novia.

—Más bien al parecer ya es mi prometida.

—Y dinos idiota ¿Quién es?—la intervención de Emily desde el hombro de Break fue innecesaria, por lo que pensaba el cuervo, suspiro y con las mejillas rojas miro a otra parte, intentando acompasar el galope de su atrevido corazón

—Charlotte Baskerville.

—¡ESA LOCA!—chillo Alice, el grito de sorpresa fue precedido por un brinco, con el cual consiguió llegar cerca de Gil.

—Si—afirmo, con algo de saña por haberla ofendido—esa _loca._

—con que la extraña de Lotti—murmuro Oz, a Gil se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca mientras un escalofrió por demás desagradable recorría su espalada aun mojada.

—A-amo yo…

—No importa—corto B-Rabbit para el asombro de los presentes—Ahora lo que me importa es encontrar a Ann. ¿Dime tío Oscar, que mas sabes?

—Oh querido niño, vivimos engañados todos—exclamo, se recostó en una silla frente a una mesa llena de los dulces de el té de Sharon—Resulta que nada más y nada menos Leo necesita destruir todas las piedras para recuperar sus poderes—lo miro—Jack Bezarius no fue más que un bastardo, su alma quedo penando después de la tragedia de Sabrie, fragmentos de su alma que se quedaron vagando, planifico su venganza aun en ese estado, te hizo revivir a ti en el cuerpo del que sería mi sobrino, se alojo en ti, en ti a albergado toda esperanza para destruir este mundo. Engañándolos a todos. Zai me dijo poco, pero me ha dicho que, mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí sin mover un musculo, peor será.

—Debemos irnos—afirmo a la nada. Luego se dirigió a todos con un deje de decisión en la mirada—no me importa que seamos o fuimos, que tiempo nos queda o ha quien hemos estado viendo todo este tiempo, yo quiero rescatar a Ann. No se ustedes.

—Quiero ayudarte, Mary Ann es una persona importante para mí, me importa poco que es lo que esté pasando—Sharon dio un paso adelante y luego vacilo su mirada alrededor de todos mientras Oz le agradecía con un gesto.

—Yo voy contigo ¿no pensaras quedarte con toda la diversión? ¿Verdad Oz? Además no te dejaría solo, podrías lastimarte ¿Y qué haría yo si te lastimaran Oz?—Alice dio un paso adelante, con el poco poder que aún le queda trasformo aquel hermoso vestido en la gabardina de B-Rabbit, mientras se colgaba de el brazo de Oz, que gracias a la inconsciente frase "preocupada" de Alice, parecía una amapola.

—No tengo más que decir, el señor Oscar me ordeno cuidarle y así lo hare, aunque la verdad no sé cómo—afirmo Reim, sonriendo.

—¿Qué sería de esta aventura sin mi?—rio Break—Aun así, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

—La de mi hermana—afirmo Alice, y de repente, Alyss a no le parecía tan mala persona, porque quería proteger a Oz y a ella a costa de su vida.

Oz siempre supo que contaba con ellos, le sonrió con nostalgia y suspiro con calma. Una calma que se le escapo como agua entre los dedos al recordar a Gil.

—¿Gil?—Pregunto, el joven contratista de Raven levanto la mirada gacha y les miro con algo parecido al arrepentimiento, suspiro.

—Unas vez te dije que nunca te dejaría—rememoro—He hecho cosas en mi vida y durante tu ausencia que pueden ser vistas como una completa falta a esa promesa—Rio, nervioso, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello húmedo—Pero, sin embargo, he dicho que te seguiría y serviría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera posible, y si no lo he dicho lo digo a ahora. Somos personas muy diferentes las que nos encontramos aquí, de lugares distintos y con maneras de pensar demasiado opuestas….aun así estamos unidas por alguna causa que desconozco y de alguna forma eso me dice que no puedo dejarlos solos. Así que, si, Oz. Amigo, iré contigo.

—Ya se puso sentimental—Chillo Emily.

—Eso me alegra Gilbert—Oz rio, y en ese entonces se dispuso a salir con la bandada de personas siguiéndolos.

Pero antes de que si quiera llegaran a la puerta Oscar les dijo con algo parecido a la burla:

—Y díganme, jovencitos sentimentales ¿A dónde precisamente es que se van? No saben donde se esconden los Baskervilles y dudo que quieran ir por toda Lebereu buscándolos…

—he... bueno.

Oscar chisto ante la vaga respuesta de Reim.

—Sin mi están perdidos, definitivamente—dijo con tono de quien sabe algo mas—Van a hacerle una emboscada a Pandora, eso planean según Zai, la última piedra esta allí y Leo la necesita echa pedazos. Sheryl está ya allá. No entiendo como mi hermano me dijo todo esto y luego me dejo ir, ha sido un idiota desde que éramos niños, pensaba que iría a Pandora y haría todo un disturbio, no soy tan tonto, aunque admito que al principio lo iba a hacer—afirmo, levantándose con pesadez de la silla—¡ha! y por cierto, Oz.

—¿Si?

—Tienen a Ada.

¡Y lo venía a decir ahora!

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Sheryl…en serio, lo siento—La mujer se removió en sus brazos y lo miro confusa, sus ojos azules se clavaron frente a su rostro y por un momento pudieron ver el brillo de la muda inquietud, que era opacado por una decisión que se le hacía peligrosa.

—¿Ruffus?—le llamo, un matiz de angustia se imprimió en su voz, su ceño flaqueo y en un minuto sus facciones volvían a marchitarse aun en los brazos de el Barma. Una inconsciencia prematura le invadió y lo único que Sheryl sintió después fue la amarga traición descubierta en solo unos segundos.

El acaricio sus cabellos rubios, mientras aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, la abrazo de nuevo y suspiro contra su cuello.

—En verdad lo siento—susurro, con delicadeza le quito los aretes, la llave Rainswoth y la dejo en la silla de ruedas. Sabía lo que hacía pero aun así no era demás sentir culpa.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—No escaparas ¿Cierto?—tal vez estuviera de mas preguntar eso, pero a Vincent se le había escapado la pregunta aun cuando intento no formularla con todas sus fuerzas, aun así lo hizo cuando apoyo su mano blanca en la cerradura de una puerta trasera, que llevaba a los jardines posteriores, la lluvia estaba bajando un poco y había un quiosco de rosas blancas entre los árboles y plantas que sería lo suficiente privado.

Ada asintió, en un minuto ya estaban en su destino y Ada acariciaba su moño desarreglado con algo parecido a la duda.

—¿Y?

Vincent, que se sentó en un extremo de el quiosco, levanto la cejas en señal de estar escuchando Ada apretó sus manos en su regazo y exhalo con fuerza.

—Y-Yo quiero saber ¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi padre?

—Depende de lo que te haya dicho…

—¿Leo es la reencarnación de Glen?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Vincent se pregunto porque Zai Bezarius le había dicho eso a su hija. Más cerró los ojos por un momento y luego respondió.

—Sí.

—¿"Glen" es solo un titulo?

Otro silencio.

—si…

—¿Van a ser una emboscada a Pandora?

"¡VIEJO LENGUA SUELTA!" Vincent lo hubiera gritado, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y prefirió responder que si con cierto tartamudeo en la voz.

—¿Mary Ann es esa tal cadena llamada White Rabbit?

"¡¿Qué?!"

—Debo admitir que eso no lo sabía—argumento, tenía la garganta seca y no era por la sed. Ada frunció el seño desvió la mirada contrariada y luego la volvió a posar en Vincent.

—¿Que paso en Sabrie?—pregunto, lentamente y con cuidado, mirando con sus ojos verdes a Vincent. Para Vincent, Sabrie, era un tema tabú, algo de lo que solo se podía hablar en casos desesperados y de suma importancia. Tal vez aquello fuera desesperado, pero no tenía tanta importancia.

—No mucho—mintió.

—Vince—Ada lo miro con más insistencia—Por favor.

Suspiro y acomodándose de nuevo la miro con los ojos serios.

—"Pasaron muchas cosas—admitió—pero tenernos que empezar desde el principio, yo y Gilbert éramos dos huérfanos sin hogar, Gilbert tenía mucha carga intentando protegerme, yo, que soy una niño de el infortunio y que era tan repudiado —Recordó como su hermano se llevo uno que otro golpe que fue en realidad dirigido a el, como siempre tuvo que ocultar su ojo rojo y como a veces tenían que dormir en callejones sucios sin haber comido la mayor parte de el día— vivíamos en miseria hasta que nos encontró Jack, pensamos que era un gran hombre. Nos dio comida y nos acogió sin importarles nuestra clase social o siquiera mi ojo. Un día Glen Baskerville se entero de nosotros…y nos llevo con él, de un día al otro éramos sus sirvientes, pero también sus pupilos, hacíamos lo que queríamos y siempre éramos tratados como reyes. Jack seguía viéndonos porque a veces nos visitaba y…un día, la conocimos a ella…"

_Él la recuerda muy bien, recuerda a Alice como la palma de su mano en ese entonces._

—_¡Oh! Pero si tenemos a un niño del infortunio ¿Qué puedes hacer con ese ojo? ¿Traes tantas desgracias como se dice? ¿Ha?—También recuerda cuanto le dolía que le dijera eso, cuando él iba con las mejores intensiones, la ofensa no paso desapercibida, ni por Gilbert, ni por él._

—_¡No le vuelvas a decir así!—Aseguro un pequeño Gilbert, jalándole de los cabellos marrones mientras la muchacha de vestido blanco chillaba…_

"En ese momento no nos dimos cuenta, pero si después, había dos alamas conviviendo en ese cuerpo llamado "Alice" una más educada que la otra, una menos perversa que la otra—Rio—Gilbert era el más apegado a Glen, poco a poco se nos fue enseñando de los Baskervilles, eran elegidos, elegidos por el mismísimo abismo (el núcleo) para protegerlo, a su secreto y a sus hijos (las Chains) una Chains siempre elegiría a un Baskerville para acompañarlo, éramos casi inmortales, no había nada que nos pudiera hacer frente. Siempre habría un jefe, "Glen" elegido por el mismo abismo que siempre estaría acompañado de una persona, con la cual compartiese lazos de sangre, esa persona tendría que ser un niño del infortunio—Por un momento Ada no entendió la mirada significativa que su pareja le envió, pero luego, exclamo impresionada y se llevo las manos a la pequeña boca que formaba una "o"—así es, Gilbert era el próximo Glen, yo solo serviría para poner a prueba el poder que asumiría cuando las ceremonias terminasen, me mataría indirectamente y cuanto niño de el infortunio estuviera presente en esa ceremonia.—aseguro—pero fui engañado…"

_Eso también lo recuerda con exactitud, las mofas de "Alyss" como solían llamarla para diferenciarlas, desde su balcón, que la hacía lucir mil veces más poderosa y más alta. Le dijo tanto, y él se lo creyó._

—_El alma de tu hermano morirá y Glen ocupara su lugar ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!_

_Y luego esa mujer encapuchada que años atrás, cuando fuera ya un Nightray y viera una vieja foto, reconocería como Miranda Barma._

—_Yo puedo ayudarte… solo tienes que abrir las puertas del abismo…la que está aquí mismo…_

"No tengo idea de quien lo planeo pero fue meticuloso y muy astuto, me hicieron cooperar en un complot que aun no entiendo, me hicieron crear la tragedia de Sabrie y hacerme responsable, apenas si pude salvar a Gil, en mi rabia incluso quise atacar a Alice, pero no lo logre y a cambio le quite los ojos a su preciado gato, lo mate—rio quedo, sin ganas de hacerlo— Glen también había muerto, y no tenía idea de Jack. Entre enseguida en el Abismo, siendo un autentico Baskerville podía sobrevivir en el, a menos en la parte donde se suponía que había luz, me encontré con Alyss y le hice enfadar, luego yo termine en los jardines de los Nightray y Gil en los de los Bezarius, es un ironía, considerando que ambas casas son rivales…el resto—murmuro—es historia"

—Fue Jack Bezarius—dijo Ada, mordiéndose los labios con profunda pena.

—¿Qué dices?

—El que planeo ese complot tan elaborado, fue Jack Bezarius…

Hubo otro silenció que casi se volvía ridículo. Vincent suspiro y frunció el ceño preguntando si aquello era verdad. La tarde llegaba y la lluvia se disipo por completo.

—Creo que es mejor que regresemos adentro—afirmo el hombre, Ada no replico.

Desde lejos Noise les observaba con cierta suspicacia. Ella no era muy de las sentimentales, pero allí iba el hombre que amaba con una muchacha desconocida (y para colmo una Bezarius) ¡Alguien denle un golpe y será el peor día de su vida!

No, no, el peor día de su vida ya lo había vivido. Fue la pérdida de su madre y cuidar a tientas de su hermana.

_Era un día frio, pronto se haría la primera ceremonia de Gilbert, aquel que sucedería a Glen._

_Noise tenía apenas seis años cuando entonces, era una niñita de ojos rojos y mirada alegre que corría alrededor de todos. Era hija de Zwei, que poseía la cadena Mask, e hija de Christopher que era un hombre joven de ojos azules vivarachos._

_Que dos Baskervilles formaran una familia dentro del clan se daba muy poco. Ya tenía dos hijas y una era una sana bebé de ojos azules llamada Echo. A Zwei le había encantado el contraste, Noise y Echo, ruido y eco. Porque Noise era ruidosa e imparable y Echo a su corta edad era callada y casi siempre dormía._

—_Sera una niña muy hermosa, ya lo veo—dijo una vez Esmeralda, cuando hacia su primera visita a la recién dada a luz y a su madre. La más grande contratista después de Glen solo había mecido un poco a la bebé entre sus brazos y se había marchado. No, corrección había privado a la habitación de su honrosa presencia después de unos minutos._

_Noise había crecido rodeada de cadenas, risas y amos a los cuales respetar, una tal Glen. Había crecido jugando sola, con el tiempo dos niños se le unieron, Vincent (al que le tomo un cariño incondicional) y Gilbert (que sería el próximo amo) luego vino Lily, una adolescente con cuerpo de niña (*1) que había estado vagando por el bosque sin saber que una cadena la había elegido y que había parado su tiempo desde un par de años, de que gracias a ello había sobrevivido días sin comer aunque el hambre fuera insoportable y sin saber que le parecieron meses cuando en realidad fueron años._

_Noise creció con sellos sin manijas en los pechos de todos sus conocidos, porque los Baskervilles eran los únicos que podían hacer contratos con Chains y aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo y no fuera un Baskerville terminaría con un sello con manija, que se movería de acuerdo al tiempo y al final terminarían en el Abyss sin poder salir (*2)._

_Ella creció así, con un padre que le contaba que había seguido las luces y que su hermano también las hubiese tenido que seguir, pero no lo hizo por lealtad. Que él tenía un hermano de el infortunio y que si su hermano fuese marchado con él, el fuese el heredero a Glen. Pero entonces no fuese sido su padre y a Noise no le gustaba eso._

_Ese día que recuerda seria la ceremonia de Gilbert su gran amigo e iría con una capucha roja al fin. _

—_Cuando uno de los dos muera, tu heredaras la chains de el primero que lo haga, es por compartir lazos de sangre—le había dicho su madre cuando pregunto por qué no tenía una cadena como todos los demás._

—_entonces no quiero tener a los "animalitos" yo estoy bien así, y mamá y papá nunca morirán._

_Zwei soltó una risa y le miro con alegría._

—_Eso espero—le había dicho._

_En la ceremonia había muchas personas, había invitados de diferentes casas ducales, había de los Bezarius y Barma. Algunas que ella no conocía._

_Cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo fue que todo empezó._

_Glen en ese entonces Oswald paro la ceremonia de un solo mando. Habían abierto una de las puertas sin su permiso, su madre le puso a la pequeña Echo en sus brazos y le insto a que corriera, no sabía a dónde pero que corriera. _

_Eso mismo hizo Noise, todo eran gritos, sangre y horror, cuando sintió el poder de la cadena de su padre correr por sus venas sintió terror, porque esos significaba que él habría muerto. Lloro abrazada a Echo en un pequeño pasillo y lloro hasta que la sangre escurría por todos lados, la puerta se había abierto y no importa ya si estuviera cerrada, se había escapado suficiente poder como para mandar a toda la ciudad al abismo. Sabia porque sus "compañeros" mataban a los invitados, porque una muerte así seria menos dolorosa, que la que les esperaba en el Abyss y que además sus almas volverían a renacer en forma de cadenas, porque solo un Baskerville puede sobrevivir por tanto tiempo en el Abyss, en ese oscuro infinito. Se lo había dicho su padre._

_Sintió mas terror cuando vio el poder de la cadena de su madre en el pequeño cuerpecito de Echo, Zwei había muerto, Christopher también (En ese entonces no sabía porque, ni como, pero lo habían hecho) _

_Después solo sintió que una profunda luz blanca la inundaba, y nada más, los siguientes recuerdos que tendría serian de estar compartiendo el mismo cuerpo con su hermanita._

_Con la pequeña Echo._

Noise apretó los ojos con fuerza, recordar le dolía y mas el saber porque estaba en aquel estado. En ese tiempo era inocente pero ahora estaba resentida y la verdad es que no sabía el porqué. Tal vez porque sus padres murieron gracias a que alguno de los invitados se negaron a morir a allí. Ni pensar que le estaban haciendo un favor.

Oía a Mimí llamarla desde lo lejos y sonrió. Porque cuando estuvo a su lado le aviso.

Que Esmeralda había vuelto

Que pretendía atacar Pandora

Que ya había llegado el momento

—Solo esperemos que todo salga bien—había dicho la mujer de tez morena, con cierto mal sabor de boca.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Se estaban alistando y Gil no paraba de buscar sus armas aun cuando estaban a punto de entrar al carruaje…

Sharon por primera vez se había puesto un Short para estar más cómoda (porque sabía que lo que venía no sería muy bueno) y Break babeaba como si se tratara de un dulce.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de subir fue que Alice jalo de una manga a Oz y le abrazo con fuerza. Oz solo sonrió y le correspondió mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla.

—Prométeme que todo va a estar bien Oz—había pedido ella, con los ojos llorosos.

Oz en un principio se sorprendió mas luego solo bufo y se lo dijo.

Que todo estaría bien

Que nada malo le pasaría.

Aun cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Pronto todo esto acabara—le convenció. Y Alice se impulso desde sus brazos hasta la boca de Oz, deposito un casto beso allí y luego se fue con el rostro como una cereza para entrar al carruaje que los llevaría a Pandora.

…A su batalla.

* * *

**¡Espacio especial de Jane Call!****:**

Aun sigo en la última parte de la primera escena y es solo que ¡No soy tan buena en ello! Y además ni siquiera puedo describir bien un beso… T-T y la ultima parte la hice porque me di cuenta que no he escrito mucho OzxAlice

Bueno debemos admitir que este capítulo tuvo muchas revelaciones

Le he sacado tres capítulos a un solo día en la historia. Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que en serio mis pobres personajes (y los de Jun) tienen unos días demasiados intensos. Señores, me considero culpable de muchas de las cosas en este fic, pero de que Ann y Leo tenía que… eso…pues es necesario aunque no lo crean. El pasado primero de abril cumpli quince años y me siento como una cucaracha extraviada. Santo cielo ya no soy una niña ¡¿Por qué señor?!

Resulta que he tenido estos días libres y pueees! Aquí! Intentando terminar esto! Bueno antes cierta personita (Mi mamá Shadechu) me recordó ( o me hizo recordar ¡Lo que sea!) mis extravagantes (ni tanto) nombres para cada capítulo! Pues verán todos tienen un significado! Que no voy a explicar aquí porque la lista sería más amplia que el capitulo mismo.

Solo daré los más extraños:

"papeles que hablan" (capitulo quince): En este capítulo hubo muchos documentos que contaban, en sí, historias a los protagonistas (como el diario de Glen o los documentos sobre los Collet)

"Elefante escondido" (capitulo 16): Dice como "El elefante en la habitación" es como una expresión para referirse a un problema que ha quedado olvidado a propósito o simplemente se ignora es por ello, que el "elefante" es en si el problema asi que lo puse como "Un problema escondido" porque admitamos que los protagonistas tiene problemas pero ni siquiera saben por qué y más en ese capítulo, más bien hago referencia a que al fin "descubren" esos problemas.

"Hielo color de miedo" (capitulo trece): Se refiere a la cadena de Emily (la niña) ya que estas eran de hielo, en si había mucho temor en Emily, temor del pueblo que mato a su madre y al hombre que ni siquiera le importo. Es por ello que se vuelve violenta y toma la venganza desde su propio punto de vista.

"Sangre color azul" (Capitulo uno): Que se refiere a la gran cantidad de personas de la nobleza (de sangre azul) que Ann se encuentra apenas sale del Abyss, es por ello ¡¿Ven que no estoy tan loca?!

"Pensando en mentiras"(capitulo cinco): Jack, solo Jack, que no de dónde saca sus repertorios de mentiras y los logra adaptar a los mismos engaños que por miedo se hacen creer los protagonistas para no ver su realidad. Debi ponerle "Venda de mentiras" o algo por el estilo pero "pensar" en mentiras suena mejor.

¡Además suenan bonitos! *Puchero de niña de cinco años* ¡No se crean aun no maduro!

¡Ay! Ye este es el capitulo 17, parece ayer que publique que había subido un prologo a mi blog

¡Pues he visto que tengas más de mil visitas y ya casi vallas a las dos mil es que ha gustado!

Pero que hay muchos que no comentan ¡Que más!

Los quiero a todos ustedes y anuncio con pena que quedan pocos capítulos (O eso calculo).

* * *

**Aclarasiones:**

**Lily, una adolescente con cuerpo de niña (*1): **No preguntar, todo es parte de mi plan malvado.

**aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo y no fuera un Baskerville terminaría con un sello con manija, que se movería de acuerdo al tiempo y al final terminarían en el Abyss sin poder salir(*2): **En algún capitulo que no me acuerdo el cual explican esto. Que los Baskervilles son especiales y el sello no les aparecia. Y que también, si un ser humano (normal) era enviado a Abyss moriría con el tiempo. Lo cual no paso con Break porque estuvo unos minutos.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**A Shadechu Nightray **( Que como siempre comenta y esta siempre pendiente, Amo tus citaciones, me hacen sacar una gran sonrisa, eras de verdad alguien que le da color a mi vida, abrazos virtuales y un chocolate, Besos querida)

**¡Y a todos aquellos que me leen pero no comentan y a los que lo han hecho los que le han dado a seguir la historia y a mi!**

**Saludos a Chile, Estados unidos, España, Francia, Brasil, Canadá, Colombia (obvio de Venezuela) y todos esos países que son los que más veo en las estadísticas.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. Capitulo 18: Negra alegría

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (no hay gente con probabilidades sufrir un infarto ¿Verdad? Porque si así es… Mentira solo estoy bromeando...lean :3)

**Capitulo dieciocho: **Negra alegría.

* * *

_" ¡te dije que quería jugar un poco más ! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"_

—**Lily Baskerville.**

* * *

El cabello cobrizo de Lily es rápidamente cubierto por la capa roja apenas nota que algo anormal sucede, Lottie le dice algo entre susurro y Mimí llega con la que parece ser Noise aunque tal vez sea Echo. Las personas corren por los pasillos y se reúnen en el salón principal de la mansión. Alguien grita "¡Esmeralda!" y todos no pueden más que asombrarse.

Su líder ha vuelto

Cuando Lily llega a la sala ve una figura encapuchada en lo más alto de las escaleras que dan frente al ventanal de colores azules. Puede definir tras la capucha cada expresión de Esmeralda por que le ha visto antes sin la capucha. Nota el color rojo que se cuela por la oscuridad de la tela, de sus ojos demoniacos y se pregunta cómo es posible que sus ojos cambien de color.

Leo esta a su lado, altivo e incluso divertido, su cabello negro alborotado más de lo común y sus ojos que ahora parecen en su totalidad amarillos como el oro, la luz y el poder del abismo tragándose su pupila, _es culpa de Esme._

—¡Mis hijos!—habla Esmeralda, con sus voz colándose por el lugar lleno de capas rojas y figuras cubiertas una vez todos estuvieron presentes—He desaparecido por tanto, tanto tiempo y la culpa no es más que la de Jack Bezarius, que se hizo de su astucia para intentar matarme…

Hay un grito de furia, es seguido por otro y otros más y Ann se ríe, con la voz dulce inundando el salón completo.

En ese momento sucede algo que nadie espero que sucediera, ella se quita la capucha. Muestra los largos cabellos negros y el los lindos ojos rojos que de poco se vuelven verdes, el joven rostro inocente que en realidad no lo es tanto, Jamás habían visto el rostro de Esmeralda estaba prohibido, era un tabú.

Bueno, lo e_ra._

—¡Pero he regresado! ¡Y les quiero pedir un favor!—Sonríe, y la mayor parte de la audiencia queda anonadada por ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad—¡PANDORA TIENE LA PIEDRA QUE LIBERARA MI PODER!

Grita, esta vez histérica y enfadada, un cambio demasiado brusco como para no ser premeditado.

—¡ELLOS TIENEN LO QUE NOS PERTENECE Y YO NO LES PERMIRE TERNERLO NI UN MINUTO MAS!—Los Baskervilles se encogen de miedo ante su señora, su señor está a punto de reírse y Lily se acerca solo un poco más, notando que el rojo vuelve a los ojos de Mary Ann. Zai Bezarius se le acerca con los ojos azules brillándoles por algo desconocido.

—Mi señora—se inclina.

—Zai Bezarius—murmura—un descendiente de ese bastardo…El padre de mi hermano B-Rabbit.

—Si me lo permite, señorita Oz y yo no…

De un solo ademan Ann le hace estamparse contra la otra pared, una muy lejana al otro lado del salón, esta seria y parece aun mas enojada que antes.

—He oído muchas cosas de usted—afirma ella, deja la capa atrás y un vestido de rayas, volados y soñadores bordados de oro le están cubriendo el cuerpo, una gargantilla de tela en su cuello que cubre las marcas moradas que Leo dejo en el y que acompaña al relicario que le ha devuelto los recuerdos. Mary Ann camino a través de sus subordinados y estos le dieron paso con un profundo temor y respeto en los ojos. Zai casi se ha clavado en la pared blanca y cuando cae al piso suelta un quejido.—ha sido Oz y Gilbert los que me hablaron de ti, mi hermano y el sucesor al clan Baskerville.— Zai no sabía de Gilbert, no sabía que era el sucesor de Glen y solo puede abrir los ojos como platos ante tal descubrimiento.—Ha tratado muuuuuy mal a mi hermano Oz, el nació conmigo, yo misma le vi nacer, es mi gemelo y lo sabe y que nos parezcamos a su línea de sangre, **Bezarius**— escupió el nombre con algo de resentimiento—Es un honor que debe considerar un milagro, en realidad—Ann está ardiendo en rabia por dentro aunque por fuera pareciera calmada, sus ojos rojos están inquietos dentro de sus iris y una figura encapuchada hace un ademan de acercarse a Zai cuando ella le pisa una mano con su bota de tacón blanco, le hace sangrar.

La figura que intento ayudar a Zai no es nada más y nada menos que Ada envuelta en una capa y en los brazos de un Vincent que el impide moverse.

—Ada—llama Ann y la nombrada se sorprende que se sepa que está allí, el salón esta en relativo silencio y Leo les mira desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ada se deja caer la capucha lentamente ante los ojos cautelosos de Vincent y los otros Baskervilles, dejando ver sus asuntados ojos verdes y unas lagrimas que tal vez sea porque aun quiere a su padre o por ver de una manera tan corrompida a Ann, con un dolor en el corazón que se refleja en los ojos que sinceramente Ada no puede reconocer, luego sabrá que es el dolor de la muerte cuando la misma es inevitable, pero en ese momento solo camina hacia Mary Ann, un privilegio que le es ajeno—Lo siento.—dice Ann cuando al fin llega, pero lo dice en un susurro para que nadie (ni siquiera Zai) escuche, le mira con los ojos rojos cristalinos y trasmitiéndole una de la peores penas. Ada se da la libertad de abrazarla y le pregunta el porqué mientras siente un dolor en el pecho demasiado intenso.

—Desde un principio todo debió ser asi, Ada. Cuando se pierde una oportunidad, recuperarla se vuelve dolorosa, tediosa e incluso motivo de la auto-tortura. Ada, solo quiero que le repitas esto a Oz…por favor…solo…

—Se lo diré si tu prometes estar allí para confírmalo—Ann sonríe, una sonrisa rota que también le rompe el alma a Ada y le da una respuesta por si sola.—está bien.—dice, luego vuelve a donde esta Vincent y él le pregunta entre murmullos pero ella no le responde, está muy ocupada intentado no llorar.

—¡Hijos de el abismo!¡Condenados por las luces!—Grita Esmeralda, con el nombre de Ann y el poder de B-Rabbit.—¡Los quiero en pandora listos para matar a quien se les atraviese el camino! ¡QUIERO ESA PIEDRA DESTRUIDA! ¡Y LA QUIERO AHORA!

**Asi empiezan las guerras, con las cadenas que los teletrasportan y ****Jabberwock que mueve sus alas al pedido de su amo, Esmeralda y no Ann la que miro hacia el cielo cuando sale y se pregunta si todo saldrá bien.**

—No—Alyss solloza en lo más profundo de el abyss, su mano blanca golpea el piso y solo gracias que tiene la mayoría de el poder de El núcleo, todo tiempla. Cheshire maúlla con su ojo prestado viendo la escena—Están a punto de conseguirlo Cheshire, si no les detengo…si ni lo hago…¡ERES UNA IDIOTA Y LO SABES!

—_Ya cálmate._

—¡¿COMO ME CALMO MARY?! ¡Mamá no quería esto!

—_¡Tampoco quería tu muerte!_

—¡NO QUERIA LA DE NADIE!—Grita y se da la vuelta, encara al vacio porque Mary Ann realmente no está allí—¡TE QUITE LOS RECUERDOS! ¡TE DI NUEVOS! ¡TE DEJE CON OZ Y CON ALICE! ¿¡QUE MAS NECESITABAS?!

—_¡LA VERDAD ALYSS! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡¿Qué hubiera sido de Alice si llegara a recordar y preguntaba por su hermana?! ¡¿Qué hubiera sido de Oz cuando preguntara por aquella que le cuido por igual que Alice?! ¡DIME!_

—¿Y qué será de ellos cuando pregunten por ti, entonces?—pregunta, está llorando y los ojos le pican mucho, Cheshire le abraza y ella llora enterrada en sus pecho—¿Qué será de _ella _cuando pregunten por ti?

—_¿Ya le conoces?_

—Es apenas un bebé…

—_Espero le cuides, nada me haría más feliz, Lacie estará bien, será feliz ¿sabes?_

—A Mamá le hubiera dado felicidad que…

—_¡No lo digas! ¡Marcharme será más difícil si lo dices!_

Alyss sigue llorando, hablando con el vacio que en realidad es la conciencia de W-Rabbit que ha venido a visitarle.

—¡Por favor!—solloza—¡Deja que el caballero lo haga! ¡No soportaría verle a los ojos sabiendo que algo pude hacer!

—_No puedes hacer nada, tu muerte seria en vano y lo sabes…al problema ahí que sacarlo de raíz…_

Y así se fue, como para no dejar que ella hablara más…

—Por favor—el llanto de un bebé le interrumpe y suspira—madre—suplica—haz algo haya desde donde los muertos vuelven a vivir, has algo…

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¡ABUELA!— Sharon apenas ve a Sheryl que estaba tirada en el piso, Shelly le sostiene y así mismo es como les encontró Sharon. Camina hacia ella preocupada y pregunta que ha pasado con el corazón en la garganta y Oz, Alice, Break y Gilbert asomándose por la puerta abierta.

—Ha sido Dodo, ha hecho que Owl se desprenda de mamá poco a poco, está muriendo—admite Shelly, la cadena de la misma oscila sobre su el rostro envejecido de Sheryl pero se desvanece frente al poder que representa Dodo.

—¿Ha sido Rufus?—Pregunta Sharon, con un sollozo atascado en la garganta y el estomago lleno de mariposas malignas que quieren que se sienta mal.

—Nadie más pudo hacerlo—Sharon maldice al duque y está a punto de llorar cuando Sheryl le dice un "Sea fuerte" con su suave voz de mujer sabia, cabecea, Shelly tiene amargas lagrimas en los ojos marrones y es entonces que Sheryl pierde la conciencia por segunda vez.

Sharon deja escapar las ardientes lagrimas de los ojos violeta, solloza y se pregunta porque Rufus ha hecho aquello si él se pavoneaba de amar a Sheryl con todo su ser. Break se aproxima a ella y le paso un brazo por los delgados hombros mientras se inclina, Sharon llora desconsolada ante las respiración dificultosa de su abuela, en su mente esta que solo la puede perder, y ella no quiere perder algo más. No cuando Break está a unos pasos de su muerte y probablemente Mary Ann este en peligro, una punzada le sube desde el estomago y le atraviesa el corazón.

Alice, cautelosa se acerca a paso ligero. Sus ojos lila mirando fijamente a la anciana Sheryl sostenida por los delgados brazos de Shelly, que parece querer llorar pero se contiene y paso su brazo libre sobre el de Break para terminara de dar consuelo a su hija.

**El amor no es perfecto**

**Siempre existen brechas**

Es entonces cuando Alice interrumpe la tierna escena y habla con voz fuerte:

—Su cadena se está traspasando a otro dueño—verifica, se inclina un poco rosando las delgadas rodillas con la alfombra y rosa con los dedos el rostro de Sheryl, si, su cadena se estaba trasladando ¿pero a donde?

—Leo—Dice Break—necesita de las cinco cadenas y Owl es una de ellas.

Allí es donde Sharon levanta la mirada, los ojos cristalinos y brumosos por las lagrimas—¿Entonces tal vez no fue Rufus?—Aseguro ella—pudo ser Leo con la cadena del Duque Barma.

—No—La vos de Shelly era rasposa por el llanto que no se atrevía a soltar—Solo el sabia cual era la llave de la puerta Rainswoth—la madre pasa su mano por los oídos descubiertos de su madre y luego levanta la mirada—ha sido Rufus Barma, no hay duda…es un aliado de los Baskerville.

La cara endurecida de Sharon parece la más dolida en todo el mundo, su delicado rostro mostrando el dolor más crudo que se puede experimentar. La traición

**El amor es solo un dicho**

**No es perfecto**

**Siempre habrá una razón por la que él sea un error**

**Estúpido y tonto amor**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Ada reconoce en seguida los extensos jardines y el esplendor de los edificios de Pandora, Vincent la lleva tomada de la cintura. Han llegado al lugar gracias una cadena peculiar de un muchacho encapuchado que se inclino ante Vincent antes de correr junto con otros Baskervilles adentro de Pandora.

—¿E-esto?

—Ya es hora Ada—puntualiza Vincent—debes decidir entre Pandora o los Baskerville, entre tu hermano y yo.

Ada siente la garganta sin aire, no respira y mira hacia Vincent con los ojos brillantes y confundidos. ¿Entre Oz, aquel que fue su hermano, que le cargo en sus hombros de pequeña, que le curó las heridas de las rodillas y jugó con ella y Diana? ¿Por Vincent? aquel que ama, que daría todo por el, que con solo una sonrisa ella estaría feliz y que sin importar que…siempre amaría…

—V-vin-cent—¿elegir?—yo… —O no, no iba a llorar, sentía el ojo dorado y el rojo que le taladraban en lo más profundo de su ser. Vincent tenía ese efecto en ella, como si pudiera ver su alma y saber lo que estuviera pensando…

—¡ADA!—Estaba a punto de elegir pero Oz se apareció en el balcón frente a ellos, su hermano estuvo tan alegre de verla que ni siquiera noto a Vincent.

—OZ—chillo, ¡Oh por dios estaba a salvo! Sintió como toda la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía, su hermano estaba bien—Oz, ¡Estas bien! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!

—¿Tu como has estado?—le interrumpe el, Ada se sorpresa de que el chico salta desde el balcón y baja despacio, el poder de B-rabbit ayudándolo, Ada fue a su encuentro y lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse —Tío Oscar nos dijo…¿estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? Perdóname por haberlo permitido yo…

—Oz todo está bien, estoy bien, me han tratado bien… —Le tranquilizo—Oz, ya lo sé todo.

Si algo le hubiera caído mal en ese momento, seguramente, seria eso lo indicado para dejarlo de piedra porque Ada sintió que Oz al frente suyo se quedo como una estatua de aquellas que había en el jardín Bezarius.

—Lo siento.

Ada no comprendió, no sabía porque se disculpa tan de repente en especial cuando no había dicho nada malo.

—¿Por qué?—En ese momento Oz le miro a los ojos, Ada vio la profundidad de un sufrimiento demasiado grande para alguien tan alegre como Oz. Su hermano no pudo más que mirarle con resignación y un dolor púnzate en el pecho.

—Te he fallado, a ti y Gil, y-yo no po-dre ahora protegerlos de el peligro—Rio con cinismo—no si yo soy el peligro.

—¿Oz?—Murmuro, su hermano se refugió en su pecho, parecía tan pequeño y frágil en sus manos, solo un chiquillo. No como lo recordaba, su hermano mayor. Mil veces más alto y que siempre lo protegería. Y…ahora era tan pequeño—¿Oz estas llorando?—El negó orgulloso aun cuando sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas–Oz—lo llamo, con voz suave—Oz.—Ada llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de su hermano, lo separo apenas y le sonrió, así como sonreía Rachel cuando hacían una travesura.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa—afirmo, la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, todo un niño.

—Oz escúchame—rio y sonó tan maternal esa risa que Oz se sintió anonadado como si observara la belleza de su madre—Oz, ese es tu nombre. Yo no veo a Black rabbit, yo solo veo a mi hermanito. ¿Recuerdas? Tú no tienes la culpa porque…

—…Las cosas pasan solo porque tienen que pasar.

Oz recordaba esa frase, era de Rachel, era de esa mujer de cabello negro ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora.

Oz aun recordaba sus frágiles manos y los ojos amables aun cuando era muy pequeño cuando ella murió.

—_Escúchame Oz, nada es tu culpa, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, y si rompiste el jarrón favorito de Miss Janet, no es tu culpa, tampoco lo es que hayas tomado la cámara de tu tío Oscar.—una leve pausa.—bueno eso si es tu culpa y estas castigado jovencito, pero, lo que quiero decirte es que. No importa los errores que cometas, no importa las cosas que hagas, siempre pudras remendarlo, siempre habrá otra oportunidad…¿Vale? Todo está bien_

—Lo decía mamá.

—Y yo solo pude oírla dos veces decirlo—por un momento Oz vio la sonrisa de Ada quebrace y luego volver mas esplendorosa que antes.—Pero no lo he olvidado, ¿He? No lo olvides tú.

—Ada…

—¿Si?

—¿Que hace esa rata de alcantarilla aquí?—¡Oh! ¡Vincent! ¡Se había olvidado de él!

—Tú no eres exactamente un dulce de chocolate, _niño_—argumento el rubio, Ada lo había olvidado en una esquina y había ido a que su hermano ¿Tenía que tomárselo como la respuesta o lo omitía?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Los ojos de Oz eran esmeraldas verdes. Aparto a Ada para protegerla con su cuerpo y encararle.

—si no te has dado cuenta _genio _todo el clan Baskerville está atacando Pandora.—a Oz de verdad que se le había olvidado, se le había olvidado que hace poco estaba luchando con varios Baskervilles y que había dejado a Gil en una reñida pelea con un Baskerville joven. Parpadeo un momento y luego tomo aire. Oz transporto su cadena e hizo que atacaran a Vincent. El niño de el infortunio solo las esquivo y negó con la cabeza divertida—Vamos ¿Eso es todo? Aun no puedes controlar bien tus poderes—rio.

—¡Oh! ¡Callate!.—esta vez si no fue en vano el movimiento de manos de Oz, el filo de una cadena casi lo roza y Ada grito los mas fuerte que pudo.

—¡HERMANO NO!—Grito, se aparto de él y se planto frente a Vincent —¡No le hagas daño Hermano! ¡El esta conmigo!

—¡ES EL ENEMIGO!—Aseguro con los ojos rojo sangre, abiertos de par en par. Ada templo cuando los vio, era la primera ves que veía a Oz usando plenamente el poder de B-rabbit y la verdad es que le dio tanto miedo que sus brazos extendidos descendieron un poco luego, sin dudar, reforzó sus brazos y luego le miro decidida.

—¡Esta conmigo!—repitió, Oz bajo la guardia y miro hacia Vincent aun dudando el si matarlo o no. Ada se sintió desesperar, la mirada entre Vincent y Oz era para que alguna saliera muriendo, es por ello que se apresuro añadir:—¡Oz yo le amo y te pido que no le lastimes!

Espérate un momento… ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Y ríe de nuevo, cantarina y divertida. Ya van para la quinta vez que lo hace en todo el recorrido hacia los sótanos internos de Pandora y Lottie se esta hartando

—¿Por qué se ríe?—le adjudica.

—Sabes que no puedes esconderlo para siempre ¿Verdad?—Mary Ann sonríe y Leo les mira de reojos, a su alrededor los Baskervilles hacen estragos y Barma los guía, con su porte aristocrático y un brillo de arrepentimiento en la mirada que solo Lottie noto. Lottie no entiende al principio pero Mary Ann le aclaro—Un bebé es difícil de ocultar. –y se adelanta sobre Barma mientras sonríe con auto-suficiencia. Charlotte se queda en shock por un momento y luego reacciona al sentir la mirada de Leo encima de ella, pero de verdad Leo no parece importarle que lleve un hijo dentro porque sigue caminando esta vez reacio a mirarla.

Mary Ann paro por un momento, miro hacia un pasillo y los demás la imitaron, un agente de Pandora corrió por su vida y una cadena lo alcanzo justo antes de que llegara hasta a Ann.

—Sigan sin mí, tengo algo que hacer—dijo ella, levantando la mirada y ubicando la esencia de alguien en específico. Leo no parece muy convencido pero Ann le sonríe y le dice que todo estará bien. Barma sigue caminando y Lottie mira de vez en cuando hacia atrás viendo como el vestido blanco a rayas se pierde por los pasillos.

Break desde hace un tiempo había sido el punto principal de ataque para todo Baskerville. Las capas rojas se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras Sombrerero loco hacia lo posible por proteger a su indefenso dueño. Sharon estaba llevando a Sheryl junto con Shelly a un lugar "Más seguro" aunque Break en verdad no sabía en donde habría un lugar seguro en ese momento, tres Baskervilles se acercaron por detrás y Break solo tuvo que mover una mano y su espada les atravesó, las figuras dieron un pequeño parpadeo y luego desaparecieron ambas sin dejar rastros.

"Ilusiones" descubrió sorprendido por no oír caer los cuerpo pesados al piso, miro hacia todos lados, no había ningún agente de pandora ya pero miles y miles de Bakervilles le estaban acorralando, Break los analizo con cautela, oyendo sus pasos y palpando la esencias y descubrió que todos eran ilusiones, solo tendría que encontrar al verdadero y… ¡Touché!

Era una joven escondida entre las capas rojas que él en realidad no veía, hizo una seña y Sombrerero loco la ataco sin piedad ni culpa. Las ilusiones se desvanecieron y el pudo tomar un respiro. Se dejo caer de rodillas, un hilo de sangre se balanceo por su boca y reconoció que ya no era tan joven como antes, poso sus cabellos blancos en el piso y respiro con dificultad.

Una risita oyó y le fue conocida, no le fue de mucha ayuda levantar la mirada porque no vio nada, solo negro. Mas la reconoció porque Break había desarrollado un sexto sentido un tanto extraño que remplazaba con creses su vista. Era Mary Ann, parada frente a él con los aires más inocentes que podrían atribuírsele.

—Break—hablo ella, cándida y amable—¿Muchos problemas?

— ¿Co-como…?

— ¿…Estoy aquí?— termino la frase—solo digamos que no me secuestraron exactamente.

A Break le costó entender (así como recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie)

—Nos traicionaste—Aseguro, con su iris rojo traspasando a la chica.

—Para nada—sonrió, aunque Break no lo vio tampoco, así como tampoco vio el poder de W-Rabbit mostrarse sobre ella como un conejo aunque si lo sintió—Yo solo…recupere las memorias que me faltaban—y lo dijo con tanta simpleza.

— ¿Tu…como, p-pero?

—Yo soy Esmeralda, Break, pensé que tu antes que todos lo sabría—murmuro—incluso antes que mi hermano Oz.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Piénsalo Break, ¿Cómo una persona puede ser varias cosas a la vez? Piensa que hay en todo el mundo que puede ser cualquier cosa…cualquiera…

Y la idea le llego como el viento.

—No-puede…no, no, no. ¿Tu?

—Desde el principio, desde antes de conocerlos, desde tanto tiempo que me es imposible recordar. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que ya lo sabías. Y veo que la inteligencia a veces no sirve para algunas ocasiones. Vengo a ofrecerte un trato Break…

Break rio, sarcástico e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es?

—Debes matar a Alyss ¿No es cierto? En vez de ella puedes matarme a mí, con Alyss lo único que conseguirás es que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

—Debes estar loca—rio.

—¡MATAME! ¡Sabes que no es necesario gastar tanta sangre!

—No te matare, por más que seas o que seas no te matare—sentencio, frio.

En ese momento un grupo de Baskervilles los localizo, Ann los vio y no le dio tiempo de decirle que no atacaran cuando Break ya estaba en una batalla cerrada con ellos. Uno de los Baskervilles era Mimí, cuya cadena se había convertido en una gran bola gris que gruñía y parecía hacer tirones de viento a su alrededor. Era siete en total y Mimí vio con horror como solo quedaban tres de los siete Baskervilles contándola a ella, Mary Ann estaba detrás de ellos gritando algo que no entendían. Había un charco de sangre a su alrededor, y era mentira decir que Mary Ann estaba desesperada. Break hirió a los otros dos Baskervilles y Mimí estaba a punto de atacarlo.

_—¡Break!—grito entre la sangre— ¡si quieres cumplir el deseo de Alice! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡MATAME!_

_—Como desees—dijo, estaba serio decidido sin un ápice de duda en su frio rostros, su espada se apresuro a su corazón y Ann sintió por parte algo de alegría por haber logrado su objetivo. _

_Una lagrima silenciosa se deslizo por su mejilla._

"_moriré"_

Estuvo tan cerca. Tan pero tan cerca, la espada de Break estaba a centímetros de su pecho, estaba segura que con el poder de Sombrerero loco de por medio moriría.

"¡No!"

Alice, Alyss.

Mientras la figura blanca de Alyss aparecía frente a ella intentando protegerla, Oz había golpeado a Break con su guadaña alejándolo de Ann. Break cayó de espaldas con un crujido fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!—grito con los ojos tan rojos como un conejo, mostro los dientes como un felino, incisivos filosos y mortales y las cadenas de su poder intentando proteger a Ann y Alyss.

—¿Que has hecho?—Murmuro Mary Ann, bajito para que Oz no la escuchara.

—Protegerte—susurro Alyss, el vestido blanco tapando parcialmente la silueta de Ann y abrazándola como si Ann fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

—Estaba tan cerca… ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?! ¡Pensé haberme asegurado de que no salieras de el Abyss!

—Lo único que ibas a lograr seria mas caos, debía evitarlo, Ann piénsalo, aun no estás completa. Mírate, ¿Sientes todo tu poder? Falta algo y lo sabes, si fueras muerto así…todo, todo hubiera—traga saliva, siente la impotencia en su pecho y entiendo que no hay salida. No, la hay, pero en serio quiere creer que tal vez si puedan encontrar una.

—Entonces…era eso, si yo… solo necesito…

—Somos cuatro—le reveló Alyss— mírame y por favor para esta locura, vuelve, si tu vuelves todo estará bien.

—Morirán muchas personas…muchas más personas.

—prefiero sus muertes a la tuya.

—Y yo prefiero vuestra felicidad a mi vida sin en ella no seré feliz.

—La tendrás a _ella_—le suplico Alyss con los ojos violeta escudriñándole.

—Tú, Echo, Alice y Oz. Son ustedes, solo tengo que reunirlos y hacer que me lo devuelvan…no podre soportarlo, no en este cuerpo y…

—¡NO LO HAGAS!—lloro.

—Lo hare—aseguro, fría.

Oz estaba mirándolas sin entender y es entonces cuando le sonrió.

—Oz, necesitamos llevar a Alyss hacia los sótanos. Allí esta Leo y los Baskervilles—dijo, con tono fingido de preocupación—Van a romper la última piedra y van a querer destruir todo esto, tenemos que pararles.

—Si—murmuro Oz, cansado y con un cierto alivio porque al fin veía a Mary Ann sana y salva. _Pobre de el que no sabia que se dirigía a la boca de el lobo y, que el lobo...estaba junto a ella._

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

—Oz dijo que nos quedáramos aquí—murmuro Ada, jalándolo de una manga.

—No le hare caso a ese mocoso—asevero Vincent, mirando a cada lado de la puerta hacia los corredores, el mocoso Bezarius les había ordenado que se quedara en esa habitación antes de irse corriendo cual poseso.

Ada lo sigue solo por el miedo de no quedarse sola.

—Enserio eres terco—Ada esta frunciendo el ceño adorablemente, Vincent le sonríe.

—Así me quieres—rio —Leo ya debe estar rompiendo la piedra y si quiero que me cumpla mi deseo debo estar presente.

—¿Tu deseo?—Vincent se pasma, ¿enserio fue lo suficientemente tonto como para comentar eso frente a Ada?

—Un secreto—sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios mientras recordaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a ella, la aprieta mas a su pecho y siente el corazón de Ada retumbar junto al suyo. Ella es tan pequeña, siempre tan correcta, no la merecía y nunca la merecería, pero ese día solo quería tenerla en sus brazos, por una última vez. Siguen caminado hacia los sótanos, Ada lo sigue con cierto temor.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Cuando Oz y Mary Ann, llegan a los sótanos con Break a cuestas y también Alyss. Oz se sorprende de ver a todos los Baskervilles alrededor de la piedra roja. Gilbert esta allí , entre las personas encapuchadas pero no parece reaccionar ni cuando el llega y lo llama y hay una cúpula de cristal en el techo que deja entrar la luz de la noche, ya pronto será media noche.

Alice está atrapada junto con Sharon, Shelly y Sheryl (aun inconsciente). Todas están entre los brazos de unos fornidos Baskervilles que no los dejan ir. Alice grita a por Oz apenas lo ve entrar y se desespera más a ver a su gemela en los brazos de Mary Ann.

Sharon siente el corazón partido en mil pedazos cuando ve a Break lleno de sangre e inconsciente siendo apenas sostenido por Oz. Alguno Baskervilles se encargan de tomar a Alyss, y sostener a Oz y Break.

Cuando Oz piensa que también lo harán con Ann, ella simplemente entrega a Alyss y camina hacia el centro del lugar, junto a un inexpresivo Leo. Oz, por un momento, siente el mundo derrumbado a sus pies y tal vez el junto con ello. Mary Ann voltea solo un segundo y sonríe, con melancolía, con ese profundo dolor que siempre había visto en ella pero que ahora veía con más intensidad.

—¿Por qué?—Murmura, Oz. Sus ojos se mueven con inseguridad, Ann esta parada junto a Leo y Oz sospecha lo peor—¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos? Pensé que…

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen—Ann mueve su mano hacia la piedra, la acaricia y Lottie a unos pasos de ella jura que va a llorar en ese momento, aunque no le importa mucho, Gilbert le está mirando desde una distancia considerable desde hace mucho y esta sospechando que no hará nada para defenderse o escapar, no cuando ella este en el bando contrario.

—¡Oz!—Chilla Alice, lanza patadas al aire y el hombre que le sostiene intensifica su agarre. La piedra no les permite usar sus cadenas y Sharon de verdad quiere llegar hasta Break.

—Libérenlas—ordena Ann, Glen la mira con sorpresa y ella le calma con una mirada. Alice, sin mediar, solo corre hasta Oz y lo estampa en un abrazo de cual no se aparta. Sharon parece dudar al principio, voltear hacia su madre y abuela y luego de nuevo a Break, corrió hasta el puso su cabeza en su regazo.

—Break, por favor reacciona—Susurra en su oído, Break gime adolorido con los labios llenos de sangre ya seca y Sharon siente el corazón en la boca, Alyss no sabe qué hacer, solo se mantiene parada sin mirar hacia ningún lado.

Ann sonríe, Noise a su lado no sospecha. Hacia mucho tiempo Ann habría declinado aquella locura, pero los años le han mostrado que no puede vivir así… primero tendrá que decir la verdad.

—Muchos en esta habitación no saben un secreto—declara lanzando un largo y tediosos suspiro, Rufus Barma levanta la mirada, aun con los resquicios de la pena de haber visto a su hija y nieta devastadas y se él el que provoco aquello.—Usted Duque Barma es unos de los que si…Incluso mi propia gente no sabe lo en realidad soy…

Están confusos, todos tienen su atención en ella y Alyss gime con la mirada clavada en el suelo, está llorando.

—Muchos me llaman Esmeralda—les dice, paseando su mirada Esmeralda entre carmesí por cada figura presente, faltan Ada y Vincent—otros muy pocos Mary Ann, algunas veces White Rabbit, pero solo dos personas aquí saben lo que verdaderamente soy… desde hace tanto tiempo que no me llamo a mi misma así…que, se me había olvidado lo que en realidad era…

—¡Ya para!—solloza Alyss.

—Solo una persona es responsable de que este aquí…

—¡Por favor!

—…Pero ahora ella está muerta…

—Por favor, por favor, Mary, ¡Mary por favor!—las lagrimas de Alyss son muy gruesas, resbalan por sus mejillas y caen por su barbilla, esta suplicando pero Ann en verdad lamenta no poder complacerla—No me hagas esto, p-po-por favor—hipa—no…

—Mucho antes de que me llamara por esos nombres… me llamaron Dios, me llamaron creación….Me llamaron Nucleo…¿No creen que es una ironía que buscaran a Alyss cuando el núcleo de el Abismo siempre estuvo con ustedes? …Pandora.—Rie.—los cuatro ducados, incluso mi gente—Oz no habla, esta pasmado Ann lo mira fijamente y ahora esta llorando.—Y mi hermano B-rabbit, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque nos parecíamos tanto? ¡Siempre fui tu hermana! Bueno tal vez no siempre, yo te cree, yo te hice mi hermano…yo te la mitad de mi poder…y ahora lo necesito de vuelta Oz…de nuevo.

—_te lo prestare.—recuerda Oz, una voz inimaginable llena de luz.—pero me lo regresaras, algún día…_

Alyss ya no habla, esta derrotada y envuelta en su propia tragedia. Oz de verdad esta muy confuso pero por sobre todo sorprendido, ya no sabe que creer, ya no sabe en quien creer…

—¡Pero está claro!—Sonrie—Necesitan explicaciones…y se las contare, una historia… mi historia—aun no se ha movido de su sitio, junto a la piedra que tendrá que destruir, la luna la ilumina y ella se pregunta si en verdad será la última vez que la vera.

_Hace mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…_

…_existió una luz._

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

82, capitulo 82 de el manga ¡Fue horrible! ¡Apenas lo recuerdo y lloro! ¡Oooooscar! Ya, no tengo más nada que decir estoy depre aun. Y aun no supero la muerte de un personaje de una película que quería ver desde hace mucho, Caballo de guerra actúa mi actor favorito. Tom Hiddleston y el pobre murió a mitad de la película mientras yo lloraba como una idiota frente a la pantalla ¡LA VIDA AVECES ES CRUEL!

Espero que hayan entendido el capitulo, los quiero y lo saben, solo espero que no me maten, en este paso de la historia, no les sorprenderá lo que ha pasado en el capitulo… Espero que sigan vivos… la verdad es que siento no me ha quedado bien esta todo...pero tenía que subirlo.

¡BUENO! ¡Feliz día de las madres! Y que la pasen bien *va a esconderse al fin del mundo*

Pocos capítulos para terminar… :(

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**¡¿A quien mas que…?!**

**Shadechu Nightray (** Por soportar mis locas ideas y mis depresiones, por comentar todo el tiempo, y porque en serio no se qué haría si no te hubiera conocido. Te quiero como una madre así que ¡Feliz dia de las madres! Jajaja 3**)**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no me maten y ¡ADIOS!**

* * *

**No lo revisé bien ¡¿Vale?! Debe tener más errores que mis tareas de matemática así que pido perdón, estoy corta de tiempo… T-T**


	20. Capitulo 19: Mi pequeño Fortunie

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (En este capítulo, mucha adaptación de los capítulos originales)

* * *

**Capitulo diecinueve: **Mi pequeño Fortunie

* * *

_"No le temes a una chica que atrae la mala fortuna ¿O sí?"_

—**Lacie Baskerville.**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…_

…_existió una luz…_

_Esa luz era yo…_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué les puedo decir? ¿En donde empezó todo?_

_La verdad es que no…no lo sé…_

_Siempre estuve, allí, tan sola. Todo a mí alrededor era la nada, yo solamente era luz, solo eso…me sentía a veces tan pesarosa, tan sola… _

_Fue cuando lo decidí, no sé en qué momento, tal vez pase miles de años considerándolo, aunque para ese entonces el tiempo no existía…solo yo, únicamente yo. Cree primero más luz, mas energía, cree cadenas gigantes que sostuvieran mi creación de mi, que dependiera de mi. Quería crear algo parecido a mí misma, algo que pensara, algo que me acompañara en esa soledad inmensa que era yo misma…_

_Un mundo, tierra, cielo, nubes, aromas, flores…colores… fue todo tan rápido, lo vi todo en mi y lo trasporte a ese mundo. Fue feliz por un corto tiempo…hasta que me di cuenta de que faltaba algo…_

_Faltaba algo, algo con risas, algo con libertad…faltaba la humanidad…los cree tan parecidos a mí, un alma limpia, libertad de mancharla o conservarla… les di todo…_

_Los hice para que me acompañaran, y cuando todo estuvo listo quise venir junto a ustedes. Pero me fue inútil, ya fue demasiado tarde para cuando mi propio poder había atraído a la cadenas que sostenía el mundo que había creado y me habían encadenado, me habían hecho suya en vez de ese mundo mío. Ahora, si yo siquiera me atrevía a dejar mi lugar ese mundo colapsaría, ese mundo no podía seguir adelante por si solo si yo seguía allí para sostenerle, yo determinaba futuro y pasado, yo era el presente y la brisa y aun así no pude llegar a ese lugar que con tanto cariño habia creado, estaba sola…de nuevo._

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

La historia iba bien, los labios de Ann contaban lo sucedido y todos la escuchaban con atención. Por alguna razón Mary Ann se mantenía cerca de la piedra, con una mano delicadamente apoyada en ella tandeándola apenas, asegurándose de romperla si alguien se atrevía a moverse de su sitio.

—Pero si tu creaste todo, si este mundo depende de ti ¿Cómo es que esta aquí con nosotros? —pregunto, Sharon. Había interrumpido la mítica historia de Ann, estaba seria y aun junto Break, el susodicho solo cabeceo y cerró los ojos levemente, sus ojos estaban captando algo…luz, un poco de luz y una mancha color carne que parecía ser el rostro distorsionado de Sharon, gimió por lo bajo, sorprendido porque a pesar de que el sufría de una ceguera completa estaba empezando a ver algo por encima de las sombras macizas de la ceguera.

—Escucha, por favor—musito Ann, y lo hizo de una forma tan solemne que Sharon cayo y siguió escuchando la voz suave de el verdadero Núcleo de el Abyss, el Abyss mismo que les estaba hablando, era una posibilidad tan inmensa, un secreto hermoso que se les rebelaba ante ellos en la forma de una muchachita. Es entonces cuando Sharon entiende la gravedad del asunto.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_En aquellos tiempos ya me había resignado a la eternidad de cadenas que yo misma me impuse, sin saber que pasaba en ese maravilloso reino que moldee a mi antojo._

_La soledad era mi compañera y el silencio mis sonidos, así que cuando escuche por primera vez una voz humana la escuche tan armoniosa que me maraville._

—_¿Quién es usted?—frente a mi apareció, pequeño, ojos azules y cabello negro como ningún otro. Era un niño, pero yo en mi inocencia le creí algo más._

—_No lo sé—le había dicho, en realidad yo no tenía voz, en realidad, aprendí de él ese niño sonidos, expresiones, la anatomía de un cuerpo que aunque yo había inventado se me era indiferente. Llevaba ropas hermosas, pliegues sutiles, pañuelos y tela. _

—_¿Como no sabes quién eres?—me dijo, alzando prepotentemente la barbilla—todo el mundo sabe quien, porque si no sabes quién eres no existes en realidad._

—_Entonces no existo._

_El se acerco, había alguien mucho más pequeño tras él, se acerco mas, camino elegante y extendió su mano hacia mí, hacia la luz que no tenia forma. Y en ese momento me descubrí forma, el lo hizo. Solo la tenia el poder de verme, la única persona que podría verme verdaderamente, que podía tocarme… su alma era única…_

—_Me llamo Glen, Glen Baskerville— El toco mi brazo, un brazo que solo él podía ver y sentir, me miro hacia los ojos traslucidos y me dijo, sin reparo, sin duda:_

—_Eres hermosa—detrás de él en ese mismo instante otro niño salió, era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que Glen, sus ojos rojos intensos que me admiraron por un minuto, el podía verme, no tan claramente como Glen, pero podía verme…_

—_Linda—murmuro, una voz mucho más suave, tierna en toda su extensión. Apenas tenía tres años, me había dicho Glen, también me dijo que el tenia ocho._

—_Fortunie, acércate no te hará nada ¿Verdad?—esta vez se dirigió a mí, yo negué y el pequeño se acerco dubitativo. Toco esta vez unos dedos que descubrí delgados, en ese momento todo fue tan rápido que no lo asimile._

_Apenas toco mis dedos con sus pequeñas manitas, con la curiosidad en los grandes ojos rojos y la boca en una expresión de desconcierto, apenas a su toque mi luz se volvió roja, me distorsione, me dolió y perdí energía. Las cadenas a mi alrededor, aquellas que ellos no habían visto hasta ese momento se agitaron y todo lo que era yo ardió en mi alma._

_El me hacía daño…tanto daño…_

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¿Fortunie?—indago esta vez Vincent, hace solo unos segundos que había llegado pero estaba al tanto de los detalles necesarios gracias a que una Baskerville le cuchicheo en el oído lo sucedió, Ada se pego a su lado mirándola con aprehecion, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano y comprobó que estuviese bien cuando le devolvió la mirada—¿Es por ello nuestros nombre? ¿Niños del infortunio?

—Si—Ann sonrió, casi con nostalgia—pero solo escucha Vince.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Glen y Fortunie me visitaban siempre, mientras ellos crecían. Sus facciones se alargaban, la mejillas se hundían, eran más alto y Glen hablaba con más decisión en su voz, madurez que yo nuca llegue entender, porque yo simplemente era un ser varado en la infinidad que no entendía lo que habua creado._

—_Le he hablado a mis padre de ti—declaro un día Glen, Fortunie me miraba fijamente ya con ocho años, era un niño inteligente, pero le molestaba mucho que no pudiera tocarme como lo hacía Glen. _

—_¿Y que han dicho?—espete, mi luz iluminaba al Abyss con toda su luz ese día en particular, aunque en el Abyss no había días, ni tiempo, solo yo, siempre yo. Aun no sabía porque los hermanos Baskervilles estaban tan aferrados a mí, y yo de ellos. Luego entendería porque así me había condenado yo el primer día que cree a los humanos._

—_Que solo estas en mi imaginación, que no existes._

—_Es la verdad—le dije, recordando lo dicho la primera vez que nos vimos—No existo, porque no sé que soy._

—_No es verdad—sus ojos se convirtieron en una agresión hacia mí, furiosos porque de verdad yo no entendía que yo significaba mucho para él. Estaba realmente enojado, el entrecejo casi unido y los ojos refulgiendo en llamas azules, su don había avanzado con el tiempo, el ya podía manejar mi espacio a su antojo, ir y venir cuando quisiera—Tu eres algo—prosiguió después de un silencio particularmente incomodo, con Fortunie riendo por alguna razón—Para mí lo eres, eres "EL nucleo" el de este lugar, sin ti no habría nada, eres vida….eres mia…_

_No entendí el significado de sus palabras en ese momento, Fortunie sonrío y bromeo con aquello, la consecuencia fue que las mejillas de Glen que cada vez eran más filosas en apariencia se tiñeran del color de los ojos de Fortunie…luego comprendería que aquello que Glen me profesaba era amor.._

_Ese día cree para ellos mi creación más preciosa, mis hijos, las Chains._

_El primero fue __Jabberwock la primera cadena de Glen, ellos se emocionaron tanto, que cada vez que me visitaban siendo una novedad las Chain les regalaba otra, la segunda fue Dodo, luego Owl, Griffon y finalmente Raven… como las aves que fugaces Glen me había mostrado en una de sus ilusiones de colores brillantes. Fortunie pidió, más bien exigió, la suya propia._

_Le cree una poderosa, la única capaz de matar a otra de su misma categoría, era un ojo con sombrero al pedido de Fortunie. La llame, "El sombrerero loco", si en ese momento estaba haciendo un mal uniendo semejantes criaturas con animales como los humanos pues no caí en mi error. Cree mas, independientes y de diferentes formas, diferentes alturas, diferentes nombres a pendido de los chicos, ellas siempre se quedaba conmigo, pero cuando veían que había algo mas haya de mi luz, cuando descubrían las dimensiones trilladas de el Abismo y sus colores singulares se iba tras ellos y dejaban en soledad mi presencia…una y otra vez. Cada vez que eso sucedía yo creaba más, más y más…_

_Un dia, Glen llego solo. Ya tenía dieciocho y olía muy extraño, sus ropas estaban sucias por el negro de lo que decía él era humo, tenía heridas y la ropa quemada. Se veía deplorable, la herida en su mejilla derecha desapareció solo con envolverlo con mi luz. El me explico todo, con voz fría._

_Me conto de gente igual a él y a Fortunie, personas a las cuales mi luz había llegado hasta ellos y atrapado, Glen planeaba hacer una especie de familia con ellos, un clan, para protegerme. También me hablo de un incendio, el infragante sonido de las llamas quemando la mansión Baskervilles. Los gritos de todos, los gritos de sus padres muriendo, Fortunie atrapado entre madera caída del techo y las llamas infernales que me parecieron tan bonitas cuando Fortunie me las mostro reflejadas en la palma de su mano. _

—_Fortunie murió._

—_¿Morir?—pregunte, no sabía qué era eso, yo solo había creado vida, solo eso. El me miro por un segundo, sus frios ojos azules contra los inexistentes míos._

—_Se fue, no volverá. Se ha ido para siempre, su alma no volverá._

—_¿Po… —dude—porque?_

—_Porque así es la vida—murmuro, enterrado su quijada en sus brazos firmes. Mirando hacia la luz, hacia el Abyss, hacia mí._

—_Siento algo muy dentro de mi—declare—me duele_

—_Como si tu pecho no dejara de explotar, un dolor agudo justo aquí—tanteo su corazón y yo asentí—tienes miedo y tristeza supongo._

—_Está mal—afirme—For no volverá…_

—_Es mejor así…_

—_Pero el ya no estará contigo…_

—_Pero tu si, y así el no te hará mas daño, él ya está muerto y tu podrás estar en paz_

_No me di cuenta del monstro que había creado._

_Fortunie, en aquel lugar fuera de mi alcance, más allá de mi, donde los muertos volvía a vivir y eran felices Fortunie si se daba cuenta, de que había un error que había geminado conmigo y ellos._

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Así se creó todo esto ¿No es asi?—musito Alice—asi los Baskervilles existieron, los formo ese chico Glen

—Sí.

—Entonces todo fue su culpa. Si el no hubiera interrumpido tu soledad no hubiese pasado esto… —Dijo Oz, sus ojos estaban opacos y miraba a Ann con un pesar digno de el estigma necesario, abrazaba aun a Alice, como si ella fuera su ancla que le permitía estar en este mundo.

—No. todo fue mi culpa, en primer lugar por sentir soledad.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Glen no me visito nunca más, después algún tiempo otro niño apareció frente a mí, decía llamarse el nuevo Glen, Que ahora era el que me protegería y que en honor a su Clan siempre estaría allí para mí, reconocí el poder de él autentico Glen en el, pasado por el primer Glen, criado por él. Mi eternidad se convirtió en elegidos de mi luz que acompañaban mi soledad, que cambiaban a veces mi entorno y que me hacia reir. Hubo tantos, de tantos colores, de tantas formas de pensar… pero siempre el mismo poder que me hacia recordar el original Glen y al pequeño Fortunie._

_Los Glen's siempre vendrían con un Niño del infortunio, como se les decidió llamar en honor a mi Fortunie. Ellos en general podían verme, eran sacrificados cuando el titulo de Glen pasaba de persona en persona, mi custodia decidida por niñitos que llegaban elegidos por la inconsciente luz que parecía burlarse de mí en todas sus formas._

_Sin darme cuenta, de Glen en Glen, ellos se fueron alejando. Las visitas más moderadas hasta que me supe sola de nuevo. Solitaria, hermosa soledad que solo era lo que nunca me dejaría, me había convertido de ser la prioridad de los Glen's a ser el simple objeto que ellos necesitaban para mandar sobre las cadenas y el clan Baskerville._

_Hasta que llego el…Revis…pequeño como lo fue Glen, solo cinco años, ojos lilas y el cabello largo y blanco. El me sonrío y se presento._

—_Mi nombre fue Revis, soy tu nuevo protector…_

—_Un placer conocerte, Glen—supe desde ese momento que algo iría diferente, que abría un leve cambio…ese fue la primera y última visita que Revis me haría, porque la siguiente vez que nos viéramos la cara yo estaría en su territorio en vez de él en el mío._

—_Usted es hermosa…_

—_Ya me lo habían dicho…._

_Hace mucho tiempo, un niño de ojos azules…_

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Ese fue mi padre…—La melancolía en la vos de Alyss no paso desapercibida, la sonrisa nostálgica de Lottie tampoco paso desapercibida por Gil.

—Tu padre y mi condena Alyss, la condena de todos supongo…

En ese momento los Baskervilles que faltaban entraron a la estancia, Oscar y Reim entraron con ellos amordazados y con un par de heridas en el rostro.

—¡Tio!—exclamo Oz, a su tiempo Lily corrió hacia Reim si reparo, Ann sonrió. Veía un amor pequeño florecer. Cuando Oz le quito la venda a Oscar el hombre no pudo más que mirar hacia Mary Ann y echarse a llorar "¡Pensé que cualquiera nos traicionaría! ¡Menos tu!" chillaba, pataleando como un niño pequeño. Mentir seria si les dijera que nadie lo miro con pena ajena. Cuando Lily le quito la venda a Reim ella solo sonrió y Reim se sonrojo y dirigió la mirada a otra parte ¡Era una niña por el amor al abyss, o al núcleo! ¡O a Ann no importaba!

Una risita y Ann prosigui con su historia.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Fue allí cuando conocí a Lacie, una rebelde sin causa…_

_Era hermosa y tan letal al mismo tiempo_

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

(._.) ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo se había creado el clan de los Baskervilles? ¡HE AQUÍ MI TRILLADA Y POCO CREILBLE HIPOTESIS! :)

En algún parte del manga había dicho que el núcleo creó el mundo así que… tan ta ra ra, ta ra ra xD

Bueno se que actualice rápido y que el capitulo es terriblemente corto, solo seis páginas en Word. Pero es que es necesario que este capítulo solo sostenga esta parte de la historia xDD ¿Y qué tal? ¿Le ha gustado Fortunie? De alguna u otra forma le tome tanto cariño ;-; y lo mate al siguiente párrafo…sí, soy mala con mis Oc's todos terminan muertos o medio muertos….

¡Visiten mi Blog!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**A Shadechu Nightray ( **Sin ti este fic no existiría, eres la única que me alienta (además de algunos valientes que me dan vuelo de ves en ves) como siempre, eres como una hermana, madre, tía, sobrina a la que adoro, espero que logres tu sueño de ser escritora querida xD**)**

**Y todos esos lectores que simplemente no comentan, también los quiero por leer esta cosa rara.**

**Como ven ya estamos a dos o tres (?) capítulos de terminar más un epilogo…**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Como siempre, no revisado, ¿que les puedo decir? soy una perezosa sin causa...**


	21. Capitulo 20: Mi hermano

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans). Mary Ann, Esmeralda y White Rabbit (y la trama de la historia) son de mi propiedad, **_**si los quieres usar, avisa**_**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** T solo por muerte de personajes, También hay Spoiler (En este capítulo, mucha adaptación de los capítulos originales)

**Pre-nota:**

Cualquier cosa que no entiendan lo aclarare luego.

**Capitulo veinte: **Mi hermano

* * *

"Las cosas que son irremplazables para uno, son como pétalos que**  
**caen, mientras se cruzan en el camino del otro_"_

**—_Jun Mochizuki_**

* * *

"_Habían pasado años, cien tal vez desde que había visto a Revis. Tiempo después…Lacie apareció ante mi…ella era diferente, a diferencia de cualquier otro niño del infortunio, ella podía tocarme…ella podía verme._

—_Glen me ha dicho que no me acerque a ti—aseguro un día, sonrisa inocente. Labios rosa carmín y una belleza inolvidable. Aveces Lacie era caprichosa y se quedaba demasiado tiempo conmigo lo suficiente como para que Glen lo notara._

—_¿Por qué? —había articulado yo._

—_Porque te puedo hacer daño, eso dice Glen y mi hermano Oswald dice que siempre le haga caso, porque si no, tú podrías dañarte._

—_Nadie me puede dañar—afirme—no sin antes dañar el mundo que cree._

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Era tu madre Alice—sonrió Ann—una madre un poco rebelde…te pareces mucho a ella en realidad y, tu Alyss, te pareces tanto a Revis.

Alyss y Alice se miraron entre sí, el mismo rostro de Lacie, la misma mirada de Revis.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—_Revis tiene un plan—me había dicho un día. Los conejos de juguete que ella me habia traído, uno con un moño rosa, era el mío, el otro un moño azul aquel por el cual yo podía ver a través de ellos el mundo que cree._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Quiere darte un cuerpo, o eso entendí. Dice que así podrá…manipu-tar….manipudiar…¡Manipularte mejor!—había reído, suave. No sabía el peso de sus palabras en mí—pero dice que para eso tiene que pasar mucho tiempo, ¡Para cuando yo cresca! ¡Dice que tiene que tener un hijo conmigo así cuando me envíen al abyss, a tu parte oscura tu lo tendrás en tu vientre y depositaras todo tu poder en el—dijo, sus manos pasando delicados por el dorso de el muñeco de felpa._

—_Tiene alma—habia susurrado ella. Sus ojos rojos penetrando los ojos negros de plástico de él—Viaja entre los dos cuerpos, como tú lo haces para ver mi mundo—Lacie era muy perceptiva, ella hubiese sido mejor Glen que cualquier otro._

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Sin ofender Leo—Ann volteo hacia su amante, el solo bufo serio, ojos del abismos viéndola fijamente, el tampoco sabía mucho del pasado gracias a sus cortas memorias que Ann planeaba liberar en pocos momentos. Pero, en definitiva, si estaba ofendido—Pero tu hermana era mejor percibiendo esencias que tu.

—también era una revoltosa de lo peor—gruño.

—No hables cuando aun no recuerdas por completo, _amor_—Oz noto la sonrisa y el susurro, luego los ojos verdes de Ann chocando contra los suyos, un escalofrio le recorrió la columna vertebral como si Ann pudiera ver su alma a través de una mirada—Ahora Oz, es que empieza nuestras historia…hermano.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Asi fue como, si pensarlo, un alma nueva se creaba en esos dos conejos de felpa. Un alma diferente, algo que era parte de mí como yo de él…mi hermano… B-Rabbit._

—_Podemos hacer que no te manipule mas… —dijo Lacie un día, enfadada—ellos nada mas te usan y tu siempre estás sola, solo __**él **__te acompaña y aun ni siquiera está consciente de lo que le rodea._

— _¡__**Oye! ¡Te oí niñita!**__—aun así Lacie no escucho el reproche de mi hermano, aun su voz demasiado leve para ser notada por ella._

—_Revis quiere desplazarte y yo no se lo permitiré ¡Podemos engañarlo! ¡Podemos hacer que vayas a mi mundo!—estaba emocionada, se notaba en sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas._

—_Ya te lo he dicho Lacie, mientras el Abyss exista tu mundo dependerá de mi poder, yo no puedo irme, nunca._

—_Si depende de tu poder entonces deja que una entidad mantenga tu poder aquí, ¡crea un recipiente nuevo y viaja a mi mundo! ¡Glen no se enterara de tu procedencia!—y lo decía tan confiada._

—_Lacie…_

—_Por favor… —suplico. Mejillas rojas, el corazón tamborileando y ese puchero exigente de niña malcriada._

—_Solo con una condición—había dicho yo, tono solemne—El ira conmigo…_

—_¡Por supuesto!_

_Y asi fue como empezó todo. Dos cuerpos, solo eso. Dos cadenas, nada más y solo los conejos de felpa. Esas serian nuestros recipientes, los cuerpos humanos serian nuestros recipientes dentro de este mundo, un peluche de felpa (el que era propiedad de mi hermano) sería el que hiciera de mediador entre este mundo y el abyss. En cuanto a mis poderes, debía de dividirlos, yo tenía dos partes. Las parte oscura y…la luz…_

_La parte oscura era destructiva, dañina, con fines siempre siniestros. Les di esos poderes a mi hermano, a B-rabbit, se los otorgue a ese conejo de felpa y le hice hacer un contrato con Lacie(1*) aunque yo sabía que, un día, esos poderes tendrían que regresar a mi._

_Mi parte de luz, era eso nada más, vida, luz y más vida. Solo eso, le otorgue ese poder a una nueva cadena que en realidad era yo misma, solo que mis poderes se depositarían en esas entidades. Si yo llegaba a usarlos, no sería por completo y así podría tener en seguridad que no dañaría este mundo…_

_Todo estaría perfecto, un conejo se quedaría en el abyss para sostener los poderes y comunicarse con el de Lacie. Ambos dejarían de ser el cuerpo de mi hermano, en cuanto a nuestros cuerpos humanos (2*). Fue lo primero que hice…_

_Estaba tan emocionada, crear dos cuerpos se me hacía tan excitante, pensé con alegría como seria y sin darme cuenta dos rostros iguales ya estaba creando. Quería algo llamativo para mi hermano, cabello rubio como mi luz, porque Lacie me había dicho que existía ese color mas yo nunca lo vi. Color negro para mí, solo por eso de que amaba el cabello de Lacie, aun así Lacie se inmiscuyo en mi trabajo, y con sus finas manos trazo los lacios cabellos y les dio curvas perfectas, me enfade con ella debido a eso._

_Fueron idénticos, una hembra y un varón. Seriamos gemelos y yo no podría haber estado más feliz por ello._

_El día llego y yo no cavia en felicidad…_

_Fue difícil transportar los dos cuerpos hacia este mundo pero lo logre, la noche era lluviosa cuando me dispuse a partir. Lacie dormía paciente en su cama, nunca le dije cuando llegaría, quería que fuera una sorpresa…la noche era tranquila…_

_Esa noche ocurrió mi primer error_

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Oz vio las lagrimas de Ann correr por sus mejillas con la sutileza de sus ojos perdidos, embargada por un recuerdo que, quizás, el nunca recuperaría. Pero en ese momento se sintiese identificado y a la vez como un extraño, le están contando su propia historia y el no puede congeniar ningún punto con otro, el vivió como Oz Bezarius, con Rachel, Ada, Gil, Oscar y por mas que le pesara, Zai. No recuerda a Ann, a sus sonrisas misteriosas y los ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—Fue esa vez que cometí un error—El grupo de pandora, en especial Break, nota el grado de indignación en el tono de voz de la chica que ha hablado y no ha sido interrumpida por tanto tiempo que su voz parece confundirse con el silencio de la madrugada naciente, es hoy que su clan, aquel que la mantuvo protegida y presa al mismo tiempo ve esa faceta vulnerable y completamente humana, aquella que derrama lagrimas—Nunca pensé que separar mi poder lograría tal discordia.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Cuando abrí por primera vez lo ojos recuerdo (aun con el dolor de el golpe que me había ganado al chocar con el piso) que me embargue de una felicidad tan latente en mi pecho que casi grito. Pero en seguida note la falta de presencia de algo que se suponía debía de estar ahí. El conejo de felpa en mis manos irradiaba una luz atascada, el cuerpo de mi hermano que no logro materializarse…B-Rabbit atrapado entre este mundo y el abyss por mi incompetencia._

_Lacie despertó sutil, sus largos cabellos negro resaltando contra los regordetes y paliduchos dedos que encendieron la lámpara de gas, me miro con sus profundos ojos rojos tras la bruma de la opaca luz y mi desnudes. Se dio cuenta del problema enseguida…_

—_No cruzo—musito, un bostezo que se me antojo perezoso y despreocupado si se le comparaba con la gravedad del asunto—lastima—susurro con deje aburrido, sus deditos apoyados en los labios finos…pensando. Luego sonriendo dijo: —A__hora se una buena hermanita menor y saluda._

_—hola.—dije, mis palabras habían sido quebradizas algo frágiles, no podía creer que había fallado._

_—¡Con más alegría!—apremio ella._

_—no—susurraba yo, contra mi pecho el conejo y ella que me miraba con el ceño arrugado._

_—¡Ann!—ella solía llamarme así decía que, cuando llegara al "mundo real" me diría mi nombre completo, aquel que ella me había dado sin yo siquiera percatarme._

_—__**No importa**__—había dicho mi hermano, podía ver su traslucida sonrisa, quella de aquellos labios que no siquiera existían._

_—¿Está bien?—Esta ves si se habia preocupado y yo solo habia asentido, ella rio— ¡qué bien, los dos hermanos felices!_

_Solo abrase con fuerza al conejo de felpa e intente no dejar que esa opresión en mi pecho no me asfixiara._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que Glen llegara, tranquilo entro a la habitación y abrió los ojos con mal oculta sorpresa, pudo ver la aura del abyss en mi y lo supe desde el instante que me vio, sin embargo supe intuir que no fue mi poder que se confundía con la de una cadena lo que le sorprendió si no mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la alfombra, se quedo pétreo allí hasta que un niño mayor que Lacie se asomo por la puerta a diferencia del resto de los Baskervilles que esperaban paciente que su amo les diera una orden. El pequeño con sus cabellos negros, logro llegar a tener el color de los ojos de Lacie en un segundo impregnados en sus mejillas, sus pequeñas cejas alzadas en dos curvaturas y su nariz respingona alzada en un gesto confuso._

_Yo en ese entonces no sabía sobre pudor…_

_Oswald, el pequeño y recatado hermano mayor de Lacie solo pudo observarme y quedarse allí, como su amo. Lo que siguió fue una gran confusión, una capa roja que me cubre, alguien que me jala la muñeca, alquien que susurra "¡Oh Dios que embrollo", mas susurros y al siguiente segundo debo darle razones a un muy confundido Glen que me mira como si fuera la más grande asaña en el mundo con sus ojos lilas y la mano derecha en la barbilla._

_Una cadena con conciencia propia y voluntad para ir y venir cuando quiera, al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo, no del todo. Revis me creyó, suspiro con alivio y me escondió del mundo común y corriente. Yo sería su pequeño tesoro, su pequeño secreto._

_Me bautizaron Mary Ann, un lindo nombre para una linda cadena, me había dicho Zwei nadie sabía que la de la idea había sido Lacie, es más, que ya desde hacía mucho tenía ese nombre para mi. Aprendí la vida del humano con ellos, Oswald me enseño a tocar piano, Lacie a cantar y un día…Oswald compuso algo para mí._

_Me había sacado de los jardines con premura y Zwei con su esposo nos seguían divertidos, Oswald solía ser alguien muy callado pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser todo lo infantil que no se le permitía frente a Glen. Los ojos azules de él esposo de Zwei, James nos miraban con ternura impregnada en sus pupilas, sus cabellos blancos en una coleta baja apoyada en su hombro._

_Cuando habíamos llegado al estudio Oswald me sentó en una banca y yo tuve que hacer de lado mi vestido color rojo, poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a el mundo que mis creaciones habían reconstruido a su manera. El me miro con sus grandes ojos lilas, verificando que no me iba a ir y luego, cuando estuvo seguro, partió con premura al piano de cola blanco que Glen había comprando exclusivamente para él._

_Fue entonces cuando toco para mi, una melodía suave y algo melancólica que me arranco un suspiro y el recuerdo de Fotunie, del Glen original y el saber de que ellos, las personas que estaban a mi lado, tampoco serian eternas._

_Que desdichada me hizo sentir por un momento, aun así encontré aquella triste belleza que acompaña a toda canción. Era hermosa y luego Oswald, con su inocente sonrisa, me dijo que era para mí. Le agradecí y luego apareció Lacie con su inconfundible risa y de allí el día se nos paso entre juegos._

_Me pasaba las noches hablando con mi hermano, con B-Rabbit, yo podía ver su cuerpo incompleto, un brillo traslucido y sus cabellos rubios. Tan parecido a mí, con los años que acostumbre a verlo así, incapacitado por mi impertinencia._

_Pasaron meses para que los Baskervilles se dieran cuenta que la cadena que manejaba Lacie era nada más y nada menos que mi gemela, a veces yo me encargaba de mostrarle mi segunda forma a mis compañeros, el conejo blanco manchado de sangre. Que miraba con sus ojos sangrientos tras de mí, siempre tras de mí._

_Mi primera vez fuera de Sabrie fue un dulce verano, nuestro destino…Carroll's. Era un pueblito sombrío con tradiciones muy arraigadas. Las mujeres eran subyugadas y los hombres siempre predominaban...estuve una temporada allí y me gane la fama de una bruja, porque cada vez que íbamos allí, mi aspecto no cambiaba._

_Allí fue mi primera foto, bajo mi vestido más bonito, una pose improvisada y las agiles manos de Lacie que captaron la imagen y la inmortalizaron en papel. La foto fue a parar al diario privado de Oswald con el pie de página de "Primera visita de Mary Ann a Carroll´s"_

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—Esa foto fue…

—Si Sharon, la que me envió Adeleine—afirmo, apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de Sharon que sorprendía la miraba sin creer—Esa foto era especial…

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Con el tiempo todo cambiaba poco a poco, Oswald preparándose para ser Glen, Lacie volviéndose más fría, Glen cada día se debilitaba más y más, el primer embarazo de Zwei y las reprimendas de Mimí…la muerte de Lacie que se aproximaba escabrosa. Sentía que el tiempo se me escurría de entre las manos como arena y a veces lloraba abrazada a mi hermano porque sabía que el tenerlos nunca seria eterno, nada seria eterno. Ahora me doy cuenta que la búsqueda de la eternidad solo crea más conflictos._

_Yo era una criatura sin tiempo en ese mundo de cambios. Llegue a saber del destino de los niños del infortunio en ese tiempo, de los murmullos de los pasillos y las jovencitas maduras. Decidí preguntar a Oswald, después de todo, el nunca me mentiría._

—_¡Oswald!—irrumpí en sus habitaciones, el me miro atónito mientras un libro que leía era depositado lentamente en el buro._

—_Mary Ann… —musito, con cautela. Seguramente ya habia notado los surcos mal enjugados de lágrimas en mis mejillas._

— _¿Es cierto? ¿Lacie tiene que ser sacrificada al Abyss?_

_Los ojos me volvían a escocer, el solo me miraba, como si yo fuera una raresa sacada de un mundo muy lejano, yo gimotee. _

—_Sí._

_Me rompió el corazón solo saberlo, y aun más el cómo ¿En serio su propio hermano tendría que matarla?_

_Oswald y Lacie crecían cada día, la pequeña Noyse recién nacida y yo simplemente siempre parecería una niñita de quince años que no entendía porque Lacie se enfurruñaba tanto y luego escapara. Que Lacie se perdiera era una costumbre más que un dolor de cabeza. Cada mes un grupo de capas rojas tenía que ir en busca de la muchacha de ojos rojos para volver con una enojada muchachita, que con el tiempo, se volvía más alta, más guapa y más soberbia. A esas escapadas ella les llamaba "paseo" por lo general se escapaba cuando algo le molestaba y no llegaba al menos después de 24 horas seguidas de desaparición._

—_¡Siempre haces esto! ¿Por qué no te interesas en alguien más que tú? ¡No hay que jugar cuando tú quieres! ¡No hay que hacer lo que tú quieres siempre! ¿¡Entiendes Lacie!?—habíamos peleado, Lacie porque quería obligarme a dejar de leer para que yo le acompañara a cantar, en ese día había echo todo lo que ella había querido, dejar de pasear en los jardines para ir a tocar piano para ella, dejar de jugar ajedrez con Oswald para ir a tomar el té con ella, dejar de hablar con mi hermano para acompañarla explorar las torres más lejanas. Lacie era egoísta y muy caprichosa, lo que ella decía era la que se tenía que hacer y en verdad llegaba a colmarme la paciencia. Esa fue la primera vez que peleamos._

_Ella solo había descompuesto el rostro, me había mirado inexpresiva y luego, casi fría, se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Pocas horas después nos enteramos de que se había escapado nuevamente, lo que me inquieto es que siendo Lacie tan radical hubiese decidido irse para siempre solo por las palabras que le dije._

_Los días pasaron y Lacie no daba señales de usar a mi hermano, B-Rabbit, el conejo de felpa se había quedado sin su presencia como cada vez que Lacie marchaba y yo me estaba inquietando seriamente._

_Hasta que, al fin, pude captar cuando Lacie uso a mi hermano por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo, le avise a Revis y en seguida Baskervilles iban tras ella._

_Era un día de neblina, con las nubes gris pálido cubriendo el cielo en Sabrie, a las puertas de la mansión Baskerville y yo esperando ansiosa en la entrada a la mansión._

—_¿Cuándo volverá?—susurraba, un humillo blanco se escapaba de mis labios, los repliegues de la capa cubrían mi vestido, la capucha los cabellos negros._

—_Pronto volverá—Afirmaba Oswald, su mano llego a descansar en mi hombro, yo suspire—pronto volverá, tú misma fuiste quien nos dijo donde estaba, Mary Ann._

— _Ann—dije._

—…_. —Oswald no hablo, no despego la mirada del frente, no presto atención a mi reproche, yo en cambio le hice frente algo indignada._

—_Así me llama ella. — murmure, desde siempre, Lacie me había llamado Ann — así le has puesto a la canción, así es la letra, trata de mi._

—_Mary Ann es lindo. —no le respondí, solo se voltee y volvi a fijar la mirada en la entrada, esperando — además, Lacie solo invento otra letra para sí misma._

_Como ya había dicho antes, Lacie era caprichosa. Extremadamente caprichosa, cuando se entero de que había una canción para mi, trasverso todo y se convenció de que era para ella, le puso una letra y desde ese momento la cantaba con cierto aire sobrio que me llegaba a entristecer._

_Cuando Lacie cruzo la puerta me sentí aliviada, tenía sangre manchando su vestido de pijama y la expresión seria como advirtiendo de un tema del cual no se podría hablar me quito la paz de mi conciencia en menos de un segundo._

—_¡Lacie!—corrí hasta ella, mi corazón dio un salto mas ella no me recibió. En su lugar se enfurruño como un gato y se escapo de mi vista al instante. Oswald tras de mi negó con desaprobación y fue en su busca. Yo temía haber sido muy dura con ella, los Baskerville hicieron una reverencia frente a mí y luego, tal como Lacie, solo se fueron._

_Pasaron días para que yo pudiera al fin hablar con ella. En el estudio junto al piano de cola blanco._

—_Siento mucho lo que dije—mis disculpas eran sinceras, sentía vergüenza y el calor de mis mejillas superar la del chocolate caliente que tenia entre mis manos. Lacie estaba próxima a tener la aparecía de 16, dejándome rebajada a una pequeña niña. Ella, silenciosa, solo había alzado el rostro y me había analizado con los penetrantes ojos carmín. Llevaba días haciendo eso, como buscando algo entre mi y el aire, una respuesta._

_Después de un tenue silencio y de que Mimí se llevara la charola de té. Lacie rompió el etéreo sentimiento de opresión en la amplia habitación de cortinas crema._

—_He visto, durante mi paseo, a un chico llamado Jack—me sobresalte, ella nunca me comentaba las cosas que veía durante sus escapadas, yo tenía prohibido por Revis pasar más a halla de esas rejas y Lacie también, solo que había una pequeña línea que constaba mucho de quien fuera la que rompiera la regla, obviamente si yo lo hacía seria una ofensa._

—…_..— me mantuve callada. Lacie miro hacia la ventana, manos en el regazo, porte de reina y la melancolía impregnada en sus ojos rubís. Lacie era un alma rota, yo lo sabía. Ella estaba predestinada a morir, perdería todo, su vida, su hermano, las personas a las que quería y yo más que nadie sabía cómo se sentía eso._

—_Se parecía mucho a ti—musito. Y no prestarle más importancia fue mi gran error, sin embargo en lo que si repare fue en el par de sarcillos color esmeralda en forma de gota que ella siempre llevaba consigo, le faltaba uno y yo solo pude fruncir el ceño y suponer que se le había perdido el otro. Lacie dormía con esa prenda apretada a su pecho todas las noches desde ese dia._

_Desde el incidente, la niña del infortunio procuraba no molestarme tanto, por ello pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Oswald. Las tardes con Oswald eran pacificas, el ofrecía su brazo yo lo enganchaba con el mío y emprendíamos una aventura de charlas y risas mientras caminábamos pacientes por los jardines de la mansión. No sospechábamos de Revis y esas charlas secretas con Lacie, solo nos copinábamos un poco de paz matutina a cada uno. A veces jugábamos ajedrez, otras cuantas me enseñaba algo nuevo…un día escuche a Mimí hablar de algo llamado amor._

—_¿Qué es eso?—a pesar de los años yo aun era inocente y veía las cosas nuevas como una gran incógnita que, seguramente, Mimí me respondería._

—_Amor— respondió con sencillez, su cabello negro al sol y la piel morena haciendo juego con su vestido blanco—Es….—murmuraba, parecía querer explicarse pero yo solo después descubrí que explicar en toda su extensión el concepto de amor nunca sería posible. Me hablo de muchas cosas, de mariposas en el estomago, de nauseas coschilludas y vellos erizados en la nuca. De escalofríos en la columna vertebral y caminar por la nubes, de descubrir un día el rostro de una persona en tu mente y simplemente suspirar como un petirrojo tranquilo en una rama de un árbol._

_Durante paseos, charlas y risas, descubrí que los aleteos de las mariposas, las nubes bajo mis pies y el petirrojo termine siendo yo mientras observaba el rostro de el hermano de Lacie, dormitando como cada jueves bajo el árbol de manzano._

—_Te amo—fue casi un suspiro, la declaración ligera de algo que en realidad no conocía por completo. Oswald ya tenia dieciocho en aquel entonces y me había mirado con muda sorpresa, ojos que casi parecían se saldrían de sus cuencas. Yo estaba inclinada a las rosas del jardín el recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_Después de un minuto, se recompuso._

—_N__o deberías quererme— Desvió la mirada, mejillas rojas y esa expresión fría, no supe porque en ese momento, pero me sentí muy mal._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque está mal—hubiese preguntado el porqué estaba mal, pero entonces hubiese sido fastidiosa y yo no quería fastidiar a Oswald, el tema no se toco tiempo después. Tocar juntos era un Hobbie así que cuando estábamos aburridos, había mucho calor o simplemente habíamos coincidido en el estudio. Practicábamos canciones, a veces lentas, otras alegres y unas que me dejaban con un agradable sentimiento de que mi corazón era liviano y aun después de esa declaración eso no cambio. No note nunca los sonrojos de Oswald, hasta que un día Lacie lo comento._

_—Parece una amapola en flor—había reído ella, el abanico apoyado en sus labios, ella tenía diecinueve y Oswald practicaba equitación con Glen. Cada vez que yo me volteaba a verlo parecía descordinarse y luego buscar apenado mi mirada. Lacie se inclino elegante recogiendo su taza de té y dando un suave sorbo, su juvenil rostro sonriendo. La risa de Glen, potente y luego otro salto del semental color avellana que relinchaba extasiado. _

_—No comprendo—le había dicho, para que aclarara. Lacie negó con desdén y luego, lentamente apunto con su refinado dedo las mejillas rojas de su hermano que intentaba hacer que su caballo hiciera caso—Sus mejillas—musito, otro sorbo fugas a su té—están tan rojas como una amapola._

_—__**Debe tener calor **__—exclamo el peluche de felpa que solo nosotras podíamos oir, estaba apoyado a una canasta de campo y nosotras sentadas bajo el techo de rosas que la misma Zwei había mandado a hacer. De repente, el mantel a cuadros blanco en el que estábamos sentados tembló y impulsado con el viento cayó sobre la cabeza de felpa de mi hermano__**—¡OYE!—**__grito—__**¡Usar mis poderes contra mí mismo no es válido!**_

—_El punto es… —carraspeo la niña del infortunio con sus ojos clavados en el campo de práctica y ignorando de una manera descarada a su propia Chain—que Oswald solo se sonroja cuando tu estar cerca._

—_¡Oh!—exclame y luego la que se sonrojo fui yo. Decir que acalle ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo es decir lo cierto. Porque de verdad nunca me declare como era debido. _

—_Está usted muy abochornada señorita.—la voz de Zwei me llego como el revoloteo de una mariposa, la pequeña Noyse estaba en brazos de James, que risueño la depositaba en el mantel. Ambos esposos se sentaron bajo la sombra, James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, la pequeña niña con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre, yo sonreí, se veían tan adorables._

—_James—exclamo Lacie de improvisto —cuénteme de nuevo ¿Cómo era su hermano?.—hacia algunos días James nos había sorprendido con la noticia de que tenía un hermano de infortunio del cual ya no sabia y que también habia visto las luces pero no las había seguido, si su hermano lo hubiera echo estuviéramos frente al heredero de Glen._

_James suspiro, un deje de melancolía como cada vez que recordaba a su hermano, luego echaba la cabeza atrás dejando caer los platinados cabellos con un casina sonrisa pintada en los labios y, luego, soltaba una risita intentando recordar a su hermano menor._

—_Mmm—musitaba—Se llama Kevin, es un chico muy correcto, siempre iba tras el honor y responsabilidad como caballero de nuestros amos. Era igual que yo…—decía, media sonrisa.—era obstinado, amargado y algo opresivo pero al fin y al cabo mi hermano…_

_Y el relato seguía._

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

—¿James has dicho?—interrumpió Break, intento ponerse en pie pero un dolor se lo impidió, Sharon lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo algo al oído.

—Si—Ann sonrió, queda.—James Regnard…por lo que he investigado, tu hermano.

—James—volvió a repetir Break, su ojo entre abierto podía captar a Sharon, no sabia como habia recuperado la visión pero solo quería ver el rostro de ella.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

_Aquellos días eran pacíficos, hasta que llego Jack, Jack Bezarius y su maldición que la acarreaba paso a paso sin siquiera saber…_

**"tú nunca serás alguien para mi…**

**…puede que ella te quiera…**

**…Pero...**

**…Tú fuisteis el error que nuestra propia similitud me advirtió"**

…

"

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

Hi! He aparecido después de algún tiempo, ahora tengo un pequeño, pequeño, pequeñisisisimo tiempo libre y me decidí a acabar el capitulo :) ¡Estamos terminando!

Bueno, tengo dolor de cabeza estoy escribiendo a escondidas y mañana es el dia del padre asi que felicidades a los padres! Tambien quiero hacer notar que hay partes (algo modificadas) de recuerdos de capitulos anteriores!

Ciaoo!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**A todos los que leen por el simple hecho de leer**

**Yuya Kinomoto (**Por haber favoriteado ¡Gracias!**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**B-rabbit como cadena de Lacie, (1*): **Jeje. Quizás no lo sabían, quizás sí, Lacie fue antigua contratista de nada más ni nada menos que Oz. Esto fue aclarado en uno de los últimos capítulos del manga.

**El asunto de los conejos, los cuerpos y poderes, (2*): **Bueno, resumiendo xD Son tres cuerpo para cada quien, excepto que con la misma conciencia, Oz es un conejo de felpa, Ann (alias Nucleo) le otorga sus poderes oscuros para equiparar la carga y deposita sus otros poderes en el otro muñeco que, servirá como mediador para mantenerse en contacto con los poderes en el Abyss. Los dos cuerpos humanos se suponía los acapararía por completo ella y Oz, como ven hubo un problema, no todo salió como debió y Oz al final solo tuvo la mitad de su cuerpo, invisible por cierto. Bueno, las cadenas en si eran la contra parte de los conejos de felpa, donde los poderes se manifestarían, B-rabbit y W-rabbit :) Ademas de ello, Ann se hace pasar por una cadena, cosa que Glen no puede desmentir porque, ta tata ta tannn sus poderes que principalmente se complementan a los de B-Rabbit y W-Rabbit están en el conejo dentro del Abyss. En pocas palabras tienen engañado a Revis.

* * *

**Como siempre no revisado**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
